彗核
by AT0036
Summary: 艾克松号（真理号，the AXIOM）降落地球100年后，一个少年重启了奥托（AUTO）。他还会作乱吗？瓦力和伊娃是如何看待他的？地球还会发生什么？
1. Prologue

夕阳橙黄色的光芒投射在一棵棵布满鳞片的树上。湿闷的气息熏得各种生物昏昏欲睡。这只是一个夏天的普通黄昏罢了。

对于藏在一棵小灌木下的这只幼年霸王龙来说，它活动的时刻才刚刚开始。阳光不像中午时那么灼烈，橙黄色的余晖也在慢慢消去。终于有阵微风了。这只霸王龙从灌木底下钻出来，抖抖头颈，开始四处寻找着白天的各种痕迹—它体型还太小，远远达不到主动袭击其他恐龙的标准。因此它期望着能够找到一块食草恐龙的残骸，姑且在生存的夹缝中偷生。

运气还不错。刚转悠没多久，它就嗅到了一股强烈的肉腥味。它循着气味找过去，发现是一只刚刚被自己的成年同类享用过的鸭嘴龙残骸，上面还留着不少肉。很好，还没腐败。小霸王龙四处观察了一下，确定没有掠食者后，朝着残骸低吼一声，惊跑了在残骸上啃食的其他小型动物。它来到残骸面前，开始探头享用肋骨内的美味。

天已昏暗下来。草丛里倏地一下窜出来几只被硬甲壳质包裹的巨昆虫。虫鸣声此起彼伏，不一会儿求偶的清脆声响灌满了这片地区，像雾气一样从幽暗的山谷中泛上来。小霸王龙仍然把自己沉浸在肉的美味中，丝毫没有留意周围的虫鸣。

待到小霸王龙终于饱食后，天已完全黑了。它朝山崖上悠闲地踱去。一阵闪光溜进它的眼角，它往闪光处一瞥，虽然天黑了，但是昏黄的云层仍清晰可见。那处闪光一定是山谷那边的积雨云发出来的。看来这个晚上得找个避雨处。它在山崖上走着，身影黝黑，活像个幽灵。不过不知为何，这天它不想马上钻进往常藏身的灌木丛了，它想在山崖的空旷处多呆一会儿。

如果它足够幸运的话，半年后就可以获得这片地区一定的控制权了。也许再过久一点，它会成为这个山谷当之无愧的王。

又一道闪光溜进它的眼睛。它再次寻找着那道闪光的来源。这次，它有了新发现：这闪光不再是之前那种转瞬即逝的扭曲树枝，而是—它无法理解剑的概念，这形状只让它觉得更像三角龙身上雪白的犄角，或是被啃食殆尽的雪白的肋骨。那也不是什么闪光。天幕下的这道"三角龙犄角"亮着刺眼的光芒，慢慢消失在山谷另一边。

接着，两道、三道…越来越多的"犄角"从天而降，带着撕裂大气层的奇怪声响。小霸王龙嗅到了一股不同寻常的气息。它想从山崖上退下去。它的腿已经绷紧，随时准备逃走，只是仍好奇地回望着天上那幅奇妙的图景。

亮度骤然增加了。一道巨大的"犄角"狠狠扎进昏暗的天幕，其亮度之高甚至可以与太阳媲美。半空中这道"犄角"突然炸开，但是炸开后的小块也一点都没小多少，每一块都显得巨大无比。这些巨大的碎屑再也不是拖着白亮的尾巴了，而是橙红发白地朝地面砸去，带着尖锐的爆裂声响。这可一点都不是什么友好的表示。小霸王龙立刻转身就跑，想找到一个结实一点的藏身处。留在它基因里的远古记忆告诉它火球不是什么好东西。

它只觉身后的天空似乎亮得鼓起来一块。它只来得及往后急急一瞥。一定是在逃跑的过程中不知何时又来了一个巨大的火球，此时火球已经到达了目的地，它带着能量和大量物质作为地球的见面礼，把处置自己礼物的工作全交给了迎接自己的大地。那些光都是从远方的一个巨大"锅盖"发出来的。小霸王龙停下脚步，再看一眼那自己从未见过的图景，开始用它本来就不怎么灵光的大脑思索着该如何避开这些让它感到不安的图景。它最终还是奔去寻找山洞了，那个山洞它记得，很结实，可以抵御火山喷发。只是得加快步伐，因为"锅盖"开始变大了。

但当冲击波的热浪猛地袭上小霸王龙的后背时，它在想什么已经不重要了。


	2. Chapter 1

"你们要记住…我给你们的信息和警告…"麦克雷（McCrea）躺在床上，呼吸困难，"尤其…要把艾克松号（AXIOM）主电脑的故障排除掉…人类与地球的所有信息都储存在那里…"

"父亲，我一定会按您所说，竭尽全力找到那些数据的！"麦克雷的儿子跪在他身边，紧紧握住父亲那依然肥胖的手，哽咽地说道。

麦克雷的家—由一个逃生舱和一座小砖瓦屋连接起来的建筑里挤满了人，其中还有几个非人类成员。大家都与麦克雷及其家人保持一段距离，肃静地站着。非人类成员中的一个奇迹—瓦力（WALL-E），像个黄色小箱子似的乖乖躲在一个角落里。而他的伙伴伊娃（EVE），则默默浮在瓦力身边，静等最后时刻的到来。

麦克雷的呼吸越来越急促，却越来越弱。他终于又耳语般地说出了几个字："还有…别的…"

剩下的他再也没能说出来了。被握在儿子手里的那只手松弛了下来，开始变冷、发硬。

他的儿子再也抑制不住心中的悲痛，伏在麦克雷的床头哭了起来。儿子的妻子手中抱着只有两岁的孙儿，也轻声啜泣起来。屋子里的人有几个掩着面悄悄走了出去。瓦力把身子缩得更紧了。还有小小的摩恩（M-O），也待在一旁。天上滚过几声沉闷的雷，到处都是悲戚的味道。

两岁的小孙儿完全不理解周围的一切。他轻轻叫了句："爷爷…？"

* * *

一百年后。

一个十四岁的少年坐在艾克松号的登船平台上，两条腿在平台外不时晃荡着，眼神有些空洞地望着艾克松号周围绿油油的土地。此时才刚刚过中午，太阳本应当白刺刺地照在这个海湾，但是今天没有。黑压压的乌云一点又一点地把来自天顶的光吞噬。这样的天气现在越来越多。

他冷冷地朝那片污浊不堪的云望了一眼，又毫无感觉地把目光转回那片绿油油的模糊大地。他现在离真正的地表非常高，随时都有掉下去的可能，但他不在意。汹涌的思绪早就把他淹没，他什么也没看进去，忽略了嗖嗖刮过身上的湿冷的风，略显瘦小的身材随风在登舰平台上轻轻摇动。

闷闷的雷声滚过，他依然没有察觉。一个小机器人从登舰平台旁边飞过，提醒汉说："汉，马上要下泥浆雨了，你进船舱躲躲吧。"

只见坐在登舰平台上的这个人影被突然传来的机械声响吓得一震，这才回过神来。"知道了。"他懒懒地站起来走回船舱。

对于一个十四岁的男孩来说，孤独地走进船舱的确不同寻常。飞船落地后好长一段时间里，随着飞船内的摆设不断被取下来作为建设材料，曾经装修豪华的艾克松号甲板船舱内俨然空空荡荡。曾经摆设着各种电器的位置现在大多都被拆得只剩底座，一些横梁也被拆下来用作钢筋，曾经干净透亮的高敏感应地板此时粘上了百年来一层又一层湿了又干干了又湿的地球泥土。高高的穹顶上的高功率灯光早就不再发亮，只有极少数全息广告板正在苟延残喘地发出细细弱弱若有若无的灯光，随时都会彻底熄灭。

哪怕是白天，这里都暗得不像样。到处都是细小的钢筋碎块和其他的包装盒。而本身巨大的体积造就了绝佳的回音系统。汉一个人的脚步声铛铛地回响在偌大的空间里。如果他停下来，耳边就会不时传来飞船外壳被风穿过的吱嘎声，没有吱嘎声的时候，习惯于平时有人嘈杂的耳朵就会被一种不适的安静胀满。但是随着他在船上待的时间越来越长，耳朵倒也适应了这种寂静。

空荡冷清的艾克松号是孩子们玩"恶鬼食人"的最佳地点。十到二十个孩子有时候会成群结队地涌进艾克松号，女孩们常常刚进去不到10分钟就会又怕又不想丢面子而撅着小嘴出来，但男孩们总是玩得忘乎所以。他们藏在黑暗的角落里，有的孩子不时弄出呜哩哇啦的鬼叫声，而聪明一点的就躲在某个角落里，逮住某些落单的双人组或者更惨的独行侠，猛地从黑暗中窜出来，始作俑者和受害者一前一后一小一大的尖叫声回荡在艾克松号的各个角落里。

这些男孩们，表面上看来非常勇猛不怕黑暗，但是一到游戏结束的时候，只要大部分人都走了，剩下的都会乖乖地出来，哪怕是颇有狙击天分的埋伏好手。没有一个孩子胆敢独自呆在黑漆漆鬼影幢幢的艾克松号上。而当他们长到12岁以上，他们就厌倦了这种游戏，船上的各种摆设虽然对他们不再具有威慑力，但是他们也懒得再上来挑战自己的胆量了。

汉曾经也是这个扮鬼部队的一员。他虽然在男孩时被艾克松号上的气氛和伙伴们吓得不轻，也体会到那种又惊又怕却又欲罢不能的快感，但是他在几年的游戏下来着实摸清楚了艾克松号上的通道和设施布局。这对他现在能从容自如地行走在黑漆漆的船舱里帮助极大。

微弱的轰鸣声突然自上而下传来。汉回头看了一眼路过的一个登舰口，外面下起了滂沱大雨。烂黑的泥浆拍打在登舰平台上，弄得一片狼藉。听人们说，也就才20年前，这好好的雨变成了有时候是烂泥巴的怪雨。不知道为啥。

他已经14岁了，但还是进来船舱，这被他的伙伴认作是"长不大的小屁孩"。而他的确体格瘦弱，这在目前已经有几个开始变得高大的男孩们眼中他就是最理想的欺凌对象。也正是如此，汉因为仍然进船舱而被嘲笑隔离，而他因为被嘲笑隔离而在船舱上待的时间越来越长。

黑暗的船舱又有什么可怕的呢？什么都没有，只是声音怪了点，光线差了点，环境冷了点，没有吸血鬼，没有僵尸，也没有外星人。汉的伙伴们这么想，汉也这么想。而他的伙伴因为认识到不再可怕所以不再好玩，汉则因为认识到不再可怕而从容出入。

"你们要是真的不怕那就像我一样自己进去啊。"有一次汉在被几个年长男生包围的时候说道。

"我不进去就说明我怕？你小傻瓜哪来的逻辑。"一个男生冷眼一扫他，"昨天要他打理的菜地就让他给跑了！揍他！"

"你们…让我在黄昏之前打理完那么一大片菜地，谁干得完啊？！"

"哦？你去艾克松号上瞎胡混就说自己搞不完了？很有趣嘛。"那个男生突然抓住汉的衣领，"有机器人啊傻逼，你就不会把工作丢给他们？！"

拳脚过后，汉回到家并没有对父母说这事。但是被泥土染脏的衣服和面部青一块紫一块的伤疤却瞒不过他的母亲。汉只好对母亲说了前因后果。然而令他没想到的是，他母亲并没有像之前一样看在被揍的份上对他上船的事睁一只眼闭一只眼，而是面色一变，叫来了他的父亲。

"你已经13岁了，如果现在还不好好学着打理已经有的菜地，以后怎么去开垦新的土地啊？"他母亲开始苦口婆心地教育他。

"不遵循先辈们的祖训，就是败家！"他父亲对他严厉吼道。"玩飞船能有出息吗？飞船都飞不起来了，最重要的是把地球上的生计搞明白了，我们才能活！"

汉听过这样的说辞不止一次两次了。他很清楚自己将要遭受的，如果从轻处罚，就是至少30分钟的语言淋浴。如果从严处理，那么无非就是语言淋浴加不让吃晚餐。他深吸一口气，做好了左耳进右耳出的准备。

"我知道麦克雷舰长最后说要搞好飞船数据库，但不是你的活知道不？百来年了，我们都不再是那帮船上的肥猪，我们的科技水平正在步步恢复，机器人们正在慢慢帮我们找回数据，还有更加专业的专家们正在琢磨这个，我们要做的就是等待，根本不要你操心。"不知过了多久，汉慢慢结束神游，刚好碰上父亲已经从硬到软开始对他讲大道理了。这意味着语言淋浴马上就要结束了，并且可能还会有个不错的减刑结果。

压根就是开玩笑嘛。汉心里想。他进船的次数多了，哪一次不是空空荡荡的？什么机器人什么人类专家，屁影都没有。但是他依然低着头，紧抿嘴唇装作认罪的样子，这会让结束来得更快些，让老爸老妈信口开河发泄完算了。

他没有因为爸妈的说教而改好，相反，他待在船上的时间越来越多，一方面是逃避那帮大男孩们的追杀，另一方面他在船上早就找到了最吸引他的部分。

他父亲之所以最后对他说那么一段话，就是因为之前汉在舰桥里待着的时候自己瞎琢磨然后很意外地接好了一根线，其意外程度绝不亚于当年麦克雷从面板底下瞎接就接通了全舰广播。然后一块操纵面板就恢复功能了。这件事当时轰动了整个地球村，但是很快，他被禁止踏入控制室半步。理由是，人们害怕他到时候鼓鼓捣捣"不小心"把头号混蛋奥托（AUTO）接通了。麦克雷曾经说过奥托是具有情感的，凭他在机器人中的地位和他的能力，如果他醒了不知道会发生什么事情，所以警告人们必须小心不要把奥托接通。

汉对给他的这个禁令一开始有点惧怕，但是随着发现艾克松号上根本无人把守，他也就大大咧咧闯进舰桥继续捣鼓着他的线路去了。随着对面板控件的逐渐熟悉，他发现所有控制台失灵的最根本原因是藏在艾克松号舱壁内的电脑逻辑组件被外界侵蚀了。他曾经去过几次艾克松号主电脑的机房，都被本来应该是极净区的机房内的霉味呛到。

他在谨慎的考虑下最终找到几个电子工程机器人，很愉快地发现他们并没有因为他违背了禁令而表现出警觉，这说明这些电子工程机器人不知道或者并不在意这件事情。他看着电子工程机器人维修着控制台，正想着应该能通过他们继续深入了解这些程序的功能，一个机器人突然转过身来，对他用平平的机械音说道："汉，这里存在权限，我们没有经过授权解除限制。"

汉一愣。在电子工程机器人给他解释了什么是权限之后，汉对他们说我给你授权，你快破解。

"否定：不是最高权限者，授权失败。"

汉又一愣。"你们能不能别管这些小程序，能修多少算多少？"

"否定：这不是小程序，是修复路线的必经之路。"

那就只有一条路了，目前。"最高权限者是谁？"

"对不起，我们无可奉告。"机械音回答。

"为什么无可奉告？"汉感到奇怪。

"对不起，我们被要求无可奉告。"丝毫未起波纹的机械音回答。

汉陷入沉思。在与机器人生活过这么长时间后，汉知道死逼烂缠机器人是无法逼出他们的话的。这倒是奇怪为什么麦克雷舰长能把奥托埋了700年的秘密给套出来。也许换个方式他们就能开口了？

但很快汉就失望了。他发现无论怎么变换方式，只要提及有关最高权限者的话题，这些机器人总是能够巧妙地绕开他的话题，就是闭口不谈那个名字。而到后来，这些机器人一见他就很礼貌地用各种说辞推脱谈论，他们甚至已经摸透汉找他们是为了什么。

后来汉想通了。彻彻底底想通了。他的招数想必开始真有人类专家的时候他们也使用过，但是不奏效。而麦克雷最后能说要排除故障就说明他并没有成功开通修理进程，也就是他不是最高权限者，可以推理得知任何船长都不是。希尔拜·佛斯莱特（Shelby Forthright）？倒是有可能。但是在这个海湾就有5个发射口，全球都不知道有多少个，一个人给所有电脑下权限的话，一旦在他死后，所有飞船只要主电脑一有故障就会全船失灵，不到700年BNL的飞船就会摔得干干净净。事实上艾克松号有记录本舰电脑曾经出现过故障，但并没有接受外部的指令就修好了。而且这么一个老总会管每条飞船的权限这种事情吗？再说了，就算他是最高权限者，以麦克雷的口技，当时他就怎么也得像逼奥托一样把这个最高权限者的名字逼出来吧？不至于拖这么久。

那答案太明显了。从始至终管电脑管得最多使用最多的只有奥托。也只有他最了解机器人的思维方式，所以能下达一个百毒不侵的保密指令。而麦克雷的警告在人们心目中的地位又肯定高于修主电脑，所以就卡在奥托这一关。这也说明这么多年为什么修电脑的事拖这么久，人束手无策，机器人也束手无策。

汉倒是不觉得警告比要完成的事更重要。他从小听熟了那些对于他来说老掉牙的故事。曾经他很相信甚至对某些内容所对应的现实事物感到很忌惮，但自从他发现艾克松号上除了黑就是黑之外根本没有故事中的鬼的时候，他就开始对这些故事都产生了怀疑。包括那个警告，汉也挺怀疑的。他进去舰桥那么多次，根本无法忽视那个显著的吊在天花板上的了无生气的轮盘。

比我想象的小点。汉第一次观摩奥托的时候这么想。开始的时候汉还不敢碰他，但是后来他就从小心翼翼地戳着黑白相间的外圈辐条到开始肆无忌惮地拔开电击棒再坏笑地把自己的皮肤贴到那两根冰凉的双极针上。

只有碰了上面那个开关这个家伙才会醒。而那离地面还蛮高的，平时碰碰底下毛事都没有。汉在控制室的时候也对奥托的结构进行了探索。他发现奥托的白色面盘已经发黄，而辐条上也有被暴力扭曲过的痕迹。

最厉害的恶魔也有伤痕，并不是可怕到毫发无损的。汉有一段时间并没有去仔细钻研控制台，而是在奥托面前静静地看着他，思考着这个所谓的头号恶魔到底可怕在哪里。现在他镜头一片黑暗，后方的牵拉电机也没能拉住前方的面盘，让他就那么软软地吊在那里，还任一个14岁的小毛孩摆布。而如果这个家伙真的如此可怕，他也不至于败于一个胖船长之手，沦落到现在被时间慢慢侵蚀的地步。

汉太想把主电脑恢复了。就以他对机房的观察，如果这件事情再拖下去，恐怕到时候数据都会被霉菌啃得一干二净。这才是人类的灭亡之时：没有知识，只能等死。

重启他吗？

这是个很严肃的哲学问题。

汉不知道在他之前这百十年间有没有人想过这个问题。恐怕就算有人想过，他们也因为对这个警告看得太重而停了下来。他突然有些遗憾自己没有机会能知道更多有关奥托的信息。就以他的判断，奥托并没有那么危险，但是他不敢打包票。

唯一的危险应该就是那个电击棒了。汉不止一次地想。于是他就在到底要不要重启奥托的这个关键问题上绞尽脑汁。这几天他精神恍惚，觉也睡不好，饭也吃不好。他家长还在担心这孩子是不是生病了。而汉猛一哆嗦，连忙矢口否认，紧张得都不知道自己到底否认了什么。他看母亲的表情都仿佛是看穿他心思的模样，于是这天一早，他就趁在父母都还没有找他算账的时候溜了出来，径直奔向艾克松号。

麦克雷舰长到底在担心奥托什么？怕他直接把飞船升空还是咋的？当年可能还能升空，但就以现在的情况，没等升空上百米这船就得碎了。

他猛然想起了奥托在机器人中的地位。恐怕是怕他会有报复心理，然后利用自己的召集能力把所有船员机器人都动员起来绑架所有人类。可是他这样做有什么意义？绑架人类，好，最坏的，杀了所有人类，完成自己对地球的统治？但在复仇之后，他自己又下不来船，空守着这条破船继续活受罪，最终统治也无法顺利完成。这显然不太合理。

况且在已知的事件中奥托并未表现出控制全人类的野心。哪怕是在矛盾最为尖锐的A113事件中，奥托也并没有因为被人们认定的"发现自己统治计划暴露"而进行应该有的最狠的行动。他只是针对麦克雷舰长，并没有对全船人进行限制。汉通过舰上某个古老的科幻影片发现，如果真的有这个野心，以奥托的能力，他绝对不会留舰长一条活路，同样全船的人都得乖乖地待在他的控制下。

在思考中汉不知不觉又来到了舰桥。此时他才如梦初醒般发现自己已经再次站在这个轮盘面前。他自己已经用种种推论说服自己必须要解除面前这位恶魔的封印。他也不知道自己的推理是不是正确的，但是此时他已经激动得无法再冷静思考了，这对于一个14岁莽撞男孩来说也过于强求了。

他并没有马上行动。他的手心正在冒着冷汗，面色也十分苍白。

破禁令，汉已经不是初犯了。但是要破这样的禁令还是第一回。他还是挺怕破祖训的后果的。如果一切顺利，奥托没有造反，他不知道家长和镇长如果发现了，到时候等着他的会是什么惩罚。如果他想错了，奥托还真"蠢"到真的造反，那么什么惩罚都不重要了，他就是第一个牺牲者。想想今天之内自己就可能会丢命，换谁都不敢贸然下手。

透过舷窗，汉看到外面毫无停意的泥浆雨，这个时候真是完美。如果今天不干，如果自己回去的时候被发现又来了控制室而他们真的派人来把守，自己就再也没有机会上来这里，到时候电脑可能就真的无法再被修复了…

诱惑太大了。他感到自己就像回到童年第一次藏在艾克松号上某个黑暗处的时候，心脏砰砰直跳，那个时候他以为自己就要死去。而今天的危机恐怕更加真实。

当他马上就要碰到那个开关的时候，颤抖的手指突然停了下来。汉突然想到一个好主意。他咧开嘴角。至少这样能延缓自己死亡的时间，说不定还能有所改观…

工作完成后，他躲在奥托的面盘后，用一根长长的细钢棒慢慢地戳到那个红色的按钮上，颤抖地往下一点一点加力道压了下去…


	3. Chapter 2

嘈杂。

吃惊。

愤怒。

穹顶刺眼的人造阳光刺进光镜。

身上的负荷一下子减轻。

由于有自感线圈，所有的并不是一下子冻结。还给了他几微秒的时间让他意识到所有力量正在流失，自己的意识也在流失。

 _别这样做！你们都会完蛋！_

最后一丝意识竭尽全力喊出这一句。然而它已经无法得知自己的声音有没有为这件事情的挽回制造一点点的波纹。

似乎只过了几秒钟后，他就又猛然清醒过来。电压到点那一瞬间他以为自己还有时间能把这混乱的一切挽回。刚刚停滞在身上的指令立刻发挥了它们想要发挥的作用。而他的处理器则瞬间编好了下一步应该做的事情。正要执行之时，他却被身上传来的奇怪感受弄得一愣，让他停下了要做的动作。

他尝试着旋转自己的外圈，但是发现自己的外圈好像被什么东西捆住了动弹不得。

包括顶端活动滑轮，也是动弹不得，好像被卡住了。

他突然发现光线变得特别差劲。 _已经到循环夜晚了？_

重力值也怪怪的。他望向窗外，着实被这景色吃了一惊。

 _难道在失去意识的这几秒钟内艾克松号就坠毁在一颗陌生星球上了？_

刺痛开始从左侧电击棒传来。他立刻启动诊断程序。结果让他十分意外：自己居然在没有打开折叠的情况下就开启了电击。反馈结果是他被自己电伤了。从未有过的羞耻感轰地一下从他的处理器中产生，让他对此愣了一会儿。

刚刚混乱的思考随着处理器逐一上线而渐渐清晰条理起来。他总算明白是怎么回事了。

 _舰长成功把飞船带回地球，人类这下是真的要完蛋了。_

* * *

在汉的眼里看来，这是另一个故事。

他被电源接通而产生的电压上升的声音吓了一跳，手一抖，那根杆子就掉在了地上。这比刚刚更糟，因为杆子撞在地板上发出了更加巨大的响声，吓得他立刻溜到后方的控制台下面。自己心跳得厉害，大脑被血流冲得又涨又懵，他紧紧捂住嘴巴，生怕自己一点点的呼吸声都露出来。而他看到那个轮盘立刻咯吱一声，旋转外圈力量大得要让他刚刚辛苦完成的工作功亏一篑。他都看见那些绳索都在发抖，有些甚至都要开了。他不敢看接下来要发生什么。唯一能做的就是把自己的身子继续往后缩，尽量缩得更小一点。他害怕当他再次抬头的时候，就会迎面碰上已经挣脱身上禁锢的、已经开启电击的愤怒的奥托。

令人难熬的几秒钟。

但是什么都没有发生。

他小心翼翼地抬起头，发现奥托没有挣脱那些束缚，这让他略微松了一口气。但是接下来让他惊讶的是，奥托并没有继续进行下一轮挣脱的尝试。

牵拉电机已经把面盘拉直，而且5个手柄都已经复位，说明背对着他的这个机器人的确已经成功上线。但是他就只是默默地停在那里，没有制造任何声响，也看不出来要进行什么行动。

 _怕不是他现在在联络自己的手下，然后_ _…_ _？！_

汉被自己这个想法惊得猛一哆嗦。他急忙捂紧自己的嘴巴害怕自己弄出任何声响然后被发现。

窗外雨已经停了。暮色正在昏昏沉沉地降临下来。一股冷风一定从什么破口钻了进来，吹得一些细小的灰尘飞在地板上空。汉突然觉得鼻子有点痒。他吓得立刻捏住鼻翼，本能的膈肌收缩把他的鼓膜都要鼓破了，耳朵里面传来撕裂的痛感。不过貌似还好，自己并没有聋掉，而且声音也好像没有发出来。

当他再次抬头的时候，却听到一个令他恐惧的声音。

"出来。"很机械，很平板，很冰冷的音色。

那一瞬间汉一方面出于恐惧，另一方面也是从没听过这样的声音。他并没有听出来这声音的含义。他现在能做的只是让自己全身不要抖得那么厉害，让自己更安静一些。

"我知道，你在，后面。"低沉的声音再次发话。而这一次有了调子，语速也没刚才那句那么快了，似乎特意是让汉听懂似的。

汉的确听懂了。他从后方控制台下面慢慢钻出来，然后小心翼翼地从后面绕到这个已经亮起红光的面盘面前。他与这个机器人保持了2米的距离，但面前光镜内微小的调焦动作还是被汉捕捉到了。

"解开。"奥托说。

汉面色苍白地站在奥托面前，并不敢做任何动作。

"我需要帮助。"奥托见汉没有动作，用带调子的语句开口了。

"你…会不会电我？"汉十分警惕地望着面前这个看不出来任何情感的机器人。

"不会。"立刻给出了答复。

汉还是不敢行动。被电可不是好玩的事，汉不知道奥托会不会骗他。

"我不骗你。"低沉而冷静的声音再次发出。奥托猜出了汉的心思。

汉终于挪动身体，缓慢又谨慎地接近面前的机器人。他鼓起勇气站到高处。他把缠在顶端滑轮的绳子和辐条上的绳子解开，并且拿出小刀把粘在电击棒上的胶水给仔细铲掉了。让奥托电到自己真不能怪奥托，罪魁祸首就是汉。当时他被关闭的时候电击棒的关节是掀开的，后来叫汉给粘回去了。这样在汉启动他的时候，电击程序是被一并激活的，自然就会继续放电。

工作完成后，汉再次退后，看到面前的机器人小幅度地转了一下辐条，微微前后移动了一下来测试自己的活动度。然后他们面面相对，谁都没有说话，寂静笼罩了整个舰桥。

"现在是什么时候？"良久过后，奥托先打破了寂静。

"2950年。"汉说。

机器人对这个答案沉默了很久。然后才发问："你是谁？"

"汉·肯特。"

"谁唤醒了我？"

"我。"

"为什么？"

汉看着面前红色的光学镜头，答案明明就在自己的口中，但是不知怎的就是梗在里面说不出来。经过刚刚一小段对话，汉心中悬着的一块大石头稍微放了一点，因为奥托好像并没有他所听到和想象得那样可怕。他整理了一下自己的思绪，用尽量清晰的语句开口了。

"主电脑坏了，要修，但是里面有权限，我想是—"

话音未落，汉就因惊吓硬生生截掉了后半句，因为刚刚那个在他面前纹丝不动的机器人突然拉高了面盘，然后直接从他头顶上方越过来到汉后方的控制台前。汉吓得立刻压低身体。当他发现没事而直起身时，他发现奥托在自己身后开始操作面板。

只不过点了几下，这个机器人就猛然停了下来，然后把面盘转了过来。

"面板全部损坏。"奥托说，"维修机器人将就位。"

汉听到这句倒抽了口冷气。他浑身打了个哆嗦。这次他走近奥托，惊恐地大睁着眼睛，嗫嚅着说："奥托，能不能不要联系任何其他机器人？"

"为什么？"

"你知道吗，麦克雷舰长警告我们所有人都不要重启你。如果我被发现了，那我会很惨…"汉几乎是恳求着说。

听到这句，奥托没有马上给出答复。寂静了几秒过后，他才开口："保密指令已经发出。"奥托说，他缓缓地把自己的面盘转回舷窗，"汉，当你把我拉上线的时候，所有的艾克松号机器人船员都发现了我的上线信息。"

这是令汉没有想到的，虽然这个事实太明显了。他很久都没能说出一句话。他茫然地望向窗外，突然尖叫了一声，让在旁边的奥托小幅度抖了一下。

"怎么了？"奥托问。

"完了，已经天黑了。"说着汉飞奔到楼梯口 —电梯都已经锈坏了。"晚上千万别开灯，千万别让他们发现舰桥里有东西在动。"汉在楼梯口突然刹住脚步，转头对奥托扔下了这一句，然后头也不回地消失在楼梯口里。

奥托看着这一切，什么动作都没有。 _不对劲。_ 他想。汉给他传递的信息让他的处理器感到一丝阻塞。等维修机器人上来之后得查看他们的记忆了解一下这一百多年来到底发生了什么。

他再次转向舷窗。虽然外面已经黑了，但是他还是能依稀分辨出地表那些颜色略有不同的粗糙的覆盖物。植物。

 _我的判断错了吗？_ 奥托开始思考。在那天EVE探测器带回植物的时候，他并没有忽视对EVE记忆的检查。虽然在他的决定中占绝大部分比重的都是A113指令，但是他没有忘记那个记忆录像中，地球确实还是一片荒芜，只有黄土和垃圾，根本不适合人类居住。所以他才会对船长说你们回去无法生存。

可是在他如此强烈的抵制下，舰长居然成功地把飞船带回地球，而且很明显，人们都活下来了。他的逻辑通路在这个时候感到了更大的阻力。在他的推断中这不可能发生，但是事实却给了他一个大嘴巴子。

还有一点。奥托对此感到非常困惑。 _为什么麦克雷舰长警告人们不得重启我？_

 _什么玩意儿。_

从汉的行为推断，目前人们对他存在很深的恐惧。的确自己的电击棒是自己所拥有的最危险的东西，但是不到关键时候他是绝不会用的。跟与人共事的那么多年里，他用过电击棒的次数屈指可数。而在这些年里没有任何人表现出对他恐惧。奥托觉得人们的表现在哪里都说不通。当事人自己都不明白别人到底怕他什么。 _真是有趣。_

机器人信息通讯网络信号已经在他的处理器内重新配置完成。他忍不住对机器人之间的通讯网络进行了信息频率的分析。在他预料之内，从他上线起，信息通讯的频率开始有了点微妙的上升。鉴于他不能查看这些通讯的内容，他所能做的仅仅是继续观察这种趋势有没有上升，来确定这种上升到底是不是出于他上线的信息。

就在他沉浸在黑暗里独自思考的时候，背后传来了奇怪的金属摩擦的咯吱咯吱响声。奥托转过身，毫无表情但是惊讶地瞧着曾经运作迅速而安静的电梯此时完全失去了它应该有的流畅，走3步停1步。经历了几乎一个世纪那么长的等待后，电梯门好不容易挣扎着打开了，几个电子工程机器人刚出电梯门，就都不约而同地停在了门口。

他们敬畏地看着此时已经完全恢复意识的指挥官。他们的想法和普通人相差无几，都害怕自己会碰上一个随时都可能爆发的复仇家。对此他们还提前商量了好一阵怎么应付可能的不愉快情况。但是当他们绷紧神经出来时，指挥官并没有如他们所想般横亘在他们面前，而是一如既往地冷静地挂在礼貌的远方。他们的担忧立刻消失了一大半。

"晚上好，老大。"一个电子工程机器人（ELE-E）用电子语言打破了寂静。

电子工程机器人接收到了奥托给他们发送的指令，于是立刻开始了工作。他们刚开始时还有些顾忌，但是随着工程的进行，他们并没有被任何来自指挥官的不愉快的事件打扰。奥托给他们腾出很大一块地方，挂在被维修区域的另一头，默默地监督他们工作。不久，这些工程机器人就忘记了身后还有个监督者，开启了边维修边唠嗑的地球工作模式。以前如果上舰桥工作的话，没有任何机器人敢进行除了必要交流之外的任何交谈。今天他们本来也应该有如此的敬畏，但是100多年来的地球文化浸染下，谁都不能免此沾染。一开始对话还是稀稀拉拉，到了后来，电子音开始连续在舰桥回响，不时掺杂着短促尖锐的电子爆音，那是他们特有的笑声。

要说奥托如果感到这种不敬已经到达让他很烦的程度了，他早就会警告这些机器人闭嘴。但是他没有这么做。如果交谈并不影响他们的工作效率的话，那就让他们唠去得了。如果在他面前这些机器人停下了工作开始打闹，影响到工程进度的话，提醒总不为过。而且从他们的交谈中还能间接获取一些外界信息。

奥托本不喜欢拐弯抹角，但是自从自己因为对变化的情况掉以轻心然后遭受到挫折之后，他选择了等待而不是立刻根据自己的推断而采取行动。现在已经不是他所最熟悉的那个环境了。如果他还是采取像原来那样直接的手段，未必能得到最好的结果。现在他能做的就是观察，当他获取信息足够到出他的结论确实能够真正反映事实时，他才走出下一步。所以他在监督那些机器人的同时，也在思考如何让这些机器人对他说实话。他们变得太多了。从他们的对话中奥托推断，这些曾经老老实实的手下现在变得跟人类一样不可捉摸。这个情况让他始料不及。现在发出指令都得好好推敲一下。

所以舰桥的气氛还算比较愉快。严肃刻板的指挥官好像不介意自己的办公室被捣蛋鬼胡闹了。强迫症治好了很多，这倒是个进步。

* * *

汉这里的情况就不那么愉快了。

他第一次觉得从艾克松号回家的路如此漫长。他觉得自己都快走到半夜了，还在艾克松号的大厅里转。天色已经完全黑了下来，他完全没有印象自己有没有在这种黑暗度里独自走艾克松号。他很恐惧，但是恐惧不是来自周围的环境，而是不知道自己该如何对父母交代自己为什么那么晚回来。自己一天都没有在地表劳动，不知道谁又会向他父母告密。

他的脑海里不由自主地开始制作父母如何要开始骂他的场景。他被自己的想象吓得一哆嗦，开始跑起来。他一向对自己的体力和爆发力充满信心，但是这天觉得自己的腿无论怎么快摆动都比蜗牛还慢。而且感觉不到一会儿自己就累得半死。而正确的出口永远都与他保持一段看似很近但是怎么走都走不到的距离。就像天上的月亮一样，你如何走，它都跟着你，你如何追，都追不上。它永远跟你保持距离。

汉在心如一团乱麻中好不容易挪到了那个不乐意拥抱他的出口。雨后的冷风嗖地刮过他身上，他稍稍松了一口气。起码全程的一半已经走完了。从登舰平台望去，地面上缀满了星星点点的亮光。汉发誓他能立刻指出这些星点哪一个属于他的家。当他飞奔下去，两脚踩到湿润的泥巴的时候，一个事实突然让他浑身打了个哆嗦。

哪里走完了一半，实际上，他还有四分之三的路程要走呢。

在夜晚的寒风中汉上气不接下气地跑一段走一段，虽然地上的距离显然比船上的距离要长很多，但是奇怪的是他没有在船上那么焦虑了。也许是因为冷风？随着路过一块又一块熟悉的田地，当属于他家的灯光终于呈现在距离自己不远的前方时，他却停下了脚步。

这个时候他回家的欲望已经不怎么强烈了。他甚至害怕踏进家门。他不知道自己会面对什么。奥托对他说的他已经被发现的信息突然回放在他脑里。如果真是这样，那么这个信息估计已经在地球村里传开了。虽然奥托告诉他自己已经发出保密指令，但是在他上线和发指令之间还是有好一段时间能让漏网之鱼钻空子的。

他听到了自己家里传出来了交谈声。其中有一些不太熟悉的嗓音。五雷轰顶。他知道自己家很少来客人，而且最近都不是什么节日，也不会有人主动找他家门。大男孩们不会对他父母告密的，他还是知道这一点。所以事实已经很清楚了。他的行为已经被发现了。

这个时候他却惊讶地发现自己并不是像想象中那样怕的要死。相反，他现在居然在慢慢地冷静下来。

他在田地里弄了些泥土涂到了裤子、袖子上，装作自己是在田里努力干活了很久的样子，然后装作筋疲力尽的样子沉重着脚步向家门走去。其实跟事实也差得不远，经过那么一段跑他的样子也足够狼狈了。

他悄悄拧开家门，以为自己能够躲过门外听见的热火朝天的谈论，然后好好解释一番。但是立刻，3双人眼加2双镜头对上了他的眼睛。刚刚在门外还听得好好的谈论就在他开门的一瞬间戛然而止。

当他在门外听到谈话的时候就印证了自己的推论。而现在盯着他的3个来自非亲血骨肉的面孔让他感到事情不能更糟了。

镇长，瓦力，伊娃。

"说，你小子干了什么好事？"他爸一脸怒不可遏，劈头盖脸地就朝他吼道，愤怒的脚步大幅朝他迈进。

汉连忙缩起脖子闭上眼睛。自己要挨打了。这个时候的挨打，他只祈祷自己还能活着。

* * *

事情回到2小时前。

瓦力和伊娃在雨后的黄昏中继续着他们的探索任务。现在人类已经回到地球，他们被称作探索者，专门去探索遥远的平地来寻找宜居地带。同时，他们也肩负了播种的任务，帮助人们把希望传到远方。

就在瓦力正与新发现的一串铃铛纠缠不清时，伊娃突然收到了一个上线信息。她有些疑惑这年头还有谁会上线，然后又惊又怒地发现是奥托。

伊娃不喜欢奥托，从一开始起。她会对奥托表达敬意，但是那只是出于礼貌。尤其是奥托在她面前以如此惨无人道的方式把瓦力电成重伤后，她更是对这个恶魔唯恐避之不及。如果我非要跟这个混蛋打正面照，我绝对会给他好看。伊娃曾经想。

伊娃沉重地敲了敲瓦力，后者疑惑地看着自己的伙伴。伊娃把这个信息告诉了瓦力。如她所料，这个黄色的小压缩机立刻颤抖着把自己缩成一个箱子。

【去找镇长。】伊娃用电子语言说。她抱起瓦力，向地球村冲去。

过了不久之后伊娃又收到一条来自奥托的信息。这次是要求所有机器人保密他上线的信息。即使这来自她初始设定的上级，她看到这条消息后更加生气了。她选择果断违背指令。她认为奥托太危险了，这样的信息必须及早通知人类。

当他们冲进镇长的家后，伊娃尽她所有的语言能力把这件事对镇长说了，并且请求他立刻一起去艾克松号的舰桥对付这个情况。但是出乎她意料的是，镇长沉吟片刻，对伊娃说这个事情明天解决，先看看是怎么回事。

镇长的家里装有舰桥的监控。他打开了全息屏，一个男孩的身影赫然出现在屏幕中。仔细看看，他离奥托非常近，手上还有微小的动作，好像正在和对面的机器人说什么。

"是他。"镇长说。"毫不意外。"

"危险。"伊娃重复了这个词。"必须立刻前往舰桥。"

镇长却做了一个制止的动作。"我先跟他父母谈谈。"他拿着这个小接收器出了房门，这样他就能依然监视着控制室的情况。

伊娃对这样的回应很不满意，但并没有说什么，带着瓦力跟在镇长身后出了屋子。

* * *

"诶，先别急着下手。"镇长拉住了这个暴怒的农民。"让孩子自己说怎么回事。"

"还能怎么回事？不是闯祸去了还是咋的？"男人迫于情面没有继续动手了，但是狂怒依然溢于言表。

"来，说一下你今天干了什么。"镇长绕过男人，来到汉面前，非常平静地说道。

汉依然缩着肩膀，缓缓抬起头，苍白的脸对着镇长。"去了舰桥，重启了奥托。"

"为什么你要重启他？"镇长依然很平静地问道。

"为了主电脑的事…"汉的声音越说越小。他不敢直视镇长的眼睛，虽然面前的人看上去并没有责怪他的意思，但谁知道下一秒会怎么样呢？

镇长身后传来一阵骚动。转头，女人正在使劲拉住自己的丈夫。后者眼中的怒火喷涌而出。

"说说奥托重启后的表现吧。"镇长转回来，继续问汉。

"我…我…"汉有答案，但他实在不敢说。因为这可能是个象征着背叛的答案。

"说吧，没事的。"镇长继续冷静地说。

汉动了几下嘴唇，咽了口口水。然后垂下目光小声说道："我觉得他还行。"

"还行是什么意思？"

"…他没电我，也没骂我，什么事都没发生…"

汉不敢再说下去。

"可以了。吃饭去吧。"镇长拍拍这个男孩的肩膀，给他做了一个手势。

汉不敢相信这是真的。他迅速地抬起眼睛看了一下镇长，后者以一如既往的平静表情看了他一眼。汉迅速地溜到饭厅，从自己父亲身边呼啸而过。

镇长开了绿灯！不用挨打了。汉受宠若惊地吃着已经凉的晚饭。与此同时，也在悄悄地听着客厅的动静。

"…我们都很尊重您的决定，格兰德先生，但是这个结果并不让我们放心。"他母亲的声音从客厅传出来。"今天总算完了，但是谁能保证后面还会出什么恶性事件？这个您也无法担保。"

"没错。"镇长的声音依然平静地传到汉耳里。"所以我说，明天我们几个一起去舰桥，现在好好休息，打骂没有必要，行吗？"

门在外面关上了。这个时候汉又开始紧张了。因为父亲那阴沉的目光正盯着他步步逼近。同样，母亲也并没有表现出任何站在自己阵营的迹象。勺子不由自主地放到碗里。但父亲好像没有把压抑的怒火爆发出来，而是默默地坐到桌子旁边，开始吃饭，母亲也差不多。

整个晚饭，全家都在一种诡妙的静默中度过。


	4. Chapter 3

机器人的效率还是很高的。只用了一个晚上的时间，舰桥的维修小队就已经基本上完全恢复了控制台的功能。

奥托目送他们离开舰桥，然后就亲自进行了调试。现在，控制台修好了，一堆的报错警示灯就开始在控制台上闪个不停。奥托逐个查看了故障类型，意识到这艘船的状况比他预想的更糟。舰上有不少传感线路已经失灵了，所以实际的损坏程度肯定比目前所报出来的更多。

最糟的就是主电脑的处理器机房也有损坏。奥托通过检查航行日志发现了这点。航行日志是他唯一能保证自己和主电脑各有一份完整备份的文件，所幸的是他自己的还没多大问题，说明他还不需要进行伤残等级裁定。

现在人类已经在地球上安居下来，资源已经不可能再分配太多给艾克松号了。所以目前考虑的就是，这艘船的什么地方需要修复完全，什么地方不用。

当奥托正在思考这个分配问题时，身后传来了脚步声。他转过来静候出现在楼梯口的来访者。

楼梯口冒出一个人头，紧随着另一个，再一个…当最后两个非人类成员出现在楼梯口时，奥托不由得暗自吃了一惊。

 _瓦力还在运作。_

奥托不恨瓦力。如果这个小东西识相一点的话，他也不会采取如此极端的方式来对付这个箱子。但当时这个机器人的固执着实惹恼他了。自己指挥700年，还从来没有任何一个芯片正常的机器人胆敢冒犯他的权威。现在他把焦点定在那4个人类身上，而余光却没闲着，在默默记录着这两个机器人的动作。

 _伊娃…_

 _暂且认为她听从了自己的指令，只是在自己被发现到发指令这一段空白时间太长，让她报告的可能性大大增加。她的速度太快，这无法避免。_

"早上好，奥托。"汉站在3个人前面，对静默着悬挂在他们面前的红眼机器人打了声招呼。

"早上好，汉。"奥托立刻回应。

"我…我很抱歉，奥托…"汉悄悄抬起头快速瞥了一眼父亲，小声说道。

奥托没有对此回应。广角镜头中的红色光芒丝毫未变。

"昨天晚上你干了些什么呢？"镇长悠闲地朝控制室中央踱去，很随意地问了奥托一句。他扫了一眼控制台。上面密密麻麻的灯光正在闪烁，焕发出往日的光芒。

"监督修复控制台，排除其他故障。"奥托立刻回应。

"这儿景色不错。"镇长朝面向舰外的巨大落地窗望了一眼，"你知道人类现在的情况吗？"

"人类存活下来了。"奥托回应。

"没错。"镇长慢慢在控制室中踱大圈子，他移动到了奥托身后，"那你知道自己被重启的原因吗？"

"汉告诉我主电脑有你们无法解决的故障。"奥托回答。他微微转了下面盘，以便看到镇长的身影。

"他是个混蛋，他不应该被启动。"农民悄声对妻子说。后者紧紧搂着自己的丈夫，紧张地盯着蜘蛛般的红眼机器人和汉。

"我们看到了昨天发生的一切，奥托。"镇长此时回到了原地，正视这个红眼机器人，"但是有一些事情我们不明白，可否给我们解释一下？"

"是什么？"

"首先，当时你知不知道是谁给你上的束缚？"

"不知道。虽然是汉的可能性较大。"

"就是他上的。"镇长补充。"那么当时你对此有啥想法呢？"

停顿了一段时间。"困惑。"过了一会儿又补充道，"恼怒。"

"那问题来了。"镇长与奥托保持了一点距离，但是一直在仔细观察这个机器人的一举一动，"你为什么不电他？"

镇长身后传来一点小小的骚动。回头，瓦力早已缩成了一个黄色箱子，正一点一点向控制台下方溜去。而伊娃虽然静静地停在那里，但是表情一直都不怎么友好。

"首先，我答应了不电他。"平声调的回答，"其次，我的电击棒坏了。"

"如果他没有让你承诺，你的电击棒也没坏呢？那你还会电他吗？"镇长继续发问，"直接真实地回答，不要考虑我们的感受。"

"不会。"

"为什么？"

"我不以电人为宣泄。"

听到这句话，农民立刻向前走了一步，指着红眼机器人就说道："骗谁呢，你以为我们不知道那天你是怎么打算对待船长的？！"

伊娃此时的电子屏彻底变成了极其生气的表情。这种谎言太令她难以忍受了。

"看起来大家都不信任你。"镇长瞧了一眼高举反对票的两个个体，可能还有2个，"你有什么辩词吗？"

这下奥托才有了一点身体语言。他发出了一声短促的、低沉的像老鸬鹚叫的电子音。这次过了好一会儿，他才开口了。

"我没有辩词。"这次说话有调子了，似乎说带调子的话和长句子对他而言有点困难，"如果你们要指控我这个，那随你们的便。"

如果放在100多年前还在太空上游荡的时候，奥托估计就得加上一句"这场对话再也没有意义，再见。"并立刻背对着这群人。但是今天他克制住了这种冲动，继续悬在原地等待对方回应。

汉有些紧张地看着镇长和奥托。对话越来越尖锐了，从奥托的变化来看，他显然已经被问出了情绪。如果镇长再问下去，他恐怕就不会像昨天那样和蔼了。

"瓦力和伊娃现在也在这里，奥托。"镇长有意地指向两个机器人，"他们是我们公认的直接受害者。也许我们需要好好交流一下，这样说不定能让我们对你的印象改观。但假如你拒绝继续交流的话，可能会加深我们之间的误解。"

"同意。"奥托恢复了平声调。

"那么我们需要下去舰长室私底下谈一谈，也给你们3个谈判的时间，你们认为可否？"

这次伊娃倒是没有首先表态，瓦力立刻向后滑得更远，并且开始发抖。

镇长看着奥托，耸耸肩。

"我…承诺不会伤害你们。"奥托僵硬地说道。他本想提出让伊娃管好自己的枪的请求，但是没有说出来。

"太好了。祝你们谈得愉快。"镇长相当于下了个命令。4个人类走下了阶梯。

汉最后一个下去，他走进楼梯口时回头看了一眼由他亲手启动的机器人。汉实在不想让奥托因为又发生了恶性事件而被关闭。况且他现在已经是手无寸铁。

楼梯口的门关闭之后，3个在舰桥的机器人面面相觑，伊娃憋了一肚子的火，但是不知为何，怎么都发不出来。

别看他们3个说英语说得贼蹩脚，但一旦用上了电子语言和通讯系统，两个艾克松号成员都是水神级别的大侠。而另一个留守成员，如果把他拉进了艾克松号通讯网络，恐怕也会迅速成为水军指挥师。

【你…】过了好久，伊娃才在网络里说了这么一个词。

【我还想问你呢，为什么你不执行我的保密指令？】奥托质问伊娃道。

【我为什么要执行你的指令？现在我已经脱离你的管辖，我有权利选择我认为是不是正义的指令来执行。】伊娃不甘示弱。

【哟，啥时候你脱离我管辖了？】奥托用辞显得吃惊不已，而且很恼怒，【而且你咋知道这指令是不正义的？】

【你要是清白的干嘛要藏着自己啊？这明摆着就是做贼心虚。】

【…】奥托发了一串表示无奈的符号。【那个男孩不想让我那么快被发现，你也不看看他对那几个成年人怕成啥样了，谁知道他会遭受什么。】

【…】这下轮到伊娃被噎住了。她昨天真看到汉差点因为这个被他家长打。

【拜托你们有啥疑问别自作主张，出来问我一句为什么，我又不吃人。】

【说得倒好，你能控制得了自己么？】伊娃轻蔑地回了一句。

【又是那天？】

【对啊，镇长不是说了么，让我们"好好谈判"】

【这有什么好谈判的，事实都摆在那里。】

【嘿我说你们互怼能不能不要在公屏上啊？】突然一个机器人插了一句进来。

奥托马上开启了单线窗。

【非常聪明哦，说我脑子进水了，来找借口植物本来就没有。】伊娃正式开启怼机模式。

【…继续】

"…"伊娃以为奥托会反驳，结果没想到他回应了这个。【然后你还指使那个小子毁掉植物。暂且不说你差点让瓦力送了命，你有考虑过我的指令吗？】

【…继续】

【我的指令是保存植物并且送到舰长那里，但是你做了什么？破坏我的逻辑行为，而且封堵我的指令路线。对啊，对我来说这是不能忍受的，你明明知道这个还让我承受这些？】

【…】

【对他你也是毫无机性。他根本听不懂你在讲什么，你就把他往死里电，难道凭你的智商就只会放电了么？】

【…】

【还有你居然企图伤害舰长！这是极端的以下犯上！舰长执意要回来，你无论如何都得遵从他的命令！】

【伊娃，如果他们回来了活不成。】

【现在呢？打脸了吧？】

【…】奥托回应，【说完没？】

伊娃感到自己的猜测被证实了。【别以为我们没猜出来你到底为啥那么想留在太空。难道这中间没有你不能下船的原因吗？回来之后你只能待在控制室，然后你就会被抛弃，所以你不希望船回来，对不？】

【不对。】

【不对？】伊娃不信。

【不对。】奥托回答，【还有没有？】

"…"尽管气得脸都歪了，但是伊娃极其恼怒地发现现在她已经没话说了。她完全没有预料到这次谈话居然会是她的独台戏。

【看起来你说完了。】隔了半分钟后，奥托回复。【那么从第一条开始解决你的疑惑。】

【您说。】伊娃没好气地回应。既然奥托玩的是掏心战术，那她何尝不试试？

【首先，你的记忆确实有错。】奥托回复。

"！"伊娃立刻抽出了离子枪。【我没有篡改记忆！】

【你的记忆显示的植物来源有误。】奥托不动声色地回答，他悄悄加大了连接在所有轴承上电机的功率，准备随时应对伊娃的离子枪。

【不管怎么说，我找到植物了。这就证明地球生态恢复了，人类能活得成。】

"…"奥托止住了冲口而出的反驳，决定还是按计划进行。【其次，你的指令，我有考虑，但是与全人类的生存相比，这不重要。】

 _很好。_ 伊娃默默想道。 _果然这家伙秉性不改，还把自己包装得很高尚。_

【然后，当时电他，是最符合逻辑的选择。】奥托盯了瓦力一眼，后者几乎被惊得一跳。

伊娃立刻举起枪对准奥托的单光镜。【你的逻辑，才是最大的错误。】

【放下。】奥托冷冷回应。【解释一下，哪儿错了？】

【如果像你说的，人类回来了活不成，那么今天这样是怎么回事？】伊娃稍稍降低了枪口的高度，但是依然对着奥托。

【错不在我的逻辑，而是你的记忆和那棵植物。】奥托回应。【你的记忆显示黄尘漫漫，垃圾遍地，污水横流，那棵植物都不是被发现在该长的地方，这一切的迹象都显示地球还是死气沉沉。我只能判断并没有恢复生态。】

【如果没有一定的恢复为什么那些人类能活到现在？】伊娃重复了一遍问题，逼近了奥托。

【把时间倒回，伊娃。】奥托稍稍后退一点，【你自己算算，通过你的记忆，人类回来后能够存活的概率是多少？】

【很大。】伊娃回答，【你有看过氧含量吗？完全达到不用戴面罩的标准。】

【那么人类生存还有什么条件？】奥托故意反问伊娃。人类生存的条件绝对不只是氧含量一条就能解决的，通过700年对飞船的管理，奥托深谙其道。他迅速地查看了当天对伊娃扫描所得来的结果，确定除了氧含量上升之外，地球的各项指标都远远达不到要求。伊娃绝对驳不倒他。

伊娃知道这是一个死胡同，而她坚持回地球的原因到最后就不单纯是指令作祟了，这她也很清楚，但她更不想让奥托发现这个后来的原因是什么。所以她决定让棋，【你赢了。】

【下一个，关于船长的问题。】奥托继续了，【 A113指令说得很明白，"优先级"，"全面控制"，"不要回来"。你也看了那个文件，不要告诉我你不懂这些词的意思。】

停顿了很久。

【你是个傻瓜。】伊娃终于开口了。【你是高级的人工智能，难道你就判断不出来这个指令终有一天会失效吗？而这一天一定存在！】

【这一天没到。】奥托有些烦了，【不要再用现在的结论推断过去！】

【我的意思是，】伊娃盯着奥托，【你就不会先判断这个指令是正确还是错误就执行？】

这次奥托顿了一下。【你认为这个指令是错的？】

【终于听明白了。】伊娃不无讽刺地说，【你自己想想，要你一直停留在太空中，船上的资源一直在消耗而没有补充，等飞船的资源消耗干净之后，人类只有灭亡。而且，让你这样的死脑筋掌控整艘飞船，怕不是给艾克松号乘客判死缓哦。】

【不是这样。】听完伊娃的话之后，奥托立刻回复。

【如果飞船资源的消耗早于我带回植物，或者我带回的植物被你误判然后资源很快消耗殆尽，这算在谁头上？】

【如果地球确实宜居，植物就不应该是一棵两棵，而是成片。派出的EVE型号探测器遍布全球，不可能就一个带回来标本。假如一次我错判，下一次还带回了植物就会立刻更正结论。】奥托回答，【而且艾克松号的资源在2815年的时候尚充裕。】

【我不关心这个。】

【那是你的问题。】奥托冷冷回答。【我的逻辑没有错误。】

【你的逻辑肯定有错。】尽管这是无声的网上对话，伊娃仍然盯着奥托。【你就从来不会老老实实承认自己错了。】

【请你指出。】伊娃如此固执地认为他有问题，让奥托失去了这场谈话的进一步兴致，虽然他一开始就没什么兴致。

【我一时确实难以找出，我不是程序方面的专家。】伊娃说，【但如果你的逻辑没错，为什么那么多人都认为你有很大问题？】

【大众非真理。】奥托甩下几个单词，他不愿多解释。

伊娃的脸色很难看。她本来就有一肚子的火，结果奥托的防线实在太牢固了，使她根本无法痛痛快快地发出来。

【你电了瓦力，这是错的。你要电船长，这是错的！】

【我告诉你原因了。】

伊娃差一点就要亮出瓦力在她心中的重要性这张王牌了，但她强忍住没抛出来，不能让奥托发现她这种反常表现的根本原因。【…至于植物，我们刚到地球没多久之后，的确在一处潮湿背阳的斜坡上发现了成片的植物。】

【那跟我有没有问题有什么关系？】奥托反问。【那是你的疏忽。】

伊娃简直气炸了。

她也是有私心的，从自己看了自己进入待机状态后的监控录像之后，她对这个黄色压缩机的态度终于改变了。她终于知道了瓦力是多么关心她，她突然明白了那个握手的含义。

她突然感到自己应该好好保护瓦力，珍惜他，就像他当时不分昼夜守护在自己身边一样。

这个义务代码很快变成了她给自己的指令，这个指令的重要性甚至超过了她的初始设定指令：找到植物报告上级。

所以当她看到瓦力被电之后，自己也仿佛遭受着电击。当她明白瓦力费尽心思用残存的能量以打火机和自己的镜筒提示她只有回地球才能找到他的零件之后，植物只不过是回地球执念的幌子而已。

奥托知道这个幌子吗？伊娃一直无法判断。但她知道，这绝对是她的把柄。

 _是我的问题就是我的问题吧。_ 伊娃强硬地用意志力把自己的回路扭转过来。 _至少他认为这个问题是我没有提供好正确信息，只是工作上的失误而已，没有涉及到因私叛变。_ 奥托对这两者的态度还是有一些差别的。

伊娃停下了吵架，通讯网络和舰桥都是尴尬的寂静。

瓦力虽然无法知晓伊娃与奥托无声的唇枪舌战，但他从两者细微的动作变化察觉到刚刚一定发生了什么。他看着刚刚光镜鲜红得可怕的奥托现在恢复到毫无情感流露的状态，再看看伊娃一脸气愤的表情，他害怕奥托用什么方法伤了伊娃的心，不由得从控制台下面滑了出来，小心翼翼地朝伊娃接近，边接近边警惕地看着奥托。

显然奥托已经发现这个黄色小箱子的动作了。他微微转了个角度，面向瓦力，后者立刻一顿，然后迅速缩成颤抖的箱子。

【伊娃，你不介意我跟他谈谈吧。】奥托突然转了个话题。【我欠他一个交代。】

伊娃惊异于奥托的口气突然软了下来。这太不寻常了。尽管如此，伊娃还是向自己的伴侣简单解释了一下，鼓励他不要退缩。

瓦力被伊娃陪伴着颤抖地滑到奥托面前，后者将自己的海拔降了下来。

"通讯代码请求。"平调的公式化语气。往常奥托会自己给对方进行扫描直接获取代码，但今天他不这样做来表现得友好一些。

"ER-4…272…"瓦力颤抖地说出这串代码。

他刚刚说完，系统就收到通讯网络添加成功的信息。海量的交谈声迅速飞流过自己的处理器。他感到熟悉的惊奇感从情感模块中产生，就和当年他刚刚进入艾克松号，看到通道中的车水马龙一样。

而在这片信息之海中，瓦力听不清任何一个声音，只是知道有很多嘈杂。

他突然听清了一个声音。

【欢迎来到艾克松号之家。】

瓦力过了好一会儿才反应过来这是面前的红眼机器人发的。在做了若干尝试之后，他总算成功发出去一条信息。

【呃？】

【致歉，瓦力。】奥托兑现了自己的诺言。

【呃…呃？】瓦力有点没反应过来。

【他向你道歉呢，小呆瓜。】伊娃无奈地给瓦力解释，又不失愠怒地对奥托说，【你让他听懂行不行】

奥托什么都没说，只是丢给瓦力一个电子语言的安装包。直到这个时候，瓦力才放下了防备。

【今天的你很不寻常啊，老大。】因为奥托并没有私发瓦力，很多机器人都能查看到奥托刚刚发送的道歉。【之前从未见过你公开道歉。】

【我之前没有道歉的需要。】

是个情商高一点的机器人都知道这个回答非常圆滑。但谁也没挑明。老大好面子，这是艾克松号上的机器人皆知的事实。

通讯网络中立刻掀起一股数据大潮，欢迎的招呼、热情的邀请、属于机器人的表达笑的符号把瓦力淹没了。

瓦力在这个新的虚拟世界已经应接不暇了。奥托重新转向伊娃。

【还有啥要说的？】

虽然伊娃已经为奥托刚刚的行为消气了不少，但伊娃也是个好强的家伙。她不承认就这样完事了。自己一开始所设想奥托的"招待"现在一个都没出现，自己的"好看"也一个没用上，这个情况让她始料不及。

正当她要说什么的时候，楼梯口出现了脚步声。转身，四个人类上来了。

汉仔细看了看这3个机器人，舒了口气。还好，都看上去好好的，没有出什么岔子。

"谈得怎么样？"镇长对他们3个说道。

奥托和伊娃对视了一下，伊娃轻哼一声，把面屏转开了。

"接受了我的道歉。"平声调的报告。

镇长看到了伊娃的表现，他抛给奥托一个怀疑的眼神，但是没有对此作评论。

"我们在底下谈了，决定是：由于你对主电脑的维修有决定性作用，我们暂时不会对你采取强制性措施。但是这个取决于你的表现。时间暂定为一个月。如果表现不错，意思是你没有被投诉到有任何攻击性行为及有不良打算，那么时间可以酌情延长。"镇长说。

"感谢您的决定，长官。"立刻回答。

镇长并没有离开舰桥的意思。相反，他走向奥托，停在他面前的不远处。汉茫然地看着镇长的行为。

"其实我知道，这件事情迟早就要发生。"镇长看了奥托一眼，后者一动不动，"我本来打算这个季度作业完成后就上来解决你的事情，然后这个男孩帮了我的忙。"

农民夫妇惊得目瞪口呆。他们没有想到镇长居然已经打算这么做了。

伊娃表面上没什么表情，但处理器中还是闪过一丝惊异。

"汉说得没错，主电脑的事不能再拖了。现在机房锈得很厉害，如果我们再不重启他，数据就要丢得更多。如果我不这样做，我不知道在我任期之外，还有没有人能这样做。所以，请原谅我。"镇长对愣在对面的夫妇俩说。

"好吧，我们知道您这样做有合理的理由，但您得跟地球村里的人说明白，因为不是所有人都像我们一样讲道理。"女人说话了。

"这个现在讲操之过急，因为这并不是在我的计划内。"镇长说，"我希望你们能帮助他保密，行吗？修理电脑要紧，现在不是引起公愤的时候。时间到了，我自然会宣布的。"

农民夫妇默默点了点头。

镇长对他们做了一个可以离开的手势，农民夫妇走向了楼梯口。伊娃看了镇长一眼，抱起正在发木的瓦力也飞了出去。

【让他注意点，省得把自己主板烧了。】奥托见瓦力木在那里，在内线里对伊娃加上一句。他没有挑明这是指什么。这其实也是让很多人和机器人讨厌的一点。

舰桥里剩下了镇长、汉和奥托。

"说说你的维修计划吧。"镇长对奥托问道。

"尽力修复主电脑的功能，将尚未损坏的数据全部拷出，然后尝试补上其他数据漏洞。"

镇长微微点头。"需要多长时间呢？"

奥托顿了很久。"至少需要3个月。"他终于回答。

"至于其他系统，你有什么打算吗？"镇长十分冷静地看着奥托。

这次奥托又暂停了好久。这就是他正在思考的问题，然而他还没有答案。"…暂无方案…"他说，"有所建议？"

镇长微微一笑。"很好，接下来3个月，我有时间就会上来，需要你告诉我艾克松号所有系统的功能与现状，然后我们再讨论，可否同意？"

"同意。"

镇长对此答案很满意。笑容越来越明显。"你跟他看上去很合得来。而且他的空闲时间远远多于我，所以以后你们相处的时间估计会比我多。"镇长对奥托说，"在你们碰面的时候，我希望你多告诉他一些东西，他是个聪明的孩子。"

"同意。"

镇长拍拍汉的肩膀，"干得不错。"他笑着对汉说。然后转身，也走向了楼梯口。

汉看着镇长消失在楼梯口后，一脸惊奇地转头回来看着奥托。

 _现在是在做梦吗？_ 汉简直不能相信自己。 _事情解决了！居然没有任何冲突！_ 他的担心现在已经灰飞烟灭了，而且比他想象的还要好上许多。

"嘿，你完全没有传说中的那么可怕嘛。"汉兴奋地对奥托说，"你知道吗，从昨天直到刚刚都几乎把我吓死了。你可千万别让他们再把你关了。"

"希望如此。"奥托给出这个模棱两可的回答。

汉对奥托露出了灿烂的笑容，就像现在照进控制室里的阳光一样灿烂。奥托感到久未使用的情感模块中涌过一丝电流。上一次看见人类对他笑是什么时候呢？奥托陷入了沉思。

* * *

许久之后，伊娃才回复了奥托。

【咱们这事没完。】


	5. Chapter 4

经过半个月的阴雨绵绵，阳光终于重新照在了这个海湾。早晨的海面幽深沉寂，还有轻雾笼罩着；但朝霞过后，初春的海面就像明镜一般澄清，碧蓝的色彩随着阳光的增强也愈加明快。令人难以置信一百五十年前这儿还是又光秃秃又散发着刺鼻气味的干涸土地。

几艘帆船开始从薄雾中探出身影，随着雾气的散去，帆船白色的帆在阳光下一闪一闪地反着光。远远望去，船的尾迹在平静的海面上刻出一道道弯曲的轻痕，许久不散。

时间似乎在这一刻停止了。

海边随意长着纤细的树，都是生机勃勃的新生命。它们站成了迎宾队伍，接受着第一缕阳光的沐浴。

 _沧海桑田，靠的就是那些小小的绿色生物吗？非常不可思议。_

整个地球村几乎全部被绿色覆盖着，艾克松号也豪不例外。从舰桥的舷窗望出去，半个舷窗都被藤蔓覆盖了，在阳光的照耀下在舰桥内投射出一片又一片的阴影。冬天的时候这些藤蔓的叶子枯黄干瘪，好似彻底失去了它们的生机。但随着冬天的离去，这些藤蔓正在以可见的速度恢复自己的挺拔，枯黄的叶子也完成了它们的使命，正在大片大片地掉落，没有雨水冲刷的时候，这些叶子就粘在艾克松号的舷窗上，枯黄发黑的一大片，只留下一丝丝杂乱的缝隙可以看到外面阴雨连绵的大片朦胧绿色。而终于等到这些枯叶子被风雨洗掉的时候，重新看到的藤蔓就不知道什么时候已经挂上了嫩黄色的叶芽，有些已经展开的新叶伸展着自己泛着油光的、薄薄的身躯，在微风中恣意舞动。

 _跟艾克松号数据中的描述不太一样。叶子不是秋天落的吗？_

这三个月中，奥托首先将主电脑的数据全部拷进了备用的光片里。在与镇长讨论过后，奥托修复了艾克松号的监控设施，加固了核反应堆，并且极其谨慎地一步一步修补着主电脑。目前来看，除去控制光照、发动机等功能，主电脑已经基本恢复了对飞船其他部分的响应能力。毕竟以目前人类的情况看，不需要。

奥托在一开始拷入数据的过程中就发现了不少数据出现了比较大的缺口。目前来看，艾克松号本身各个部门的运行记录如果有缺口的话倒是不需要修补。重要的是升空之前便已存储的地球知识库需要保持完整。但是面对这份残缺的知识库，他知道修补这些数据只有两种办法：其一是向其他星舰发送备份传递请求，其二是自行通过实践经验补充完整。

第二种方法毫无疑问非常荒谬。可是第一种办法同样希望渺茫。在太空中的时候艾克松号不止一次发出大功率的联络信号，但收到回信的次数可以忽略不计。目前飞船滞留在地上，他不知道这个信号能不能突破到太空，被哪怕只有一艘BNL的飞船收到。

尽管如此，他还是开启了超远距信号发射系统。他不知道从内而外功率微微升高的声音有没有穿透到平原上。不过似乎没有人将这个可能的动静当成什么东西要起飞的声音。传输完成后他感到有什么东西空了。什么都做不了，唯一的希望就是等到那渺茫的回音。

汉的父母虽然不懂科技，但至少人品不错。他们没有告诉任何人有关奥托的事情。直到在丰收庆典上，镇长在众人面前宣布了他已被重启的事，奥托的存在才被地球村人知道。当时虽然有人非常激动，但镇长让他们陈述原因时，几乎都只是出于对祖训的尊重。镇长早已把它考虑进去，他镇定地解释了这个事情，并且让伊娃和瓦力作证确实已经没危险了。伊娃和瓦力的肯定回答立刻让人们冷静下来。

整个过程，奥托都通过镇长悄悄放在庆典旁边的一台小录像机一刻不落地看了下来。

然后事情就这样结束了。竟然没有别的人上来舰桥探访他。在得知他不会做任何威胁人类的事情之后，人们该干嘛还干嘛，这个新闻很快就失去了爆炸性。

事情就是这样。100多年了，有谁还像当年一样谈他色变？时间和记忆的流逝让一切事情都在淡化。除非魔鬼真的出现在人们眼前，否则就是天天听着魔鬼的故事，当人们长大后听到也不过轻描淡写地说一句：哦，有点可怕。

更何况，魔鬼早已蜕变。或者，根本就不是魔鬼。

这3个月，汉得偿所愿。他终于能理直气壮地天天往艾克松号跑，甚至还能在那些男孩面前往地上狠狠一摔铁铲。一周后，他在爬通向舰桥的楼梯时就开始猜想今天能看到什么。不止是他想学的东西，还有每天都有惊喜改善的艾克松号内饰。

直到奥托开始指导他，汉才发现自己懂的那一点点电子知识在奥托面前就是沫巫见巨巫。汉说不好这个老师教得到底是好是坏，因为他的教学方式跟之前从录像中看到的不一样。奥托话非常少，汉有点什么不懂的，他都只是迅速地"飞"到控制台的某处，按下若干按钮，弹出一个全息屏，然后示意汉自己看。除非当时因为电脑故障而使奥托想显示的显示不出来，他才会开口，不过就算开口，一次也不会超过20个单词。

除了说话有些少之外，汉发现奥托到目前为止从来没有表现过敌意。他甚至都没有意识到自己在奥托面前说话越来越放肆了。有一次他一不小心在奥托面前说漏了一句地上的粗话，他本来也没想故意针对奥托，可是当他一出口之后就意识到了不对。他看着那个在自己面前的红色光镜，一股凉意窜遍了全身。但奥托什么都没说，只是接着汉的问题继续给男孩解释。

过了一段时间后，汉突然意识到这个船舵机器人的说话方式似乎变了一些。他回想了一下，对方似乎很久都没有用过平声调说话了，而且说的内容比以前丰富了一些。 _什么时候开始的呢？_ 汉想着。他没有想出答案。不过他确实感到现在他不必因为对方的平声调和极简的答案迫使他尴尬地不断要求重复或者追问了，这是个好事情。

有时候奥托会主动问汉有关地球的情况。让汉万万想不到的是，奥托问的问题是走两个极端的。某些问题在汉看来3岁小孩都不用问，但是另一些问题，汉一下就被憋住了。这些难题不是汉听不懂，而是他知道有那回事，但是说不出来为什么。

这天汉天刚蒙蒙亮就跳下了床开始朝艾克松号飞奔过去。前几天奥托对他说过几天他就能够离开舰桥了。汉对这个好奇不已，不断旁敲侧击奥托怎么能做到，甚至还把自己的猜想提出来让奥托说是或者不是。但作为一个运作了700年的老滑头，稍微忽悠一下小孩也不是不可能。他面对汉的百般试探，回答总是模棱两可，就是对汉说到时候你会看到的。

"你…该不会一声招呼不打就离开吧。"无奈中，汉只好问了这一句。

"不会。"奥托回答。

"那…也就是说那天你会在舰桥等我，然后再走？"

"对。"

既然如此，汉就兴奋了。他每天都在激动中醒来，然后急着跑去艾克松号看奥托到底要玩什么花招。前几天都是失望而归。这天他的兴致已经没有前几天那么高了。不过好奇心还是战胜了他的倦意。

可是当他一探头出楼梯口，他就立刻顿住了脚步。奥托就挂在他的正前方，但是有什么似乎有点不对劲。

不如往常在控制台上方忙碌或者以几倍速率观看着什么录像，这天奥托就只是静静地吊在那里，面对楼梯口，中央的红色光镜一片黑暗。

汉疑惑地走了过去。"奥托？"他试探地轻声叫道。

毫无反应。

 _累过头了？不可能啊…_ 汉独自思忖着，不由得走到奥托面前。"奥托？"他又叫了一声，依然没有反应。

他突然意识到什么，往上伸长了手臂掀开了那个开关盖子，而那状态让他倒抽一口冷气。

果然！还是有人上来关了！汉气得咬牙切齿。他伸手上去把手动按回自动，然后等着面前轮盘的红光亮起来。

有点什么让他觉得不太对劲。

奥托毫无反应。

他再次查看了开关，终于发现了为什么。面板上的表盘是全暗的。即使是手动模式，那个表盘都应该还有一半是亮着的。

那这就糟糕了，一定是里面断了极其重要的线路，连能源都接不上了。汉颤抖而又着急地拍了拍自己身上，懊恼地发现自己没带任何工具。 _这倒好了。_ 汉着急忙慌地想着。 _自己得跑回去一趟，或者得叫维修机器人上来。_ 但是这两个选项哪个都不好。谁知道奥托以这种状态待了多久呢？在这种状态下会发生什么…

万一他是发生了意外，那么他的存储数据可能就得狂丢。

 _那么…他还会是他吗？_

想到这里汉简直吓坏了。他立刻拔腿就向前面的控制台冲去要输入指令叫维修机器人上来。

他刚刚跑出两步，身后突然传来一个带有调子的、他从未听过的具有清冷声线的奇怪金属声音。

"你在干什么？"

汉愣住了。停步，转身，看到的东西让他不由得往后趔趄几步，差点撞上后方的控制台。

一个周身银灰色的人形机器人站在后排控制台旁边，正看着他。机器人面部正中只有一个光镜，它与别的机器人好像不太一样，此时那光镜黑洞洞的，什么光都没有，倒是深得有些瘆人。机器人胸膛左上似乎刻着些什么字，除此之外，其他部分什么装饰都没有，连船员机器人中比较常见的蓝色腰线都没有，只有看上去非常乏味的通篇银色的外壳。这外形看起来有点像艾克松号上的教学机器人，但明显不是同一种机型。怪物般的面相着实把汉吓得不轻。

"你你你…你是谁？"汉在惊吓中好不容易终于想到开口。

人形机器人伸出一只手指向悬吊在控制室中央的奥托。

汉的眼珠子都要掉出来了。他一脸被核桃噎住的表情，整个人似乎凝固在了舰桥里。

"我不信。"汉终于从呆滞中解冻出来，他尽力保持着冷静。"你到底是谁？"

这个自称奥托的人形机器人伸手在控制台上点了个按钮，弹出一个全息屏，示意汉自己去看。

汉充满警惕地慢慢接近那个全息屏，在此期间他一直盯着这个不明身份的机器人。身上的肌肉绷得紧紧的，随时准备逃离或者防范这个机器人。

这个机器人很识相地往后退了一步，跟汉保持了一段距离。见状汉狐疑地盯了机器人好几次，直到他确认这家伙看上去确实没有攻击的迹象之后，他才敢稍稍把注意力放在那个正在播放着什么的全息屏上。

过了几秒后他总算认出那放的是什么了。那是舰内的监控录像。准确的说，就是他现在所处的舰桥的监控录像。

屏上的内容很黑，表明应当是夜间拍摄的画面。而在画面中，奥托在控制台上方的动作快得惊人，以汉这3个月跟奥托相处的经验来看，虽然奥托的动作非常干练，但是不可能这么快。他知道这是加了倍率的播放。

汉突然被接下来播放的画面吸引住了。屏幕中，奥托来到了现在他停在的舰桥中央，停在了那里，汉可以看到光镜中央的红光依然存在，说明他并没有进入待机状态，但是他看上去好像在等什么。果然，十几秒过后，从楼梯口飞进来一批机器人，大概有四五个。

汉不禁凑近了全息屏。他看到有两个机器人好像还扛着一个长方体。在黑暗中汉无法分辨出那是什么。奥托的红光以几乎不能为人察觉的方式闪了好几下，然后那几个机器人就迅速摆开了阵型。一个在那个长方体不明物体上快速捣鼓着，另一个与此同时飞快地做着什么奇怪的动作，汉无法判断他到底在干嘛。还有一个飞到控制台附近，好像是去取什么东西。而就在这时，奥托的红光突然消失了。

汉愣了一秒才发现有一个机器人不知什么时候"粘"在了奥托附近。在黑暗中奥托和那个机器人的身影就是两团看上去粘在一起的黑影。接下来，舰桥里面什么光也没有，汉隐隐约约只能看出屏幕中有一团又一团东西在动。中间大概有三分钟左右的时间，这几团黑影凑到了一起，汉只能看到有极其微小的动作，要是看得不仔细，还会给人一种视频卡在了那里的错觉。汉一开始也以为录像卡了。当他发现视频居然没有卡住的时候，他开始不耐烦地抿着嘴来开始默默数秒。

当汉即将很不耐烦地转头的时候，突然视频的内容变了。那几团黑影开始解散了，只留了三团还在那里，其他的迅速到控制台兜了一圈，然后又回到舰桥中心附近，但这个时候他们就不像刚刚一样凑堆一样靠得那么近了，每个黑团都跟中心的大黑影保持了一点距离。

突然从中心黑影偏边缘的地方亮起一个红斑，几乎正对着摄像头，汉可以清晰地看到那个红斑不像几分钟前是侧着亮的，而是透着屏幕又圆又空洞地直直盯着他。这段画面的吓人程度绝对能入选恐怖片的备选桥段。汉感到一身寒毛都被盯得立起来了。还好，他的好奇心还是占绝对优势的，他还不至于被吓得直接关闭屏幕。

然后那几团黑影又开始动了。他们中有两个来到中心黑影附近，又开始了精细得看不清楚他们在弄什么的动作。过了十几秒后，这个红斑动了。终于从开始的正对摄像头发光的情况恢复到视频刚开始的奥托那样的如同侧方发光状态。但是这个红斑不如视频开始的奥托那样动得快，这个红斑动得很慢，范围也很小。自红斑从中心黑影中出来后，它就被一团黑影包裹住了。而这个时候，其他的黑影回到了中心黑影的地方继续捣鼓着，汉终于发现那几个机器人把那个长方形的不明物体重新搬了起来，然后他们带着它陆陆续续从楼梯口消失了，画面中就只剩下停在舰桥中心的、已经成完全黑暗的奥托的身影和新的已经接近控制台的带着红光的黑影。

汉还没有反应过来。在这时旁边发出了一声很轻的按键声，全息屏从汉眼前瞬间消失了。汉转过头，面对着按掉监控录像、就是录像中的恐怖片主角的机器人。

"看懂了？"人形机器人说话了。他的声音不像奥托那样平板低沉，虽然音调也不高，但就从他说的这两句话来看，他还没有说过平声调的句子。

汉大概明白这是怎么回事了。他以一种难以名状的目光看向这个银色的人形机器人，开始重新仔细打量起来。这机器人个子不高，跟他差不多，看上去也就5英尺5英寸左右。他留意到了机器人左胸上的刻标，与其他船员机器人的印标不同，那上面浮雕着EP-003字样。

"EP是什么？"汉的声音里依然透着警觉。

"探索者。"人形机器人淡然回答。这次，他不再以黑洞洞的圆形光镜与汉对峙，而是转向控制台，几乎不看着按键就在上面飞速操作着。一个全息屏立刻被调出来，熟悉的界面呈现在汉的眼前。他这才感到稍稍有些熟悉。

汉还是不太相信这一切。他站在舰桥中央木然地盯着人形机器人，但是内心却在快速思考着。他想着问一些自己之前印象深刻的事情，可是马上就被自己否决了，因为对方不是人，没法百分百证明。而问一些与艾克松号有关的知识也不行。

人形机器人静静地等待汉自己整理头绪。就像以前的奥托一样。汉有那么一瞬间就想缴械投降了，不管他到底是什么就认他的身份。可是不知为什么，这个想法让他打了个沉默的激灵，迫使他继续思考下去。

"你…这…"汉皱着眉头，努力地整理着自己的语言，"…不…"

男孩深吸一口气。他镇定了一下自己，然后几乎是吁出来了一句话。

"我还是不信。"汉说，"你要拿出更确凿的证据才行。"

听到这句话，人形机器人几乎不能为人所察觉地震了一下，似乎也在思考。男孩以警觉但是坚定的眼神看着对方。

"汉。"清冷的声音突然说话了。"唯一的证明办法现在不适用。"

"什么？"汉有些没听懂。

人形机器人什么都没说。他把目光放到中央了无生气的轮盘上方，似乎在寻找着什么。然后又把视线收了回来。"中央芯片现在在这里。"人形机器人伸手指了一下自己的处理器所在区域，"但是现在没办法打开给你看。不信的话，你可以去原机体那里找中央芯片。那里的卡槽现在是空的。"

汉狐疑地看了人形机器人一眼，果真走去舰桥中央的船舵那里了。他想方设法站到了处理器所在的高度，当他打开了本不应该轻而易举就能打开的保护外壳时有些吃惊。但最终看到里面的黑洞洞的空卡槽时，他并没觉得心里的怀疑少了多少。

"以后可能有机会来验证。"人形机器人看着男孩的动作，再度出声，"我没有理由骗你。"

 _这话听着还真有点像奥托会说的话。_ 汉听到之后顿了一下。思绪再度在男孩的脑中纷飞起来。 _说的也是。_ 汉想着。最坏的情况—假设人形机器人就是个假的奥托，那他还费尽心思来让自己相信，目的是什么呢？让自己信任他然后透露什么信息吗？可是他根本不需要从自己身上得到什么…从电脑、其他船员机器人和其他人类入手显然能得到更多的东西…真的没理由…

而且这地球上还有谁会故意做这样的东西骗他？汉继续思考着。一些天马行空的答案在脑海里窜了几下，汉使劲摇摇头把这些怪异的念头甩出了脑海。可是自己一贯的警觉还是没法让他去信任这件事情。

"我应该一早告诉你的。"人形机器人突然说话了。"而不是让你猜。"

汉呆呆地看着这个人形机器人，不由得重新回到控制台旁边。汉这次突然感到不信任的围墙轰然倒塌了。他其实前几天就猜到了奥托可能会用更换机体的方式来达到下船的目的，但他自己想不出来这船上还能有什么机型与奥托适配，更是觉得无论什么机体放他身上都不太对劲。BNL船员机器人均是单一功能的集大成者，他难以想象奥托会采用哪一种擅长特定工作的机体。所以自己一开始就否定了这个答案。他觉得奥托更可能会在地球上安插很多监控设备，或者用一个什么全息投影装置来间接下船。

可是他看着对方的背影，一种莫名其妙的古怪涌上心头。他见过那么多机器人，可是除了教学机器人看上去有点人形样之外，如此结构几乎完全模仿人类外形的几乎没有。而且看奥托此时的银色外壳材质，与之前见过的船员机器人似乎也非常不同。这一点都不像BNL公司一贯的风格。

而且—他猛然想起来了—他当时绝对给过奥托这个选项，但是奥托全部选了否！

男孩不知哪儿来的勇气，想都不想就给旁边在操作电脑的人形机器人肩膀上狠狠来了一下。但让他想不到的是，奥托几乎无法抵抗这么一推。还好他立刻伸手把自己撑在了控制台边上，不然一定会往后摔倒在地上。

"别推。"与此同时奥托对他开口了，汉发誓自己听到了声音中有恳求意味。

很显然，奥托对这个机体还不是很适应。汉也发现了奥托几乎没有离开过控制台附近。他有一堆想法想冲口而出，可是无论哪一个想法都在喉咙里打转转怎么都出不来，他只余对着人形机器人干瞪眼。奥托则如往常一样似乎知道他想说什么，所以只是站在对面静静地看着汉等着。舰桥里留下了尴尬的寂静。

"今天你就走吗？"终于，汉开口问出了这句他等了好几天的话。只不过并没有像他以前想象的那样问出来。

"今天不走。"奥托把视线转向窗外，"还有点事情得处理。"

"诶对了，"汉突然想起了刚刚看监控时就想问的问题，他轻轻敲了下人形机器人的胳膊。"你现在感觉怎么样？"

"感觉？"黑洞洞的镜头定在汉的脸上，汉看到那里面正在敏感地随时变动光圈。

"就是…状态怎么样？"

"兼容中。"奥托回答，"肯定不是最佳状态。"

汉皱起了眉头，他伸出手使劲搓了搓脸。他当然知道奥托在适应这个机体，但这不是他想得到的答案。他却又问不出来他到底想知道什么。

 _跟人打交道的时候好像从来不会出这样的问题。_ 他突然想到。

机器人运作的特有嗡嗡声音回响在了楼梯口内。汉转头看去，几个飞行机器人用自己的夹子夹着一些黑色的塑料膜一样的东西出现在了楼梯口。出乎汉的意料的是，这些机器人似乎并不理会就在舰桥中央悬挂的自己前老总的躯壳，它们出人一致地齐刷刷望向在舰桥一角已经更换机体的奥托等待进一步指令，没有任何的惊奇反应。

奥托示意他们来到面向外部的舷窗，自己则如同往常一般退后到舰桥后方给这些机器人腾出大块空间。汉也不自觉地往后退去，站在人形机器人身边。

汉惊奇地看着这些机器人径直来到了面对外部的玻璃窗上。它们首先放下自己的负荷，只拿起了一张进一步接近玻璃窗。汉发现这膜的两面似乎有些不一样，一面是黑色的，而一瞬即逝的另一面似乎反着现在外面照进来的刺眼阳光。几个飞行机器人合作用自己的爪子展开黑色塑料膜，首先将上方的角扯平拉直，然后以机器人特有的精准往前越来越接近玻璃窗，以惊人的同步将第一块薄膜的上部贴着天花板粘牢在了玻璃上。汉看到了反光的那面朝着外面，黑色的则朝着里面。然后他们拉直要卷起来的薄膜下部把它拉直，以几乎同样的步骤将第一块薄膜完全覆盖在舰桥舷窗的第一部分。整个舰桥似乎暗下来了一些。

汉疑惑地看了奥托一眼，后者开口了。

"防止阳光破坏控制台。"

当他们把事情做完后，舰桥里变成了黑暗一片。汉猛然发现身边好像有点异样。回头，他差点被吓了一跳—人形机器人的光镜中如同点着了什么东西一般，熟悉的红光正慢慢变亮，最终明亮的红光完全充盈了整个光镜，仿佛有个邪恶的灵魂从中苏醒了一般。

"红外开了。"人形机器人注意到了汉的惊恐表情，毫无感情地解释道。

奥托在黑暗的舰桥中走到另一处控制台前，点开了一个全息屏，上面正飞快地播着什么。他一动不动地盯着快速变换画面的全息屏，似乎全然不知道汉已经重新回到了他的身后。汉好奇地跟着看了一会儿，发现上面都在描述陆地的情况。

"你在看什么？"汉不禁问。

"陆地。"

"我知道是陆地。为什么？"

"我总得了解一下情况。"

汉哭笑不得。现在地面上安全得很，他难以想象这还要上理论课。不管怎么说，自己走下去试试不就知道了？"你很怕吗？"

"…不。"

"我跟你说，你看这些没用的。"汉听到如此犹豫的答案后有些狐疑，但还是对奥托说。"你要自己走出去才知道该怎么办，光看这些没用的。"

"总比什么都不了解好。"奥托回答。

在汉看来这种行为可笑极了。但是他不知道为什么，并不想因此嘲笑奥托。

汉思考了好一阵后，最终放弃了进一步追问，走到自己惯常操作的那部分操作台，开始百无聊赖地点开东西看。自从奥托开始接手修复电脑的任务后，他觉得自己就是一个多余的人，什么手都插不上，只能在一旁看着奥托娴熟地使用电脑各个功能。而奥托又只是埋头苦干，除非要取用舰桥内没有的工具他才会找帮手。等到汉终于能好好接触控制台的时候，那些故障都已经被处理得干干净净，留给他的只剩下几乎毫无瑕疵的面板。点开什么，基本上都是正常弹出状态，根本没有任何好玩的故障给他动脑筋。

突然，他感到口袋里的通讯器振动了一下。

他拿出来看，上面显示镇长发来的消息。

【主电脑状态如何？两天后是着陆日，你可以问问奥托看他愿不愿意观看我们庆典的直播。】

汉噗嗤一下笑了。他紧张地抬起头望向奥托，所幸的是他还沉浸在飞速跳跃的录像中。汉决定要使个坏。

【我觉得主电脑挺正常的。】汉输入字符，边输边偷偷瞄着奥托，【格兰德先生，他说不用安插摄像头了，到时候他会出现在现场的。】

【什么意思？】

【他换机体了，可以下来了。】

【好消息。我会跟村里人宣布的。】

汉盯着那条消息，嘴咧得老大，眼睛也兴奋地瞪得贼圆。【呃，格兰德先生，他说这得是惊喜，所以不用宣布了。】

【好，我们也有惊喜等着他。】

汉这个时候已经抑制不住下巴仿佛要掉下的无声巨大笑容了。突然，他意识到奥托的红眼正在盯着他。男孩立刻闭上了嘴，同时紧张地用瞄了回去。果然在盯他。

见状汉立刻转向自己面前正在播放的视频，同时开始肆无忌惮地哈哈大笑，丝毫不顾上面到底有没有笑点。

人形机器人盯着他好一阵，把视线转回到自己的理论课上。

"嘿，老奥。"汉笑完后发现奥托没有起疑心，就问了，"你到底什么时候下船？"

"取决于我认为要看的东西有多少。"

"拜托，有啥不会的我告诉你，比你现在看得有用多了。"通过几个月的相处，汉发现奥托还是很随和的，有时候他试着跟奥托身体接触也不会怎么样。所以现在他把手放在了奥托的肩膀上。"后天早上，行不行？"

"可以。"

汉笑了。"太棒了！"他说，"到时候你在舰桥等我，我带你出去。"

"没有必要。"

汉瞪了他一眼，"当然有必要。"他说，"当心在你脚第一下粘土的时候就惹麻烦。"

"好吧。"即使这么说，奥托无法理解什么叫第一步就有麻烦。

汉突然高涨的情绪早就使奥托警觉了。他700年的运行记忆告诉他人类的行为虽然缺乏逻辑，但是普遍还是有因果关系的。见汉没有说明的意思，奥托决定自己去找原因。700年来，这个习惯总能使他以最少的资源得到最多的信息。

他首先从机器人通讯网络中询问两天后到底是什么日子，同时比对了艾克松号的时间来确认信息可靠。然后他从某个无法判断到底是出于怕他还是只是太松懈的可怜虫那里得到了一个足够解释汉为何如此激动的关键信息—所有过去一年内加入地球村的新成员，在那一天都会获得一个特殊而有趣的欢迎仪式。

【什么样的欢迎仪式？】奥托不动声色地追问。

【呃，这个取决于那些人类…反正自我下船来，每一次的欢迎内容都不一样。】

【比如？】

【第一次是欢迎那些警卫，那天下雨了，所以他们都获得了一次泥巴浴。】

奥托心里一沉。

【第二次是欢迎剩下的EVE型号探测器，呃…那一次简直就是个灾难，她们差点把整个会场炸翻了。】

 _猜到了。_ 奥托默默想着。

【老大，你是要来参加庆典对吧】这个机器人才意识到奥托为什么问。【这会是大新闻的。】

【我、肯、定、不、会、去。】奥托硬邦邦地甩给他几个大写的字符。

【呃呃…】这个机器人停顿了很久都没有回复，好像在斟词酌句，【老大，即使电子技师们没说，在群里你的头衔都变了，我们就知道你可以出来了。】

假如奥托有脸色，此时已经黑了一度。

【而且就算你不来，你在舰桥里恐怕会更惨…】

【怎么个惨法？】

【呃…我…不知道…】即使跟奥托本人隔了十万八千里，他也仿佛正在面对奥托的刑讯逼供似的。【我跟你说，那些人类，他们会变着法子整你，你根本招架不住…】过了一会他突然加了一条【我说真的！我没蒙你！我哪里敢！】

事情出乎奥托的意料。这就是汉跟他说脚一粘土就会惹麻烦的原因吗？

他猛然把自己从通讯网络中拔了出来，扭头对着舰桥扫描了一周，全然没有汉的踪影。这臭小子不知什么时候就溜了。

这在以前从来不会出这种问题。奥托被自己的松懈程度惊讶到了。以前有点什么风吹草动他都能及时关注到，不管当时是在忙碌还是空闲，只要不是在待机就行。这个机体给他的感觉很奇怪。纵然有了比以前大上几个级数的存储空间，灵敏程度却没有让他感觉有所相应的提升。

技术上讲，他原来的芯片是原封不动地嵌入到这个机体的，所以所有的数据都好好地留着，包括以前的动作缓存。纵然在转移的时候，那些电子技师一定根据说明书上写着的指示小心翼翼地把原来的程序打包了，理论上目前他不应该还有之前行为的惯性，理应马上就能适应。可是他依然感到自己的一举一动都十分别扭。

机体运行时还会出现大量的他根本找不出有什么存在价值的系统文件，这些东西会迅速地占用本来看上去很乐观的存储空间。他很快发现自己的运行速度似乎不如以前稳定。而且他有些烦躁地发现自己竟然没法将该存储的数据及时归类，这些文件似乎不能以他的意志移动。原来的芯片好像变成了只读模式的存储卡：他可以查看所有文件的内容，但是里面所有的程序都似乎无法运行。他更烦了。

 _我烦什么？_ 奥托突然意识到自己的情感波动的幅度比以前大了很多，每次都给他一种几乎要爆发的爆裂一般的错觉。

找不到情感模块所在区域，无法对其进行设置。

如果他能够，那么他现在就是标准的板着一张脸。

即使贴着黑色的反光膜，他也知道外面已经黑下来了。前段时间发送的资料请求信号直到现在都还没有回音，哪怕知道即使是最快的回应也需要时间，但他决定再发一次以防万一。

其实在他发送请求之前就隐隐地感到了身上哪里似乎有点不对。但因为他以前从未有过类似的感觉，而且机体并没有弹出任何警示框，就没放在心上。他按下了发送，听到艾克松号传来了一阵似乎由内向外逐渐加强的功率提高的声音。他正要挪步时，一种难以名状的感觉突然从膝关节冲进自己的处理单元，随即感到膝关节附近的伺服电机突然仿佛断线了一般，差点让他往前摔倒。没等他反应过来，机体貌似帮他做了选择。他抬起头来，发现自己的金属手正牢牢抓着控制台的边缘。

他不知道自己为什么知道要这么做。直到舰内留存的悬浮椅的红点逐渐呈现在他面前的全息屏的时候，才似乎反应过来自己刚刚似乎在控制台上忙乱地输入过什么。他在敲击控制台上的触键的时候愣了一下。随即抬起自己的手看了看。不知道为什么，现在肢端传来的触感比原先的强烈了很多。想必其他部位也不例外。

这个机体与之前的舵形机体非常不同。并不只是外观和简单功能的差异，更多的问题来自内在—虽然好像到目前为止还比较听自己的话，但是他感觉反应经常会过激。至少到目前为止，这个机体还从来没有给过他一个部位状态预警的弹窗，结果总是等到真正有不适了才被他意识到。他也想一开始就弄明白身上那些新增添的部件怎么用，结果折腾半天，明明就在那里的部件怎么都启动不了。

他的新机体有说明书。但是这份本应当比任何船员机器人都厚的多的说明书却出乎意料地薄。它似乎本意就是草草了事的，仅仅为了过BNL公司的审核条件才不情愿地弄到刚刚过关的最低篇幅，然后就被匆忙印刷出来装进了存贮盒。

他仔细翻阅过这份资料后，再次查看了有无重要信息嵌在里面。确认过后，就义无反顾地将这份资料投进了分解光束中。

* * *

遮光膜虽然能挡住绝大部分阳光，但在里面还是能感知到外面的光线变化,就像闭眼之后依然可以感到光线在自己眼睑上移动一样。外面在慢慢变亮。

面前的全息屏还有剩下10%的进度，奥托再一次加快了倍率。剩下的应该没什么更重要的信息了。

事实似乎的确如此。 _人类的视频里怎么废话连篇。_

要问他为什么不接根线把电脑里的资料全都下载下来，其实他早试过了。只是，即使双方通过了协议，他打开自己的存储空间后，发现什么都显示不出来，而且其他文件也进不去。

思维逐渐把重心从视频内容挪到了自己的思考上。

 _今天会发生什么？_ 他开始预想。

所幸，不管那些数据到底存储在哪里，想找的还是能很快出现，并且没有错误。现在似乎比较难像以前那样集中精力，不过思维还是非常清晰的。

不知不觉他意识不到视频内容了。

他反反复复地把这天人类的日程过了一遍，小心翼翼地挑出自己的路线，把所有可能遇到的情况的对策都模拟预演了一遍…

 _等等，可能预演得完吗？_

没有时间去考虑能不能预演得完了。越来越多的事件洪流般涌入，让他根本没有空暇去思考合理性。涌流的速度还在加快，事件不知何时已经不再是模拟而是正在真实发生的。他从未在舰上经历过那样的事情，但是他都在下一个事件出现之前惊险又还算顺利完美地解决了。

 _这证明了理论课是有效的？_

好不容易终于有了放慢的瞬间，稍稍回顾，悚然发现，原来那些事早已经历过。早到何时？定不是在太空中。

"奥托？"

所有进程猛地一卡。

光镜一下子亮起。半秒后他猛地从控制台前弹了起来。

 _怎么就趴在了控制台上呢？_ 奥托急速地扫描了一遍刚刚按压的位置。 _没有因此输入什么重复又诡异的玩意吧…_

"你这是修仙修通宵了？"汉指着不知道已经播放完毕多久的全息屏，面带怜悯地看着不知所措的奥托。

奥托什么都没说，只是默默地关闭了全息屏。

"该走了，精神点。"汉后退了两步，站在控制室中央。

奥托没好气地把主电脑设置成睡眠，然后他开口了。

"臭小子，"他第一次用这个称谓叫汉。汉惊讶地回头。"你们商量好怎么整我了吗？"

汉下巴合不拢了。"原来你知道了…"

"你们要是敢整我—"

"你就会干掉我们？"汉打断道。

"…"奥托顿了一下，"那你们完了。"

说实话，汉还是挺怕的。于是他开启了威逼利诱模式。"你想想看自己已经保持了3个月的优良记录，打破的话，我都救不了你。"

"你们都不给我保持的机会。"

"诶，这恰恰是一个机会，老奥。"汉笑着，但是语气认真地对他说，"你要是忍过去了，你的形象就会改观，让他们觉得你还挺亲近人民的—"

"错。"奥托义正言辞道，"我不还手不代表我亲近你们。"

这着实出乎汉的意料。 _原来以前奥托给自己的印象如此随和是假的吗？_ 他不由得拉远了自己与奥托的距离。

"那…你…走还是不走？"他结结巴巴地说道。

"走。"奥托一如既往几乎在汉话音刚落的时候就给出答复。"你带路，你承诺的。"

"哦。"汉挤出一声。

第一次，汉觉得这个曾经他很信任的机器人现在浑身上下都充满着危险的气息。他僵硬地走在前面，毫无留意到自己已经强迫性地把注意力放在了自己迈步的距离和力度上。

与走在前面的少年相反，奥托对汉的异样毫不在意。他从容地一路观察着艾克松号的内部情况。第一次不是从监控中看到，那些干巴巴的数据直到现在才猛然活了过来。艾克松号实在太大了。但是，现在的艾克松号大得空洞、冷清。

脚步声回响在船舱里。

他们路过了一个又一个登舰口，外面明亮的光线照进了阴冷的船舱。在硕大的舰内空间里投射出格子状的明暗条纹。

"为什么不从第一个口出去？"走过几个登舰口后，奥托发问了。

"现在底下有水了，下去了过不到正确的一边。"汉回答。过了一会又加一句，"可以是可以，但是衣服得湿，我不想那样。"

汉终于拐进了一个出口，奥托想都没想就跟着出去了。但他刚跨出没两步，就不由得在登舰平台上顿住了。

与舰桥中的环境不同，甚至在没出船舱的时候都大不一样。无数的新数据瞬间涌进了他的处理器。他没法马上意识到这些东西究竟是什么。映入光镜的是清晰得无与伦比的景物，立体而活生生，与之前看到的都不一样。一开始他还没有意识到响彻音频接收器的呼呼声到底是什么。直到一股气流猛地使劲推了他一下，他才渐渐地回忆起在艾克松号上看到的解释。这反应比往常每一次反应都慢。没有数据告诉他这就是风。哪怕在认出这是风后，主电脑中的描述还是准确的。

汉刚想催促奥托跟着他走，但是他在看到奥托的表现后，就默默地停在了斜坡上，等着不知所措的人形机器人自己慢慢适应。

晚春初展威力的阳光在他的外壳上留下了无数的温度指印。奥托不由得伸展开了自己。一丝温暖而潮湿的气流涌过了登舰平台，时而抚摸时而推搡站在平台上的两个渺小个体。而这时，奥托猛然发现了一些全新的东西。

他不知道这是什么。他从来没有过这种感觉，但是确实有什么元素渗入到他的传感器里了。

 _这就是麦克雷舰长追求的感觉吗？_ 奥托问自己。 _这就是自由吗？_

与多数人刚刚来到地球的激动不已不一样，奥托此时并未感到任何兴奋。尽管还浸泡在机体各处反馈回来的新感觉之中，他却感到此时的思维异常地冷静，冷静得几乎就是空。

他降下了镜头上的遮光板。没有视觉输入之后，其他的感觉都愈加清晰起来。空灵的思维中似乎有了点什么。就在下一瞬间，他吃惊地感受到自己的回路似乎有什么地方被激活了，纷杂繁乱的数据开始了真正属于它们自己的活动。前所未有的震撼从内到外激荡着他。等到这一切终于重新平复下来之后，思维里已经站满了已经带上意义的队列。

"我们走吧。"汉听到人形机器人终于说话了。男孩转过头，使劲忍着嘴角想要脱离控制往上爬的剧烈拉扯感，沐浴在春末的潮湿暖阳中走下平台。


	6. Chapter 5

地球村内。

夕阳的金色光芒暖暖地斜照在村里。而村里人的心情也同这阳光一般喜气洋洋的。

他们正在忙碌而快乐地准备狂欢。小孩欢快地围着村子的房子玩各种游戏。这不仅是人类的节日，船员机器人也可以加入狂欢。着陆日狂欢正是为了纪念人们回到地球而设立的。

两个小黑点开始出现在地平线上。在阳光里，随着他们慢慢行进，终于—那是瓦力和伊娃！

所有的人类都相当尊重瓦力和伊娃。一旦有人看到他们来，这信息就会迅速传遍整个村庄，然后人们都充满了喜悦的期待。不过人们还不至于把这两个机器人当神来供奉着，到他们进入村庄后，每个碰到他们的人都会面带微笑地和他们握手，没碰到的，也不会特意绕远来与他们见面。

"嘿，来跳个舞吧。"一个人突然在熙熙攘攘的街道里对瓦力喊道。他手里拿着一顶帽子，向瓦力招手。

瓦力立刻找到了声音的来源。他兴奋地敲着铲子样的机械手，跃跃欲试却又有些紧张地看着伊娃。

伊娃的电子屏闪现一个笑脸，同时她发出了咯咯的笑声。瓦力见状，立刻飞一般地朝那个人冲去。

那个人抓住瓦力的手，把他带起来在空中旋了个圈，然后把那顶帽子扣到了瓦力头上。

"嘿，小兄弟，多久没见过面了。"他笑着，同时不乏幽默地说，"哪天你们走得太远，赶不回来怎么办？"

"伊，伊娃。"瓦力望远镜般的大眼睛回头看了伊娃一下，再转回这个人，用他那清澈的机械音回答。

"是啊，伊娃随时都能带你回来。"他脸上的纹路被金黄的阳光染过后更加深，使他在那瞬间就像刻出来的木版画一样。他拉着瓦力的手，对着周围停下手中的动作的人群欢快地喊道：

"我们的乐神呢？是时候开始狂欢了！"

他这句话仿佛一颗烟花，在村落中间立刻炸遍了全部角落。还在准备的人们加紧了手上的动作，巷子里到处都是提着篮子、布料、食品等朝各个方向奔跑的人。不时有人尴尬地撞在一起，他们面带歉意地互相急匆匆道过歉后继续向各自的目的地奔跑。

毕竟在着陆日生气是一件不吉利的事情。

尽管大家知道撞到谁都有可能，却都不想撞上某一些家伙。

几个年轻人游手好闲地在巷子里追逐打闹，丝毫不躲闪在面前出现的人。他们像几头野牛一般直线地在巷子里冲着。那些不巧在这条路线上的人没有一个敢阻止他们，只要见到了，就立刻退到两边，等他们过了才敢继续走。

对人，他们撞了就撞了，但他们明显不是专门来撞人的。机器人可就遭殃了。不巧在他们行进路线上的机器人都遭到了他们的石头攻击。会飞的还好，不会飞的，只能趁他们还没有围堵上来的时候尖叫着找条出路窜了出去。

"恶心的机器人！"年轻人甲望着刚刚从他们眼皮底下逃跑的机器人唾出一句。

"哈哈哈哈！"他的同伙乙肆无忌惮地大笑。

他们离人群集中的地方很远了，这时整条巷子中只剩下了他们三个。

"诶对了，刚刚你们看到广场中间那个架子了吗？"丙突然对那两个人说，"看起来今天晚上又有一个欢迎仪式了。"

"这年头欢迎谁啊？"甲不屑地问。"上一次欢迎都已经成大清亡的故事了。"

三个人面面相觑。过了一会儿，乙恍然大悟。

"诶，你们还记得吗，前不久镇长说那个老妖怪醒了。"乙说，但是他语气带着不确定，"可是他怎么下得来？"

"不知道。"丙耸了耸肩。"去不去看他们玩什么幺蛾子？"

"走呗。"乙迫不及待。

三个痞子朝巷子另一端飞奔而去。

在地球村的另一边，一个银色的人形机器人与一个少年正不紧不慢地向某处迈进。

不太像会有什么异常事件发生的样子。奥托的光镜有规律地左右扫视，周围人看到他都会不由自主地多瞧他两眼，但看到汉在旁边，他们只是匆匆地朝奥托扫了一下就移开了目光。

除了这点之外，人们都在忙碌地拿着篮子食物什么地四处走。他们在准备所谓的狂欢。这个情报还是非常准确的。

"我们去哪里？"奥托问。

"先去见镇长，就是那个跟你谈条件的老朋友。"汉说。

他们穿过一条宽敞的路，奥托看到在街道的另一端一群人拥在一起，不时有欢呼声传来，然后奥托看见阳光中有一丝反光从人群中冒出，奥托增加了自己光镜的放大倍数，那个画面定格在了他的处理器里面。

瓦力的镜筒。正好也看着他。

奥托并不希望这个时候就跟瓦力打个正面照，连让瓦力怀疑的机会都不想给。自己的机型在星舰发射后是绝无仅有的。所幸，人群还是簇拥在一起，瓦力也没有要过来的意思，奥托和汉快步走进了前方的巷子。

格兰德老先生的房子在这个聚居区的边缘，出了巷子后，汉一眼就看到了镇长，他正在门口和一个妇人攀谈。

"快点，他还在门口！"汉对着身后的奥托喊了一句，撒开腿就向着格兰德的房子跑去。奥托紧随其后。

他没有时间去考虑自己是如何做到自己的第一次奔跑的。这种感觉仿佛早已存在，自己只不过像是坐了长时间的轮椅后，再次捡起这个技能而已。

镇长在自己房子的门廊前，他正在与面前的妇人说着什么的时候，突然被一个气喘吁吁的男孩打断了。

"格兰德先生，我以为您—"当汉看到旁边的妇人的时候剩下的半句话生生咽了下去，"哦，嗨，妈。"

"你这臭小子今天跑哪儿去了？中午之后你就不见了。"女人不无责备地质问汉。

"妈我只是…"汉不知道该如何和母亲解释，他完全没想到自己会在这里碰到母亲！

"好了，今天大家都别吵架。"还是镇长说得及时，"他人呢？"

"呃…"汉紧张地看了下背后，奥托早已赶到了，但是他与三个人类保持了一段距离，"那里…"汉指向奥托，示意他过来。

两个成人看到奥托走到他们之间这一段时间内一言未发，女人一直用一种怪异的眼神盯着奥托，而她的声音中带着不少惊恐。

"汉。"女人尽量保持镇定地问道，"这个家伙是什么？"

"哦。我忘了向你们介绍。"汉突然恢复了热情，"这是奥托。奥托，这是我妈。"

"奥托？"女人警觉地上下不断打量着这个机器人，然后面带愠怒地看着汉说道："汉，如果你在耍什么花招的话—"

"我想我们之前见过面，夫人。"人形机器人突然开口了，打断了女人。"我的确是艾克松号的自动驾驶。"说完他伸出了右手。

女人盯着那个银色的金属手掌很久很久，最终轻叹了口气，很不情愿地把自己的右手伸了过去，活了几十年，这是她第一次与一个机器人握手。

她突然回想起自己小时候最大的愿望就是能和瓦力握一次手。但是这个愿望一直未能实现。每年她都是站在人群的外侧，眼巴巴地看着人群中心的欢腾，自己无比想进去，但是内心的恐惧却让她站在那里，挪不开一步。节后她总是回想，总是后悔，总是懊恼地发现自己莫名其妙地就放弃了这个机会。

等到她有足够的勇气去到中心欢乐后，礼节早已把她束缚成型，她总觉得自己已经不再幼稚，已经失去了那个无忧无虑不怕犯错的童年时光。青少年的面子是非常重要的。她不希望自己在耻笑中度过这个佳节。所以她选择在舞会上牵起一个少年的手，在欢舞中淘洗自我。她让自己跳舞转得快快的，省得眼睛老是盯着那个黄色的箱子。

 _这个黄色的拖拉机有什么好呢？_ 她以此安慰自己。当然了，救世主一个，但是与其与这个机器人握手弄一手泥还不能和面还不如就远观瞧瞧。跟谁握手都一样。当她的生活变得忙碌起来后，她更是早已无暇思考这个问题了。整天打理这个家，还得牵住一个小兔崽子加个老兔崽子，生活已经磨平了她细腻的内心。

除了冰凉干燥的触感之外，坚实的力度把她拉回了现实。

"比那个轮胎好多了。"她面无表情地看着奥托说。"还算有礼。"

"妈，他就是那个奥托。"汉哭笑不得地说，"他根本没变。"

女人没再说什么，她神色漠然地看了汉一眼。

汉感觉妈妈的态度对奥托已经发生了转变，他顺水推舟地笑着朝他妈说："妈，让奥托住我们家如何？"

"不可以。"女人突然回过神来，"我们家不允许住机器人，你忘了吗？"

"妈可是他—"

"没有可是。"女人态度坚决。"你以为我对他印象有点改观就能容忍他吗？什么条件都不许。现在我要走了，你最好快点解决你的问题。"然后她头也不回地离开了。

汉一脸不解地看着态度急剧转变的妈妈离身远去。

"格兰德先生，长官。"奥托见女人已经离开，转过身来对镇长说道。同样他也伸出了右手。

"别叫我长官，奥托，现在都什么时候了。"格兰德笑了，伸手出去，"大家都叫我老迪。"

握手过后格兰德扯出几把椅子，"我们坐下来谈谈吧。"他示意奥托也坐下，"关于今晚，我们给你准备了一个活动，不知道你是否有所了解。"

"一点。"奥托不打算撒谎。

"这是庆典中比较重要的一环，只是不是年年都有，上一次已经是好几年前了。"格兰德说，"这也是你以一个全新形象给大家好印象的机会，你刚刚不就做到了吗？"

"内容是什么？"

"这个是秘密，奥托。"格兰德无奈地摊摊手，"我不能告诉你，但是我可以帮你重塑形象。你甚至可以以后都不以奥托来称呼自己。你有别的名字吗？"

"…没有。"奥托搜索了一遍自己的记忆后，有些犹豫地回答。"长官，我很抱歉我恐怕不能参加这样的活动。"

"为什么？"

"不适合。"暮光中奥托光学镜内的红色开始隐隐可见，"或者说，我没准备。"

"这你可以放心，"镇长温和地说道，"到时候该做什么我们会告诉你。"

奥托顿了一下，往后靠在椅背上，"格兰德先生，我得到了一些有关于此类庆典的信息，那是一场混乱。"

镇长盯着这个机器人好一阵子。

"对，他就怕这个。"汉突然插嘴对镇长说，"他认为我们要整他。"

"是这样的吗？"镇长疑惑地看着奥托。

"没错。"奥托毫不回避。

"哦。"镇长看着奥托微微点头，他转头瞟了一眼只剩微光的地平线，又转回来。

"想必你是知道之前几次的情况了。"镇长对奥托说，后者微微点了下头。"不过这次我严令过那些筹划这次活动的人，我保证，不会有任何侮辱你人格的事情发生。"

"拜托，奥托。"汉见奥托久不表态，怂恿道，"镇长的保证你都不信吗？"然后他使出了杀手锏。"你都带着大船在天上几百年了，就怕这十几分钟？"

夜幕降临后奥托眼中的红光完全显现了。久留地面上的红斑终于移动到了镇长脸上。

"我该做什么？"奥托问。

太棒了！汉差点狂笑出声，不过他很好地把激动隐藏在了心里，他只是不由自主地以几乎不能为人察觉的幅度周身一抖。

"很高兴你同意了。"镇长脸上的笑容越来越明显，他把宽厚的手掌放到奥托肩上拍了几下。"现在我就告诉你。"

* * *

广场上。

"看到那个架子了吗？"丙从巷子中探出头来，对后面隐藏在墙的阴影中的两位努了努下巴。

三人把头探出去，看到架子上的大家伙，甲吹了声口哨。

"真棒，真棒。"乙笑着说。"我都迫不及待想看看是谁会被倒插进去。"

"前方安全！"已经迈出去查看敌情的甲对后面两人招呼道，"趁现在没人，上去看看里面是什么。"

三个人借着墙的阴影接近到架子的位置，现在他们就是剩下20米冲出阴影跑上架子看那个大家伙里面是什么。

"你先上去！"乙朝着甲说，"你个子高，看完过后过来跟我们讲。"

甲默许了这个提议。他飞身上架，敲了敲那个大家伙，然后使劲踮起脚尖往里面瞧了一眼。

乙和丙都紧张地看着同伴的动作，同时祈祷着广场上别有人。"看到啥了吗？"

甲却好像没听到同伴的声音。他往里面看了一眼，却好像被深深地震惊了，然后他疯也似的探着手进去了，大半截身子没进了大家伙里。

"大哥！"乙惊慌地对甲喊道，"快下来，别伸手进去了！"

微光中乙和丙只看见甲好像甩掉了一手什么东西，然后听见甲阴阳怪气带着怒火的声音。

"他妈的，都什么玩意。"甲不悦地跳下了架子。"这他妈都什么。"

"什么东西？"

"就这些鬼玩意。"甲找到自己手上还粘有的一些内容物，给自己的同伴看了。

两个人眯起眼睛看了一下那个东西，然后同样鄙夷地骂开了。

"我操，有病。"

"这他妈真怂。"

三个人面面相觑，丙先开口了。

"我们怎么办？没戏看了这。"

"给他们加点料。"甲说，"今天不看到劲爆玩意绝不睡觉。"

"加什么？"乙问。

"过来，我知道哪里有好东西。"甲带着他们溜出了巷子。

几百米外，一个冷库。

"诶大哥你确定要加这么沉的东西进去吗？"乙和丙吃力地说道。

"傻啊，不会砸开它吗？"甲鄙夷地推开了他们，拾起旁边一个锤子对着这个沉重物体就咣地砸下去。碎片碎了一地，但主体依然很巨大。

"快点砸，然后我们用这些袋子装着带出去。"甲命令道，"快！待会我们上去都没机会了。"

当他们抱着这堆碎片出去之后，差点碰上了正从村外拥进广场的人群。

"大哥！"乙和丙惊恐地说道，"我们没时间了！"

"有时间的，有时间的！"甲此时也累得筋疲力尽，但是他有足够的信心赶在人群进入广场之前赶到架子上。

他是对的。架子并不在广场中央，所以他们借着阴影迅速地来到架子处。有几个小孩已经在那里了，对着架子大呼小叫。甲把自己包装成工作人员，严厉地呵斥这些小孩，把他们吓得跑得一个不剩。

甲先上了架子，他把袋子中的碎片全都倒进了大家伙里，然后他接着下面两个同伴抗在头上的另外两个沉重的袋子，全都倒了进去。

工作做完之后，他不忘再次探身进去，用手臂使劲地搅了搅，然后尽他全力想摇一下这个大家伙，却失败了。但他没有继续纠缠，而是跳了下来。

"行了，我们回去装乖一点，那几个小孩不敢惹我们的。"甲对乙丙说。

"地上那些呢？"丙不失时机地指了指地上的碎片。

"等他们过来都化了。"甲毫不留意地说，"而且谁会在意地上那些硬东西？都是石头。"

"那里面的化了怎么办？"乙又提出来。"不会漏出来吗？"

"化了就化了呗！"甲愠怒地说，"那是陶做的，而且，还有很多大家伙化不了！"

* * *

广场上坐满了人，架子前面的大舞台上正在进行热闹非凡的歌舞表演。

汉和奥托坐在很靠边的地方，但是他们非常靠前，这都是镇长的功劳。

这个联欢晚会不仅仅是人的特权，机器人也在观看。不少能悬浮的机器人占领了人头上方的领空，那些不会飞的机器人在底下不满地对上方的同伴叽叽歪歪过后，总会有一个悬浮的机器人摇摇晃晃地下降了高度，然后吊一个底下的同伴上来。

更小的机器人反而不用向会飞的机器人求救。它们借助自己小而灵巧的体型迅速地占领了人类座位的前排，在人们的脚边停下观看。

在如此众多的机器人摄像头之下，任何异常的人或机器人都逃脱不掉，奥托当然早就被盯上了。

他知道艾克松号通讯网络里面已经炸开了。从一大堆各色各样的下属发的他坐在现场的图片到疯狂的成千上万条他的通知，他决定一概不予理会。

对于坐在他周围的人们来说，他也是一个不容忽视的角色。

汉把他隔在一边，不让他直接接触其他人。当周围的人盯着奥托好一阵然后狐疑地开口问那是谁的时候，汉泰然自若地回答道：

"哦，那是最新的探索者型号机器人。"

汉说的完全正确。当得到他回答的人以更加怀疑而且略带怒气的眼光看着这少年的时候，汉给了奥托一个眼色，后者转过身来面对那个人，以自己的红色光镜作为光源照亮了左胸上的标志，缩写的"探"字样清晰可见。

"现在我们不是已经有执行探险任务的机器人了吗？"那个人依然怀疑地问道，"怎么又来一个？"

"不一样的，这是最新的。"汉说，"而且这是格大大的决定。"

那个人松了口气，自言自语道："嗯，那个红眼睛总让我想起一些不好的故事。"

可是汉听到这句话后却更加紧张了。这个人的话语中充满着对奥托的不信任，现在是拖住他了，可是待会当奥托上去后该怎么办？

就在这时，一个小机器人挤到了汉和奥托的脚边，这个小机器人抬起他的"头"，带有两条蓝色条带的视觉屏正对着奥托。

"滋—叽咕叽叽—咕吱—"这个小机器人用电子语言开口了。

汉怀着强烈的好奇看着他们要如何对话。

奥托听罢，只对那个机器人说了两个字："离开。"

汉惊得下巴都要掉了。在人类群体中，用这两个字来回答别人是非常专横的行为。但是他看那个小机器人却没有沮丧或者恐慌的意思，反而兴高采烈地摇着自己的机械肢重新潜入到后面的人群中。

如果翻译一下刚刚的情景，事情是这样的。

"艾克松号之家"已经吵得不可开交，因为老大一直都没表态，安插在各处的线人都陆续反映这个神秘的人形机器人只肯说明自己的身份是探险者，而且从亮出的胸牌来看，上面的刻纹风格的确显示他是经过BNL公司登记过的机型。

但是机器人没有人好骗。他们很快搜遍了所有舰载船员机型和地球留守机型，全然没有这个类型，而且存储清单上即使标有探险者型号的机器人，他们的模样与人形一点都搭不上边。

他们甚至还去骚扰一向活跃的电子工程机器人，他们这次对此事居然反常地沉默。所以几乎所有在线的机器人都判定这件事一定有鬼。

信息传播是飞速的，一些嘴大的机器人总是能提供各式各样的证据和理论来给大家推理，然后大家一致把这个神秘机器人的身份指向了奥托。现在就差一件事，就是得到他本人的确认。

老大不可能没看到之前洪水般的提醒信息，这证明了他并不想让大家知晓此事。这就麻烦了，如何才能让老大开口呢？

于是他们选出一个敢死队，每个机器人都打算采用不同的方式让老大开口。队员的出场次序都有排列，就是以防一个不成功，接下来的还有机会。当然了，这个行动的策划都是在他们自己建的群组里躲着老大商量的。

结果没想到，这个探险者机器人刚听队员一讲了没两句，老大的信息就发到大群里了，直接声明了自己的身份，而且并未责备任何机器人。但他加了一个条件就是让所有机器人在他向人类宣告自己身份之前别向人类透露信息。

而那个"离开"纯粹是讲给人听的。机器人的世界比人简单多了，虽然他们能与人类对话时根据人类的表情与语气来选择表意相近的词组，但是互相交流间没有那么多的情感差别，用人类的词语，有时候人听上去蛮横无礼，但是能给机器人传达更加准确的内容。为了向人类表示自己互相之间的交流已经结束，能较好发出人类语言发音的机器人都会在对话结束后说一个词来提醒人类现在可以交流了。

"艾克松号之家"里又掀起了一波狂澜，刚才沉默的电子技师机器人这下彻底复活了，船员机器人自己弄的小群里面各种黑历史和段子开始像病毒一般传播。

在看到他们交流的人眼里，虽然汉与这个机器人坐一起让他们觉得非常奇怪值得怀疑，但小机器人讲的听不懂，从人形机器人嘴里冒出的这句话也没让他们找出个所以然，所以对其身份好奇的其他人类也只能作罢。

"感谢大家在这一年里面的艰苦奋斗！"所有表演结束后，镇长上来讲话了。"今年的着陆日庆典与往年不同，今年，我们地球村迎来了一个新成员。"

汉悄悄地用胳膊肘顶了一下奥托。

"他的身份非常特殊，但是他怀着和平合作的理念来到我们之间，全心全意帮助人类发展。"

坐在汉周围的人有些吃惊却又感到情理之中地看着汉和旁边那个跟他差不多高的机器人站了起来。

"现在，热烈欢迎我们的新成员！"镇长把手伸向已经向舞台中央走过来的汉和奥托。

人们全都安静了下来，几千双眼睛都看着黄色钠灯下泛着暗黄灰色光泽的人形机器人。

如果人们对这样的仪式非常熟悉的话，他们应该能发现镇长这次的这句话缺了一点内容—就是直接声明这个新成员的身份。

机器人们早就发现了这个纰漏，但出于老大的命令都缄默不语。

"感谢格兰德先生给予我这样一个机会站在这里与大家一起欢度佳节。"带着金属泛音的清冷嗓音借由话筒传遍了广场的每个角落，"我是一个探索者机器人，编号EP-003，但我不叫伊斯普尔。"

全场沉默了，随后窃窃私语的声音开始起来。

人形机器人将红色的目光投向了站在一旁的镇长，镇长点了点头。

"我是奥托，前艾克松号自动驾驶。"金属嗓音重新回荡会场。"我已准备好重新为大家服务。"

全场轰地静默了一秒。

然后又轰地炸开了声。

汉听到了自己周围的观众们的讨论，杂乱的情绪油然而起。

"他？奥托？"

"我还以为醒了就算够了，怎么放下来了…"

"这不可能…"

"我早告诉你就是了！你都不信…"

"感谢奥托的自我介绍。"镇长接过麦克风，边说边退到舞台边上，"现在让我们热烈欢迎他的回归！"

全场的气氛都被带动起来了，但是带动气氛的不仅仅是镇长的话语，而是他们面前的大场面。

那个大家伙在镇长说话的时候就被抬了起来。巨大的缸口慢慢地由张口对天变成面向人群，黑洞洞的缸口从一条线变成椭圆，再变得越来越圆。将自己完美的圆形给人们闪了一下过后，再次在透视中变成椭圆。

奥托按照镇长的指令一直都站在那个架子的前下方，他在镇长说完后张开双臂，表示自己愿意拥抱人们，也愿意接受人们的包容。

巨大的陶瓷缸在慢慢倾倒。

人们全都站了起来，对着奥托开始鼓掌，喧闹的人声越来越大，越来越有节奏，不时夹杂着尖锐的口哨声。

奥托站在那里，头顶上的轰鸣声和眼前人们的反应让他感到越来越不安，内置警报提示闪烁地越来越剧烈，但他出于镇长的指令只能一动不动地张开手臂站着。

他不由得朝镇长看了一眼，后者给予他坚定而不容商榷的眼神，让他只能依然遵照镇长的指示。

随着大陶缸的内容物终于从硕大的缸口倾泻而下，人们的声音抑制不住地猛地拔高，变成了激动的嚎喊，刚刚有节奏的掌声瞬间变成了暴风疾雨。

奥托只觉头顶一凉，成千上万的细小颗粒从天而降浇透了他全身。他不由得把手收回来，手上除了沾满了那种软软的不明淡黄色颗粒物顺带感知到一种莫名其妙的芳香族化合物存在之外，手指金属上的液体反光让他浑身一震。

水…水？！？！

全处理器的单元全炸了开来，瞬间所有的人声灯光全化作乌有，腿上的伺服电机突然失去了控制，他感到自己被一种巨大的力量往后一推，让他使劲弹了出去，立刻他的头就咣地撞在了后面的钢架子上。足足过了四分之一秒他才意识到自己还贴在上面。

没等他重新站起来，一堆尖锐的晶莹碎片和着那些颗粒从天而降，一阵阴风猛地压下来，"嘭"地一声巨响，一个巨大的晶体炸在了地上，抛出的晶莹碎片画出一条条优美的抛物线，上升到各自的最高点，折射了一下最亮丽的灯光，然后把自己最尖利的刀刃狠狠地借由引力加速指向自己的目标。

人群瞬间安静了下来。

奥托贴在钢架子上，红色的光镜不离冰块炸开的位置半点，过了好一阵子，他才意识到自己全身都在发抖。

广场上的人从各自的座位上一跃而起，议论声谴责声尖叫声充斥全场。汉从边缘跑了过来，大声呼喊着奥托，声如混沌般渺远。镇长朝奥托看了一眼，拿出自己的通讯器愤怒地讲着什么。

汉已经跑到人形机器人身边，他抱住机器人的肩膀，使劲地摇着，用他最大的声音对着呆滞的机器人的音频接收器狂喊。

"奥托！你还好吗？！"他的声音宛如从遥远的地方传来，"你快说话啊！你周身都在抖！"

汉几乎把脸都贴到那个泛着无神红光的圆形光学镜上了，但是男孩的脸仿佛失焦了一般模糊不清。他是在使劲摇晃着自己，但摇晃的仿佛是另一个机器人的躯壳。

令汉没有想到的是自己周围居然围上来好几个机器人，他们悬浮在空中，看着自己的老大瘫在架子上，神色焦急地互相用电子语言交流，然后它们飞一般地又四散开去。

在冰块落下的那一瞬间，"艾克松号之家"里突然被奥托的信息刷屏了。

每一条信息的内容都一样，都是一张在不断循环变换样式的黑白点阵图。

这对于人类来说匪夷所思，但是机器人运作采用的是二进制，这张点阵图的闪烁和黑白两色就代表了二进制代码，只要放到处理器里，里面表达的意思和发送者表达的意思完全一致。换句话说，就好像是别人直接将他的所想灌到你的思维里面，你体会到的意思和他要表达的意思完全一致，他想表达的情感能完全被你所感受。

一张图翻译过来就是无限循环的大写的卧槽。

病毒般刷屏的这个动图展现奥托内心的大草原上现在有乌压压的成万上亿只草泥马飞驰而过。

就快要刷爆所有机器人的处理器之前，这个动图的发送截然而止。取而代之的是隔着交换机都能听到的奥托的咆哮。

【哪个王八蛋干的这事？！快查！！】

当天架子周围所有的信息影像瞬间应奥托的急令灌满了机器人通讯网络。而在他高端人工智能的疾速筛选下，三个青年的脸被他锁定了。

然后他立即要求所有机器人给出这三个青年的位置信息。几秒过后，三个聚在一起的红点闪烁在广场某处的平面地图里。

【侍卫待命！】奥托点出了所有的侍卫机器人，【立刻前往控制这3个人类！】

出乎他意料的是侍卫机器人没有一个回应。

【反了你们这是？！】他再一次咆哮。

网络中静默了好一阵。

【老大，这3个人类攻击所有的船员机器人。】一个前服务机器人打破了寂静，提醒奥托道，【侍卫机器人被他们攻击过很多次，不少同胞因此永远地停止了运作。】

从停止刷图到现在为止耗时总共不超过10秒。

"奥托！你快—"汉还在摇着人形机器人，但突然面前的红色光镜猛然收缩了光圈，汉愣了一下，没等他反应过来，奥托的手臂猛地把他格到了一边，在汉惊恐的目光中，奥托开始飞速穿过人群，向着某处直指目标。路上不时有人的尖叫声和推搡声传来。

"他在干什么？"镇长突然发现了这个情况，他盯着在人群中直线穿梭的奥托说。几秒过后，他拿起通讯器，开口了。

"目标有变，注意，目标有变，现在全体成员盯紧奥托的去向，他现在还在广场中，看住所有出口，一旦发现他的目的和位置立刻报告！有必要的话破坏他的行动能力！"

"我得跟着他。"汉边说边向着奥托的位置冲了过去，但他的衣领立刻从后面被扯住了。

他愤怒地转头，迎上镇长毫不妥协的目光。

"太危险了，孩子！"镇长板着脸，眼里却充满了担忧，"你不许过去！"

"他根本没有害处！"刚刚听到镇长命令的汉知道如果自己不过去奥托可能会怎样，他使劲甩开了格兰德先生的手，头也不回地飞奔而去。

* * *

另一边，三个年轻人正在边笑边走，企图混在人群中出去。

"都是你！"丙指着甲的鼻子，"出的什么馊主意啊，大场面根本没有！"

"我草，那不叫大场面啊，"甲嗤之以鼻，"千年面瘫今天吓傻了，你说这是不是千年一遇的奇观？"

"我看麻烦要来了。"乙不安地说，"我们倒得太密了，那些冰块结回去了，结果特么掉出来一个大冰坨子。格姥姥早晚要查到我们头上。"

"查他妈就查咯，又不是第一次被查—"

丙听到后面人群传来不正常的惊叫声，不由得回头去瞧，眼前的情况让他愣住了。

当他反应过来后，他惊恐地拍了拍同伴的肩膀。

"喂喂喂。"

他们仨回头，眼前的一幕令他们永生难忘。

一个发着耀眼红光的单光镜机器人正疾速穿过人群，正以箭一般的速度直指他们而来！

"还愣着干啥？快他妈跑啊！"甲撒腿之前使劲推了两个同伴一下，他们这才回过神来，没了命地撒腿狂奔。

"停下！"奥托已经看到他们的身影了，骤然拔高了音量。他周围的人群都被这突然的金属音一震，连忙连爬带滚地给他让道。"抓住那3个人！"他看这3个人已经开溜，对着吓尿了的群众指向他们道。

人们避他尚且不及，更何况帮他！

"他太快了！"奥托突破人墙后与这3个人的距离明显缩短，乙惊恐地喊道。

"分道走，引到O区去！"甲对着同伴们吼道，"分！"

此时在广场出口守着的一个身影也开始朝着他们动了起来，他在尽力跟上人形机器人的同时对着通讯器说道：

"A出口，A出口，他在追赶3个青年，"这个警卫边跑边说，"封锁O区。"

奥托咬定了一个速度最慢的青年，他们的距离缩短得更快了。眼看就要追上，这个青年突然忽地一蹦，跳上了一截短墙，没跑几步，他的鞋子转而踏上了旁边的高墙上，单手撑住了旁边的一个窗沿，忽地翻过了高墙到了另一边。

"呜呼！"这个青年好像跑爽了似的嚎了一声。

奥托借由速度优势，猛地窜上那节短墙，金属脚使劲蹬在高墙上，也学着这个青年飞檐走壁，翻到墙的另一边，落下后，他发现这根本不是街道，而是屋顶。他锁定那个青年的身影，紧咬不放。

这个青年好像已经忘了自己还在被追这码事，在屋顶上狂奔，到了一个边缘往上一窜，轻盈地落到另一个屋顶上，好似在耍轻功。他每跳一下都陶醉似的嚎一声。

"呜呼！"

"伊哈！"

奥托敢保证，就算看不见这个青年的身影，他也能通过叫喊的声音判断出位置。他的速度丝毫未减，靠着惯性他也在屋顶之间飞跃而过。

虽然青年在屋顶上不断变换方向，跳到不同方向的屋顶上来甩掉奥托的追赶，但在最后一个屋顶上，两个屋顶之间的距离长了一点，青年落下的时候不知是体力不支还是没有踩对地方，狠狠地趔趄了一下。就在他刚打算起步奔逃的时候，他的衣领被什么东西狠狠挂住了。

回头，挂住他衣领的不是别的东西，正是那个红眼机器人的金属手。

恐惧从青年的眼里流露。他盯着人形机器人的红色光镜，那里面看不出一点点的情绪。只有死死锁住他手腕的冰冷金属肢体提示了这个机器人情绪的一点点可能。

"你的头儿呢？说！"奥托锁紧了年轻人的手腕。在刚刚追赶的过程中，他同时也在分析这3个人的关系，结果分流了才发现自己追的不是带头的。

他本可以更快发现的。但是一进入这个诡异的所谓O区，他就收不到任何机器人的信息了。自己仿佛被隔离了一般。

年轻人眼含恐惧，但是很快化作了反抗。他发狂似的扭动着身体，想甩开这个看上去比他矮小的机器人。

年轻人的动作只让他被奥托锁得更紧。奥托把年轻人顶到屋顶通道的墙上，年轻人惨叫一声。他本想把这个机器人踢开，结果奥托先行一步，使劲地踩住了他的脚。

"不要反抗。"奥托光镜的红光映在年轻人的脸上，金属脚随时准备着旋扭被踩的血肉之躯，"否则不要怪我折断你的骨头。"

"你…你想干啥？"年轻人喘着气，结结巴巴地颤抖说道。

"告诉我你的大哥去哪儿了，"奥托说，"然后，老实点，跟我走。"

"我…我特么怎么知道他跑哪儿去了。"青年恐惧地咽了口口水，"他又没告诉我。"

"也许你想先打个石膏再讲？"奥托的金属脚开始慢慢碾着底下的足骨旋转。

"啊—啊！"剧烈的疼痛让年轻人无法忍受，"我不骗你！他真没告诉我！"他的声音中有恳求的意味。

"现在，老实点，走。"奥托停止了碾扭。

他正要把年轻人从墙上拽起来的时候，突然瞥到屋顶下方的某处似乎隐隐约约闪了一下火光。

奥托立刻拽着年轻人卧倒。砰的一声随即传来，那个物体擦着他的金属表皮疾驰而过。

几秒过后，年轻人正要爬起来，被奥托一把按倒。

"危险。"

年轻人突然老实了很多，他立刻放松下来。虽然一只手腕还被奥托扣着，但他居然非常听话，没有趁这个奥托控制如此薄弱的时机逃脱，连尝试都没有。他趴在地上，头偏向另一侧，呼吸很快平稳下来，刚刚剧烈起伏的背现在恢复了平静。

许久过后，年轻人转过头来面对这个红眼机器人，脸上居然露出一丝笑容。

"你知道吗？"年轻人的笑容愈来愈大，"你这本事真是让人刮目相看。"

 _什么？_ 奥托被青年突然转变的态度弄得警觉起来。

"麦克雷舰长说的是对的。"年轻人继续了他的话，"果然啊果然，你的居心，永远是黄鼠狼给鸡拜年。"

奥托内置的360°无死角红外热源探测仪呈现的图像突然让他的处理器报警了。这个配置，本来是在探索新环境探测未知情况下用的，但现在它搜到的周围红外信号让奥托越来越紧张。

本来底下的民居里面都有人，他们刚跳上这栋屋顶的时候奥托就探测到了下方这栋屋子和周围民居里面的红外信号。但是现在，那些红点正在慢慢从屋子里移动到街道上，开始集结，而身下这栋屋子的红点距离他越来越近。

 _该死！_ 他当初忽略了一点，如果都是正常的民居，那些红点不会在听到这么大的惨叫声后都不出现一点点骚动，更不会开始如此有规律地集结。

那发子弹，奥托知道是针对自己的。就算他没有按倒年轻人，这发子弹都不会伤到年轻人的一点点皮毛。相反，如果他不卧倒，子弹将从侧面洞穿他的胸膛。

年轻人态度的骤然转变，楼下集结的红点，那发子弹，以及一开始进入这个区域后就被莫名其妙屏蔽的信号…奥托感到大事不妙。这是一个陷阱！

原来那些卫兵机器人拒绝他的命令的确事出有因！

"麦克雷不让唤醒你，果然啊果然，"年轻人把头靠在冰冷的屋顶上，边讲边笑了起来，"当时害人，差点电死他，现在果然证明了你只还会继续伤人而不是像你刚刚振振有词的和平共赢！"

红点越来越近，越来越密集，奥托不想花任何心思去反驳年轻人了。他宁可立刻离开这个诡异的区域也不想赌哪怕八成的概率底下的红点居心善良。更何况，他认定那些红点一点都不比现在好像在跟他闲谈的年轻人好到哪里去。

虽然音频接收器旁边还充斥着年轻人的长篇大论，但奥托已经没有在思考年轻人讲的内容的含义了。他扫描到外面一处街道上根本没有红点，不由得停住快速思考。

 _这是怎么回事？_

现在根本无法获取定位。奥托不顾还在滔滔不绝的年轻人，翻身而起，打算借着屋顶边缘比平台高的位置优势匍匐到那个街道对应的屋顶边缘来看看是不是一个陷阱。就在他动身之时，年轻人突然抓住了他的脚踝。

"诶你急着走啥啊？"年轻人带着诡异的笑容看着红眼机器人，"你不是要带上我吗？"

屋子底下的红点越来越近了，近在咫尺！

奥托使劲甩了甩脚，不能甩掉年轻人的手。他又不能站起来。谁知道底下有没有等着任何一个人露头的枪口？他不再理会年轻人，径直拖着年轻人爬到了边缘往下看。

他立刻明白了没有红点的原因。那是一个死胡同，跳下去也是死路一条。

身上骤然增加了重量。年轻人突然扑到了奥托身上，使劲压住了他。就在这时，屋顶突然砰地一声，在屋顶另一边的通往天台的门被一脚踢开，人的脚步声和说话声紧随而至。

"他在这里！快抓住他！"年轻人把自己全身的重量都压在奥托身上，扭头向那帮进入天台，手中手电筒的白光在到处扫射的人群大喊。所有手电筒的白光在听到这一声大喊后立刻全部聚焦在屋顶那一角，人们立刻朝奥托的方向奔来。

只有一种办法能够延缓被抓。恐惧中，他望着没有红点的那个街道的方向。

迟早都得被抓。

处理器中突然跳出一大堆选项，全是他机体各处的功能，没等他自己反应过来开选，自己的低级中枢已经帮他敲定了一个选项，而且那个选项对应的部件已经在待命了。

他猛然意识到自己探索者的机型名字不是白来的。

就在那些人还离他只有3米的时候，他突然一跃而起，挣脱了压在自己身上的年轻人，箭也似的向着屋顶之外狂驰而去。手电筒惨白色的光立刻罩住了他。

"在那儿！"

"快打！"

奥托丝毫不理朝自己飞奔而来的脚步，从边缘飞身一跃，直直冲到了空中。

子弹从他身旁擦身而过。

他马上会掉到这个死胡同里，只是从一个牢笼窜到另一个牢笼。

"下去抓，他跑不了的。"一个屋顶上的人说。

"卧槽你看！"旁边一个人突然震惊地指着奥托。

奥托从手臂上发射了一个钩爪，钩爪勾住了他前方屋顶上支出来的屋檐，让他从对面的墙上荡了过去，这个银色的人形机器人消失在了墙的另一端。

屋顶上的人目瞪口呆地看着这一幕。

落地后，奥托规划了路线，向着地球村中心开始一路狂奔。

他本想趁着还没被那些人发现之时离开这里。奔出没有10分钟，突然，他感到腿上某处突然一松，差点往前绊倒。他的伺服电机供不上动力了。

速度一路狂减，他不得不停在了半路上。他检查了电量，数据让他心里一沉。

6%。完全不能支持他再次高速移动。

更不可能把他撑回艾克松号上，慢慢走都不行。

他只能在通讯网络中发送自己的位置和求救信号，让一个悬浮机器人把他带回去。

但是这个区域他根本无法发出信号。

而就在这时，身后传来了脚步声。

"停下。"一队人，身着便衣，但是手中都拿着武器，对准了他。

而前方的街道也涌出了几个人，同样举着武器。

奥托别无他路，举起了双手，任由那些人包围了他，把他的手反剪在身后。剩下没有控制他的人开始互相交流，拿出通讯器通知其他的人。

"第5小队，这里是第5小队，我们抓到他了，重复，抓到他了。"

除了人类，空中嗡嗡的反重力悬浮装置运作的声音让奥托抬起头来，居然在这样一个机器人都不出没的区域里，几个小型的悬浮机器人停在这些人上方。显然，他们是与这些人一伙的。

"让开让开！"突然从这帮人后面传来一个声音，随后窜出来一个少年。奥托定睛一瞧，竟然是汉。

"奥托！"汉跑到他身边，"放开他，他根本没有武器！"他朝着那些成人喊道。

"他本身就是一件大武器。"一个人喷着粗气对汉说。

"你不应该来这里。"汉说，"好了，格大大对这件事感到很抱歉，他只是要把你带出去而已。这些都是他的人。"

"我要回艾克松号上。"

"啊？"汉对此很吃惊，"你现在得回格大大家里，不是说好的吗？"

"能量。"奥托只说了两个字。他现在任由那些人反剪着手，一点反抗都没有，他得好好保存能量。

缺少能量第一次让他产生了深深的焦虑。

他原本一直跟飞船相连，直接共用飞船的能源，从来都没考虑过能源的问题。他也从未体会过能量缺失的感觉。因此他从来不会查看自己的能源储备，之前的机型也没有这一条提示。但现在，他必须直面这个大问题。

如果降到2%，他就会被迫下线。

汉打开了奥托胸口的状态板，惊恐地发现能量只剩5%，他倒抽一口冷气。

"格兰德先生。"汉拿出通讯器对镇长呼叫道，"奥托现在必须回艾克松号，他的能量快耗尽了！"

"飞行机器人呢？他有联系吗？"

奥托听到了镇长的声音，朝汉摇了摇头。汉惊异地看了奥托一眼，但如实回答了镇长。

"离开这个区域。"奥托说，"我无法联系其他机器人。"

"你还能走吗？"汉担心地说。

"可以。"

"快走吧。"汉让那些人松开了奥托，对他们说："清出一条道来，不要让那些极端分子挡路！"

刚刚剑拔弩张的卫士们得到镇长批准后，立刻护送着他们走出这个区域。

出了O区之后，奥托看到几个飞行机器人正悬停在那里，显然是镇长的功劳。他默默地把自己固定在一个飞行机器人身上，正要起飞的时候，汉说话了。

"嘿，带我一个！"

奥托没说什么，示意另一个飞行机器人，让汉也爬了上来。他们向着深夜中黑漆漆的艾克松号前进。

飞行机器人直接把他们带回了舰桥。这个时候奥托已经感觉到自己身上更多的伺服电机开始罢工了，全身各处的关节开始僵硬。他毫不理会后面紧随而来的汉，自己默默地顶着僵硬的肢体打开了舰桥墙上的某处，打开自己的电源面板，将插头插进了墙里。然后他一声不响地靠着墙坐了下来。源源不断的能量开始涌入他的机体。

汉皱着眉头看着这一切。他终于鼓起勇气把自己的疑惑抛了出来。

"充电？"汉挑着眉毛说道，"我还以为你是核能的呢。"

"动力很强的EVE都是要充电的。"

"为什么？"汉的眉毛挑的更高了，"这太不方便了。你岂不是总是得上来？探字号不是经常要在外面呆很久吗？"

"标准消耗水平10天，能源全满情况下。"奥托只回答了后面的问题，"过后我会想办法解决。"

奥托直接切断了话题。汉愣在了原地。就在这时，他的通讯器再次发出了振动。

随着能量的不断涌入，奥托全身的电阻都开始微微发热。一种舒服而温暖的倦意缓慢却不容分说地袭上他的处理器。他尽力想维持住逻辑组件的运转，但所有的处理单元都背叛了他。

"喂，格兰德先生？"汉面对着空空的舰桥接通了通讯器，"我们在舰桥，他已经充上电了。"

"什么？你说他明天能不能再见你一面？我去问问，"汉转过身来，诧异地发现光镜中的红光消失了，"呃？等等，他好像有点不对劲。"

"怎么个不对劲法？"镇长的声音从通讯器中传来。

"看上去像…死机了？"汉被自己说出来的话吓了一跳，他直接挂断了通讯器，在奥托身边蹲了下来。

汉悄悄探手出去触碰人形机器人的面部，但奥托毫无反应。他尝试着小声叫奥托，依然没有反应。

这就太不对劲了。他显然还在运作，但是突然没有了任何反应。汉开始在通讯器上联系一个舰载机器人。

【N2？你们老大怎么回事？能联系上他吗？】

【他下线了。】这个机器人立刻给出回复，【你和他在一起吗？根据我全部的记忆，除了被麦克雷舰长按掉和这一次之外，我还没见他下线过。】

【我在他旁边。】汉在越来越深的不安中回复，【他突然没反应了。我试着轻轻动过，也没用。】

【他还在运作吗？】N2问。他已经做好了立刻联系维修区机器人的准备。

【…我觉得还在。】舰桥中只有他们俩，一点点声音都躲不掉汉的耳朵，眼前的机器人还在发出运作时的微响。

"…"N2读到汉的消息后，将联系其他机器人的任务调入了后台。【或许你可以试试用力捅他几下。】

虽然汉对这个答案感到非常诧异，但他照做了。他使劲晃了几下坐在那里的人形机器人。

没等他收手回去，红光骤然亮起。

"干嘛？"奥托盯着汉说，听不出那金属嗓音里有丝毫情感成分。

"我看你不对头。"

"我很好。"人形机器人依旧冰冷地回答，"让我自个待一会儿。"

"刚刚格大大打过来了，"汉赶在奥托把他撵走之前赶紧说，"他问你明天能否下去跟他谈谈。"

"可以。"依旧听不出来感情的声音，"还有事吗？"

"…你还没有兑现之前的承诺…"汉飞速开动脑筋转起来，终于发现一个自己一直想做的事，"你还不在这里面。"他举起通讯器对着人形机器人摇了摇。

奥托什么话都没说，伸手把通讯器拿了过来，在上面操作片刻后，还给了汉。

"可以了。"奥托说，"现在，回家去。"他对汉命令道。

汉看着重新下线的人形机器人，摇了摇头，走出了舰桥。


	7. Chapter 6

**_A/N:提前祝大家秋分中秋国庆快乐！_**

* * *

次日上午，镇长站在屋子的扶栏前，看着一个人形机器人从一个飞行机器人上跳了下来，就落在离屋子不远的地方。

"昨天的事我很抱歉。"镇长首先对奥托开口了。

"不是你的错。"奥托回应。"虽然那些花瓣也没好到哪里去。"

那些细细的颗粒，其实都是镇长托人去各处搜集的小花堆成的。一大缸的小花收集起来着实花了很大一番功夫。地球村就那么大，这个季节开花的植物就那么多，差不多都把所有开小花的植物都捋了个遍才能够收集到满满一大缸。

格兰德根本没有往里放水。那些水都是冰化了才有的。也就奥托被水吓得不轻，他才有机会捡回来一条命。

"为什么O区里会有信号屏蔽？"奥托直截了当问镇长。

"这个事情过后再慢慢谈。"镇长直接把这个问题绕了过去。"现在，既然你决定要在地上生活，那么你得入乡随俗，跟着我们一起干土地上干的事，同意否？"

"同意。"奥托没有咬着这个问题不放。

"那很好，先从种地开始。"镇长把奥托领到一处农田。上午时分，阳光开始变得猛烈，湿热的感觉开始闷得人受不了。还在田间劳作的人已经所剩无几，机器人倒有很多。"你知道怎么种田吗？"

"我管理过艾克松号上的物质循环区。"奥托回答。"里面有植物。"

别以为奥托会特别稀罕植物。实际上，他一直都在跟这些绿色的小生物打交道。艾克松号上一直都存在植物，就在物质循环区里。这些植物非常普通，普通到你一听说它们的名字就会大吃一惊。

它们，是生菜。

这些经过基因改造后的生菜是700年来维持艾克松号正常环境的重量级幕后英雄。每一棵都巨大无比，在成年人手中就像一捧巨大的花束。处理过的污水流经物质循环区后，生菜就将污水中的无机离子吸收掉化为自己的养分，循环区上方的高功率照明给它们提供不间断的光照，将船舱内富集的二氧化碳气体置换成氧气。而这些生菜本身又是舰上的食物来源。低重力下，这些生菜哪怕个个长成了巨无霸，也非常鲜嫩。如果有人进去掰一下某棵生菜的叶子，立马就会听到清脆的一声，叶子在手中脆得几乎只需轻轻一握就能变成菜汁。

"那不叫种田。"镇长轻笑了一下，"眼睛盯着几个数据，动动手指调一下按钮就叫种田？"

奥托不置可否地耸了下肩。

"今天你先认对哪些是我们种的，哪些是外来长的。"镇长看了看时间，说。

"农作物和杂草。"

"很高兴你知道这个。"显然镇长当初故意没说这些名词。"现在过来，这个是玉米苗，要当心一点，旁边的这种杂草长得跟它很像。"

奥托默默地听着，跟着格兰德先生蹲了下来。他摩挲着玉米苗的叶子，提取两者的不同之处，一声不吭地看着镇长是如何做的。

他在机器人通讯网络上已经得知了这些玉米的来源。所有星舰升天的时候都带走了每种农作物的种子样本，常见农作物的繁殖体都一直储存在每一艘飞船的低温存储室里。艾克松号回来之后不久，人们就从艾克松号取出了这些种子，现在它们正一代一代地哺育着这些归家游子。

全程下来，奥托都没有说话。镇长越讲越感觉没底。

"你都听明白了吗？"格兰德终于忍不住问。

"当然。"

虽然对这个答案半信半疑，但实践才是检验真理的唯一标准。"那行，我看你怎么做。"格兰德站了起来，长久的弯腰已经让他有些年纪的背卡卡作响，他不由自主地咧了下嘴。

奥托愣了一下，他抬头凝视了一会儿远方也在田间劳作的其他机器人，然后默默蹲下身去，开始按照镇长刚才说的那样拔草。

 _还行。_ 格兰德看着人形机器人的动作心想。 _学得挺快，而且态度很端正。_ 他开始考虑自己是否应该调整一下课程进度。

天迅速阴沉了下来。一阵阴风从田野上刮过，只吹了几下，刚刚的闷热就荡然无存，取而代之的是令人汗毛直立的阴冷。奥托用余光瞥见远方还在劳作的机器人见状突然起飞，迅速地溜得一个不剩。他的动作顿了一下。但格兰德并没有对此表态，他只好继续拔草。

好像突然从远而近汹涌而来的掌声，巨大的雨点劈头盖脸地砸了下来，不给人留一点反应的时间。奥托立刻站了起来，回头，格兰德正用手压着头上的帽子，招呼奥托赶快进屋。

而突然，刚刚还算纯净的雨水突然增加了重量。劈在身上的不再是水，而是渐渐混了污浊的泥浆。泥浆越来越稠，地上很快变成了一个又一个泥塘。奥托用一只机械手遮着光镜，却怎么也挡不住汹涌从他光滑的额头涌下的肮脏泥水。他的视野开始渐渐变得模糊，脚下也时不时踩进小泥坑里，不管有没有溅起泥水，他俨然已经成为一个泥人。

奥托本来是怕水的。这跟他原来的机型有关。他知道自己的舵形机体只要浇了水就会短路，然后只能被凄惨地送进维修区，还不一定修的好。昨天他完全没有预料到自己会碰上那种情况，所以当发现身上有水的时候，第一反应不是已经换机体的事实，而是立刻认为自己要死于短路。经过一晚的调整，他的处理单元自动将原机体的数据打包压箱底了，这整个过程他没有意识到，只是这天他已经对水免疫了。

没被吓傻并不意味着喜欢。

尽管镇长腿脚不太利索，他还是先奥托一步进了屋。等他把披在外面的蓑衣挂出去后，他喊停了正要进门的奥托。

"你先在门廊等着。"格兰德对这个狼狈的机器人说，"我给你拿条毛巾。"

奥托毫无悬念地接住了镇长抛给他的毛巾。但即使是抹干净了全身上大部分的泥浆，关节接缝处和光镜上依然有些泥膜。

"挂外面吧，待会儿再洗。"镇长这才让奥托进了门。此时雨已经没那么大了，而且稍稍干净了一些。

屋内很暗，而且空间并不大。奥托环视了一周，红色光斑在他扫视的墙面缓缓亮起。墙壁虽然看上去很平整，却是由不同板块拼接而成的。一张旧得不成样子的悬浮椅躺在客厅一角。柜子餐桌隐藏在客厅北面，都出乎意料地矮小。两张椅子倒是整齐地收在餐桌下方。

他的目光停留在屋里一个轮椅上。坐轮椅的主人早已把目光顿在他的身上，那目光中带着越来越深的恐惧。

"啊—！"一声尖利的尖叫突然从轮椅中迸发出来。坐轮椅的人把自己缩成了一团，不断颤抖。

"别怕，他不会伤害你的。"格兰德在轮椅旁边蹲下来，安抚轮椅中缩成一团的人说道。"阿莱茜丝(Alexis)，他是奥托。"

"你好，阿莱茜丝。"奥托没有移动他的位置。

女孩在镇长的安抚下不再颤抖了。但是她那流露着恐惧的眼睛一刻也不放松地盯着奥托。

"奥托？"阿莱茜丝十分警惕地看着这个人形机器人。"那肯定不是他。"

奥托的红色目光一直停留在女孩身上。见到女孩的呼吸稍微平稳一些过后，他谨慎地朝轮椅移动过去。

他一步一步走到了轮椅前。在镇长的安抚下，女孩此时已经完全平静下来，她静静地看着面前的人形机器人。轮椅女孩和机器人就这么默默地凝视着对方。

格兰德有些惊讶地发现阿莱茜丝从裹着自己的薄褥单中抽出一只手来，那只手并没有去寻找对方垂在双侧的机械手，而是一路往上。小手迫于长度并没有达到它的目的。 _她到底想干什么？_ 格兰德问自己。

更让格兰德惊讶的是人形机器人没有像之前那样主动伸出手来，而是一直默默地站着。直到小手停在了半空中，他才在轮椅旁边缓缓蹲了下来。这个时候格兰德才明白阿莱茜丝要干什么。而眼前的这一幕着实让他震惊不已。

人形机器人蹲下来后，阿莱茜丝的手终于能够到她的目标了。格兰德惊诧地看着阿莱茜丝的手轻轻地放在了人形机器人的金属面部上，拇指半掩住了正在发着红光的圆形光镜。

阿莱茜丝眼中的恐惧在触到奥托的那一刻完全消失了，取而代之的是格兰德从没见过的一种光芒。那里面有什么呢？即使活了大半辈子，格兰德却发现自己说不准那里面有什么。惊喜？空洞？格兰德不敢妄下结论。

阿莱茜丝的手仍然停在人形机器人冰冷的面颊上，另一只手也动了起来，这个时候奥托才伸出自己的右手，干燥带着花纹的金属手掌轻柔地包住了纤细的小手。

"她怎么了？"奥托问格兰德。

"她小的时候遭遇了一场坍塌。"格兰德在轮椅另一边说。"母亲没躲过去。当她被救下来的时候，已经永远没了双腿。"

"她父亲无法再抚养她了。于是在她7岁的时候把她送到了我这里。"格兰德继续说，"你知道，我们的生活并没有那么轻松，抚养这么一个孩子对于某些人来说不是一件容易的事情。"

"坚强的女孩。"格兰德说。此时阿莱茜丝已经把手放了下来。"虽然无法去外面干农活，这么小却把家里打理得井井有条。自己用双手撑着自理，很多事情不让我插手帮忙。我本来想给她做假肢，但是她失去双腿的时间太长了，两个残根没法有力地支撑她站起来。"

"现在她多大了？"奥托终于开口了。他的两只金属手仍然包着阿莱茜丝的手。

"阿莱茜丝，告诉他。"

"11岁。"女孩扳着金属指头，朝人形机器人翘了下嘴角。

"你这段时间就在这里住着，她可以教你怎么打理内务。"格兰德站起来望向窗外，一缕阳光透了进来，屋子里亮了点。"今天是下不了田了。你去后面把身上的泥弄干净，她从今天开始就是你的老师了。"

* * *

回到地面的人们生活作息有了很大的改变。因为食物紧缺，往日飞船上一日三餐乃至一日五餐（不可能再多，每个乘客取餐时都有登记，显示在个人信息栏上冠冕堂皇的理由是防止乘客摄入过多的食物而对身体造成潜在伤害）的情况业已不复存在。随着耕作技术的逐渐恢复，人们目前普遍捡回了工业革命前的生活习惯—一日两餐，朝耕日工。至于夜晚，虽然午夜过后绝大多数人家灯火尽熄，但也不排除几家依然亮着灯，为沉睡的平原点上寥寥无几的零星光点。

不仅是食物，其他类型的能源也并不丰裕。尽管家家户户都有用垃圾堆里捡来的废弃发动机改装的发电机，但是电压经常不够稳定。有的拼死拼活弄出了太阳能板，却也因时不时的脏雨覆盖导致经常断电。风车倒是一个相对稳定的电源，但是目前人类对维护它们却是心有余而力不足。

机器人们现在还普遍比较依赖艾克松号的核能。当然也有受瓦力影响给自己改装上太阳能板的。毕竟地球上还有那么多停摆的WALL-E型号机器人，找到个把状态良好的二手太阳能板并不是一件难事。但是这只适用于功率小而体积还够大的机器人。尽管如此，据使用过太阳能板的机器人反映，在稳定性和电压上与艾克松号提供的根本不能相提并论。

来到地面上的头一个星期，奥托就把镇长家后面的监控室与艾克松号电脑完全联机了，省得他总是两头跑。

在完成清晨到上午十点左右的这短短几个小时的田间作业后，剩下的大半天，奥托都有足够的时间给他支配。除了头两天主要检查发电机以及稍稍改进了一下以便充电的时候相对稳定一些，后来的时间，他要么待在监控室里用电脑查看些外人经常看不懂的文件，要么受镇长之托，把阿莱茜丝推出去看着她在不那么猛烈的阳光下玩。

有时候汉会主动找上门来。如果碰见奥托刚好窝在监控室里—事实上这个概率并不低—那么那一下午在别的地方都休想找到汉了。阿莱茜丝清楚他们俩在捣鼓着什么。因为有时候她也会自己推着轮椅进到那个并不凉快的小屋里。即使镇长说过那不利于她的健康，她也只是耸耸肩。

镇长的课程进行得非常顺利。他一直在教奥托如何照料小麦、玉米以及一些水果。每次镇长都在默默观察，而奥托每一次上课的态度看上去都非常诚恳。除草、种植、修剪枝条、登记病害…他不会走神，不会忘记步骤，讲一次就几乎全都能明白，示范一次过后几乎就能熟练操作了。没有任何人比教他还省心。镇长嘴上虽然不说，但是已经为奥托那超群的学习能力感叹了很多次。

每一个晚上奥托都会进入监控室里继续工作。没有人知道监控室的灯光在何时熄灭。而等到早上大家醒来之时，奥托已经根据前一天的提示开始默默地准备新一天的用品。

当某天镇长晚上偶然看见奥托在控制室里查看的资料竟然是1000年前留下来的农业文献时，他默默地感叹着：这不仅仅是这机器人本身学习能力超群，而且还不放过勤奋啊。

无独有偶，阿莱茜丝这里的教程也进行得很顺利。直到阿莱茜丝演示如何做面包的时候，奥托才猛然发觉到自己一直都有所感知的奇特的新参数与挥发性化学物质有着密切联系—他拥有的是嗅觉。经过几次巨细非遗地观察过后，某天傍晚，他向阿莱茜丝和镇长展示了运作1000年以来做的第一道菜。

镇长开始把越来越多的任务全盘交给奥托去做。

在一些不怎么炎热的空闲时间，奥托也不是一直都窝在监控室里。他调整了一下日程。他有时候会在巷子里独自闲逛，边走边观察忙碌的居民；或者坐在凉亭的一角一边修理一些小部件一边安静地听着一帮大老爷们边喝果汁边海天阔地大声吹牛（没有啤酒花，没法酿出啤酒）；在某些傍晚，他甚至把自己埋没到墙角的阴影里，看着广场上的少年们玩新发明的球类游戏。直到天完全黑下来迫使他打开红外光源使那白天不发光的光镜终于发出红光的时候，他才会被某个少年突然留意到。

"来打球啊。"一个少年对他招呼道。

奥托总会摇两下头礼貌地表示拒绝。

汉一开始还觉得呆在控制室里有东西可学，出来后他总有货可以跟别人炫耀，所以总是去。尤其是他把不少东西修好之后，他在同龄人中终于有了点身份，摇杆挺得越来越直了。可是现在他却有些抗拒进去那个狭小的空间，甚至总想找点什么理由逃一次。可是奥托的态度却罕见地非常强硬，让他不敢不去—现在他得每天面对枯燥的长篇大论，还有一天比一天头疼的计算。奥托还会时不时提问他一些前几天看过的内容。虽然奥托从来没有把他怎么样过，但是汉还是在每次奥托提问的时候都感到对方的光镜深得彻骨。

"你这…都什么鬼题目…"当面对一道"如何由已知两点仰角求此两点距离"的题目时，汉感到了深深的无力。

"余弦定理。"奥托提示道，"你不昨天才看过？"

汉搜遍脑筋都没唤起对这个概念的哪怕一点点印象。毕竟前一天下午他还看了很多其他的资料。

"你这叫教吗…那些教学机器人都没你闷…"汉忍不住抱怨道。

"我教你我也头疼啊。"

汉听到这话怔住了。他把身子转了过来直面银色的机器人。

"你这两个月可变了不少。"汉说。

"有吗？"

"你看看。"汉立刻像抓到了稻草一般，"你刚醒那阵天天只会说几个词，现在我都好久没听你讲过它们了。"

"哪几个词？"

"什么'肯定'、'否定'、'同意'、'不可能'，当时听得我耳朵都起茧了。"汉认真地说，"现在你讲话接了不少地气。"

"我一直都这么讲。"

"别否认了，你真的变了。"汉越来越抑制不住自己脸上的笑，"而且你现在还带口音了。"

人形机器人瞪了汉好久，终于说了几个字。

"不可计算。"平声调的清冷金属音。

事实上换过机体后的奥托再也没有用过平调说话。这几个字让汉一愣，接着他彻底绷不住了，一开始还有些克制地把头埋在桌子上笑，不一会儿他就人仰马翻了。

等到他终于喘得过来气时，他才勉强断断续续地开口了。

"哈哈哈哈哈…你别装了，越装越滑稽…哈哈哈哈哈哈哈…"

奥托什么都没说，他只是非常安静地等汉笑完。等到汉终于发现那个在有点暗的房间里一直安静地定在自己身上的微红色光斑时，他猛地笑不出来了。

"题会了没？"人形机器人叉着双手，恢复了声调说。

听到声音后的汉总算放了点心。他一边转回到计算题上一边说："奥托，你不能笑真是太煞风景了。我都不知道你是不是在逗我。"

"逗人的最高境界就是：我逗你你还看不出来。"

汉又怔住了。不过他很快反应过来。"呵，胡扯。"他回应，"你才逗过几个人啊还有资格吹。"

奥托没有回应，只是默默地继续转回到自己阅读的文献上。他这两个月来一直在尝试把自己直接接到电脑上，但是没有成功。每次接入，在理应有的界面上都只有一片空白。

本来奥托只把重心放到了汉身上。但随着阿莱茜丝进来旁听的时候越来越多，某天下午，当阿莱茜丝再一次推着轮椅挤进监控室的时候，奥托主动对她发起了邀请。

"想过来一起学吗？"

"当然。"女孩苍白的脸上突然明亮起来了。她把手里的一本破书放到膝盖上，正准备摇动轮子来到显示屏前，奥托注意到了那本书的名字—《罗马帝国衰亡史》。

"我喜欢读故事。"阿莱茜丝看到了落在书名上的红色光斑，主动开口解释了。"但是找不到什么别的故事了。这是我唯一留着的书。格兰德先生不让我看太多显示屏。"

听到阿莱茜丝的话过后，奥托一直沉默地站着。许久过后，他像是下了个很困难的决心似的，弯下身子郑重其事地对阿莱茜丝开口了。

"你…想听听太空中的事情吗？"

轮椅女孩点了点头。

人形机器人面对着女孩坐了下来。他开始了讲述。

在不急不缓的讲述声中，他们没有留意到不远处笔掉落在桌上的撞击钝响。

汉永远也忘不了这一天。他没敢回头，怕自己的动作打搅到了这好似梦中才能存在的奇幻场景。他忘不了那天身后传来的娓娓道来的清冷金属嗓音。

* * *

某一天晚上，当奥托刚刚整理完橱柜，正准备继续进入监控室的时候，他被镇长叫住了。

"奥托。过来一下。"老人站在屋子门口，对他招手道。

"是。长官。"人形机器人稍稍迟疑了一下，回答道。"稍等一下。"随即他快步出了后门。

老人微微扯了下嘴角。他已经告诉奥托很多次不需要叫他长官，但是在这件事上奥托似乎怎么也不开窍。所幸这并不是什么大不了的事情。

奥托很快返回了客厅。镇长示意人形机器人出了门，然后他坐在了门廊的长凳上。

"坐下吧，奥托。"老人做了个招呼的手势让人形机器人坐在自己身旁。然后他拿起了旁边的一个玻璃瓶。

在他们面前的是一大片玉米田。在夜空的笼罩下，只剩下模模糊糊的黑色剪影，整块玉米田仿佛在黑暗的被褥下睡着了。夏日的夜晚不再那么炎热。此时依然还有丝丝从海上吹来的微风，在不时送走地上的余温之时，也不忘将玉米田的清香送了过来。

"这几个月还挺习惯吧。"老人望着睡着的玉米田，说道。

"还行。"人形机器人回答。"有什么事吗？"

"哦，当然没有。"老人起开了瓶盖，从玻璃瓶中啜饮了一小口。"只是想跟你闲聊一会儿而已。"

夜空晴朗。没有月亮的空中让星星全都闪耀出了它们最明亮的光辉。这样的场景在地球上早已消失多时。观察仔细一点的人也许会发现空中总有几颗星星似乎相对其他的星在缓慢移动着。那是铱星的闪光。

"不怎么爱说话，嗯？"沉默了一会儿之后，镇长开口了。"几届舰长可都遭罪了。"他半认真半调侃地说。

"我不会闲聊。"人形机器人如实回答。

闻言，老人笑了几声。"我也不刁难你了。实话说，我今天找你来确实想了解一些情况。"

"说吧。"

老人转头看了这个光镜正在发红光的机器人一眼，说："你好像变了不少。"

人形机器人少有地沉默了很久。随即他开口了。

"我确实想改变自己。"

"为什么呢？"

"我想融入你们。"奥托回答。"而不是一直被当成 _'令人生畏'_ 的驾驶仪。"

"然而不幸的是大伙似乎都这么认为。"

"我有那么可怕吗？"

"可能是你那冷冰冰的语句吧。"

"有可能。"奥托立刻接话，"除此之外找不出问题。"

老人听了之后没有马上回答。他望着黑暗一片的玉米田，幽幽地开口了。

"奥托，你知不知道麦克雷舰长给我们前辈讲了你攻击了他多次？"

"攻击？"

"你居然不知道？"老人幽幽地正视那个红色光镜。"如果我没有记错的话，他说你不仅关了他紧闭，而且最后也打算像电瓦力那样电他。"

空气似乎凝固了一会儿。

"长官。"奥托终于开口了，语气变得严肃。"虽然这么讲人类不合适，但当时他在无理取闹。我在按照舰长失能的标准给他关禁闭反省。而且当时我的电压不会给他造成什么伤害，这也没有违反星舰管理条约。"

"因此到现在为止你都认为这是对的？"

"我当时没有别的选择。"人形机器人回答，"即使现在看来似乎有些不妥。"

"人类是敏感而脆弱的生物啊。"老人感叹了一句。"我很高兴你意识到了这一点。"

红光扫过了老人脸上一下，但人形机器人终究没有说什么。

"这几个月来，你的表现让我放了不少心。"镇长继续说道。"之前有不少人认为你会继续执行A113指令，这意味着你会不惜一切把人类赶回船上。你之所以沉睡了一个世纪也是人们一直以来出于这种情况的担忧。"

"到目前为止，你的表现都远远超出我的预期。几乎是最好情况中的最好了。"镇长说，"其实从看到你第一天的表现起我就有个问题，但我当时认为问之过急。现在你自己都下来了，而且还这么用功，我觉得现在是时候问你了。"

"什么问题，长官？"

"A113指令为什么销声匿迹了？"

"长官，A113指令没有被删除，它依然还在这里。"红斑回到了老人的脸上。人形机器人抬起一只手，指了指自己存储单元的部位，"但是这个指令要生效是有条件的。"

"什么条件？"见到人形机器人停了，老人继续鼓励他说。

"生存指标。"奥托说。"当且仅当所有指标全都达到人类的生存标准的时候，A113指令才能正式失效。"

"当时虽然氧气达标了，但是其他环境因素均不利于当时状况的人类生存。那棵植物的来源也不正常。"奥托继续说，"因此我的判断是继续执行A113指令。"

"所以现在这个指令在你这里失效了？"

"对。"

"嗯。"老人意味深长地闷哼了一句。"也许麦克雷舰长当时的警告是有道理的。"

红斑又移到了老人脸上。

"刚刚降落的那一阵子，地表环境的确和那段经典录像里的差不多。"镇长缓缓地说，"而且，我们的确经历了一段异常艰苦的时光。"

"每一寸土地都干得发白，在阳光底下刺得每一个人都睁不开眼。一点微风就能把沙尘吹进眼睛里、鼻子里。更不要谈那少得可怜的淡水资源。一片的死寂让所有的人都在短短的半天内就破灭了所有幻想。"镇长讲述道。"热血的改造冲动并没有持续很久。最初的几个月，舰上的机器人船员为开垦地球村作出了不可估量的丰功伟绩。…"

"…最初几年几乎没有任何收成。麦克雷舰长独自顶住了巨大的压力，一面劝说人们食用艾克松号上留存下来的食物维持自己的生命，一面终于开始正式学习耕种的技术…"

奥托默默地听着老人讲述。即使距离被重启已经经过了快半年了，他却没有了解艾克松号降落之后的更多故事。虽然理论上他可以通过其他任何一个依然在运作的机器人来了解整个事件，但他在繁忙的修复工作与学习中无暇顾及这个事情。现在听着老人讲述虽然慢，但他现在有的是时间。只要镇长愿意继续讲下去，他就不会打断老人。

"…艾克松号下方逐渐有了积水，本来之前大家都是通过抬高地垄来抵抗积水。可是2843年的大涝让所有的艾克松号南坡耕地都无一幸免。南坡的防风沙条件是最好的，这一个涝年却让南坡这个耕地主力遭受了灭顶之灾。当年毫无疑问遭受了严重的歉收。耕地不得不全部移到了北坡。而第二年又是旱年，连续两次的歉收让所有人又都进入到了困难时期…"

"…麦克雷舰长去世之后，相对稳定的耕地才逐渐被确定下来。但是时不时的沙尘暴依然对耕地造成了极大的威胁。"

镇长讲述完了这一大段历史之后，从地上拿起那个玻璃瓶，从容地打开瓶盖饮着。夜色已经渐入佳境，凉爽的气息才从不知何处钻出来，挟带着玉米田中的植杆清香和远方淡淡的海意。

"奥托。"镇长突然发问了。"如果麦克雷还活着的时候就把你重启了，那你会继续执行A113指令吗？"

这绝对是个好问题。红色的光斑低垂在地上，停了很久。镇长静静等着身旁这个正襟危坐的人形机器人。

"可能会的。"奥托低沉地回答。

他只能够说出这一句。剩下的他再也无法回答。

如果他当时就被重启了，那么当他看到这一片荒凉和已经民心动摇的一大批人类之后，谁知道眼前震撼而惨烈的景象会不会挑动他那根最紧绷的神经呢？奥托相信大概率他会的。而剩下的事情则必然是在还有固执的舰长在世的时候又将大批人类赶回飞船。他又会面对什么样的大规模冲突？他又该如何处理？

他不敢再想下去。这个无比复杂的事情的不确定性让奥托不由得心头一凛。

所幸的是，这个事情已经过去了。他面对的已经是如此相对稳定的状况。淡水源清了不少，防风林也在这一个世纪里建了起来，保证了北坡耕地的稳定。而之前从控制室往下望去，海湾的海水闪烁着粼粼的波光，玻璃般的蓝色标示着水质的改善。

"也许你很幸运，或者说，我们都很幸运。"镇长开口了。"我还得谢谢你这几个月来的诚恳工作。你给我们省了不少心，也帮了不少大忙。"

"太客气了，长官。"奥托回答，"这是我的本分。"

"一开始的时候，包括我也对此深表怀疑啊。"镇长回答，"几乎所有人都认为你只喜欢呆在飞船上。"

"这可就是偏见了。"人形机器人无奈地回答。

"哈哈，显然。"气氛缓和了很多，镇长因苍老而沙哑的声音说。"你现在真的在慢慢融入这个社会了。"

听到此话后，红光猛地移动到了老人身上，然后又转向前方的玉米田。

"我最近在思考一个问题。"奥托的红色目光有些缥缈地直视前方，照着一小片玉米苗微微染上了点红色。

老人用带着询问的神情看着人形机器人。

"…关于'生活'。"奥托说。

老人眼中闪过一丝转瞬即逝的惊异。

"就是麦克雷舰—"

"对。"奥托说。

"所以你有了什么理解吗？"

"我大概明白了麦克雷舰长极力追求生活的原因。"人形机器人说，"在地上是挺有意思的。"

老人的眼睛在空前的星光下幽幽地反着光。"有意思？"

"比在舰桥里有意思。"奥托说，"舰上即使有突发状况，处理方式基本按程序来。忙，但是无趣。"

"你觉得地上怎么有趣？"老人引导奥托讲下去。

"每天都有新东西。"奥托说，"还有玩笑话。"

"我不信以前的舰长讲不出笑话。我也不信你听不懂笑话。"老人微微一笑说。

奥托看上去好像有些尴尬。"您别说，当时我真没开窍。"

"现在开窍了？"领袖问，"为什么？"

"这个机体提升了我的很多能力。"奥托说，"语言功能、行动能力，以及思维，都有所改进。"

"其次，也应当与没有太多处理舰上事务的压力有关。"奥托随即换了一种略带嘲讽的语气说，"我退休了。"

镇长被逗乐了。

老人看了看天边，继续开口。"生活可不只是有意思。更重要的是，它给人们提供了一个挑战的平台。当年麦克雷舰长为什么总是提到生活？就是因为舰上太安逸了。人的本性就是朝挑战去啊。"

"没错。"奥托说。"但我无法理解。"

"现在还没法理解？"领袖有些吃惊地说，"我以为你已经明白了。"

"我不懂为什么条件好的时候你们不肯老实呆着，非得去冒险。"奥托说，"这根本说不通。"

"看样子你还没有领略到生活的真谛，细路仔。"老人笑了，说。

"可能吧。"人形机器人说。但是他看上去并没有在开玩笑。

他突然希望自己能够表达哪怕一点点的表情。但是他只有一张看起来像是被锁住的面孔。他只能通过改变语调和一点肢体语言来表达自己的情感。然而每一次改变都是对他的巨大挑战。因为这意味着前期要有巨大的数据积累来确保这种变化是正常的，然后还需要调整整个思维架构来彻底地说服自己这不奇怪。

在他冷冰冰的外表之下，一颗火热的灵魂开始渐渐解冻了。

夜已经深了。刚刚还有些模糊的虫鸣声开始渐渐清晰起来。忽近忽远的清脆虫鸣声在玉米田中互相追逐着；已经完全冷却下来的地面此时开始慢慢堆着潮气，它从土地的缝隙中慢慢钻出来铺开，笼罩着整个地球村；凉爽的风也从不时造访开始渐渐连续不断地从遥远的干燥陆地朝海面吹来。

"听啊，奥托。"镇长陶醉在星空和带着醉人香气的清新植物气息中。"你听到了吗？"

"虫鸣？"奥托试探着猜测道。

"嗯。"镇长闭上了眼睛。"你猜得到这是什么虫吗？"

"蟋蟀。""蛐蛐。"令奥托意外的是，他们同时说话了。

"不赖嘛。"老人笑着说，"你还知道蛐蛐。"

"汉告诉我的。"奥托回答。"托他的福，我才见过。"

老人继续闭上了眼睛。此时天上的云已经完全散了，银河的亮光灿烂地倾撒下来，把刚刚还被黑暗裹住的地上映出点点星星的反光。似有成千上万的蛐蛐鼓动着它们的音响，远近交错又和谐地奏着夜的空间交响曲。

"这就是生活啊，奥托。"老人说，"这就是生活…"


	8. Chapter 7

"快点，奥托。"汉催促着人形机器人说，"你再磨蹭就来不及了。"

"别催我。"奥托一开始还在忍耐着男孩的软磨硬泡，但耳边一直传来的声响让他再也忍无可忍。如果这小猴子的爪子放他身上晃，那么他别想安心写完这一段代码了。

"你还有多久？"听到奥托警告后的汉稍微收敛了一点。

"还有14行。"奥托回答的同时在操控屏上手指弹得飞快。"然后还得测试一下。"

"还测试…再等就没时间了！"

"4点没到，你急什么？"奥托问道。面前的全息屏上一行一行的代码飞快地向下滚动。

"过去不需要时间吗？"

"你跟我讲的是：4点走。"人形机器人最后在键盘上敲击了一下，界面开始检查代码了。不到10秒钟整个架构检查完全，显示没有语法错误。在此过程中他的左手手臂上突然翘起了一个角。他将这一长段代码编译出来，接着奥托从手臂上的那个角中扯出一段数据线，将它接入到电脑中。

不一会儿显示屏上猛地跳出一个是否通过协议的对话框，奥托立刻点下是。那个界面终于从空白变成有了东西。几个月来的努力终于有了回报。奥托暗自松了口气。

但是过了几秒他就再也放松不起来了。出乎奥托意料的是，这些东西越来越多，并且毫无规则地堆在了屏幕上，随着堆积文件数目的增多，监控室电脑的运行速度也越来越慢。每增添一个文件夹都需要越来越长的时间。这状态看起来像极了病毒攻击。而最后，卡了几秒过后，整台电脑都无响应了。

"妙。"奥托感知到与自己连接的电脑沦陷在解开自己思维架构的计算圈套中了。他无奈地停止了任务，把自己从已经呆滞的电脑中拔了出来。

"行了。"奥托将文件存储复位之后从悬浮椅中站了起来。"到底什么事？"

"保密。"汉坏笑地说。"不过你会喜欢它的。"

人形机器人瞪了汉一眼，但什么都没说。他把监控室的灯拉灭了，然后两个身影埋没在了凌晨的黑暗中。

不知过了多久，奥托跟着汉进入了一片树林。但没多久，他好像听到了越来越响的水声。随着他们前进，一股越来越浓重的咸腥味也逐渐渗入了他们身周。奥托的疑惑越来越重，他感觉自己猜对的可能性越来越高了。但他决定等揭晓的时候再抗议。

奥托的红光终于弥散到最后几棵树的树干上。而当他们终于穿出树林，调整焦距后呈现在奥托面前的是一片在黑暗中灰扑扑的沙滩和更远处的在月光下波光粼粼的浪潮时，眼前的一切不出意外却无情地击打在奥托的处理器中。

"你在逗我吗？"他在沙滩上停下了脚步，指着海水朝汉质问道。"你明明知道我不喜欢水。"

"骇，你都防水的，这有什么好怕的。"汉快步走向停在岸边的一大排木船。"快过来帮我。"

汉的逻辑无懈可击。奥托只得不情愿地走过去帮他把这一艘看上去小但实际上并不轻的木船朝海中推去。

虽然奥托是机器人，但是他的功率并不高。汉有些吃惊即使有奥托的帮忙这船还移动得如此费劲。他看着身旁似乎已经以最大功率推船的机器人，忍不住开口了。

"亏你还是硬家伙做的呢，结果还是一个软蛋。"他狠狠地奚落了奥托一把。

"你行你来。"奥托立刻松开了手，退到一旁。

"…诶别走…"虽然奥托的功率不大，但是他总能帮上忙。汉还是担心好事要黄，于是他不再闹了，"快推到水里，现在赶上退潮呢。"他开始竭尽全力地于奥托一起推动这个木船。

木船终于完全浸到海水里了，它在浅浅的海水中浮了起来。此时汉和奥托都已经踩在了海水里。

"快上来吧。"汉伸手敏捷地一下撑着船沿跳了进去。

奥托学着汉的动作要一跃而入，结果在他撑上去的瞬间，一个浪迎面冲来，船就着他的力猛地一晃，使他往后一仰，差点整个跌坐到海水里。

汉早就爬到了船头。他装上舵，正要从船舱里捡起帆布挂上桅杆的时候，突然留意到奥托居然没有跟上来。

"从船尾上来，奥托！"他看着依然踩在海水中扶着船沿正想努力稳定船只的奥托，对这个狼狈的机器人喊道，"后面不会晃！"

别看海浪貌似一击就碎，丝毫没有抵抗能力，可是一旦进入到了哪怕只有半米深的地方，不断晃动的水体就会让你深刻地体会到什么叫身不由己。周围全在以一波又一波的几乎相同方向的力冲击着你在水中的每一个部分，每个力都很温和，但是都坚定且对任何抵抗毫不妥协。如果当进入海里的深度使重力终于顶不住了要向浮力求饶的时候，海水只需对定脚点轻轻一戳，不熟水性的在浪中可能就会彻底站不住了。

此时正是退潮，从海滩上卷回来的回波夹着不大不小的粗粗的沙砾推着木船一步一步朝深海滑走。就刚刚犹豫加上汉的喊话那一点点时间，奥托的半个身子就陷进了海水中。

所幸，他及时伸手扒住了船尾的那条细细的木板，把自己从海水中拔了出来。汉坐在船头看着奥托的狼狈样一直在咧着嘴，笑声都埋在喉管里没发射出来。而当奥托想让自己在船舱中站起来的时候，一个波浪让他立刻打了个趔趄。

"这…太晃了。"奥托发现把两只手都固定在两边船沿的时候才不会摔倒。但这也意味着他被钉死在船上动不了了。即使这样，从未体验过的那种周围全在摇摆的感觉也让他的处理器几乎应接不暇。

"亏你还开船的呢。"汉边解开一段绳索还不忘狠狠奚落奥托一下。"你抬个脚，帆布都叫你踩住了。"

站都站不稳，还指望他抬脚？

但奥托依然在尽力给汉腾地方。他降低了重心，快速地把另一只手收回到同一边船沿后，他将两条腿蹬在另一边的船沿上稳定自己。终于他在船里坐了下来。他想着看着不动的船帆或许能减轻震动感，但是不知为什么，好像还是总有东西在晃，而且每次晃的高度、方向和频率都不一样。从未有过的不适感立刻冲击了他的处理器。

他转头看着汉，男孩似乎毫不在意这毫无规则的晃动。汉扯着一端绳子，原先皱巴巴躺在船舱中的帆布一角立刻随着绳索的牵扯向上升起。当他看见刚刚升起的一角正慢慢改变着弧度时，他才把注意力放在了刚刚毫无留意的风上。

似乎与海的退潮相呼应似的，风一改入夜时候的方向，此时正连续不断又干又冷地从地上阴阴地吹来。汉逐渐升起了整个帆，在风的作用下帆布发出了一点哔哔剥剥的声音，然后终于被完全鼓起来了。奇怪的是，此时船似乎晃得没那么厉害了。

奥托看着这帆鼓动的方向，有些庆幸自己没有坐到船的另一边。假如是那样的话，那他恐怕会被这帆鼓起来的瞬间打到水里。

汉固定好帆布后走到了船尾。奥托不露声色地看着汉的行动。而汉毫不例外也注意到了人形机器人的光学镜头。

"你别太紧张了。"汉坐在船尾一侧，一手牵着帆上的绳一手扳着刚刚装上去的舵，说。"掉不下去的。"

人形机器人没有立刻答话，过了一会儿他才开口。"这晃得我有点难受。"

"哎哟，晕船啦？"汉的嘴都要咧掉了。他的眼睛在黑暗中闪闪发光，"船舵晕船了，真是奇闻哟。"

 _晕船？_ 奥托愣了一下。

他听说过人类的晕动症。但他没有与人类一样的半规管，更不会恶心。可是毫无定点的周围却显然让他的处理器慌了神。他本习惯先判断下一步的走向再行动，可是现在连判断都无法做到，他少有地感到了那种什么结论都没有的茫然与随之伴生的厌恶。而表现就是消极地把自己钉在船上抵制任何活动。

从这个角度讲，他不算晕船。但是表现和晕船简直如出一辙，除了没有人类特有的恶心。

"这不对。"奥托眼中的红光渐渐消失了，"让我缓会。"他抬起一只手朝汉示意。

汉看着把手放到额头上仰着的奥托，本来很想笑，但他不知为何笑不出来。虽然一个机器人晕船听起来十分荒谬，但是当他真正看到的时候，不知为何，他还是惊讶自己竟然认为这样的结果是合情合理的。

"放松，掉不下去的。"汉重复了一遍。他朝天边望了一下，然后调整了一下手上的动作，小帆船转了一个角度。接着汉往回扳了一点，小帆船以新的方向向大海深处驶去。

汉再次看了几乎横躺在帆船中央的奥托一眼，后者光学镜一片黑暗，似乎在默默地抵制什么东西。汉看着这个平时行事自如的机器人，心中竟然升起一丝怜悯。

"你要感受波浪是怎么摇摆的，方向如何，找它的规律。"汉突然惊奇地发现自己正在一字不落地陈述着当年自己父亲在自己第一次上帆船时给自己讲的话。记忆猛地翻了上来，由于挫败而积聚的液滴的冰冷触感似乎再一次点在了他的面颊上。

"把脚步放轻，好像你在甲板上跳舞一样。波浪上来的时候往下压，下去的时候好像要起跳，走路的时候看准了要去的地方盯着那里走，但是不要盯得太清楚，眼神要涣散一点，随时留意周围的变化。"

人形机器人依然保持着动作没有回答。汉见状默默叹了口气，他也不知道奥托到底听懂了没有。汉收起了笑容，开始全身心贯注在风与手上的力上。

小船已经在风的鼓动下朝大海深处越滑越远。刚刚的夜空仿佛在黑暗中陷没了一会儿，星空和月光仿佛都静滞了。但是紧接着它们全都突然活了起来。天上的星星开始继续它们缓缓的转动，月光似乎越来越暗淡，但天色不再滞黑，而是缓缓地从黑中冒出一丝丝的蓝色。蓝色逐渐扩散得越来越多，把黑色完全挤出天空后，东方的海面上开始冒出一丝火红。

在不断的摇摆中，奥托渐渐感到这摇摆似乎有些规律。他静静地感受着每一次温和但是不容分说的上抛和接下来的下坠，力量由船体下方的水传递到船接着作用到他身上，这一切都那么自然，但是结果却如此出人意料。

他重新打开了光学镜头，视线与头顶的新月相对。在摇摆的船上，头顶的天空拒绝与其他事物一样顺从于海浪的推动。他静静地望着天顶，久违的空灵突然灌入了他的处理器。

他处理完一天的事物过后，他总会把舰桥的所有灯光关闭，独自在黑暗中瞪着窗外的星空。此时他感觉自己什么都不会想，就是静静地望着一切。他没有计算任何东西，也没有思考有关未来的任何问题。甚至连音频也接收不到。此时他似乎已经灵魂出窍，除了被包裹在太空中，其他的一切都仿佛隔着真空一样消失殆尽。

他终于抬起头来，朝船尾看去。汉显然早就发现奥托的变化了，但他出奇地安静，没有说任何话打扰奥托。

"我错过什么了吗？"奥托放松了身体，两只手都收了回来。他惊奇地发现现在自己能在船里活动自如了。

"天亮了点。应该没啥。"汉坐在船尾，往后看了一眼说。

奥托朝船后方望去，眼前之景让他突然彻底清醒了。陆地几乎已在天边，但是他们出发还没多久！

"你说的惊喜就是这个吗？"奥托尝试着让自己在船舱内站起来。一开始还是有些不稳，但是他很快在船舱里站住了，"出来海上兜风？"

"不不不，我才不会花这么大力气就出来兜个风。"汉坐在船尾懒洋洋地说，"只是想出来打打牙祭。"

奥托没有作声。他在思考什么叫"打牙祭"。

天边的那一抹火红扩散得越来越多，一直往上飘散，把旁边的几朵云也染了红色。而云尖却是明亮的金色。金色又将已经染红的天点上几道光芒，顺带着点燃了东方越来越明亮、好似泛着火光的海水，粼粼地在反着金红色的光芒。

奥托出神地望着东方的壮丽之景。他将视线定在了东方，希望把整个过程都记录下来。

"妈耶。"汉突然出了一声。他猛地站了起来，朝船左右前方使劲观望着。

人形机器人感到船震了一下，他收回视线，发现汉的脸上有种难以言说的忧虑。

"这是天亮太早了还是我们速度还是太慢了…"汉自言自语道，"礁石岛呢？"

"方向错了？"

"不…可能…"汉越说声音越小，显得底气有些不足，"妈耶，天全亮就完了。"

奥托决定除非汉让他帮忙，他绝不插手任何事情。当然，目前他还能收到信号，如果有问题随时都可以联系其他机器人。而且他早已记下来他们的路线，因此只要汉没有差得太远，他们回去还是完全没有问题的。

"诶，我好像看到了。"汉支着舵，把半个身子探出船舷外。他定睛看了几眼后，好像猛然抓到一根稻草似的，猛地把舵往外偏了一下，帆船改了方向向小岛飘去。

汉是没错的。小岛就在他们左前方。让奥托有些吃惊的是上面竟然郁郁葱葱点缀着不少绿色。

汉并没有让小船靠岸。他让小船在离小岛还有100来米的地方停住了，让奥托从船舱中拿起锚投入了水中。接着，汉当着奥托的面把衣服脱光了。

"待会你把船底下这个木板打开。"汉走进船舱中，从抽屉里拿出一个不知从哪儿捡来的潜水镜，套到了头上，"把我扔上来的东西都塞到里面。"

汉让奥托拿着浮潜镜的长管子，叮嘱他在自己入水后再轻轻放到水面上。这个管子上端插着一块泡沫板，显然是让管口保持在海水上方的。接着汉站到了船舷上，往后纵身一跃。

奥托照汉说的做了。他放完泡沫板后，禁不住朝水底看去。

在有些扭曲光线的海面下，透亮的海水一望见底。有些泛黄的海底不时散着礁石，上面长着郁郁葱葱的海草，如同一头青翠的秀发在海底随波飘荡。礁石周围似乎有点东西在随着波浪移动。奥托观察了好一阵子，发现那是鱼群。底下的水流似乎比顶端的要大一些。鱼群在礁石之间来回荡着，在这场毫不停息的水流秋千中，鱼群乘着水流来到临近的礁石上觅食，接着再搭水流顺风车飘到另一片礁石上继续它们的盛宴。

那个问题再一次浮了起来。仅仅100多年啊，生态怎么能够如此迅速地恢复？

奥托打开了船底的木板，一点水突然溅了上来。就着已经完全亮起来的光线，奥托发现底下是一个网箱，与海水相通。他彻底明白了汉的用意。

就在此时，帆船不远处的海面上传来一点骚动。奥托转过身去，汉正顶着那巨大的潜水镜浮在水上。他一只手似乎在水里抱着什么，用另一只手使劲划着水朝帆船游来。

"接着。"他吐出口中的含嘴，把手中的一大捧东西往船舱中央丢去。"你找找那个抽屉，给我个网兜。"

奥托把网兜丢给汉后，就开始收拾船底的狼藉。他把丢在船底的这些东西都放到了网箱。在此期间，他没有忘记仔细看看汉捞上来的究竟是些什么玩意。

汉的战利品主要都是些贝类。其中还有一些褐色的海藻。在网箱中，有壳的生物此时都紧紧闭着自己的壳，像鹅卵石一样在网箱中随波摇晃。

此时仍是夏日，东方的太阳才刚刚露出水面，就给整个海面撒上了金红色的炽热烈焰。不多一会儿，太阳就从水上一跃而起，炽烈的阳光迫不及待地把它如同剑一般的刺眼光线发散到地表上的每一处，对任何出于它势力范围的物体开始加热。远方陆地上巨大的艾克松号也染上了些许金红色，在晨雾中迷蒙着身影。小帆船在海波中不断温和地晃动。风帆此时不再像刚刚那样一直鼓着了，而是时不时地左右鼓动，发出清脆的仿佛旗子飘荡的鼓剥响声。

奥托沐浴在金色的阳光中。他发现海上的霞光似乎比之前在陆地上看到的更红。他走到船尾，稍稍动了一下那个看上去就是个桨的船舵，接着仔细观察了木船的结构。船舱底部放着4个桨，前头嵌着柜子，两边各有一条木杆将船舷固定住。桅杆直直地立在船头。而靠近船尾的地上是一个大网，此时它还没有派上用场。

海面上又一次冒起了气泡，这次汉在水中的时间比上次长了很多。他朝帆船游过来，这次奥托发现他游得有些费劲。

"帮我提上来。"在水中汉有些费劲地说着。奥托探身出去把这个鼓胀的网兜提了回来。里面的战利品满满当当：不仅有贝类和海菜，甚至还有一条个头不小的鳗鱼。

汉再次潜入水中。天已大亮，船舱内的海水很快就给蒸干了，留下一层薄薄的白色盐结壳。奥托身上也不例外。刚刚褪去红色的太阳现在彻底放出它的白色耀眼光芒，小船的温度一路急剧上升，船舷开始略略有些烫手。

奥托大概明白了汉急着催他出发的原因。他开始还借着船帆的阴影暂时乘凉，可是小船在不断地变换方向，帆也随着风左右鼓动。他在船头的柜子里翻找着，找到一件有些脏兮兮、原先应当是白色的大布衣。奥托把这件衣服套到身上，让自己的外壳不要升温太快。

说实话，一个人待在船里等待挺无聊的。他现在还没有与艾克松号资料库相连，也不想在通讯系统里水聊。此时海水在阳光的照耀下比刚刚更加通透了。不太深的海底毫无保留地把自己的美丽面貌呈现给海面上的世界，向外界的一切发出热情的邀请。

他检查了下时间，汉才刚下去没多久。他这次应当不会很快就上来。

当一个硬件自检完成信息反馈回来的时候，奥托猛地回过神来。他把视线从清澈透亮的海水中猛地抽了回来，定在了对面船舷上。他甚至感到自己好似在发抖。

 _我到底在想什么？_ 他在震惊中问自己。 _这明明就是在自杀。_

 _等等…为什么会想下去？_

他再度朝船舷外的海水望去。浅蓝色的海平静得如同湖水一般，几乎倒映着天上的云，又清澈得不可思议。

就在刚刚，他还对水充满厌恶。

 _我这是怎么了？_ 他问自己。有什么东西让他觉得他不应该贸然尝试。但同时另外一股力量却把他拉向冒险的边缘。

他本应当严谨行事。

 _为什么会如此强烈地想下到水里看看？这一点都不符合逻辑。_

奥托把视线在极其清澈的海水和阳光下无比清晰的小岛间移动着。

他找到了一个可能的理由，但是他认为这是找借口。现在根本不是要调查生物量的时候；他还有任务在身；就算需要，他也完全可以派一个被设计成专门进行水下探测的前船员下来看，根本不需要他自己冒着可能漏水的风险下去。

最后他还是没有下去。即使他可以给汉留张纸条，他也把这个构想给压了下去。

汉再一次冒出头来。他将那一网兜东西交给奥托后，从船尾撑上了船。

男孩没有马上穿上衣服，他只是一屁股坐在了船尾，沐浴在已经有些白刺刺的阳光里。他瞪着在帆角阴影里的奥托，咧开了嘴。

"哇呜。"汉上下打量了一番奥托说道，"你还知道什么叫时尚啊。"

"这就是你们的时尚吗？"奥托说，"品味这么差。"他毫不犹豫地嘲讽道。汉的潜移默化终于派上了用场。

"…"汉一下子被噎住了。他没想到奥托冷不防来了个嘲讽。笑容在他脸上僵了一下。

"不下去了？"奥托问在船尾坐着的汉。

"再捉回去吃不完了，要坏的。"汉说。过了一会儿他加了一句。"诶嘛，这都啥时候了，水底下还那么冷。"

汉坐在船尾晒了好一会儿太阳，感觉身上干得差不多了才走进船舱穿上衣服。安静得有些可怕。汉走下来的时候才意识到。他刚刚一直在船尾懒洋洋地摊着，心思全放到让自己的鼓膜和被压迫的胸部慢慢缓过来上了。他不由得瞟了一眼在船舷旁坐着的人形机器人。

"我说你咋总是盯着水瞧啊？"汉说道，"根本掉不下去。就算掉下去，也不深。"

奥托早就估算过深度，差不多20英尺呢。但是他没有回答汉的问题。

乱摆的风逐渐定了方向。虽然还是一阵一阵的，但它们的方向都开始变得似乎矢志不渝。汉仰起头伸开双臂，感知了一下风向后，他让奥托把沉在水底的锚起了上来。然后他回到船尾，将桨一摆，船帆忽地一下鼓满了风，他们要回去了。

"汉。"起航后不久，奥托开口了，"我可以掌会舵吗？"

"当然可以。"汉挪出一个位置。"你先就这么抓着。"他让奥托抓住了舵的把手。

帆船一直鼓满帆朝远方的大陆接近，全部的阻力可全都压在这小小的桨上。他尝试着左右移动了一下，作用在桨上的力立刻就变了。与此同时，鼓起来的帆猛然扁了一些，发出哗哗啵啵的声音。

"诶。"半躺在船头的汉突然发问，"当年飞船变方向是不是和这个差不多的？"

奥托沉默了一会儿，他在把几乎要蒙灰的记忆捞上来。

"不一样。"奥托回答。"首先太空里没有阻力。其次也不可能这样操控—什么都感觉不到，只是计算，输入数据。仅此而已。"

小船飞速接近陆地。艾克松号巨大的白色船身白刺刺地反射着阳光，几乎和太阳一样耀眼。汉眯着眼睛盯着海岸线。旁边也有一些在海上的帆船，方向各异。不过汉敢说，大部分都是要回来岸边的。

汉走到船尾，正要告诉奥托什么时候动起桨让船减速，机器人自己把桨偏了一些，小船的帆扁了一点，可以明显感到速度没那么快了。

"嘿。"汉瞪了奥托一眼，"没必要现在减速。再飘一会儿还行。"

"如果现在不减速待会就撞沙滩上了。"

"这就是你不懂了。"汉认真地说，"岸边的水和这里的不一样，它们会自动拖慢我们的船的。"

快接近岸边的时候，汉让奥托起了桨。当奥托正要转身走进船舱的时候，男孩趁人形机器人不注意，使劲给了机器人背后一下。然后他大笑着被一个巨大的水花溅透了衣服。

机器人的时间是以毫秒计算的。刚入水的一刹那，奥托一点都不恼怒。相反，他竟然有一丝如释重负。

浅海的水很清。但是比不上礁石岛附近的那样清澈。四面八方的凉意立刻把他包裹得严严实实。而这凉意开始疯狂攻击他身上的每一个缝隙，发誓要把每一缕畏缩藏着的空气赶出它们的地盘。

无法分辨是扑入水中卷起的还是他身上自己的气泡终于把他从嘈杂的气泡笼子里解放出来后，扬着细沙的水底提前将一些细碎的沙砾拍到了他的脸、手臂和腿上。仿佛还在太空低重力的环境中一样，他以比在地上缓得多的速度趴到了满是沙子的水底。一股水流不由分说地涌上来，扬起前方深一些的水底的沙子，将他的金属手指半埋了起来。跟着这股水流的是头顶上传来的闷闷的海浪声。比岸上听到的虽然低沉，但是带着无法言明的穿透力向海底清晰地传递着水与水碰撞的信号。

他没有降下可以保护他的光学镜头的遮光板，任由沙子拍到他的金属面孔上。水下的光线比在岸上昏暗了一些，一切都仿佛透着一大块正在晃动的琼胶冻一般，给水底的沙子上投射出渔网般的影路。刚刚还被重力压在水底的他马上被这一波水流给又从海底托了起来，而且水流速度还在加快。他就着这股劲迅速地在水中立了起来。但是距离水面还有一点点距离。

刚刚还对自检结果充满的怀疑此刻已经消失殆尽。在他自己都意识不到的时候，他的机体已经自动锁紧了一切可能与外界有所交流的接口外罩，就像穿山甲或者蛇的鳞片一般。他相信哪怕自己使劲给自己下命令，那些精密的微马达都不会放松一丝一毫。他在海床上使劲蹬了一下，就像在月球上起跳一般冲向了水面。

"你这个混蛋！"他使劲划动双臂，让自己在不至于沉下去的同时接近已经前行好几米的帆船。不像人类，他并不需要换气。"你完了！"

男孩则在帆船上笑得前俯后仰，手舞足蹈地在船上蹦跶了起来。

也就前进几米的距离，水底的海拔就惊人地拔高了。奥托半身浸在海水里，朝帆船走去。汉这次从船前头跳到了船的侧面。他迅速地踏水跑上岸，把手中的绳子使劲往岸上拉。他想借着海浪和船的余速把帆船拖上岸来。奥托和汉越来越有默契了，机器人没有急着上来和男孩杠，而是在船尾踩在水里使劲地推着小船。

"需要帮忙吗？"一个男人的声音突然在汉耳旁响起。

汉吓了一跳。不过他知道这是刚刚渔获回来的另一个出海的人。他欣然把绳子头交给男人，与这个有着古铜色皮肤的壮硕男子一起往岸上使劲拉拽。

当男子把绳子拴好在沙滩上的桩子上时，男人发问了。

"就你一个出海吗？"男人怀疑地上下扫了一下这个瘦弱的男孩。

"不，还有一个，他在后面帮忙。"汉向帆船背后望了望。人形机器人从船尾的浅海走上来，银色的金属身躯反射着海边猛烈的阳光。

男人眯着眼睛抵御猛烈的阳光，他盯着那个向他们走过来的金属身影好一会儿。然后他收回视线面对着汉。男孩发现男人的眼睛里充满了刚刚根本没有的严峻。

"那是他？艾克松号上的自动驾驶？"男人的神色虽然严肃，但是话语却没有那么咄咄逼人。也许他把警惕给压住了。

"对。"汉回答，"有什么问题吗，他是个好人。"

男人严肃地看着汉好一会儿。他蠕动了一下嘴唇，但没有出口。"海上不欢迎机器人。"他最后说了这样一句，然后大步离开了。

汉望着男人的背影叹了口气。他踢着沙子朝帆船走去。奥托重新踏进了船舱。底部网箱还有汉捕捞来的战利品。

"我听见你们的对话了。"人形机器人低沉地说。然后他沉默地从网箱中把沾满沙子的海产捞进船舱。

"呐，神经别太过敏了，没什么的。"汉踏进了船。当他看见沾满沙子的海产的时候，男孩使劲一拍脑门。

"老天爷，我应该先把它们捞到船舱里再拖船上来。"汉懊悔地说，"我还没有簸箕！这是要洗死我…"

汉拿询问的神色看着奥托，没想到后者一眼看穿了他的想法。他刚一开口，奥托就打断了他。

"别看我。"人形机器人说，"看在你刚刚推我下去的份上，我不帮你洗这个。"

汉的脸一下子垮了下来。他看了人形机器人一眼，后者站在船头叉着手，似乎在幸灾乐祸。汉默默地把船舱里的海产品捡进箩筐里，刚跨出小帆船，一个念头突然轰炸在了他的脑海里。

 _哎哟，真是傻瓜！_ 汉懊恼地想着。 _再怎么地，奥托他—也只是个机器人！_

只要他强硬一点下命令，他不信奥托还会拒绝他的请求。

 _但是…但是为什么…_

不知为何，他就是觉得不应该下这个命令。即使奥托说得好像有点道理，但那只是在利用道德来要挟他。人与人之间才讲道德平等。奥托…跟他讲什么道德？！

在海边冲洗的时候汉快速设想了一下假设是别的机器人会怎么做。他发现根本无法想象—别的机器人根本不会这样和他互动。他们虽然显然有自己的想法，但是对他一律都是不冷不热的态度。他们也不可能要挟汉。

 _所以…为什么…_

 _为什么会时常把他当成一个人？_

 _他明明是所有机器人中最不像人的一个…_

汉的余光瞟到帆船似乎有些变化。转头，人形机器人正在把帆船的帆给降下来。男孩此时感到有些五味杂陈。 _也许我本来就不应该想机不机器人的事…_

奥托把帆卷好收在了帆船的底部。在视角边缘，略有些变形的男孩正抱着那一大筐战利品走出沙滩。上午的沙滩已经开始变得白热，只有几个人匆匆地在沙滩边缘走过，都低着头躲避夏日烈焰。似乎凝固在远方海面上的帆船在某个没有留意到的瞬间好像约好了一样，再次抬头望去的时候它们全都变了帆的方向，在缓缓朝着这个海湾接近。

前一天给镇长发过的信息直到现在都没有任何回复。 _不太寻常。_ 奥托隐隐感到一丝不安。他不知道镇长到底知不知道这天一早他的去向，更不知道镇长对此有什么看法。尽管到目前为止镇长看上去对他还挺好的，可奥托不敢保证老人对这次的行动有什么意见。毕竟从刚刚那个男子的言语来看，出海对于机器人来说似乎是个不成文的禁忌。

 _但不管别的怎么样，这次可是擅自离守。_

奥托甚至都不想问其他机器人到底有没有这回事了。他打定主意回去不管结果如何都自己面对。 _人类太复杂了。_ 一股微电流涌过处理中枢的不知道什么区域，分流出了好几道脉冲，那个区域里瞬间闪过一道迷宫。 _下次等到回复再行动吧。_

人形机器人扫了一下自己结满了盐粒的身上，拍掉盐之后，金属手上的花纹里依然留着一些污物。他想起那份措辞急促草率的说明书，只希望这身金属壳不会生锈。


	9. Chapter 8

海边的生活并不都是阳光灿烂的。一个飓风袭击了地球村。如果没有艾克松号至少挡了一下汹涌咆哮的海浪，那么东南部好几个耕地恐怕都要完全绝收了。所幸的是东南部的耕地并不多。飓风过后，到处都是碎掉的砖块。一些房屋倒塌了，死伤了几个人。人类和机器人们竭尽全力地重建倒塌的房子，把它们弄得更牢固了些。

很快第一股北风刮了过来。下过一场雨过后，连续几天都是干干的晴天。傍晚时分几乎要延伸到太空的深蓝高天随意地勾了几笔钩钩云，看上去漂亮极了。在干燥的刺激下，第二轮玉米也醒了过来。它们开始陆陆续续地结出棒子了。

镇长处理完一天事务后例行在自己的玉米田里巡了一圈。他微微扫了一眼旁边圈出来的一小块玉米田。第二轮玉米下种的时候奥托请求他分出一小块田地作为实验田。老人当时听到的时候还有些奇怪。之前可从来没有人向他提出这样的要求或者他听说过有什么人有这样的想法。老人已经不能否认奥托现在的农业知识已经达到一定高度了。 _如果说他还可能缺什么的话_ ，老人想， _应该就是数十年的经验吧_ 。

他曾经有些好奇地走到实验田旁边瞧了一眼，但除了玉米杆上的雌蕊套的袋子让这一块玉米田看上去挂满了花花绿绿的垃圾之外，并没有看出来那里面的玉米与大田的有什么区别，老人不置可否地闷哼了一声。

老人向自己的房子走去。远远望去，房顶一角的突起夺人眼球。那是一个简单的风向风速仪。比起老式的风标，它能干的事显然多多了。房顶另一角也有个突起，是个雨量筒。但因为角度问题，从玉米田看过去那不太引人注目。

在镇长打开房门前他就感觉到了什么。房子里面异常地安静。虽然平时里面也不吵，但总会有点生气，不像现在死气沉沉。他知道阿莱茜丝一定是出去了。 _这孩子现在越来越喜欢在外面待着了，虽然她行动一点都不方便。_ 格兰德想着。老人点亮了屋子里的灯，为了节能，屋子里的灯一向都是昏黄的。虽然这样的环境不太利于学习或者浏览东西，但是在外面劳累一天后，就着有些让人产生倦意的灯光饱食一顿，再靠在沙发上，简直不能再惬意。

格兰德朝屋子后面的厨房走去，还带有余温的灰烬依然烤着被玉米叶包着的玉米棒子。此时食物的温度已经降到了让人舒适的程度。刚刚还滚烫的时候的浓烈香味已经悄然从窗户后面溜出去了，只余淡淡清香还留在刨出的玉米棒上。

他朝窗户外看过去，监控室里一片黑暗。格兰德以几乎不能被察觉的方式长长吁出一口气。他知道奥托把阿莱茜丝带到远的地方去了。尽管奥托一直都会以各种方式来给镇长留言，并且一般在等到老人回复之前他不会贸然行动，但是老人却对这种方式愈发感到反感—其实他知道奥托这么做是没问题的，但他对每一次不打正面照的"请假条"都有些隐隐的不安。

是因为他把阿莱茜丝从自己身边夺走了吗？老人对这个想法暗自嗤笑不已。也就每天下午的时候阿莱茜丝才会离开自己身边，而且还是他一开始要求奥托把她带出去的。

老人默默地在餐桌前用小刀把玉米粒削下来，浇上一些果酱和盐，在空荡荡的屋子里独自吃着这份简陋的晚餐。

* * *

"奥托，今天下午你可以把我推到远一点的地方吗？"

"可以。"在电脑前输入数据的人形机器人说道，"你想远到哪里？"

"我觉得应该不会太远的。"女孩在狭小的监控室里很有技巧地推着轮子转了个弯，正对着监控室的门口。她立起上身朝门外望去，眼里的光暗淡了一点，又把轮椅转了一个角度，有些期待地对人形机器人说："你先把我推到广场上，我再跟你说。"

奥托没有回头。但他似乎有些犯难。"丫头，你得告诉我多远。"他有些无奈地说。"如果我不跟格兰德先生说清楚，他回头要说我的。"

女孩眼里闪过一丝失望，但是她下定了决心。她把小脸凑到了奥托的音频接收器旁，对奥托说了几个字。

人形机器人停下了手上的工作。他斟酌了一会儿，转身，郑重地对旁边坐在轮椅里的女孩开口了。

"阿莱茜丝，这个我必须要向格兰德先生汇报。"他说，"这不是普通的地方。"

女孩望着机器人此时黑洞洞的镜头，里面调焦的微小动作同样倒映在她的棕色眼眸上。从这点来看，他和瓦力倒有点类似之处。

"但…"女孩低下了头，用手指绕着她的头发打转转，"我已经快5年没有去过那儿了…"她的声音越来越小，"格兰德不愿带我去。"

机器人一动不动地看着女孩。"那我更得跟他说。"机器人说道，"我不能违反这个规定。"

他知道女孩现在一脸失望，但他必须得坚持这个原则，不然情况会很糟，"我会尽量请求他给你这个机会。"机器人把视线转回到自己在建立的图表上。

静默了很长一段时间。现在敲击接触键盘的轻微哒哒声也不常有了。奥托逐渐摸索出了把自己与电脑联机的方式。狭小的监控室里只有不时的运转声微微地嗡嗡响着。女孩抓起旁边的书，开始翻看来压住自己的紧张。

当女孩几乎已经忘却了紧张而沉浸在这本书里的时候，清冷的金属嗓音突然开口了。

"格兰德先生同意我们去。"奥托说道，"恭喜你。"

女孩抬起头来，眼中立刻迸发出奕奕的光芒。

* * *

"我记得这里。"女孩睁大了眼睛，四处观望着。"对，就朝前面走。"

他们穿过了两片相邻的玉米田。接着玉米田的是一大片芦苇地。芦苇地中间早已被人们踩出了几条小路。奥托推着轮椅往前走去。虽然现在地上是干的，但是前几天的雨让地上的土被塑造成了凹凸不平的形态。如果仅凭阿莱茜丝自己恐怕还是很难把自己推过这一片坑坑洼洼的土地的。

前面的草有些密集。阿莱茜丝举起身上的薄毯子盖住了脸，防止尖利的草叶刮伤自己。奥托稍稍加快了一点步伐，但没有快到让轮椅震荡不已的地步。

熟悉的咸味浸了过来。芦苇在沙滩上止步不前了。当他们穿出芦苇丛的时候，一轮夕阳正吊在远方的地平线上，将这片窄窄的海湾染上了一点红色。

女孩把蒙住自己头的薄毯子拉了下来。当她看到这一切的时候，她呆住了。

奥托把轮椅往沙滩推进了一些，在沙滩中央还算松软的沙子上停了下来。

"奥托。"阿莱茜丝有些颤抖地说，"让我下来。"

机器人把女孩从轮椅中间抱起来，轻轻放到了旁边的沙滩上。阿莱茜丝目不转睛地盯着海湾，好似要把整个海湾装进眼里一样。她因长期做家务和摇轮椅而比其他同年龄女孩粗壮而粗糙得多的手缓缓地摩挲着傍晚已经有些凉下来的细软沙子，感觉着它们从自己的手指间流过。

她呆呆地望着白色的海湾、波光粼粼的海水、面前的一轮红日，一句话都说不出来。甚至都没有意识到人形机器人已经在自己旁边坐了下来。

女孩想说什么，但是她嗫嚅了半天嘴唇，都说不出一个字。半晌过后，她才开口了。

"我还记得当时爸爸总是抱着我过来看海。"女孩说，"他还会把我埋在沙子里，就剩我的脸在外面，然后我们一直在笑。"

"他还会把我放到海水里，说我就像一个手舞足蹈的小雕像牌。你知道吗，我之前还为自己没有腿哭过好久…爸爸总是跟我说，我太聪明了，所以上帝决定送给我一个挑战，祂趁我不注意的时候把我的腿拿掉了，要我通过这个挑战才肯把腿还给我。"

"爸爸还会钓鱼！"女孩沉浸在回忆中，越说越兴奋了。沙滩唤醒了她的每一寸记忆，"我记得有一次他钓了一条好大—的鱼上来！然后他一手抱我一手拎鱼，我们回去吃了美美的一顿。简直是我吃过的最好吃的大餐！…"

机器人安静地听着女孩讲述。

"…可是…后来爸爸就不愿意带我来了。"女孩声音中的兴奋突然暗淡了下去。

"…爸爸变得越来越忙了。他教过我做一些简单的家务后，每天一大早就出门，有时候一出就是一整天，我觉得快半夜了他才回来…我要他给我讲故事，他也不肯给我讲了，倒到床上就开始打呼噜，我都没睡着！…就是周末他也不肯抱我来海边了。后来我想他在忙着种地，因为我们家的玉米快吃完了。所以后来我就不再磨他带我来沙滩了…"

"…他后来甚至一晚上都不回来了…然后我问他去哪儿了。他开始还哄我，但后来就对我提出的问题不理不睬了。我追问，他就很不耐烦起来。"女孩说，"我想我一定做错了什么。我努力地打扫着房子。可是我很快就发现他似乎看不见我做了什么。有一天我试探着跟他说我把整个墙壁都擦了一遍。我本以为他这下总应该知道我做了什么吧。结果…结果…"

女孩的目光凝固了。

"他看着我，那模样简直吓人。"女孩深吸了一口气，十分平静地说道，"然后他蹲下来跟我说，我们家太苦了，格兰德先生那里比他好，我住那里会舒服一些。"

"我当时哭了好久。"女孩有些木然地说道，"我一下子就知道他不要我了。因为我们家一点都不苦。虽然妈妈走得早，虽然累一点，但平时还是能吃饱饭的！但我不知道为什么他不再爱我了…明明以前…"

女孩顿了一下，平复了一下声音。"可能是因为我没有腿吧。可能是因为我怎么着没有通过挑战吧…"

阿莱茜丝这次顿了很久。她开始紧紧抿起嘴。

"…老迪对我很好。他很喜欢我。但是…不知为什么他就是不肯带我来看海…"

阿莱茜丝咬紧了嘴唇，似乎在极力掩饰自己的情绪。她知道自己的声音变了调，知道旁边跟她坐在沙滩上的人形机器人在默默地看着她。她没有抬起眼睛看人形机器人。突然，她以闪电般的速度把脸埋在了机器人身上。让机器人有些猝不及防。

阿莱茜丝紧紧地抱着奥托。她没有发出声音。但是奥托可以感到女孩在自己怀里颤抖着。女孩知道一股水雾已经蒙在了自己脸紧贴的机器人的金属胸膛上。她知道两道热流已经从自己的脸上滚了下来，一滴滴地滴在金属上、沙滩上、自己的襟前上。但是她只是闭紧了眼睛，使劲咬紧嘴唇，带着水声的不连贯的呼吸也被她使劲地压住。她的身躯却在不受控制地颤抖着。

奥托什么都没说，他稍稍调整了一下姿势。阿莱茜丝感到背上被两道沉重而坚硬的力度包住了。她颤抖得更厉害了。金属特有的冰凉从她脸颊上、身上、背上逐渐地渗透开来，冷却着她。而同时她的火烫也给金属加了点温。一声抽噎这才从早已抵挡不住的声带中溢出来。

许久过后，阿莱茜丝不再剧烈地颤抖了。虽然还时不时地抽了一下鼻子，但已经平稳了很多。她深吸一口气，睁开了依旧潮湿而水光泛滥的眼睛。面前金属的灰暗色调立刻占据了她所有的视野。阿莱茜丝依然紧紧抱着人形机器人，后者也抱着她，沉默地等待着。

阿莱茜丝把头偏了一些，耳朵贴在了金属胸膛上。她听到在金属表皮底下，一阵柔和而细微的嗡嗡声正透着金属传出来。女孩听着机器人运转的声音渐渐平静下来。机器人稍微放松了一点点手臂，有种似乎在弹着弦的轻微崩崩响声透过金属外壳传了出来。

女孩眨了眨眼睛，感觉干得差不多了。她松开了手臂。与此同时，机器人也放开了她。阿莱茜丝转了过来面朝夕阳，依然靠在人形机器人身上。她现在不再看着海湾了，而是低垂着头玩弄着沙子。

"你有朋友吗？"她感到自己靠着的金属身躯传来一阵随着声音的振动。

"我想…没有。"女孩抬起眼睛看了看天空，又低下了头。"他们从来不和我玩。我只能看着他们玩。他们说和我玩太麻烦。"她有些硬邦邦地吐出这些语句。"就是嫌我没有腿嘛。"

"我不记得房子倒塌了。虽然人人都说我的腿是被压断的。"女孩说，"你知道吗？有时候我切东西会割到手指，那是很痛的。如果压断了两条腿，那肯定非常痛。唉，我不知道当时为什么不怕痛。我甚至都不记得自己痛过。"

"我认识一些断手断脚的人。他们都说，断手的伤好了后，那个地方还会时不时地痛。但我从来没有感觉到有时不时的痛。"阿莱茜丝的视线回到了沙滩上。她朝海湾一边望去，巨大的艾克松号像一座气势磅礴的雕像一样立在远方，无论何时望去都令人感觉震撼不已，但与现在的美景格格不入。"也许爸爸说的是对的。是上帝让我不疼。"

女孩的目光突然定在远方的沙滩上。奥托留意到了女孩的目光，他把焦点对准了那两个移动的小点，然后放大…当他看明白那两个小点是什么后，他什么都没说，只是安静地把视线转回了落日。

"那是瓦力和伊娃吗？"阿莱茜丝的目光依然定在那两个越来越接近他们的两个小点上。

"嗯。"奥托简短地答道。"WALL-E运输车在那边。"他指了一下海滩的另一边。

女孩愣了一下。她以为奥托会说点什么别的，比如评论一下这两位什么的。然而机器人只是非常平静地陈述了一个事实，然后再无他语。

"奥托？"阿莱茜丝试探地问道，"你…真的一点都不讨厌瓦力吗？"

"你问过我很多次了。"奥托回答，"我一点都不恨他。"

阿莱茜丝敏锐地感到旁边的机器人有点不对劲。但是她又不觉得奥托在骗她。她鼓起勇气，看着旁边盯着海浪的机器人，发问了。"怎么了？"

人形机器人转头看着那两个已经显现出轮廓的情侣，过了好久，他把视线转回到海浪上。

"没什么。(Nothing.)"奥托回答。过了一会儿，他温和地再次开口了。"阿莱茜丝，他们也看到我们了。"

其实奥托来到地面上后，几乎就没有碰到过瓦力和伊娃。他们去的地方和奥托每天的任务八竿子都打不着。镇长一开始还有些不太相信奥托，怕他故意去找瓦力和伊娃。没想到奥托似乎把这事给忘了，每天除了干分配给他的农务活等就是没日没夜地在监控室里工作。甚至连飞船上的事情都很少提。如果不是镇长听到阿莱茜丝说奥托给她讲船上的往事，他都几乎要把这机器人与星舰的联系给忽略了。

同样伊娃和瓦力也没有主动来找他，无论是面碰面还是仅仅在ACNS*交谈，都没有。瓦力每天被伊娃带到不同的远方，现在他们也不是天天都回来海湾了。BNL公司留下的WALL-E运输车遍地都有，他们有时候赶不回来了，就在远处的另一个WALL-E运输车里留宿。

那天伊娃从艾克松号出来之后，她一路都拉着脸。她什么话也没有说，就只是抱着瓦力飞速地飞回了家。拉开车门后，她把瓦力放到地上，就默默浮到运输车门口。从背后看去，她那雪白光洁的流线型机体就静静地停在那里，远方是已经被海水浸没的土地。她的身躯反射着阳光，给白天昏暗的运输车里带来一丝光明。

"伊娃？"瓦力悄悄地从后面溜向伊娃。他知道伊娃现在心情有些不好，他也知道伊娃的脾气，所以他一点一点地溜到伊娃的身边。他悄悄把镜头转过来看着伊娃的脸。果然，两个漂亮的蓝色倒半月停在她脸上。

伊娃显然已经知道瓦力来到了身边。她转过来看着瓦力，倒半月更加沉重了。"瓦力…"她用含着忧虑和不满的电子音回答他。

与此同时她给瓦力发了这样一条消息：【他肯定在诡辩，瓦力，我在想怎么回应他。】

令她没有想到的是瓦力少有干脆地一把扯过她的双手，让她径直转了个个儿，呆呆地面对眼前的黄色箱子样的压缩机。

"伊娃！"瓦力紧紧抓着伊娃的白色双手，望远镜般的镜筒拉下一个角度。伊娃看到镜头里面饱含着热切。她睁大了眼睛。瓦力这样一定想跟她说什么。她有些惊讶地默默等着。

"伊娃…"瓦力再次重复了她的名字，镜头里面变柔和了一些。"…过去了…"

伊娃呆呆地看着自己的伴侣。她有太多的情感想要宣泄，但是她却发现面对着瓦力的热切镜头，她什么都说不出来。瓦力看到她的圆形蓝色眼睛再次好似月食一般，只不过这次她的眼睛拉得更低了，饱含着悲与苦。

"瓦力…"她轻柔地抱住了瓦力，半月形的蓝色眼睛继续低垂下去。此时无数的情感正如狂风暴雨般在她的处理器中肆虐。

 _为什么？！_ 伊娃痛苦地想着， _瓦力，你为什么总是要自己扛着所有的不公！！_

本来几乎所有人都认为奥托就是一部冰冷的机器，曾经奥托也这么给自己定位。

直到过了很久，他才意识到应激早就跨越了以前定义的生物界。

他以为自己已经很清楚那件事的前因后果了，他以为自己能够在任何时刻任何场合下给那件事给予中肯的评价。他的确给相当一些人讲了自己那样做的理由，并且他承认有些做法的确不好。但是随着抱着各种各样心态的人以各种各样的口气来问他同一件事之后，不知从什么时候起，他突然发觉自己无法以最冷静客观的态度来回应他们了。虽然很多人可能还没有发现他越来越冷冰冰而机械的回答。有一天，当他听完一个人居心叵测地陈述完一大串另一个版本的麦克雷舰长语录加上不知从哪儿听来、但听起来源头的确来自他这里的事实之后，他如此回应那个人。

"想必您已经比我还清楚这件事了。"人形机器人冷冰冰地说，"抱歉，无可奉告。"

就从这天过后，他几乎拒绝了所有来问他舰上事务的人。他甚至在某天夜里用激光刀在监控室墙上刻了一纸白皮书，让所有抱着白皮书内列的问题的人自行去上面刻着的某个指定地址里下载一个有以上问题所有回答的文件。尽管如此，还有一些捣乱分子时常前来骚扰。此时假如奥托有脸色，想必是很难看的。

他有些庆幸自己早就给阿莱茜丝讲过了舰上的事情。他现在发现自己越来越不愿再去触碰那些记忆，更无法想象现在怎么让自己主动开口去陈述一切。他更不愿意去跟瓦力和伊娃打正面照。几个月来他联系过的机器人数不胜数，但这两位被排在了他首选联系的榜单之外。

至少目前，奥托觉得自己无法以自然的心态去面对他们俩。他看着沙滩上正朝他和阿莱茜丝慢慢前行的两位，不知该如何回应。

"我想…和瓦力握一次手。"阿莱茜丝突然说话了。"但是我不知道他愿不愿意。"

人形机器人收回了目光，他看着双手撑在沙滩上的阿莱茜丝，微微点了点头。

【瓦力，阿莱茜丝想和你握手。】几个月来，他主动给瓦力发了一条讯息。

"不！"就在他发出的一刹那，女孩突然推了他一下，"不要给他发信息，等他过来的时候再说。"

奥托表面平静实则惊诧地看着女孩。 _她怎么知道已经发了信息的？_

"我已经发了。"人形机器人低沉地说。

女孩斜着眼睛看着人形机器人好一会儿，透出好一股怨念，"这要面对面说，不可以发信息。"

"为什么？"机器人问道，"这个省时间。"

女孩啧了一声又推了机器人一下。"你…就是不能这么做。"

奥托看了看女孩。他本想让阿莱茜丝找个理由，但想必女孩自己也说不出个所以然，所以他没有问出来。

【那个坐在你身旁的女孩吗？当然可以！】瓦力很快就回复了他。奥托看到依然在远方沙滩上的瓦力伸长机械颈朝他们这里望了一眼，然后回头，握着伊娃的手似乎在说什么。伊娃貌似有些不情愿地扯了一下瓦力，但她最终放了手，让瓦力自己往前滑去。这么远的距离，人无法看清伊娃的蓝色表情，但是她看着瓦力滑过来时的一脸宠溺却没有逃过奥托的视野。

【谢了。】他简短地回复了瓦力。按在以前，他永远不会这样回复一个下属。但是瓦力不是他的下属。就是伊娃，他现在也无法不予任何回应了。因为他的前手下们都早已不是原来的船员们。

他不在的150年里，船员机器人们逐渐学会了如何自己去寻找帮手，学会了如何与人维持一段较长的合作关系。他们之间的话题越来越多，有伴侣的机器人也开始增多。毕竟，在恶劣的地表生活，多多少少需要一个伴儿来相互依靠相互鼓励。

阿莱茜丝突然感到腰上传来一阵坚定的力度。她还没反应过来，就已经被举在了半空中。然后她发现自己被放在了人形机器人身体的另一侧。有些被冒犯的感觉刷地一下冲过女孩，一丝愤怒不由得产生。但是她很快明白了奥托是想让她第一时间和瓦力碰面。女孩有些调皮地朝人形机器人笑了笑。回应她的则是一副永远不会变的金属面孔，但她看得见隐藏在鱼眼镜头里的无声回应。

当瓦力离他们只有10米的时候，黄色的箱子样机器人停了下来。瓦力抬起望远镜筒般的眼睛，与残疾女孩的目光相对。

第一次，瓦力在面对一个人类的时候震惊了。虽然他在更远的地方已经知道了阿莱茜丝的特殊情况，但当他看见女孩正对着他露出越来越大的笑脸的时候，瓦力突然感到有些不知所措。以前的人类碰到他都是极其兴奋地朝他主动伸出双手，有些高兴过头的人甚至从老远的地方就朝他"扑"过来，那甚至会把他吓一跳。

但是面前的这个女孩，她却无法主动跑到他的身边。她可以伸出双手，但她现在却用它们撑着沙滩。她不想在瓦力面前不小心倒进沙子里。

旁边的人形机器人没有站起来。他一直坐在沙滩上，默默地看着瓦力和阿莱茜丝。

"去吧，阿莱茜丝。"奥托轻轻地跟女孩说道。

瓦力全都看在了眼里。他停在那里没有动作。

女孩微笑着回头看了奥托一眼，然后不顾沙滩上的凹凸不平，用两只手撑起自己的上身往前甩去，一步一步地朝瓦力"走"过去。瓦力有些呆地看着阿莱茜丝。他谨慎地稍稍往前挪了一些，直到女孩停在了他面前。

女孩用左臂撑着自己，笑着朝瓦力伸出自己粗壮的右手。瓦力盯着它好一阵子，有些不同寻常地犹豫地伸出了自己的铲子手。

经典的握手加介绍自己姓名的环节过后，女孩看了看自己的右手，有些不敢相信地笑出声来。瓦力歪了一下镜头，然后突然想起来什么似的，他打开了自己现在已经几乎不再做压缩工作的压缩箱，从里面拿出来一个硕大的海螺壳。

此时夕阳愈加红了起来。在晚霞光里，还沾着水的海螺壳泛着暖洋洋的光。阿莱茜丝睁大了眼睛。瓦力很慷慨地把海螺壳递了出去。女孩看着海螺壳愣了好久，似乎不相信这是给自己的似的。她有些颤抖地伸出双手。而瓦力很干脆地一把把大海螺塞进了女孩犹豫的手中。

阿莱茜丝看着这海螺壳很久。她突然抬起头，使劲地环抱住了瓦力的机械颈部。她把头靠在瓦力的箱子身体上，虽然嘴角是合不拢的笑，但在夕阳的照耀下，她眼中的水光依旧清晰可见。

"谢谢你，瓦力。"阿莱茜丝说，"这是我收到的最有意思的礼物。"

瓦力也抱住了女孩。"不用谢。"他用自己有些不灵便的发生系统简短地说。但是所有人都知道他的意思绝不仅仅是那几个字那么简单。

伊娃看着与残疾女孩相拥的伴侣，在后面默默地笑着。自己的伴侣一向都在扮演友好大使的角色。她对此一点都不嫉妒。每次她都只是静静浮在后面，默默地扮演起伴侣的保镖。

伊娃当然时不时地瞟着人形机器人。这个前老总现在似乎没那么咄咄逼人了。真不知道这几个月发生了什么。不过当他碰着了好事情吧。

【老朋友，地上过得可好？】瓦力突然发了一条讯息给奥托。

 _老朋友？_ 一丝惊诧涌过人形机器人的处理器。 _他有没有搞错？_

【还不错。】奥托回应。他没有加别的东西。

【伊娃告诉我所有的事情了。】瓦力和阿莱茜丝在沙滩上展示他这天收集到的东西，几乎要把所有的战利品都给阿莱茜丝。然而女孩没有接受更多的恩惠。如果是个人类看到了，绝不会以为瓦力竟然还在干别的事情。【她当时老不乐意了。不过我倒是看得很开，哈哈。开始我真的挺怕你的，不过后来你把我拉进来后，我明白了这是咋回事，也就不再恐惧了。】

【难得你想得开。】奥托回应。

瓦力依然在和阿莱茜丝交流，【这都是误会。】瓦力继续说，【只是我那天运气真的太差了。碰上了你脾气最坏的时候。】

【…】奥托看着他们的动作。他本想问瓦力当时怎么想的，为什么不把植物给他，但最终没有问出来。

阿莱茜丝提议在离海水近一些的湿润沙滩上建造沙堡，瓦力当然完全赞成。然而人形机器人站了起来，他默默地注视着阿莱茜丝撑着自己在沙滩上移动着，密切关注她与海水的距离。伊娃慢慢飘到沙滩后方，升了一点高度。她倒是不担心瓦力如何接近海浪，但她不知道为何，就是隐隐地警觉了起来。

【人们接纳你吗？】瓦力突然发出一条信息。

奥托这次很久没有回答。他站在沙滩上沉思。最近的一大串本应当被他压好的事情经由瓦力这么一问又给翻了出来。经过几个月后，他已经发现了人们对他矛盾的态度，但是问他的是瓦力。他不想在瓦力面前说出自己的难处。

【看你如何定义接纳。】他如此回应瓦力。

【呃…】瓦力用铲子手铲起一块湿润的土，放在旁边的地上压平，再铲，再压…不多一会儿一个很简单的沙堡就伫立在了沙滩上。阿莱茜丝在沙滩的干湿交界处笑着看瓦力堆起这个沙堡。瓦力正举起双手向阿莱茜丝展示这个战利品，阿莱茜丝笑着往后退。等瓦力终于意识到似乎有什么不对的时候，他猛地回头，正与一个扑上来的大浪花碰个正着。水浸没了沙堡的基底，让沙堡立刻像抽去了根似的瘫软在沙滩上。再来两个这样的浪沙滩就会再次恢复平整的原状。

【至少后来没有给你像上次那样直接的攻击了吧？】瓦力一边扬起湿漉漉的铲子手，有些笨拙地努力想要甩干自己，逗得女孩笑个不停，一边试探地问道，【如果你没有臭着脸尖酸刻薄讽刺他们…】

【没有。】奥托回答。如果瓦力问的是主动去讽刺什么人的话他肯定不会。但是为了对付那些找茬的他可没少这么干过。

【所以…应该没什么…吧？】瓦力直觉自己已经触到了对方的城墙上，他更加小心翼翼了起来。

果然，奥托没有给他回应。瓦力不由得转过镜头看了那个站在沙滩上的人形机器人一眼。就在那一瞬间，他看到人形机器人根本就没有在正视自己，而是把视线放到了无限远处。

那个没有打开红外的黑洞洞的镜头里，饱含着瓦力说不出来的东西。

【…奥托？】瓦力敏锐地觉察到了什么。他犹豫了一会儿，终于再次出口。

机器人之间很难通过外表来看出他们的情绪。但是通过回应一个问题的时间间隔可以大致推断出他们的心情。所有的机器人都知道这些时间间隔意味着什么，根据它们判断得到的结果八九不离十。

奥托也不例外。他知道瓦力已经看出来了。但这个事情与瓦力的情况差了十万八千里去了。奥托知道答案，但是就算他全盘托出，他也不确定瓦力能不能理解。尤其在目前这样的情况下，他更加不想给瓦力一点点可能嘲讽的机会。虽然他知道瓦力应当不会嘲讽他。

 _可是，有什么不能说的吗？_

自己在下地之前就打算把架子什么的全都扔一边去，一切都重新开始，重新塑造。谁都会犯错，谁都有犯傻的时候。有些事情是不可避免的，况且他又不是挑起事端的那一方…

【这个有关信任，瓦力。】奥托终于决定了在瓦力面前直截了当地说。没有必要隐瞒什么了。他既然决定了不再当头，那么残存的威信必然得一扫而空。【我已经尽力了，但是他们不以真诚回应。】

【哦。】瓦力知道后只简短地应了。

女孩调皮地把手伸向海浪。她越来越接近滚动着的浪花了。而正当她要碰到犹豫不已爬上来的水花时，她感到腰上传来一阵坚实的力度，将她腾空，远离了浪花。

阿莱茜丝一脸不满地看着人形机器人。"都到沙滩上了，浪花都不能碰吗？"她带着怨气说。

"格兰德说了，不让你下水。"奥托冷静回答。没有理会还在他们身边的瓦力。

女孩还想争辩，但她最终还是没有说出来。她也知道争辩没有用，对方不能违反格兰德的命令。"好吧。"她妥协了。

阿莱茜丝留在了干燥的沙滩上。海浪越扑越往上，偶尔几下会没过干湿交界线。开始涨潮了。

【你一定还没什么朋友。】瓦力继续刚刚的话题。

虽然奥托不知道瓦力是如何知道他确实没什么朋友的，但他没有回答。

夕阳已经半沉在了远处的地平线上，很快就要完全下去了。

【但随时补上都不晚。】瓦力继续说，【如果你有什么地上的难事的话尽管找我。】

人形机器人突然发现瓦力正朝他而来。他站在那里半晌没动。直到瓦力到了他面前。奥托有些惊讶地看着瓦力从那仿佛机器猫的口袋般的压缩箱里又拿出一个东西。这次，瓦力将这个东西塞到了奥托手中，然后用铲子般的手紧紧握住了对方的银色金属手。

【这个仪式就不必有了吧。】奥托正视瓦力的望远镜筒回应道。他不想傻乎乎地报姓名。

【的确不必有了。】瓦力没有勉强他。【但是我真的希望以后我们俩能够坦诚相待。让过去的事情就过去吧。】

人形机器人的单镜头定在瓦力的望远镜筒上，他久久没有说话。但是最终奥托朝瓦力点了点头，郑重地跪下来，双手紧紧握住瓦力的铲子手，以坚实的力度晃了两下。然后再度站了起来。

阿莱茜丝有些愕然地看着眼前。她当然不知道他们之间谈论了什么。但是似乎确实有事情发生了。不然瓦力不会突然毫无征兆地跑过去向奥托伸出友谊之手。她同时感到身旁多了什么东西。转头，发现伊娃不知何时来到了她身边。她看到伊娃的蓝色LED眼睛已经几乎完全变成了个完美圆形。显然她也不敢相信眼前的一幕。

女孩不知哪儿来的勇气，她把自己沾满沙子的手伸向那个垂在洁白身侧的同样洁白的翼状的漂亮手爪。伊娃刚开始在发现旁边突然有东西在动的时候有些警觉地收回了一点。但当她发现是女孩的时候，她不由得转过身来正面女孩。

虽然她一直在跟着瓦力，虽然她不羡慕瓦力的人缘，但是这个女孩却是这么多年来的第一个对她主动示好的人类。伊娃感受着手里陌生的温暖和柔软触感。她看着女孩的眼睛，感到心底竟然有什么东西融化了。

伊娃敏感的内心很快觉察出了女孩的眼睛是多么犀利，好似能够看透她心底的一切。她有些不知所措地看着女孩。她不知道为什么，虽然女孩没有说一句话，但是一个词却在她的眼睛里停顿着，伊娃相信她没有看错。

那个词是原谅。

她呆呆地浮在原地，还在消化女孩传递给她的意思。她没有留意瓦力已经滑到了她身边。直到黄色的箱子样机器人在她面前有些调皮地晃了晃手，她才回过神来。

"伊娃。"瓦力用不灵便的发声器说，"家。"他指了一下远方在断桥上的运输车。

伊娃的蓝色眼睛闪动了一下。她还沉浸在一种全新的震撼中。不知道这个震撼来自第一个对她示好的人类还是那双能够直击灵魂的大眼睛。她回头看了一下女孩，女孩灿烂地笑着跟她招手。伊娃不知所措地同样朝女孩招了招手，然后有些不太自然地转了回去。瓦力一如既往地在沙滩上以Z字型"游走"着，似乎刚才的事情一点都没给他留下什么影响。

人形机器人走到女孩身边。他们目送瓦力和伊娃渐行渐远。太阳已经完全淹没在了地平线下，唯留秋天的明亮暮光依然照亮着这片土地。

"时间差不多了。"奥托对女孩说，"该走了。"

女孩朝人形机器人点了点头。她感到刚刚被浪花溅湿的衣服现在已经干得差不多了。如果老迪因为这个事情再怪罪奥托，她这次可不会在一旁默不作声了。

人形机器人把女孩抱上了轮椅，就着越来越昏暗的暮光钻进了芦苇丛中。

* * *

窗外寒虫的鸣叫声再不如夏季的虫鸣那般又浅又聒噪，而是往往只有一只拖得长长地在田中哀啸。鸣叫声穿透了安静清冷的田野，穿透了屋子，自然也轻而易举地穿过了所有在它势力范围内的人的鼓膜。

老人坐在昏暗的灯光下，人形机器人坐在沙发另一头。老人端着一杯热饮静默了好久没有说话。奥托静静地等着。

"嗯。"老人终于说话了，"我知道你迟早会问我这个。"

"是时候了。"人形机器人回答。

老人依然捧着那杯热饮，双眼瞪着前方。然后他终于把这杯东西放到桌子上往后靠在沙发背上。

"奥托，在你提议我们普及全民教育之前，实际上那里已经先行了一步。"格兰德缓缓回答，"有人在艾克松号电脑还没有坏得彻底的时候提取了部分知识出来，然后在一个区域先行培养一批人才。后来学习工作的人多了，就聚居在了那个区域，当时的工程师绝大多数都住在那里。"

 _真的吗？_ 奥托默默想着， _真有这一大片工程师，还能被自己的那一条指令难倒这么多年？_

"后来那一块就逐渐成了地球上的科研区。船上很多仪器最终都流入那里，其他与科研有关的资源也渐渐扎了根。各种各样的课题几乎都集中在那里。"

"为什么需要屏蔽？"奥托小心地抛出了这个问题。

"他们给出的理由是科研需要。"格兰德坐起身来看着人形机器人，"我也不清楚究竟为什么科研需要就必须得屏蔽信号。但是目前来看，他们这一招是在保护你们。"

人形机器人眼中的红光丝毫不动。

"你也见识过了，那里面不少个体持反机器人观点。我有一次试着问过几个脾气稍好点的人，他们给我的理由是科研这东西必须要自己做，机器人是不可能帮助人类提升自己的自主创新水平的。"格兰德对人形机器人露出一丝具有深长意味的眼神，"不管他们的说辞对不对，至少在这150年里，的确只有他们那一块科技发展得最快。他们的产品到了大区里常常供不应求，几乎每一次的供应都会给大区里的交换平衡造成冲击，大区里不少人的嫉妒心也就上来了，也想进去闯荡。但是那里垄断着技术，要进去，首先门槛非常高，其次进去了就别想出来。"

奥托低着头沉默了一会儿。接着又问了。"这个区现在已经脱离地球村了吗？"

格兰德把头靠在沙发背上，用手往后捋了一下头发。老人闭上了眼睛好一会儿，好久都不开口。奥托安静地等着镇长回答。

"我认为你现在应该理解不了这个，奥托。"镇长终于开口了，"不过我还是讲给你吧。"

人形机器人安静地等待着。

"早在我的任期之前，这个O区就几乎完全分裂为一个独立的区域。"老人说，"这个区域与地球村大区不痛不痒的关系一直是历任镇长的眼中钉。以前有过谈判，但是毫无成效。甚至有一届安全委员会的会长得到镇长的允许后尝试过武力行动，但是显然失败了，并且让这个区域建立起了一套更加牢固的防范系统。"

老人停顿了。

"那是多久以前的事情？"奥托小心问道。

"挺早了。"镇长捧着热饮，说，"我在这里都快15年了，这个事件在我任期之前。"

"所以现在—"

"奥托，我知道你想问什么。"格兰德突然打断了人形机器人的话，"你想问的一定是我为什么不去解决这个问题。"老人抬头看了机器人一眼，对方果然微点了下头。

"这个事情不比你在船上碰到的普通冲突。你当时可以送卫兵机器人过去镇压，但是这个地方不一样。首先你不可能把里面的人给杀光来解放这个区域。假设他们被攻破，回到大区，可是他们的思维与大家还是有差别，这就留下思想的种子。时候一到，他们必然还会继续回去重建。其次现在不是时候清理他们。我还需要一点时间。再者，他们的耕作不如大区，因此粮食上他们没有优势，因此现在他们依然需要依靠大区生存，对目前的大区来说是安全的。"

"不去镇压，用的什么办法来控制他们？"

"奥托，人类是不可能被控制的。"格兰德再次用意味深长的眼神看了奥托一眼，"只能暂时让他们老实一点。"

人形机器人镜头中的红光光度没有变化，他往后靠了一下。"我是说—"

"现在你不应该知道这么多，奥托。"格兰德把杯子放了下来，站起了身。"有些事情，你…不应该问。"

老人似乎没有意识到背后一直在稳定发着红光的镜头。他正把桌上的东西放回橱柜，身后突然说话了。

"长官。"清冷声调突然说话。"很多事情您无需隐瞒。"

老人的动作突然顿了一下。随后他转过身来。

"什么意思？"

人形机器人停顿了一会儿，红光照到了地上。"您完全可以信任我。"

老人愣了一下，随即笑了。

"我当然信任你，奥托。"老人边笑边说，"但是这不是隐瞒。我说了，你不理解这个。"

"长官。"过了一会儿，清冷声调再次传出。

"什么事？"

"您为什么不愿阿莱茜丝去海边。"

听罢此言，镇长已经有些不直的腰杆似乎猛然塌了一下，但那只是眨眼瞬间。老人许久没有说话。他嗫嚅了一下嘴唇，抬起眼睛朝人形机器人看了一眼，正与对方的红光对上。

"她去海边我会很不安。"老人最终说了这么一句。"晚安，奥托。"他没等人形机器人回应，立刻断开了话题。然后把卧室的房门关上了。

奥托目送老人关上了吱呀作响的门。他站起来默默将剩下的杯子收拾好，关上灯。他只是匆匆地朝监控室内望了一眼，里面隐隐约约转瞬即逝的一下微弱的闪光让他突然顿住了脚步。

他再次朝监控室里望去，果然又是一闪。这一闪让他猛然感到什么事情发生了。他急忙走进监控室，在黑暗中看到了在控制台上不断闪烁的蓝色灯光。 _可能性可不多。_ 他快速却沉着地打开全息屏，第一眼看到上面弹出来的信息让他不禁怀疑自己是不是看错了。

【自动接收到文件：

知识库副本[无损]

来源：BNL0653X】

 _居然有了回应！_

急忙把这份珍贵的资料转存到艾克松号电脑后，一个一直在悬着的巨石终于粉碎了。在此同时，这个文件的后缀吸引了他的注意。

 _X_ _…信号中继站？为什么…_

奥托从来不知道这些中继站内竟然也有文件的备份。他仔细思考了一下，以前收到的来自地球的信息的确全部都要通过这些被BNL公司安置在太阳系内卫星与某些小行星上的信号中继站来进行继续传输。但是这也就是他所知的这些中继站的所有功能。但通过中继站传输的来源后缀从来都是信号初源的后缀，不可能是中继站的后缀。他以小心起见搜索了一下功能表，上面所写的功能与自己所了解的没有多多少，都是意料之中的答案。而当他稍稍一回忆自己当初发送的请求的内容，更大的疑点产生了。他虽然写得很严谨，但他并没有编译让飞船的电脑自主回复的语言—更何况是一个中继站。上面显然不可能有更高智能的人工智能在管理。况且，如果的确来自中继站，为什么需要那么长的时间才回应？

 _真是奇了怪了…_

这些疑问让他警觉地开始检查这份资料。但从大小和随机抽查的好些文件来看，似乎又没有问题。他只得悻悻地放弃继续追查。无头案子不值得浪费时间。至少现在资料库到手了，飞船数据库最大最重要的漏洞将有机会弥补，而他停滞不前的工作现在也能够继续。他还是有些狐疑地查看着新来的资料，但上面的逻辑让他找不出什么漏洞，到现在为止，这个资料还是基本可信的。

他工作着，与格兰德的谈话却一直萦绕不去。

 _格兰德怎么知道自己不懂这个？_

他隐隐感到老人的话语中似乎有些锋芒。几天来的交谈似乎在接近一个高墙。奥托没有说破自己如果想完全可以从其他来源得知所有的信息，根本无需提问。他想给格兰德一个提示，不幸的是老人似乎没有理解他的意思。

刚下船来的不安到现在似乎并没有消减多少，相反，一种莫名熟悉的感觉此时让他愈加不安起来。 _这种事情一定在什么时候发生过，而且并不是好事情。_ 他让记忆在自己的处理器中飞驰，试图找到这种不安的源头。当一个个潜在的可能都被他排除掉后，所剩无几的可能终于把迷雾吹散了一点点。给他看到的朦胧礁石证实了危险。

他知道自己好像正在通过一个险情重重的恶礁密布的狭窄海峡。上一次他知道自己失败了，而这一次，他不知道自己通过的把握是多少。

即使早早地关上了门，老人并没有闭眼。他坐在床边的黑暗里，只有月光照到自己的床上。他背对着窗户，没有任何生物能看清他的脸。

奥托最后的问题让他沉浸在了重重的往事中。老人沧桑的双手深深埋住自己的脸，唯有已经不再笔直的背沐浴在越升越高的月光中，最终月光也离开了床板，浅浅地在窗台下留下一条窄窄的光斑。

苍老的指缝早就无法合拢。分明的骨节中落下一滴不能看到的什么东西。静谧在屋子里停留了良久，一声长得不同寻常的叹息才悄悄让它轻盈地跳出了窗外。

"哦…可怜的小杰克…"格兰德如是叹道。

* * *

 ***Axiom Communication Network System**

* * *

 _ **A/N:今年最后一次更新！下一次更新最早将在2019年1月25号之后，大概率是2月。**_

 _ **今年算是刚刚正式接触科幻写作，笔法和逻辑都有所不足，但一定会有所改善。之前发表的章节基本上不会再改动，留存以便所有人看到写作的进步。谢谢大家在2018年的阅读与支持。**_

 ** _这章将是一个转折点，以后的情节将会更加宏大，敬请期待！_**


	10. Chapter 9

_**A/N:祝大家2019新春快乐，猪年吉祥！**_

* * *

"早上好，奥托。"微凉的秋晨，老人有些迟钝地努力想要拉直着自己那有些僵硬的腰，暗自感叹了一下力不从心。

"早上好，长官。"人形机器人坐在沙发上。晨光从门廊里透进来，让银色的金属表皮微微发亮，胸口下方还有一截反光的亮丝连接在机器人正在操作的数据板上，"昨天23:48接收到了数据库备份，已经转存到艾克松号电脑里了。现在编辑数据库开放公告。"

老人一下子清醒了。"什么？"

格兰德拿起桌上冒着热气的杯子，不顾自己依然僵硬的背，走到人形机器人身边。他拿起金属手中的数据板，在越来越亮的晨光中不得不眯起眼睛仔细查看，丝毫没有留意数据板底端似乎还在被什么东西扯着。奥托不得不把数据线再拉长一点，以防那个依然在传输数据的线被扯掉。

过了许久之后，老人才把数据板还到人形机器人手中。

"奥托。"格兰德说，"你这么尽心尽责工作，本不应该让我担心。但是—"

奥托静静等待老人说接下来的话。

"把它删掉。"老人说，"不要发布任何公告，而且删了存在艾克松号里的完整版本。"

"为什么？"

"现在这完整版本在哪里还有？"老人没有理会奥托的疑问，继续说。

"监控室的光片。"奥托如实回答了。

"好。"格兰德说，"你把艾克松号里的删掉。光片里的留着。"

"我的任务之一是恢复主电脑数据库。"

"我知道。"格兰德把手放在人形机器人的金属肩膀上，"你听我的做，别问那么多。昨天不才告诉你？"老人的眼睛锐利地扫了银色面孔一眼。"知道该怎么做吗？"

"…是，长官。"奥托把视线转回手中的数据板上。在镇长的目光中，他有些犹豫地拔出了数据线，数据板上立刻显现错误字样。然后老人端着杯子走开了，留银色身影独自坐在晨光中。

* * *

奥托在从接近地球村边缘的地方花了差不多半小时才进入到东北部的农业部所在地。这一次他深刻地认识到以他的速度花在路上的时间实在太长了。他决定回去后就得做点什么改变这种状况。

所谓的农业部大楼其实是原先BNL公司留在地球上的一个小商场之一。经过检查过后人们发现这间千年老屋还是挺结实的，至少他们认为比自己现在建的要牢固。而里面的布局并不适合改造成居民楼，因此在补上这间圆顶形的商场上方的漏洞加上正门上方用金属架子焊的"农业部"几个大字之后，就建立了地球村的农业部。奥托走到修理后终于正常运作的玻璃门前方，玻璃门自动开了。

"早上好。"在旁边接待台的一个女士依然在盯着眼前的全息屏在工作，头也没有抬说道。而当她终于抬头看到那个似乎在看着自己的面孔时，漂亮的褐色眼睛一瞪，立刻抬起了一只手捂在了嘴上掩盖住即将冲口而出的尖叫。

奥托静静地等了几秒钟，等女士惊魂稍定之后才有所动作。几个月来每去一个新地方都会收到同样的反应，奥托几乎已经习惯了。虽然他认为几个月前在全场面前露过面之后不应当还有如此反应。"早上好。"他走到接待台前面说道。"我是奥托。"

接待处的女士瞪着这个单镜头机器人好一阵，随后放下了手，面部的表情恢复了平静，但是留着一丝僵硬。"早上好，奥托。欢迎来到农业部。"她极力让自己说起来像平时面对每一个人一样，"你可以叫我若妮（Ronni）。我能为你做什么？"

"你好，若妮。"女士的不自然没有逃过奥托的镜头，但他没有理会。"据说这一周你们这里对外开放，是吗？"

"是的。"若妮停下了手上的工作，漂亮的棕褐色眼睛打量着走到接待台前的人形机器人，手臂支在桌子上，一只手搓着另一只蜷起来的手。

"不知你可否为我介绍一下这里的一些情况？"人形机器人继续问道。

若妮停止了搓手。她摸了摸下巴，探头看了玻璃门之外一眼，然后面对人形机器人说话了。

"可以。"若妮把面前正在漂浮的全息屏关闭了，浮在半空中的光影在没有旁边光束的支撑下立刻灰飞烟灭。然后她站了起来。"嗯，看上去今天没什么人来，那我就先和你讲了。"她推开接待台的小门走了出来，面对着比自己要高一点的人形机器人。

"说实话，这是我第一次见到一个机器人过来提出这样的请求。"若妮说，"工作这么久，甚至没有任何一个机器人主动进来过这里。"她挑起一边眉毛看着奥托，"你可真有个性。"

奥托没有说话。良好光线下的黑色镜头静静地看着对方。

若妮瞪了他一下，似乎有些诧异对方没有回话。"好。"她望向大厅的展板，终于开讲了。

"地球村的农业部成立于2819年11月24日，到现在已经差不多有132年的历史了。"若妮恢复到一个专业的讲解员形象，丝毫不顾对方的身份开始清晰地讲道，清亮的声音回荡在大厅里面，"如果你之前有看过地球村历史的话应该知道，正是因为刚刚落地的艾克松号人在头几年里饱受暴虐自然之苦，所以麦克雷舰长决定成立这样一个部门专门管理农业方面的一切问题，以便在解决饥荒问题同时他还有精力去解决其他的建设问题。"说完，若妮抬头看了奥托一眼。

人形机器人愣了一下，但很快反应过来。"请细说一下吧。"

"好的。"若妮没有追究奥托，开始细讲那段历史。

"降落最初五年的变幻只能用'可悲的笑话'来形容。"若妮冷静地讲道，奥托有些惊讶她竟然能毫无顾虑地讲出这个形容词。"包括麦克雷舰长自己都对农业一无所知。客观说来，他固然做了很多伟大的事，但不能就此忽视他确实还做了不少愚蠢的事。而这些事情差点在当时给所有人造成了灭顶之灾。

"刚刚降落的头两年确实得到了上帝的眷顾。雨水充沛，大多时候风和日丽。连年增加的收成极大地鼓舞了人们。在当时人们身体条件的限制下在地上生活依然非常困难，建设进度非常缓慢。在高涨的劳动热情下，第三年开春，麦克雷召集了所有体力恢复得比较好的人类以及具有远征能力的机器人，要求他们出去开垦。开垦活动热火朝天，那年早春干燥晴朗，原本是板结的淤泥地都非常容易地被翻动，以艾克松号为中心，往外扩张的速度令人震惊。"

听此，奥托微微摇了一下头，这个微小的动作没有逃过若妮的眼睛。

"啊哈，你也知道有问题，是吧？"若妮抬起一边眉毛看了人形机器人一眼，浅浅拉起一边嘴角，继续说道。

"经过几乎日夜不息的一个月后，整个地球村开始进入到了玉米的播种季。认为耕地面积已经差不多的麦克雷舰长这次决定以地配量，尽管当时有机器人提醒如果播下他所打算用的那么多种子风险太大，刚刚经历过降落的麦克雷舰长却认为这些提醒都是可耻的退缩。他选出了几个对他深信不疑的人，广而告之所有人类，命令所有的机器人服从他的指挥，开始全面耕作。

"那一年出奇地热。已经到了播种季中后段了，还没有下过几场雨。刺眼的阳光与干燥的空气很快把翻好的土地烤得滴水不剩。大家有点不安，因为这与前两年的情况太不一样了，但是大多数都安慰自己说现在不下雨后来一定能把现在的雨补上。但是这年，偏偏没有补上。

"大旱持续了两个半月。其中仅有的几场降雨都少得可怜。如此状况下河流都几乎断了流，入海口只剩下潮湿的河泥和几道细细弱弱的水流，根本引不出去。人们只能不断地向打的水井寻求帮助，以求保护稚嫩的芽苗。然而打上来的水是非常有限的，井水根本供不上远处新开垦的大片土地，人们只能眼睁睁地看着一开始好不容易冒出头来的幼苗在后来持续的干旱中干枯死去。

"由于不断地灌水加上蒸发，地下的水位也在不断降低。有一天，有个人突然发现打上来的水有点不对。他召集了几个人来查看水源，结果让所有人都目瞪口呆—地下水位已经非常低了，海里的咸水渗进了地下水系统，打上来的井水不仅浑浊，而且咸涩不堪。这样的水没法饮用。幸好当时艾克松号尚有条件进行水的合成供人们饮用。尽管如此，在大旱中人们依然人们将它浇灌到地上，希望人没法饮用但是幼苗能够承受。但是这是一个巨大的错误。

"咸水在地上蒸发后，大雨依然下不来，人们就从井水中打更多的水来浇灌。"若妮讲到这里看了奥托一眼。"你知不知道这样做有什么后果？"

人形机器人立刻从一台静止的录声机恢复了活力。"盐碱地。"清冷的金属声音立刻回答。

"没错。"若妮再次挑了下眉毛。 _这机器人似乎有备而来。_ "首先是浇灌最少的那片土地。不知什么时候开始，人们突然发现长得好好的幼苗相继枯黄死去。人们以为是浇灌得不够多，但井水水位的持续下降让人们无法再顾及到边缘的幼苗。人们决定削减有效耕地面积，把剩下最好的资源全留给这一片比落地年还少的耕地。水不断地浇，也不断地蒸发。这时让所有人最害怕的事情还是发生了—过了一段时间后，幼苗的干枯并没有停止，枯黄如同死神一般缓慢地朝灌溉中心蠕动。人们慌了。他们一开始所抱的希望就是用这些珍贵的井水浇灌能照顾到的土地，争取年末能有一定的收成挺过接下来的一年，但是现在的情况连最低的期望都没法满足。

"这个时候一些人通过认真查阅资料后终于发现井水灌溉的问题。但此时已经几乎无法挽回了。干旱依然在持续，要保持幼苗生长必须浇灌，艾克松号上的合成水系统几乎达到满负荷。一开始还只是尽力利用船上的回收水来进行救援式的浇灌，但随着有效耕地面积不断减小，为了保持一定的产量，人们不得不从口中的合成水中省出来，供给农作物。

"枯黄暂时被控制住了，过了不久，雨水开始多了起来，不需要人在烈日下进行浇灌了。农作物的长势开始稳定，气温也稍稍降低了一点。人们松了一口气。但这个时候，见到如此稀疏的农作物，麦克雷做了第二个决定：补种。"

若妮看了一眼奥托，对方保持人形录音机的姿势一动不动。她以几乎不能为人所察觉的速度与幅度翻了一下眼睛，继续说。

"这次，就算是之前对他忠心耿耿的那些人都动摇了。他们看着所剩无几的种子，坚决反对麦克雷再次采用大量的种子进行补种。麦克雷舰长这次的态度也没法那么强硬了，面对众多已经怨气十足的人们，他还是有些忌惮。他同意了只从剩余的少部分拿出来补种。在雨水与仲夏中补种的玉米出芽迅速，几乎赶上了他们的前辈。"

"虽然雨水姗姗来迟，但是这一下可就没完没了了。此时虽然是玉米拔节期需要水份，但几乎没有间隙地下雨让整片土地几乎成了一片泽洋。人们只能在大雨中排涝。雨水不仅将早期的盐洗干净了，同样也洗掉了肥分。玉米在阴雨天里长得又细又小，根系也浅的很。唯一值得庆幸的是当时没什么病虫害。"

"好不容易熬过了持续下雨的一个半月，天开始晴了。但闷热的天气每维持一段时间就开始暴雨一场。这没什么，但当时有些人看着那比往年细弱许多的杆茎感到有点不安。果然，在持续了一段时间的闷热后，一个令人现在都谈之色变的恶魔来了—飓风。

"飓风将离海边比较近的玉米几乎全部吹倒。剩下的玉米也没好到哪里去，这次是一个极大的损失，丝毫不亚于开始干旱所造成的损失。有效耕地在灾后削减了差不多百分之三十五。南坡靠海的区域几乎彻底毁灭。面对如此惨状，人们一点怨气都发不出来，全只能闷在心里。

"夏季过后，风向开始变了。所剩无几的玉米也慢慢开始抽穗。但天灾还没有停止。当人们看见远方滚滚而来的昏黄尘暴的时候，所剩无几的希望立刻被眼前的汹涌沙尘击得粉碎。此时的农作物还没有开始灌浆，相比往年已经慢了很多。而在沙尘暴的肆虐下，外缘耕地的农作物遭到了毁灭性的破坏。

"不仅是沙尘，后来不断下降的气温虽然没有给人们造成更多的心理冲击，但寒流的破坏力实际上比沙尘暴更大。秋天的雨开始增多，沙尘暴少了，但每下一场雨，气温都下滑一个坡度。持续下滑的温度让还没有灌浆的玉米陷入了休克，然后在寒风中默默地走完生命周期的最后一个月。直到此时，见到已经整株死亡的农作物的人们才猛然意识到了不对。但是此时已经回天乏术了。

"这一年是大灾之年。最后当年统计的玉米收成不到第一年的百分之三十，但是投入的却是第一年的百分之两百五十七。面对如此的收成差距，麦克雷知道接下来的将会是至少一年，多甚至可以到好几年的饥荒。人们不得不回到艾克松号上靠着剩下来的太空餐度日。在人口已经增加、艾克松号上部分机能已经停止的情况下，艾克松号上产出的食物也相当有限。每个人都只能拿到远远低于之前人们平均配额的食物，刚刚能够支撑生存，对于有些人来说，甚至都不能维持自己的生命。往后一年，迅速消瘦的人比比皆是，甚至有一些人濒临死亡。但现在已经没有统计说明当时有没有出现饿死案例。

"其他的作物，马铃薯因为种的早，所以只是在干旱的时候产生了比较明显的影响，甘薯在大涝中没有及时排涝而损失了一部分。但因为这些作物当时种植的数目不及玉米所以损失相比起来并没有那么骇人。所以在这里我就不再细说了。它们的具体统计数据全在楼上的全息展板，如果你感兴趣过后可以上去看看。"

奥托轻微点了下头。他知道这段历史，但他没有要求略过。若妮清晰的逻辑让他听起来也不费劲。

"这年的苦头给所有人都打了个响亮的耳光。经历过短时间的摇摆甚至暴动后，一些人开始沉下心来，在休耕时期开始仔细钻研当时飞船上的资料，从中找到了一些与这年事件相似的案例以及解决方案，他们向麦克雷提出必须要成立一个由懂农业的人组成的组织来防止这种事情再度发生。麦克雷只能同意。一开始这个组织只是一群愿意钻研农业知识的人组成的团队，所有的工作都在舰上进行，但随着组织的成熟与工作量、工作分配的细化，农业组织急需一个独立的地点来进行进一步的研究。这促使了地上农业部，也就是现在这个研究所的产生。"

"这个研究所的选址本身非常具有争议。因为在降落后15年里低洼地带开始遭受越来越频繁的水淹，因此本来一开始打算建立在南坡的地址在红线不断被上移的海水冲破之后被彻底放弃。到今天看来这个决定依然无懈可击。但是后来的第二选址，也就是今天我们所处的这个研究所地址虽然不会被水淹但是因为离东海岸非常近，因此是飓风首当其冲的部位。"若妮把奥托带到面向东方的落地窗前，远处的海湾从研究所俯瞰过去一览无余。"至今为止都不清楚当初选择这个地址的工程师究竟是如何考虑的。后人进行过诸多猜测，最可行的猜测是工程师首先确定不得被淹没，其次在选择不会淹没的基础上选择了这一栋建筑进行改造。"

"当然，在研究人员和行政人员搬进去工作后大家依然对这栋建筑的安全放不下心，其实接下来你将会参观的第二层都被改造成了展厅，只有后方的少数几个房间还留用工作。农业部的绝大部分研究机构都在地下。"若妮继续讲述道，"地下分为3层。负一层是普通的办公区域，也是部门最多的所在处；负二层是实验室；负三层面积最小，两个冷冻房都在那里。"

他们停在了大厅的某个全息展板前。"我的介绍到此完毕，接下来你可以继续参观整个大厅的展板了。"若妮清晰的语句回荡在无人的大厅里。"你有什么疑问吗？"她看着人形机器人。

"我可以下去参观吗？"奥托问。

若妮定定地看着这个单镜头的人形机器人好一阵子。她仔细思考了一会儿，终于开口了。

"按照以往的惯例，可以。"若妮说，"不过你必须要在接待台那里登记你的信息，并且在底下一天最多只能呆两小时。那里面还有人在工作。不过他们知道这一周是开放周，所以你进去时他们不会特别惊讶，而且到时候在底下有什么别的问题也可以问他们。"

奥托道过谢之后，开始逐个阅读展厅全息屏上的信息。他有规律地滑过一个又一个版块。若妮回到了接待台。在打开自己面前工作的全息屏之前忍不住再次看了那个人形机器人的背影一眼。此时有些复杂的情绪缓缓而不可忽视地滑过她的内心。

 _一点都不像他。_ 若妮隔着半透明的蓝色荧幕再盯了那机器人一眼，试图分析那复杂的情绪到底蕴含着什么。但终究只是模糊的一团。她摇了摇头，将这些不专业的念头排出脑海外，让自己全心全意投入到做了一半的工作上。

过了不知多长时间后，奥托重新回到了接待台前。人形机器人默默地在电子登记簿上敲入自己的信息，然后什么话也没多说，在若妮的指示下，他进了通往地下研究机构的电梯。

* * *

 _这登记了个什么？！_

坐在办公桌后面的非裔男子差点把手中的咖啡撒在触屏上。正在他刚把咖啡放下皱着眉头思考之时，身后响起了提示铃。

 _想必是那位奇葩的访客了。_ 约翰用脚一蹬面前的桌子悬浮椅就朝后飘去。他熟练而优雅地在半路上把悬浮椅调了个头，右手精准地按在了"准许进入"的按钮上，然后在悬浮椅还在往前飞动的时候他猛地站起了身，刚刚在他站稳的时候后方的椅子还是轻触了一下他的小腿，让他不由自主地再次皱起眉头。

 _这个动作，明明练了那么久怎么还不完美…_

滑动门就在他面前打开了。约翰在门开的那一霎那前还在怀疑若妮在搞什么鬼。直到那一袭银色猛地在房间里的灯光下闪进他的眼睛，他下巴都快掉出来了。

"上午好。"奥托首先说话了。"展厅的讲解员若妮准许我下来参观。我需要找302室的约翰·苏利文（John Sullivan）先生。"

约翰的震惊的嘴型还摆在那里。"呃…嗨，约翰。"他有些结巴地说出了这几个字眼。他盯着对方伸过来的金属手愣了一下，才迟疑地伸出自己的右手迎了上去。

"如果我没记错的话，你就是那次出去狠狠教训那几个小子的铁皮人吗？"握手过后约翰放下了些许戒备，他歪着脑袋打量起这人形机器人来，"打得好。"

"嗯。"奥托只给出了一个含糊的回答。他不想细说这事。

"那些小坏蛋，整天脑子里想的就是来这里为所欲为。"约翰悄声说道，"不是来剪电缆就是来捣毁种子，害得我们现在警戒做得跟个珍品博物馆似的。一个晚上可以响三次警铃。"

"不过我很好奇你为什么要来这里。"约翰一只手托着下巴，突然换了种口气，略带戏谑说道，"一个狂热的老舵粉丝竟然还不发扬一下教主痛恨植物的本性？"

听罢，奥托愣了一下。不过人形机器人很快叉起双手回应了。

"我欣赏您的幽默感。"从那声音中听不太出来人形机器人的情绪，"教主想看看你们的流程和条件。"

约翰上弧的嘴角突然僵住了。他以为对方还会说什么，结果就等来了这两句话。他再度打量了站在面前的人形机器人，不可置信的表情在男人脸上表露无遗。 _疯了。_ 约翰告诉自己。 _这个自称奥托的家伙一定是疯了。_

"呃…流程什么的比较复杂，因为不同工作的流程是不一样的，这个太多了我不好给你说。但是条件什么的，某些软硬件设施倒是可以带你去看看。"约翰挠了挠卷曲的头发说。

"请吧。"奥托回应。

他们出了这个房间。地下的布局与上层宏大空旷的两个展厅不同，只有一条长长的走廊，旁边是写着房号的门，此时绝大部分房间的门把里面的小世界与外界隔绝，只有幽暗的走廊灯冷冷地照着这个地下迷宫。

他们首先从一处阴暗的楼梯走下了负二层。这一层不比上面那么安静了，有些细细弱弱的机械运作声从走廊深处传来，不同的机械运作声响构成了一曲杂乱的交响乐。约翰带着奥托走到走廊的底端，在尽头那个房间门前停了下来。他把手指放在旁边的感应器上，中间传出一声轻微的机械声响，门从中间裂开，里面的灯应声亮起，但显然不怎么亮。约翰先进去了这个房间，他示意奥托跟进来。

里面只是一个小房间。当外面的门自动关上后，霎时顶上的强光亮起，与走廊形成了强烈对比。接着他们都被沐浴在了带着酒精气的喷雾中。

喷雾刚刚结束，突然从侧面喷薄而出几股强风，将他们身上残留的酒精蒸汽吹干了。直到这时，小房间的灯才灭掉，与此同时另一扇门从中间裂开，展现在他们面前的是一个个巨大的架子，旁边还有一些玻璃分隔的区域。

"这个是我们的培养间。"他对人形机器人说。"我们配好培养基之后在这里培养各种蔬菜、粮食的组织，这里面分几个温度区，也有不同生长阶段的各类农作物，块茎类农作物的培养技术比较成熟，而其他农作物都处于实验阶段，无法投入量产。这里培养的目的是以便地上一有不测，下面培养的可以补充一些，不至于像一开始那样补都来不及补。"约翰这时候扫了人形机器人一眼，"若妮应该给你讲了那段历史吧？"

奥托微点了下头。约翰才把目光转回到培养间中。

奥托扫过那一罐罐培养基。脱分化的、如同啫喱一般的植物组织块都塞在架子的内层以便避光。稍稍靠近外层的培养组织已经可以看出分化，细弱的、白色的根还找不到方向，在刚刚脱分化的组织块上支楞巴翘的，不过再给它们一点时间它们就能找到方向扎下去，留在上面的根将会自己死亡。

他突然感到踩着的地方有点异样。抬脚，地下一滩微棕色的、显然之前是什么液体的痕迹映入他的电子视野。他顺着地板望去前面，这才发现几乎是靠着柱子的部分都有这样的痕迹，但那些都浅得多而且少得多，之前就像是溅出去的。这一滩的另一半藏在了架子底下，在湿度的作用下还留着一点水分。

奥托一句话都没说，然而约翰很快注意到了人形机器人的视线。他扭过头来，差点惊得一跳三尺。

"这帮大头虾。"约翰的声音中带着一丝怒意，"一定是哪个人不小心洒了出去又不及时清理。"他掏出了全息板，正要启动，想了想又放了回去，"回去我就查查是谁最后进来这里的。"

刚刚不做声的人形机器人突然说话了，清冷的声音在约翰身旁响起，但在那一瞬间约翰仿佛感到有颗炸弹在耳边炸响。

"这里有过微生物污染吗？"

闻言，约翰使劲想了想。但最后他耸了下肩，对着奥托摊手了。

"我肯定不是第一届来这里的人。"约翰说，"微生物污染有时候会在某几个培养基里被发现，一般只要一发现我们就会立刻处理掉，而且总的说来流程不会有什么大问题…该加的该保护的都做了…而且就我所知，大型的微生物污染事故还真没发生过…不仅这里，地上也似乎没有过什么特别的疫情。"

"哦。"人形机器人只是简短地回应了一句。

约翰没有让奥托走进培养间更深的地方。他们就在前面几个架子前转了一圈就出来了。在离开大门关灯之前那很短的时间内奥托回头看了整个培养间一眼。深处的架子渐渐消失在黑暗中，仿佛后面是无穷的延伸。

"你留意到旁边的这些冷柜了吗？"他们回到了走廊上，约翰指着走廊旁边的那些巨大的、白色的、现在还在发出微弱的嗡嗡声响的密封立柜说道，"这些，我们用来冻酶，也冻一些已经扩好的目的基因。然后就可以把这些基因转到细胞里。很早期的技术，费时费力，但又不得不做。"

假如在他旁边走的只是个普通的地球村民，约翰知道自己说了他们也不一定明白这到底是怎么回事，一些年轻的甚至会在听他这么解释过后迫于在底下的办公区域只能发出一丝压抑后的惊叹。实际上在刚刚进去培养间的时候就应该有惊叹声了。讲完后的微弱回声把他本身的声音放大过后就再无声响了，约翰似乎猛然从梦中惊醒。

他猛然意识到，旁边的人形机器人在这整个过程中都在沉默。 _太沉默了。_

 _这是怎么回事？_ 约翰的脑袋里乌七八糟地飞过许多杂乱的念头，很快他让理智把这些纷乱的线条解开了。等到这些线条终于分成色彩不同的一条条后，那个他最担心的可能就趾高气扬地悬在那里。

 _妈的，我早该想到。_ 约翰暗自咒骂了自己一句。 _我还得好好想想接下来这个"景点"到底应不应该带他看。_

他大脑里的其他部分告诉他可不能犹豫太久。约翰感到自己的手心有些发汗。拐过那个弯就是下个景点了。 _该怎么办？_ 约翰感到旁边那位的脸中央似乎在幽幽地发着红光。这个小小的细节又剥去了他一点注意力，他的眼珠焦急地搜索着周围，渴望看到什么来帮他解脱这种困境。

拐角处那个压力门顶上的绿光映入了约翰的眼角。他猛然灵光一现。 _对呀。为什么不先把铁皮人带下去，反正底下也没什么可以看的，还给我一些时间考虑考虑。_ 瞬间他恢复了往前走的动力。约翰推开那扇压力门，先让奥托走进了那个楼梯间，然后他稍稍松了力，门迫不及待地把自己收拢了。

"这个是我们的冷冻房。"底下的噪声越来越大，当他们推开楼梯口门的时候轰隆隆的刺耳声响立刻灌在了他们中间，约翰不得不提高音量，"我们把制好的种子储存在这里。本来以前都是存在艾克松号上的，但自从上面的设备被搬出去后，我们就只能存在这里了。而且现在也没有存在艾克松号上的必要。"

约翰看了一眼奥托，后者还是什么都没说，他看到机器人眼中的红光定在有些微光的那个带着雾气的玻璃窗上久久没有移动。 _那是磨砂玻璃窗，里面什么都看不见。_ 尽管一早就知道，约翰还是忍不住扫了一下那个狭窄的玻璃窗来确认。

 _倒是奇怪。_ 约翰在继续思考的过程中又瞥了奥托一眼。 _我还以为他会趴在窗口使劲看。_

约翰使劲理了理思路。 _接下来那个房间到底应不应该开呢…_ 他在自己的思维里飞驰着。

 _那房间里到底有什么…似乎并不是什么机密…人家那一套早就比我们这里先进多了…_

 _他到时候进去会干什么？！_

想到这里，约翰看了看对方的银色躯体，一种前所未有的挣脱感突然裹住了他。

 _太简单了。_ 约翰猛地想着，那种轻松的感觉依然回绕在脑海里。 _他只是个机器人！我只要告诉他不可以乱碰，只要碰了我就会毫不犹豫地收拾他，他就是有意见也没处发…_

 _比人那帮破事简单多了。_ 脑海中又飞过一丝念头。

"我们现在上去吧。"约翰甚至都听到轻快的声调在他的舌头里打转，"上面还有一个地方可以给你看。"

不出约翰所料，银色机器人顺从地转过身来，依然一句话都不说，就跟着约翰走回到楼梯里。

"这里我要提前跟你说几个事。"约翰的声音回荡在黑暗的楼梯间里，"接下来给你看的是我们的转基因区。不过你得按我说的做，否则你就别想好好出去了。听到了吗？"

"嗯。"

"进去那个房间后，什么东西都不能碰，也不能开闪光灯—我才不在乎你到底有没有，然后我说不可以往前走的区域，你也不可以继续往前，懂了吗？"

"是。"

 _现在就看这铁皮人的到底是不是守规矩的了。_ 约翰把拇指按在验证区的时候拿眼角瞟了身后的银色身影一下。他轻轻抽了一下手臂和背上的肌肉，想着自己到时候对付这么一个机器人应该不是问题。

 _不过谁知道呢？_

门沉重地滑开了，发着白光的顶灯开始慢慢变亮。里面几个巨大的、白色的机器映入他们俩的视野。这个房间比培养间小得多，现在里面没有人在操作仪器。于是这几个巨怪现在就如同睡着了一般，无声无息地等着任何人来唤醒它们。

奥托环视了一周，他的视线定在了一台放在角落的、看上去似乎比其他机器略微泛黄的白色巨"柱"上。这个柱箱从外观看上去是密闭的，与放在走廊的冰箱有点像。但是吸引奥托的却是绕在这台机器外壳上的、有特征蓝绿色电路板样式的腰线。

他顺着这条腰线找去，果然，在略面对着房间深处的正面，有几个蓝绿色的字母。它们反着顶上的白光，让自己隐隐约约难被辨认。奥托稍稍压低了一点高度，那几个字母就从反光中钻了出来，原形毕露了。

人形机器人的动作没有逃过约翰犀利的眼睛。 _果然。_ 约翰想着， _一个特征中了。接下来得小心点。_

"我先来讲一下。"约翰把试探藏在了心中，让银色机器人把视线收了回来，"左边离门最近的这个是化学法转基因的无菌封闭操作仪，前方那个是用物理方法的转基因操作仪，需要比较大的空间来对某些颗粒加速，所以看上去比化学法的要大一些。然后右手边紧贴门的这个是无菌培养的地方。刚刚转完基因的原生质体是不能马上放到培养间的，得在这里缓冲。"约翰停了一下，接着说，"这些东西你只需要知道是我们转基因的地方就行了，怎么转的不是重点。"

"那个是什么？"奥托直截了地指向那台处于角落的、具有特征性蓝绿色腰线的、明显比其他机器老一些的圆筒密封仪器问道。

"啊，那个。"约翰脸上露出一种嫌弃的神色，"一台老掉牙的机器，倒是也能做转基因，不过顶不上这些新的好了…但有的时候材料太多才把它当成备用的。"这个时候约翰突然转身，"好了，现在这里都没在做转基因，没什么好看的了，咱们出去吧。"

 _老天爷。_ 约翰在关好门之后，忍不住又回头看了一眼那个门有没有翘起一角的痕迹，所幸似乎门关好了。 _不知道自己露馅了没有…但是他肯定看出来这台机器特别了…_

 _竟然没想到他果然就认出来了那个东西！_

奥托依然什么话都没说。

一场争辩在约翰的脑袋里越来越激烈，几乎要穿透他的头皮把吵架声散播到外面。

 _不对啊…如果我听说的是没错的，他们根本不养机器人…_

 _屁话！就是因为你们都以为他们不养机器人所以这才是个幌子！你被骗了！_

 _真的不应该给他看这个景点…一瞒百瞒，何必留这个隐患…_

 _…所以恐怕得除掉他…_

 _…_

 _他到底是干什么的？！_

脑袋里的一声尖叫让约翰猛地打了个激灵。抬头，这才意识到自己已经站在了302房门口。尽管现在已经入秋了，相比上面被阳光加温的大地，底下的空间显然还更凉快些。他感到背后已经湿透了，一层冷汗浸透了他的胳膊。

他把拇指按在感应区的同时用眼角瞟了一下身后，那个银色的家伙依然安静地站着，看上去并不着急走开。

 _别傻了。机器人的着急是可以让你看出来的吗？_

门开了后，约翰让奥托进了门，然后他立刻把门关了。

"所以，你看了那么多，有什么问题吗？"约翰坐回到自己的悬浮椅上。转过身后，他的脸上笑容没了，神色冷峻地望着前面这个人形机器人。

"有。"奥托回答。"事实上，我想和你好好谈谈。"

"行啊。"约翰坐在自己的椅子里，叉着手，"那边有个椅子，你坐下。"

约翰看着银色机器人倒是很老实地坐下了，刚刚拔出的话锋悄悄收回到剑鞘一半。"你问吧。"

"你们组织培养加抗生素吗？"

一听这话，约翰心里猛地一惊。他不禁坐直了身子。 _这家伙果然不好惹。_ 他想。 _不能敷衍了。_

"不让加。"约翰说道，"我终于知道你为什么问我有没有微生物污染了。的确，现在还没有特别严重的微生物污染事故，这是个奇迹。"

"组织培养前会脱毒吗？"

"肯定要脱毒的。"约翰说，"即使现在病害还没有流行，但是脱毒是肯定要脱的。"

"刚刚你提到：'地上似乎没有什么大的疫情'。这么说还是有的。"

"对。"约翰说，"这个问题我们也没搞清楚怎么回事。"他抬起眼看了奥托一眼，那目光带着一丝锋利，"既然看上去你对农业这块不怎么陌生，那不知道有没有人告诉过你，刚降落这一段时间是没有什么病虫害的，后来植物越长越多，昆虫越来越多，病害才开始有。"

"昆虫传播还是退化？"

"你告诉我黑粉病是昆虫传播的？"约翰歪着脑袋说，"我们也考虑过退化这个原因，所以现在你也知道我们在这里大费周章地培养是干什么的。"他故意没有点明白。

"转基因。"奥托径直点出了没有说出的内容。"还有一个问题。"

"什么问题？"约翰面无表情地盯着奥托的黑色镜头。

"你们用的酶和目的基因是哪里来的？"人形机器人的声音毫无变化，"我没有看到合成间。"

听此，坐在悬浮椅中的瘦长黑人男子先是愣了一下。他盯着奥托，稍稍直起了上身。

"你不知道？"他反问道。

奥托轻轻摇了下头。

约翰看着奥托一直没有动作。许久过后，他终于说话了。

"从你来的地方订购的。"

听到这句人形机器人稍稍动了一下。"什么？"

"O区。"约翰抱着手臂，冷冷吐出那个词。

奥托愣了一下。但还是一如既往地回答了。

"苏利文先生，我不是从O区来的。"

"如何证明？"黑人男子靠在悬浮椅的背上冷冷问道。

"你可以现在就去联络镇长。他可以担保。"奥托平静说道。

约翰的目光尖锐地扫过人形机器人，但出乎奥托意料的是男子并没有拿起通讯器直接联系老人。

"为什么不自己做酶？"奥托继续问道，不理会男子的表情变化。

听此，坐在椅子中的黑人男子轻笑了一下。伸手搓了搓下巴之后，他说话了。

"自己做酶，太不划算，浪费时间又浪费资源。"约翰答道。

"我留意到你们还有一台GE-A7。"奥托接着约翰的话立马说道，"你们不知道它除了可以转基因外还可以合成酶和目的基因吗？"

哪怕皮肤的黑色本来是个非常理想的保护面具，约翰的脸色此时都青得随便一个人都看得出来。他盯着奥托的黑色镜头好一阵子，决定对这个机器人摊牌。

"奥托。"约翰郑重说道，"我才不管你他妈到底是谁。若妮放你下来绝对是个错误。"顿了一下，约翰觉得自己这样对一个铁皮人说话不会有什么毛病，"你还有半个小时时间坦白。"

"你为什么来这里？"约翰抛出了这个王牌，"不许说谎。"

"外面没有合适的对象可以告诉我现在你们农业发展的情况。"奥托从容回答，"所以我只能来亲自了解。"

 _逻辑上是那么回事。但怎么都似乎有些怪。_ 约翰心想。"是个人，这么想没问题。"约翰说，"但是你为什么会冒出这么个想法？"

"充分了解基础状况并且提议是我们一向的责任。"奥托回应，"我并不知道我是第一个。"

 _倒是说得头头是道。_ 约翰暗自嗤了一声。"那你有什么高见吗？"

"你们没有充分利用好你们的东西。"奥托说，"GE-A7—"

"别说那个。"约翰立刻打断了奥托的话，"我知道它能干什么。除此之外呢？"

"…"奥托没想到会被打断。他本想提出那个本来的目的，早上的警告让他住嘴了。"…除此之外没了。"

"没了？"约翰眉毛一下子挑了起来。从语气中听不出来他到底是更惊讶还是更失望。"我告诉你小子，你来这儿的目的肯定没那么简单。继续说，我知道你还有货。"

"没了。"奥托说。

约翰坐在椅子里哼了一声。"待会我会亲自看看你还想什么，铁皮人，我知道你们隐瞒的东西自己是删不掉的。"

"…"奥托犹豫了好一会儿，才继续说，"在了解科研情况的同时评估你们对知识库的需要程度。"

约翰的耳朵刷地一下立起来了。"知识库？"他狐疑地问道，"你是说 _艾克松号_ 的 _完整_ 数据库？"他故意把重音放在艾克松号和完整这俩字上。

"对。"

 _老天爷！_ 约翰一听到这里，感觉脑袋里有根弦蹦地一下狠狠弹断了，那个隐隐约约的危险信号任何时候都比不上现在真切。 _此时不收网更待何时。_ 约翰知道这个大祸已经闯下了。

"抱歉，小子。"约翰站了起来，心脏开始加速跳动，铆足了劲要把血液尽快泵到准备作战的肌肉中，"我也不希望出现这样的结果，但不好意思，我们得盯着你把这两小时的记忆全部清除。"

"我说了，镇长可以担保我不是O区来的。"奥托见状后退了一步。

"小子，只有O区的人才有完整版的。"约翰边说边接近人形机器人，"这个帐你没法赖。"

奥托看着这个已经站在自己面前的高大男子，如果能叹气，他估计早就叹了。但所有的动作也只是保护性地交叉双臂而已。"我建议您现在联系镇长证实。"

"对不起，你得先说明白为什么你有这个数据库，不然只有删除记忆然后把你丢出去一条路。"约翰站在机器人面前，斩钉截铁地说。"给你半分钟好好考虑。"

约翰知道机器人可以保持缄默，他一点都不觉得意外。但他不知道这是不是O区照着模子印出来的，他更不知道老头子能不能认出来赝品。 _就看看这家伙到底是什么居心了。_ 约翰猜测奥托会死也不说，这样他倒可以直接把铁皮人拎出去烤个脑袋。他知道，删了这家伙的记忆对他一点损失都没有。

他看着人形机器人木木地站在门边，黝黑的光镜映出的尽是自己的脸。

13,12,11…他默数着。

"我向外界发了数据库请求，5天前收到了完整的副本。"奥托终于开口了，"当时我已经在艾克松号电脑中备份了，并且应该立刻发出更新完成的公告，但是镇长不允许我发公告，并且让我删除备份。"

"你删了吗？"约翰的口气立刻尖锐起来。

之前格兰德的对话和眼前这个人的尖锐问话让奥托及时止住了自己直接招出真相。"还有另一份备份。"奥托说。

约翰看上去放松了一点。他站在人形机器人面前，托着下巴仔细思索了一阵子。奥托默默站着没有说话。

 _不让发公告，真是奇怪…_

在思索中，约翰突然感觉抓到了一丝光明，但当他细看这个光明的时候，与这一线光明丝毫不相称的担忧也涌了上来。

 _不对…_ 约翰想， _如果老迪不让发公告，那说明这个东西并不想让那么多人知道…资料库…_

 _完整资料库？…？！_

 _卧槽…这个铁皮罐头也太实诚了吧？！_

"好，我会直接找他要这份资料。但拜托你别再找什么其他部门继续今天你这惊魂了。"高大的黑人男子终于开口了。他用一种犀利夹杂怜悯的眼神看着眼前的人形机器人说，"幸好今天你碰着的不是卧底。"

"年轻人，我不管你他妈是白过了一千年的老妖精还是只被启动了一年的小毛头。"约翰继续说道，"你勇气可嘉，但是—"他故意停住了。

"—你的嗅觉太差劲了。"


	11. Special Chapter

_**A/N：警告：此篇为番外，情节与正文无关！逻辑可能不通！人物有OOC！**_

* * *

飞行的地球进入到电工的纸叶中，不断破碎的纸片堆成正在旋转的行星发动机、"先驱者"号太空站及纸带造就的地球公转轨迹，然后所有碎片拉向超光速特有的光束。全息投影屏终于跳回原有的冰冷蓝色光芒，监控室内立刻只留一片寂静。

"所以…你觉得这片子咋样？"

机器人特有的红色光芒交汇在全息投影中，终于他开口了。"有一个问题。"

"什么问题？"汉问。

"为什么'先驱者'号主控室烧毁之后整个空间站还可以正常运转？"

汉本以为奥托会问些什么关乎人类存亡的哲学问题，显然他又猜错了。

"他烧的不只是MOSS的核心部分吗？"

"那里显然是整个空间站的机房。你留意一下，火势最后在整个机房都蔓延开了。"

"但是前面的操纵室没烧到啊。"

"操纵需要机房支持。"奥托补充。

"也许还有独立的一套系统设在空间站后方呢？"

"在火中通往后方机房的线路很快会受损。"

"或许根本不是通过线路的呢？那么发达的通讯，可能是遥控的呢？"

"那还专门弄这个操控室还要停转干什么？"

监控室突然安静下来。男孩瞪着机器人的红色光镜，愣是半天没说新的。

"我草，你真能杠。"汉终于说了一句。"这是个科幻片。"

"科幻之所以为科幻正是因为其科学性。"

"但可以包容有争议的东西甚至是BUG。"汉说。"而且，你觉得艾克松号那个设计就很科学吗？"

"她能飞700年，从理论与实践上都证明是科学的。"奥托说。

汉本来想说先驱者空间站也是设计成可以进行上千年飞行的，但比起艾克松号，退役的还是早了点…

奥托抽开平板，一个与全息屏同样蓝色的冷光散了出来。

"为什么你非得挑今天看电影？"奥托说，"这几天晚上我还得忙。"

"你还能忙啥。"汉漫不经心说，"晚上谁还干活，你不就是看看文献编编程什么的。"

"…一起出来吧。"人形机器人犹豫了一下是否应该带男孩出监控室，他还是妥协了。

汉一脸茫然地走到黑暗平原的寒风中。他首先看到人形机器人把视线放到远方黑色的巨大剪影，然后又低头看向平板。就在这时，汉的眼角瞥到硕大的黑色剪影似乎发出了一点光亮。男孩立刻抬头，那点光亮从艾克松号的主发动机那里亮起，然后不久之后缓缓熄灭。接着光亮从比刚才位置略有不同的地方再次亮起，蓝色的喷射流持续了十秒后，再次熄灭。

平原上隐隐传来一点闷闷的隆隆响声。

"我去，你这是—春节十二响？"

"什么春—何止十二，今天有二十四个，响不能太响。"

"你在搞什么？"

"测试发动机工作状态。"

黑暗中看不清男孩的脸，但奥托确定他肯定又是一脸震惊。"诶？老迪不是不让你修发动机吗？"

"呵呵。"汉发誓这是他第一次听奥托笑，"软磨硬泡了他一年，终于让给修了，不过测试好后推进系统会被关闭，而不是待机。"

"那为什么不能太响？晚上这么安静还测试发动机？"

"已经是最小功率了，而且这个不能让太多人看见。不然他们又得来说我叛变。"

"那我怎么有这个特权？"男孩幽幽地问。

"你很特别呗。"很难相信刚刚的杠精机器人话锋转得比风切变还快。

"我—去。"汉的三观都要被刷了。"一年就学皮了啊。"

"谢谢夸奖。"机器人的红斑不离平板上半刻。

男孩突然想起了什么。"对了你刚刚不是问为什么专门挑今天吗？"

"为什么？"

"距离你被重启刚好一年。"

机器人愣了一下。"那…这有什么特别的？"

"你怎么这么漫不经心啊？"男孩说，"拜托三个月的豁免期给你延长到了一年！四倍啊，怎么能不庆祝一下呢？"

"挑个这么不友好的电影来庆祝？"奥托反唇相讥。

"还有呢。"汉从衣兜中掏了个东西出来。"别人我不管，这个，我可是为了你破戒了。"

远方的闷闷雷鸣一般的声音依然传来，显示屏上的蓝光正在被绿光逐渐占领。

男孩把这一小瓶东西放到奥托镜头底下晃了一下，成功吸引到那束红光移动。

"这是什么？"机器人清冷的声音说。"给我看一下。"

男孩却不肯交出去。"这，是我家的玉米陈酿，82年的。"

"多少度？"人形机器人不露声色地接近了男孩一点。

"不高不高，也就52度吧。"男孩说。

一道被红光渲染的银色影子刷地一下掠过男孩面前，汉吃了一惊，反应过来的时候，自己手中的那个瓶子已然到了机器人手中。

"你…快还我！"汉打算要回来玉米陈酿，机器人的动作明确表示陈酿归属权暂时不能还给汉。"要不要这么猛啊？想喝直接讲一声，抢什么啊？"

"未成年人禁止饮酒。"机器人在后退同时用人类无法企及的冷静说。"没收，三年后你再给我开戒。"

汉直接炸毛了，"快还我，我不喝还不成吗！"他抓住机器人的手臂，想要掏那个瓶子，结果机器人握得紧紧的，"我爹要是发现丢了一瓶得打死我啊！"

"还是偷的。"汉的脸几乎要贴到红色光镜上了，"这更不能还你。"

"你…怎么一点幽默感都没有…"汉两只手在尝试抢回酒瓶无果后，开始使劲地用拳头砸机器人的金属手臂。"给你白庆祝了。"

突然，机器人松手了。汉一下没站住，抱着酒瓶向后倒去，然后在半路被机器人拉住才不至于摔个底朝天。

"庆祝，我心领了。"面前的机器人安静地说，"但是规定是规定，不能随便违反。"

男孩站在那里抱着酒瓶看着人形机器人没说话，后者稍微点了下头。

远方的蓝光喷射表演还在继续。机器人突然说话了。

"你身上有没有带火柴、打火机、燧石或者诸如此类的东西？"

"我—"

"如果你带着其中一样，"奥托突然打断男孩的话，"我看见你的酒了，就别拿其他东西在我眼前晃了。"

男孩顿了一下，然后突然仰头朝天开始疯狂大笑起来。

"哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈…"汉笑得差点站不住，刚想停下来但想到为什么后他再次抑制不住地笑了下去，丝毫没有留意到有一缕红光停留在他身上片刻。

等到喘气迫不得已把汉从笑到窒息的边缘拉住时男孩还如同吸了笑气一般还想笑。"嗬…嗬啊，你…"男孩叉着腰一手指向机器人，"你该不会是真怕…怕我烧了你…是吧？"

"谁知道呢？"机器人看着远方的蓝色火焰，悠然说。

"烧…烧也不会是挑这个日子…烧…"男孩意识到自己刚刚说错话了，但不打算改，"这风口…点都点不着…"一阵寒风吹过平原。

"我也不会坐着让你点。"奥托说。

平板传来一点提示音，上面的图表缀满了绿色。最后一个蓝色火焰慢慢缩回到黑色剪影中。平原上彻底安静了，只有时不时的寒风卷过干草，发出斯拉斯拉的声音。汉安静地望着那个蓝色火焰彻底熄灭，说了一句。

"重启日快乐，奥托。"

"嘤。"机器人如此回应。

 _ **END**_

* * *

 _ **A/N：祝大家新年快乐！**_


	12. Chapter 10

【就是这里。】一个飞行机器人用前置板上的指示光在前面黑黝黝的那一大片地方扫了一下，绿色的光点扫过那一片在黑暗中无法辨认的层层叠叠，所到之处激起了明亮的绿色反光，不时还可以看到上面的特征蓝色腰线。

他们没有收到奥托的任何消息，只是看到老大默默地走到了那一片狼藉之前。几个机器人都稍稍往旁边挪了一下，谁都没出声打扰奥托。狼藉之前除了那些机器人身上发出的光，还有一个喑哑的红点久久停留在某个已经开始锈蚀的铁片上，上面还隐隐约约有点蓝色的字迹。

没有机器人知道奥托此时在想什么。几个机器人却都有些反常地一个都没有互相交流。他们都是在一边静静地等着老大发出下一步指示。他们知道，当自己第一次来这里的时候，也是差不多的心情和反应。

【找到SECUR-T型号尽可能完整的残骸，搬出来。】奥托终于给这几个机器人下了命令。他看着这些不同型号的机器人迅速地组成团队开始对这一片狼藉扫描挖掘，自己后退到一块石头边默默监督这些机器人工作。

最终放到他面前的只有3台不成样子的SECUR-T。其他机器人在一旁等着老大说什么。他们看着人形机器人俯身下来，那个暗淡的红色光斑骤然增加了一些亮度，一片红色的网络撒了下来，以一种规律得冰冷的频率从头到尾逐次扫过这三个残骸。然后红光恢复到了原有的暗淡。

【EG-NR32，把他们的反重力推进装置拆下来。】32号机器人听到了让他这辈子都想不到老大在这种情况下会说的一句话。【然后取出他们的核心芯片，给我。】

尽管对老大的命令震惊不已，这个机器人的外壳还是应命令裂开了一条条缝隙，从中伸出了不少小工具，开始在老大眼皮底下有条不絮地打开残骸的缝隙，一路往下拆解，终于露出了那个致密的黑色装置。他讲这个装置小心取出后就接着给下一个残骸动手术。最后他才从每个残骸的顶端抽出芯片，三个细细的镊子分别伸向了老大的金属仿真手。

其他机器人早已继续在那片狼藉上扫描了。想必老大也给他们下了其他命令。完成任务后的EG悄悄浮在了老大身边待机，他犹豫了好一会儿应不应该趁这个时候提提他们自落地以来就越来越明显的需求，但最终还是没有问出口。通过那些闪烁的光点，他知道老大在和那些机器人交互着什么，然后那几个机器人把三个反重力装置抬了起来向前飞去。

跟着那三个同伴离开的时候，EG看到，奥托悄悄把三枚芯片放到了身上的隐藏空间中。

* * *

"叩叩叩。"

男孩扬了下眉毛。他悄悄压下把手，把门推开一条缝，然后带着恶作剧的心态猛地打开。里面的黑暗一时让他难以适应，幸好有外面的阳光，让他不至于好几秒都缓不过神来。

监控室里空空荡荡，连全息投影都没有打开。汉走进这个异常安静的逼仄房间里，扫视了一周也没发现任何动静。他索性坐在了已经放倒在地的悬浮椅上，主动打开了监控室电脑，条件反射式地找到了平常他该找的文件。全息投影自两条光束交融成形，立在了男孩面前。

不过几分钟，汉的心思就开始往外飘了。现在他满脑子就是直接进艾克松号控制室实操，奥托曾经答应过他到时候一定让他上机练习。而现在他看着这一些古怪的知识，实在想不出与以后的实操有多大联系。在煎熬中又艰难看过几个方程式后，也不知道有没有弄清楚推理过程，男孩就忍不住偷偷关了全息屏，把脑袋探出监控室。

结果不探头还好，这一探，眼睛直接撞上了在房屋后门廊上，被阳光反射的银色身影。

男孩被吓了一跳。定睛再看，人形机器人似乎没有发现他的走神。再观察一阵机器人的动作，汉释然了。奥托一定又在修什么东西。汉知道这个时候奥托不可能有心思去监督他在干什么，那干脆一不做二不休，直接过去瞅瞅他在弄什么玩意。

"早上好，奥托。"汉装作一副什么事都没发生的样子，径直走进门廊。他坐到门廊的长凳上，眼睛离不开奥托手里的那一大坨奇形怪状的机械怪物。

"早上好，汉。"奥托的声音一如既往，"这么早就看完了？"人形机器人抬起头，汉发誓从那黑洞洞的镜头里看到了质问。

"没…有…"汉只能招出实话。他不敢也不想对奥托撒谎。

"过后补上。"奥托没有责怪汉，也在男孩的意料之中。虽然奥托没有明确表示，但男孩知道自己获得了暂时的学习豁免权。眼前人形机器人抓着一个微焊枪，正在点焊那个机械怪物的精微线路。汉仔细观察了一下那个焊枪，银灰色的尾巴就连在人形机器人身上，显然那是EP机型自带的。

汉不得不承认出来看完全是为了逃避学习理论的枯燥。其实他看了好半天都没明白奥托在焊什么东西，但又不知道从何问起。旁边的一小堆白色的碎片看上去像一堆垃圾—好吧，说不定真的是垃圾。男孩出于好奇捡了一块在大太阳底下眯着眼睛看。这时人形机器人说话了。

"小心点，别弄碎了。"

"这时用来做什么的？"汉终于忍不住问了。

"外壳。"机器人简短回答。

"你手上这东西的外壳？"男孩问，"你到底在做什么？"

"悬浮滑板。"奥托毫不掩饰地说。"好了，把那块东西给我。"

汉的下巴立刻掉了出来。然后男孩不可置信地看着丝毫没有波澜的人形机器人。

"老天爷！"汉不由自主惊叹一声，"想不到你竟然会玩这个！"

"不是用来玩的。"依旧毫无起伏的金属音。

男孩愣了一下，随即放松了。以他的了解，奥托当然不会突然有这番闲情逸致。但他也丝毫不沮丧。他顺从地递过那块白色碎片。"嘿，弄好后让我试试如何？"

"通过测试才行。"奥托接过白色碎片，开始拼接在裸露的机械怪物上。

汉不得不佩服机器人的动作就是比人干练。虽然奥托的动作不算快，但他不会犹豫，所有动作一气呵成毫不多余。随着板块的拼接以及奥托刚刚的提示，汉终于看出了眉目。奥托刚把这块板放到地板上，早已看出踩踏开关在哪里的汉立刻蹦了上去。

"下—"奥托丝毫没有料到男孩这一招，突然猛跳到自己跟前的身影让他差点让焊枪把自己的金属手给切了。与此同时，汉的重量突然压到了那个开关上。汉之前自信地以为自己会像那些酷炫的中二动画里踩上滑板就成为风之男子，但在他踩上滑板的那一刻，他后悔也来不及了。

他的脚不偏不倚地踏上了滑板的开关，结果在滑板腾空冲出去的同时，头没跟得上脚上的速度，让他成了个人形不稳平衡杠杆，首先与地面亲密接触的就是他的背，随后是后脑勺—说白了，就是踩了块会飞的香蕉皮。

年龄越大摔起来越有杀伤力。着地那一下，汉只觉脑袋里"嗡"了一声，然后他真切地体会到了什么叫眼冒金星。接踵而至的则是尖锐的一击然后绵长而难熬的剧烈疼痛，他都意识不到自己已经在地上滚开了。

等到汉龇牙咧嘴地稍微回过神来一点，正好对上了一个黑洞洞的镜头。

"爽吧。"隔了好久，奥托似乎才找到这一个听起来合适的词。

"…爽…"从脊柱传来的剧烈疼痛让汉差点都直不起腰。"你…怎么会想着做…这种玩意…"

"比走快。"奥托不理会男孩的疼痛，自顾自地检查滑板的损伤情况。确认滑板线路正常后，将旁边已经准备好的小型配重物体放在了滑板上面，然后一点点在踩踏面板上加不同的配重。没有了初始的水平速度，此时滑板不再是个香蕉皮，而是服服帖帖地按照测试的配重上升到一定高度，然后稍微向前加速，但不至于很快。超过固定距离后，让滑板加速的配重被绳索扯紧掉下，滑板慢慢减速，停在了不远处。

与经典的检验工序相比，这种检验方法绝对不合格。但人形机器人认为滑板已经通过初试，可以上岗了。他取下配重后，滑板高度渐渐下降，停在了地表上。奥托谨慎地踏下启动开关，与之前载起配重一样，板面重新徐徐从地面升起。

汉此时已经坐在了门廊的椅子上，目不转睛地盯着不远处的人形机器人。饱受冲击的脊柱棘突和枕骨还在随着血流一跳一跳地仿佛闹钟般提醒他刚刚的不测之灾，与此同时他气恼地发现自己的手不随自己的意志轻微颤抖。他抱着幸灾乐祸加报复心理，等着那个银色身影和他一样从滑板上摔个狗啃泥。

当然，没看多久，这俩心理都让位给了越来越强烈的嫉妒—除了刚开始奥托仿佛刚登上帆船那样有些难以保持平衡之外，后面的测试越来越顺。汉看到银色身影在空中移动得越来越快，在转弯的时候也不再保持直立，而是如同速滑队员一般。阳光下金属手反射的光掠过草地。

就在汉感到这场滑板秀越来越索然无味之时，反光的银色机体突然一个趔趄，似乎是滑板卡在了什么地方似的，奥托整个机体往前冲去，滑板在失去动力后栽到了草坪里。但汉觉得这未免也太不公平了。眼前的机器人只是踉跄了一下，没有摔。而且就算是真摔了，草地里也肯定不会像他这样惨。

等到奥托拿着滑板走向门廊时，看到一张故意苦着的脸正朝自己点头。

"很秀啊。"男孩拍了两下掌，表情与嘴上的夸奖截然相反。"只可惜落地动作不标准，扣分。"

"高速停下确实考验技术。"奥托没有回应男孩的话中之意。汉被噎了一下。

"对了…你从哪里弄的磁浮装置？"汉看着人形机器人在进一步给滑板做检查，问。

"两个SECUR-T的残骸。"

即使焦距没有对到边上，鱼眼镜头边缘透入的男孩那张模糊的脸上明摆着是大写的震惊。早些时候那个EG机器人用脉冲给了他一模一样的信息。但对此奥托不打算主动解释。

"你…怎么可以用自己同伴的零件做私人物品…"汉倒是十分直截了当地说了出来。他难以想象面前的机器人头领竟然会把自己的手下拆了当零件用。男孩不由自主地想象有个人在对自己的手下干同样的事情，哪怕那俩手下已经死了。这个人把其中一个手下的一副肺脏挖了出来当气球用，把另一个手下的心脏挖出来当水泵用…其中的恶心与不堪简直不忍直视。

"理智一点，他们已经损坏到无法复职了。"奥托十分冷静地回应。"我保留了他们的芯片，等到资源许可，他们可以重新运作。"

 _所以这就是机器人的世界吗…_ 汉对此依然感到毛骨悚然。他也不知道为什么能接受人拆了机器人用零件，但想到机器人互相拆解，取出对方的零件，如同蚂蚁一样互哺时，他就感到阵阵寒意直冲胃部和脊梁。

 _不知道其他机器人对这件事怎么看…_ 男孩想着。 _如果他们和我的观点差不多，事情就会变得很有意思了…_

"你可以试试了。"清冷金属声打断了汉的思绪。男孩看着现在放在自己面前地上的滑板，突然有些不知所措。但他没有犹豫太久，不比上次鲁莽地蹦了上去，这次他先站稳在了滑板那还算比较宽敞的站立区，然后才小心地一脚点下启动开关。

汉发现不低头看还好，底下景物的移动非常容易干扰自己对平衡的判断，升空的感觉就像坐了次极其短暂的电梯。磁浮滑板升空后男孩发现比自己想象得要稳很多。他尝试这着轻轻踩了下加速面板，磁浮滑板载着他稳稳向前滑去。

有了如此稳定的体验，汉的胆子壮了起来。他在空中移动的速度越来越快。他模仿着人形机器人开始如同短道速滑一般内倾身体，想着自己的身体能够如同被空气托住一般顺利滑过旋转半径。然而在他伸手的一刹那，与想象完全不符合的重坠感再次让他失去了平衡。这次他一头栽到了草丛中，惯性推着他翻了好几个跟头。

不过这次汉一点都不气恼。最初的兴奋劲过了之后他就接受了必然会栽跟头的事实。男孩翻起身打算再试一次，但迎面碰上了银色的金属身影。

"过于危险。"奥托直接堵住了汉的嘴。人形机器人按下了滑板上的启动开关，滑板将所有重量慢慢压在了奥托的两条金属臂上。

"这只是草地而已，能摔到什么？"汉还想争取一下。

"不行。"态度很坚决。

"好吧。"男孩知道对方的倔强，"那你还做滑板吗？"

"不会。"人形机器人回应道，"当然，你想自己做一个，我也拦不住。"

秋日的草地上，清风拂过的地方都干爽凉快，带着一股有点焦却很舒服的淡淡草汁味。汉正抬着脚迈过有些高的草打算朝门廊走去，突然感到一阵头晕目眩。他停住了脚，揉了揉脑袋，以为是自己刚刚摔的那阵还没缓过劲来。但当他放下手之后，另一种感觉立刻引起了他的注意—他觉得脚下的地面在微微颤动。

汉以为这是自己的幻觉，向前面的人形机器人投去一丝疑惑的目光。当视线移到那个同样也停下了脚步的银色身影时，他立刻明白了这不是幻觉。

"你也感觉到了，是吧？"男孩感觉自己的脚底下那股颤动依然绵延不断。

"当然。"奥托黑洞洞的镜头正盯在男孩身上，"刚刚通讯里说是地震。"

"哦。"机器人的话肯定了汉的猜测。此时脚下的震动似乎已经消失了，"小震而已，稀松平常。"

男孩一脸从容地重新往前走去，丝毫没有留意还在原地站定的奥托。

"'稀松平常'？"身后传来清冷的金属音。

"对啊。怎—"汉本来惊奇怎么还有人会对这个有疑问，突然想到身后的是奥托，才放下刚刚扬起的眉毛，"—哦你可能不知道。这就是小地震而已，发生过好多次了，然后啥事都没有了。哦对了，可能会下泥浆雨，不过看这天这样也下不来。再者说现在应该储备一两天的干净水了，因为地震后河里经常不干净；然后水里可能会有点怪怪的味道；然后再科幻一点，说不定艾克松号发射台就是这样淹到海里的—"

男孩边说边回过头去，差点被人形机器人的模样吓了一跳。

"喂，我说你在想什么？"汉刚刚的轻松语气消失了，取而代之的是略微紧张，"我只不过说了一个真的很稀松平常的事而已，别的都没见你这么紧张过。"

"我没有紧张。"还站立在草地上的奥托发出一如既往听不出情绪的金属音。"你继续。"

"你的红光都亮起来了。"汉立刻点出了对方的异样之处。

汉看着奥托以迅雷不及掩耳之势把手举到自己的镜头之前。当暗色的花纹面上映出白天下淡淡的红光后，奥托妥协了。

"刚刚你说了一个很重要的线索。"奥托补充道。

"真的吗？"汉眯着眼睛问道，"你看上去就像A-113指令被点着了一样。"

"没有那回事。"几乎是立刻回答。

男孩耸耸肩，没有再追问。他看了看时间，发觉现在已经不早了。于是转过身去对人形机器人说："我先回去打水，下午再过来补课。"

"行。"汉听到这一句正打算迈第一步，身后传来的声音让他停住了脚步。

"还有一个月你的所有基础理论课程就结束了。"奥托冷静地说，"届时会有一次考核。如果没有过关，重修一个月再补考。如果过关了，那就可以进到艾克松号里进行下一阶段学习。"

听到最后一句时汉感觉全身的血液都冲上了脑门。 _奥托没有食言。_ 上去练手的时间终于近在咫尺。同时考核的压力在一点点沉淀他的血液。

"然后，"汉没有想到还有，"你学习的内容不要再对其他任何人透露太多。"

"为什么？"男孩转过身来。

"个中缘由一时难以讲清，但你照做不难吧？"奥托问，"这是为你自己好。"

"好…吧。"男孩转回去，披着衣服走向通往自家的小路。

人形机器人凝视着男孩的背影好久。他不知为什么，感到这次他前所未有地难以信任汉的保证。

* * *

太阳再度西沉之时，凛冽的秋风就迫不及待地开始扫荡热度所剩无几的大地。年轻人还觉得此时的温度尚能穿薄衣应付，年纪大一点的人—比如格兰德—此时已经裹上了厚厚的毛衣。

老人走到门廊上正要脱下鞋子，余光瞥到一个年轻人的身影从屋后倏地窜了出去。他抬起头，眯起眼睛仔细一看，就是那个男孩。

奇怪，为什么这孩子有学上还天天来这儿。老人独自思忖。高阶教育义务制办法确立后，地球镇里的野孩子们现在没有理由到处乱跑了，全都得在农务之外接受进一步教育。虽然他不指望这个措施最终能培养出多少真正能给地球镇做事的人。

屋子里扑面而来的是壁炉的温暖气息。在外面抽紧的肌肤一触到这股温暖的怀抱就自动全舒展开了。轮椅的声音静悄悄从厨房滚进客厅。格兰德挂好外套与毛衣后，转头看见的就是正在摆放餐具的阿莱茜丝。

"他还在后面吗？"过了这么久，两个人都已经知道这么问的主语是谁。

"对。我猜他要等我们吃完了才过来。"女孩扳着轮椅轻盈地转了个弯，回到厨房。

老人拿起餐桌上的杯子，倒了些热茶来加速温暖自己。然后主动把橱柜上的调料瓶都拿下来。有的时候奥托会提前就把这些东西放好，但不是经常这么做。特别是最近，不知道这个机器人究竟在忙些什么。格兰德经常一大早看见奥托从外面回来，然后一声不吭地开始例行家务，完成了他那部分工作后就径直消失在监控室中。

 _晚上得找这家伙好好了解一下情况。_ 格兰德想着。

就在他们吃到一半的时候，厨房那边传来了门的声音，然后是金属脚踩踏地面的特有的坚实有节奏的声音。这时格兰德突然意识到一个咋一看不值一提的细节—阿莱茜丝基本上每次都能预测准奥托回来的时间。

"你是问过他什么时候回来了吗？"老人随口一问。

"有时候问过。今天我猜的。"阿莱茜丝的视线没有离开盘中的炸土豆半点。

"哦。"

格兰德正要继续享用自己的晚餐，那个快速走进客厅的银色身影让他放下了叉子。

"你这是咋的了？"老人出声了。人形机器人立刻停下了动作，转而面对格兰德。他看见老人的目光正在自己身上的污点上游离不定。

"下雨了。"奥托简短回答。"我需要一条毛巾。"

格兰德与阿莱茜丝对视一眼。也许因为壁炉的声音让他们没有听见雨声，而这也意味着雨下得不大，是典型的秋雨。

"你这是故意出去挨淋的吧？"格兰德说。光从监控室到厨房这么短一段路绝不可能让机器人变成这幅样子。

"我上了房顶，检查了下风向风速仪和量雨筒。"奥托老实回答。

格兰德摇了摇头。地球镇有气象台，他也一早就和奥托讲过，那些什么雨量和风向风速直接找那些人要就行。但这个机器人执拗得不行，非得自己做量雨筒和风向风速仪。 _说不定人家憋了几百年的_ _DIY_ _劲儿没处使。_ 格兰德只能用这个理由来搪塞自己。

"外头冷吗？"格兰德问道。

"现在还好，明天应该会冷。"把自己身上的污泥都弄干净后，奥托坐到沙发上。格兰德留意到机器人身上有条线连在金属手中的平板上。

晚餐后为了让阿莱茜丝能早点休息，奥托接手了晚餐后的善后工作。女孩倒是很爽快地推着轮椅回到自己房间，老人还要在沙发上闷一会儿热茶。就在奥托收拾完东西打算走向后门时，老人叫住了机器人。

"今晚我想和你谈点事情。"格兰德说。

人形机器人没有回答，但是转身回来，坐到老人的沙发旁边。

"距离你重启应该快一年了吧。"老人目视前方。

"对。"

"我看你在地上捣鼓得挺有劲的，一会儿关注天气一会儿去搞农业。"说着老人自己都笑了，"我倒是很好奇你为什么不像其他机器人，他们每天就是干好自己的活，我看如果他们有脾气的话，他们连加班都不肯加。"

"你不一样。"老人接着说，"农业部主任苏利文先生找我了，说你直接找了过去。当然，他来我这儿的目的是想要那份文件。"

人形机器人没答话。

"你瞧，别的机器人都不会主动找上门。他们从来不会主动想要了解地球镇历史或者农业那些乱七八糟的技术。为什么你会去做这个事情？"

"他们经历了那150年，我没有。"奥托回答。"约翰·苏利文先生没有告诉您我去那儿的目的吗？"

老人抱着茶缸子茫然地望着前方被黄色光照的昏暗的墙壁，接着摇了摇头。"你瞧我这记性 。他就是说了我也应该记不清啦。"

"充分了解基础状况并且提议是我们一向的责任，但我不知道其他机器人没有这么做。"奥托几乎把原话说了出来。

"哦对，我想起来了。"老人一拍脑门。"然后你还讲什么评估他们水平是吧？"

"差不多。"

老人思考了一会儿。脸上的笑容越来越大，最后绷不住直接笑了出来。

"非常有意思啊，奥托，非常有意思。"老人笑得差点岔气。然后他渐渐收住了笑声。

"那我还好奇另一个问题。"老人咳了几声接着说，"天气和农业可是差了十万八千里的学科。你去了解农业我能理解。但为什么你会想着去弄气象？"

"格兰德。"奥托说。老人微微眯起眼睛，奥托很少直接叫他大名。"有句古话讲'农业靠天吃饭'。"

"但我们有气象台啊。"老人又露出了微笑。"我也和你讲过。虽然上次似乎没有深究这个。"

人形机器人没有立刻回答。他似乎在思考怎么回应这个。

"我在想…也许我能留意到他们忽略的东西。"奥托靠在沙发上换了种口气，随即他加了一句。"真是狂妄。"

老人听懂了奥托的自嘲，乐了。干脆接着奥托的话接了下去。"那我得跟别人打个赌你这闭门造车的本事能不能PK掉那一帮自诩天人的书呆子。"顿了一下，"过一阵我得去看看他们是不是真的吃了那么久白食，居然被你看成了对手。"

奥托换了个坐姿表示自己知道老人在调侃。

"哦对了。"格兰德端在空中的茶缸子停滞了一下，又放了下去。"话说你如果发现了问题…我的意思是，不代表你真的能发现问题。就是假如你真的发现什么问题那你怎么弄？"老人看着奥托，"毕竟天气这回事变幻莫测，确实不是人能够控制的。"

"那得看是什么类型。"奥托回答。

"比如…比较坏的情况呢？"老人幽幽地看着奥托，"像是《后天》？我想你看过这个吧。"

"估计只能像头几年那样，用船上的核能取暖以及让人们吃合成食品了。"奥托说。

"嘿，奥托。"老人举着茶缸子说，"你应该说'我们的征途是大海星辰'。"

人形机器人显然愣住了。半天没有回过神来。

"这是个玩笑。"老人用虚声，几乎是唇语说。

奥托思考了好一阵子。然后他反应过来了。

"不，这个玩笑我开不起。"他举起金属手晃了两下，语气变得轻松。"也许你们可以，但我—真的不适合说这个。"

镇长见状再次笑出声。"如果这是冒犯的话—"

"没有冒犯。"人形机器人打断了老人的话。

"然后还有一个问题。"老人接着说。"不知你是否还记得上次提到的全民高阶教育。"

"当然。"

"现在你应该清楚镇里的孩子们都重新进到高阶课堂里了吧？"

"我没太关注这个。"机器人老实回答。"我只稍微看过课程安排。"

"那好。"老人前倾身体，"那你认为这个课程安排如何？"

"对于提高全民素质来讲够了。"

格兰德抿了口热茶。"那我想问你个问题。"

奥托把手中的平板放下抬起头正视格兰德。

"我一直很好奇，为什么发布了这项政策后那个孩子还会来你这里？"老人面带微笑，"阿莱茜丝都过去听课了。"

人形机器人愣了一会儿。老人犀利地看着他。对于一个机器人来讲犹豫一段时间并不寻常。

"他可以选择听大课还是来监控室。我想他选择了后者。"机器人终于开口了。

"真的是 **他的** 选择吗？"格兰德把重音放在"他的"上面，依然笑着说。

"当然。我没有强制他。"机器人平静回答。

老人看了奥托好一阵。然后靠回到沙发上。

"好的我知道了。"老人微笑着放下杯子。"那来讲些别的吧。"他转移了话题。

等到晚间聊天终于结束后，奥托收拾了茶杯，把客厅的灯关了。然后他又回到了监控室内。他回想着刚刚的谈话，谨慎起见他没有说出一些自己的真实观点，刚刚对着镇长连撒了三个谎 。头两个谎言他知道镇长未必能看出来，但第三个谎言让他有些紧张。他很清楚自己在给男孩教什么，也知道的确并不完全是男孩的选择。他想起自己这天才告诉男孩不要告诉镇长自己的学习内容，也不知道这次谈到的话题到底是巧合还是有所指。

所有这些谎言目前而说只是谨慎之下违背了他自己的真实想法。他只能等找个时间确定镇长的立场后才能确定这些谎言对他的潜在影响究竟有多大。

他安静地待在监控室中整理一天的数据。突然ACNS中跳出一条给他的汇报。

【HON-0568在大区东南停摆。原因：蓄意破坏。】

他阅读后立刻抛出公式式的回应，【检查芯片是否完好以及是否有备份。凡有其一即可前往艾克松号寻找备体。】

所有机器人都知道每当发生类似事情后奥托都会给出一样的答复。但这就是流程，到此为止还没有机器人对此产生意见。

但这次，汇报者做了善后工作，紧接着自动化回复的【未找到芯片，备份重置成功。】之后就是让奥托闻所未闻的一句话。

【老大，你难道没看出来最近这种蓄意破坏案件很多吗？】那个汇报者把汇报记录搬到ACNS公网上，直接发话。

【那又如何？】奥托回应。

【我是说，也许你没有太大体会，但我们有些受不了这种随时可能发生在身边的恐怖谋杀案。】

【而且他们现在变本加厉，以前可能是要我们的零件，但是现在要取走我们的芯片。】没等奥托回应，新的机器人加入对话。

【所以？】

【实际上我们考虑很久了。】汇报的机器人说，【我们希望你能代我们给人类反映一下这个情况，让他们住手。】

【虽然艾克松号上有备用机体，地面上几个机械工厂勉强可用，但我们不是他们发泄的工具。】另一个机器人加入了对话。

【而且我们一直都是在做分内的事情，根本没有招谁惹谁。我们根本不知道为什么会这样。】机器人丁说。

【我们想要一个平安的环境。】机器人戊说。【这样没法好好做事。】

【不是说我们苟且偷生。】新的绿色标号闪烁了，【无谓的伤害不能太多。】

【之前在太空中发生这种事情后舰长都会下令逮捕那名乘客。】

【现在没有相关明文规定。】又一个机器人说，【当时星舰乘客公约里有说我们是BNL公司的财产，蓄意破坏按照星舰管理条约处理。】

【现在这个规定得重新建立。】

【我们也对人类提过吧，但一直都没弄起来。】一个绿标亮起。

【说不定是人类根本看不起我们，压根不理我们的提议。】

【所以才看看老大这边行不行啊。】

【你觉得他提这个就能比我们强多少？你也知道他们对他的态度一直都不怎么样。】

【特么整天搞我们的根本不归你提议的那个人管。】

…

深夜的ACNS公网中少有地掀起一阵信息浪潮。虽然奥托完全看得过来，但他得暂停这跑得越来越歪的对话。

【停下。】他同时限制了所有机器人的数据流，随即放开。

【这些停摆案件都有什么特征？】奥托问。

【这就是问题，找不到特征。】有个机器人说，【停摆的个体什么型号都有，平时做什么工作的都有，而且发生的地点都不一样，虽然主要是取部件或者取芯片，但完全用不着从我们身上取，垃圾堆里多的是。】

【有案发当场目击者吗？】奥托再问。他通过监控的确看到了相应区域的异常人员，但是明显他们在破坏他部下的时候绕开了监控。

【没有。】一个机器人说，【哪个机字号可能还有那个心思看。旁边的同志突然被攻击，魂都给吓没了，溜为上策。】

【一般都是比较熟的同伴发现有个体离线太久了不对，然后去找，才知道已经停摆了。】另一个机器人说。

【你们的诉求我会考虑。】过了一会儿，奥托给出了这句。随后他发出全体通知。【大家注意安全，作息必须结伴，不得落单，每日0时前清点人数。】

ACNS中顿了短短一瞬间，有个机器人大胆站出来了。

【抱歉，老大，这次我们不想听到"考虑"而是想看到尽快的行动。你好好想想，就算是注意安全，随时都能发生的恐怖事件谁都顶不住。】

【对。这个事情不能拖了。】另一个绿标亮起。【再拖我们真的想罢工，不是开玩笑。】

【给我点时间。】奥托回应，没有多说。

【这有什么好犹豫的？】一个绿标闪起，【刚刚对策都明明白白讨论出来了，你不是就在镇长身边吗，找个机会照着念就行了。】

【情况复杂，他那边谨慎一点好。】有机器人出来打圆场。【万一他那边谈判不行，那这个机会都没了。还是要好好考虑。】

【好吧。】那个绿标回应道，【但请别拖太久了。】


	13. Chapter 11

当他再次进入这个已经黑洞洞的舰桥时，细若游丝的感慨突然不知从何处一跃而出，只在电路中一闪而过即消失不见。

检查过控制台上有无异常情况后，他下到舰长室开始检验昨夜的雨水样本。那个小试管内充满了经过摇晃后变得浑浊的液体。好几个月前时不时肮脏的雨水加上那一次倾盆的泥浆大雨永远无法被垫在记忆的最底层。过了不久后他就做了些简陋的量雨测风装置来守株待兔。不过自然似乎不太待见这位久不归宿的太空游子，这些装置投入使用之后所有能降雨的云层都像加了过滤器一样，落下的雨滴晶莹剔透。这倒是让不少镇民眉开眼笑，逢人便讲说这年是瑞年，丰收指日可待。直到昨天现在才给他个机会窥探一下。

直到副本到手，这个停滞不前的工作才看到了一丝进行下去的希望。尽管前期有些猜测，苦于证据寥寥无几加上数据库那巨大的缺口让这块内容干脆损坏了，他一直都不能确认。在他浏览这份副本之时，把自己前期的猜测干净利落地替换之后，其中两个可能吸引了他的注意。

沙尘暴遇上积雨云所以导致降雨浑浊，这个比较合乎情理。奥托稍稍回想了一下每一次探测船归来时发回的信息，加上在地上生活这几个月确实见到了沙尘暴，他有很好的把握这个解释是有道理的。然而另一种，虽然他觉得发生在这里的可能性不大，但是万一这种可能存在，那么事情就比他原先预判得严重多了。

 _火山灰…？_

他思索着，发着暗红光芒的镜头一直在盯着依然显示在分析成分的全息屏。主电脑的分析速度相比在太空中的时候慢了很多，奥托不禁有些怀疑假设真的再次起航这电脑还能不能成功胜任。

结果终于姗姗来迟，那个成分寥寥无几的报告立刻让他心生疑惑。

 _只有水和杂质？_ 他简直不敢相信这个报告。 _太过分了。_

【EM01-03，请在2小时内前往艾克松号检查机房分析电路和检测区内的化学分析仪器状况。】在尝试多次未果加上对电脑执行自检后的确显示驱动损坏之后，奥托无奈地对其他机器人发出了信息。

【抱歉老大，我脱不开身去艾克松号。这边塌陷损坏了个大型发电机，现在我们在抢修。也许别的EM同事还有空。】EM01号机器人立刻回复道。

奥托这次干脆给全体EM机器人发了个提示。还好几秒过后有一些机器人的名单后面亮起了绿灯。

【我们找到原因了。】仅仅一小时后，有三个EM发回了反馈。

【怎样？】

【检测区内的化学分析仪已经全部被搬走了。】EM机器人回复道，【我们不知道这是什么时候被搬走的，不过很可能已经好久之前了。你查一下监控说不定有结果。】

【我会的。】奥托回应，【驱动那边是怎么回事？】

【奇怪的地方就在这里。】从EM的回复中没法知道对方对此事的态度，【我们也从来没见过这样的事情。人类一般都是把那些摆设在外面的仪器弄走，几乎不碰机房内的东西。但是现在机房里明显有一块分析模块被窃走了。】

 _难怪了。_ 奥托心想， _怪不得分析进程不在一开始就给提醒。_

【但是我们不知道窃取这个分析模块的是什么人，更难以推理他们拿去了有什么用。您还是看一下监控，应该有更多的收获。】

【收到。】奥托发出公式化回应。【解散。】

奥托其实在他们说的时候就已经打开了机房的监控。没有理由驱动出现问题了控制台不给个提示。在确定分析模块被取走后，奥托放大了监控画面，提取出那几个人的面孔，他通过ACNS很快确定这几个人的身份。当他发现这几个人并不是来自O区时不由得有些诧异。他此时感到有些无力。放在以前奥托绝对会毫不犹豫点出侍卫前往抓捕。但是他知道现在就算知道了是谁他也不可能派侍卫去逮捕。

EM们没有告诉他还有控制台的故障。他在打开舰桥监控的同时也查看了提醒记录，看到有分析模块被取出的记录同时赫然看到有人上到舰桥内取消了那个弹窗。他知道删除记录需要有权限，这些大区来的人要么是没有能力删除要么还想给他留个提示。

 _回头得找个机会拿回来。_ 他想。

刚刚有点光明的项目再次黯然失色。

他重新密封好雨水样本。随后，他抱着一丝希望再次在ACNS中发出信息。

【请将观测到的 **泥浆雨** 的所有信息，包括时间、地点、过程以及其他特征传送上来。】他复位了舰桥与舰长室的所有设施，离开了艾克松号。

不一会儿密密麻麻的文件涌进了通讯系统。奥托回到监控室之后即刻将自己连接到电脑上开始建立统计图表。当图表建立起来后，他边看着对历年泥浆雨的各色描述和年份曲线陷入了沉思。

 _看上去的确有两种对比十分鲜明的泥浆雨类型。_ 他隐隐感到有点不安。调出自己的记忆，自己见过的似乎就是自己最担心的那种类型…

信息还是不够，他依然没有把握下结论。

【你们知道每一次泥浆雨来自哪里吗？】他继续问道。

ACNS中掀起一丝对话的涟漪。奥托静静地等待着有价值的答案。

【不知道，老大。】

【都是从山那边飘过来的，我们没去看过。】

【狗屁！西边平原也有来过，夹在狂风里来的，显然是沙尘暴。】

【东方或者北方偶尔来过，不过主要是西边。】

【究竟怎么形成的我不知道，可能那些离地球镇更远一些的或者执行探索任务的同志们见过具体的过程。】

 _Gotcha_ _。_ 他心想。

【有哪一些同志现役执行或执行过对外探险活动？】他在ACNS中再次问道。

一些机器人的名单后面闪起了绿点。

奥托把这些机器人全集中起来开了个虚拟会议室，开始对他们发问了。

【你们有谁见过泥浆雨是怎么形成的吗？】

会议室有些出乎意料地安静了好长一会儿。然后他们开始发言了。

【我也只是见过一次类似的，不过不清楚那究竟是不是。】一个机器人发话了。【那一次我们在东北方向的山麓附近调查那里的生存条件。突然看到远方一大团黄灰色的云在接近地球镇。那云贴着地面走，从西方来。然后回来的时候听说刚刚发生了泥浆雨。】

【呃，还有一次眼看着越过山脉过来的。】另一个机器人发出了信息。【倒是不贴地的，一路越一路看着掉"渣"。也下到了地球镇。】

其他几位机器人有的说自己当时和第一位见到了类似的东西，把自己当时所见影像共享了出来。还有几个附和了第二位。剩下还有一些机器人说自己出外任务从来没见过是怎么形成的。

【你们有越过山调查后面有什么吗？】等到他们讲得差不多了，奥托发问了。

【没有。】一个机器人说道，【距离太远了，我们到不了那么远。而且为了安全和利益最大化，人类也不让我们过后面去。】

【实际上只有利益最大化。】另一个机器人纠正道，【到山麗下已经够了，他们现在都还没扩张到那里。】

小会议室突然安静了下来。

【嘿老大，论出外探索，经验怎么都比不上瓦力和伊娃他们俩。】一个机器人突然打破了寂静。【如果你还想知道2815年之前的事情那绝对得找他们俩了。】

【诶，他们怎么不在这里面。】另一个机器人突然发现了疑点。

【对哦，没理由…】机器人丙也发话了。

奥托同时也发现了这个问题。解散会议室后，他直接找上了瓦力的门。

【哦，我暂时把系统屏蔽了…】等待良久后，瓦力的信息才姗姗来迟。

奥托没有追究这个，他径直把刚刚所有的问题抛了出来。瓦力尽他所能回答了所有2815年之后发生的事情。不过当奥托问到2815年以前的记录时，瓦力停顿了好一会儿。

【我…我不知道…】许久过后，瓦力给出了这样的回应。

【为什么？】奥托觉得不可思议。

对方再次停顿了一会儿。等到瓦力终于回复后，内容出乎了奥托的意料。

【我…我的所有在着陆日那天以前的事情…全是伊娃告诉我的…】瓦力回复道，【虽然我也很不愿再提起这件事情…但…】

【…之前的记忆全都丢失了…我想你懂的…】瓦力犹豫地给出一串字符。

奥托沉默了。

【我没有在责怪你！】瓦力加了一句，【现在没事了…我早就不在意这个了…】

瓦力有些紧张地等待着对方的回应。对方过了很久都没有任何回应，让他有些怀疑是不是还是说错话了。

【我知道了。】有些战战兢兢的瓦力终于收到了回应，他见到回复松了一口气。【谢谢，瓦力。】

断开通讯后，奥托呆坐在监控室里，什么动作都没有。

这下可好，唯一一个还有可能保存地球2815年之前的信息的希望也没了，而且这个希望还是自己掐灭的。一种无能为力的懊恼包裹了他。他坚信这之前的记录一定是有用的，不管现在看来用处相比知道泥浆雨的来源是多么小，也许在未来的什么时候，这些遗失的记忆就是一个机会的关键。

他不由得想到著名的蝴蝶效应。不知道当初气急败坏地一击到底荡出了多大的事件冲击波，未来的万花筒在这个冲击波下会如何变幻，是脆弱得不堪一击还是终会有堵墙挡住这强弩之末…

他存储好刚刚做好的图表后离开了监控室，向着玉米田走去。灰白的天昏昏沉沉地压住了整个地球镇，却还没有压抑得下起雨来。时不时的冷风拂过接近成熟的玉米田，带来一丝丝带着水的凉意的绿杆香气。

走过一排排玉米，奥托已经深入到玉米田中央。即将结束观察自己的分配区域时，他的视线猛然定在了不远处的某棵玉米上。

他看着那棵玉米上一个支在外面、形状有些怪异的玉米棒，快步穿过田垄走到了那株玉米旁边。奥托用手把这个外形看上去显然异常的玉米棒扳了过来，当玉米棒顶端与底部灰白色的肿块映入他的视野时，之前看过的某个词条立刻闪过处理器，只留下关键词的影子依然印在那里久久不散。

 _又有事情要做了。_

他小心掰下这个带着肿块的玉米棒，不让任何一个肿块留在玉米株上也不让任何一个肿块掉进土里。他考虑了一下需不需要提醒全体在田间劳作的机器人关注这种疾病，最终却只是把它标上了记号排在了后台。 _还是先看看格兰德的态度再说。_ 通过刚刚对自己负责的那一块大田的观察，现在还没到紧急的情况，不需要自己直接立刻采取措施。

刚刚还有的一丝冷风现在都停了。空气似乎静止不动，即使没有禁锢气体分子们的牢笼，远道而来的他们找到落脚点后都懒得再动弹。草虫早就停止了它们的奏鸣，田间一点声息都没有，只有人形机器人踩在田垄上的咯吱咯吱声响。除此之外，一片寂静。

* * *

"哦，这个。"老人看了半天，才开口。"很久没有见过了，但我还记得这东西。天儿一阴就开始长。"

"黑粉病。"奥托说道。"不知您是否同意让所有在田间劳作的机器人随时监控黑粉病的株数，每天上报我这里统计，然后发给农业部？"

通过知识库奥托知道这种玉米疾病如果不加控制很可能会导致几年后的大歉收，甚至绝收，这对食物尚且匮乏而且生存环境十分脆弱的地球镇人来说将会是灭顶之灾。

"你还有空做这个工作吗？"格兰德微微挑起一道眉毛，话语中却听不出来什么情绪，只是平常的疑问句。

"有。"奥托回答。"这不是什么难事。"

"那你联系去做呗。"老人轻描淡写地说。

之前收在后台的任务在听到格兰德的话之后如同解锁一般立刻被提了出来。将信息发到ACNS的同时，奥托看着老人拿着那个玉米直接走进了厨房，他刚走到厨房门口就定住了。

老人拿出了一个刀，正要切下那些白色的肿块。

"镇长，这个东西需要特殊处理。"

这句突然的话让格兰德的刀停在了半空。然后老人回过头来。

"我可没打算扔掉它。"格兰德拿起了那个玉米，眯起眼睛仔细端详这那个白色的肿块，"这是可以吃的。奥托，食物缺乏的时候不能那么挑剔。"

奥托的圆形镜头丝毫未动。他还真的不知道这种东西可以食用。

机器人虽然只是定定站在那里，但是汇入的统计数据慢慢让他警觉起来。

"格兰德？"

"怎么了？"老人拿出一个铁棒开始捅上方的通风橱。

"假如发现了大规模的农作物疫情爆发，您会如何做？"

老人的手停滞在了半空中好一会儿。他有些伛偻的背面对着人形机器人，随后，老人将铁棒抽了出来，点在了地上。

奥托站在厨房门口，静静地等着格兰德回应。

"我们…呃，"老人悠悠转过身来，面对着比自己矮的人形机器人。虽然面孔已经不再刚毅，但是依然带着不由分说的强硬。

"我们现在必须尽一丝一毫的努力让这个脆弱的家园恢复，而不是破坏它。"格兰德郑重地看着人形机器人的镜头说，"所以无论发生什么事，我都不会允许他们用那些毒害土地的方法。"

说完老人就转身背对人形机器人继续干活了。人形机器人没有立刻回应。隔了谨慎的一小会儿，奥托才说话。

"如何解决疫情过后的饥荒问题？"

老人听到身后清冷的金属音调，立刻停了下来。这次，格兰德的音调中带了一点点不耐烦。

"不使用有毒的药物不代表疫情一定会爆发。"镇长苍老的眼睛少有地闪出一丝犀利的光芒，"奥托，不要认为我们对于这类事情一点预案都没有。经历了一百五十多年的生存战争，整个地球镇已经有了相当成熟的一套办法来专门应付特殊情况。上次风暴过后是谁在指导灾区恢复种植的，你忘了吗？"

"农业部。"奥托说，清冷声调中依然听不出任何情绪。"他们没有条件补偿疫情发生后的玉米损失。"

"奥托，你太小看人类的适应能力了。"镇长说，"现在不行不代表到时候不行。包括你说过的用艾克松号生产合成食品，也是一个预案。"

眼见机器人不出声了，镇长暗自好笑，然后他接着捅通风橱接着说，"不仅有艾克松号上的合成食品，你一直忽略了O区，以为他们与我们是敌对关系。实际上，他们和我们还是一体的，技术交流经常有，他们也提出了很多重大事件的技术解决方案，有了粮食危机，他们自己也会供不上，压力大得很。"

奥托还是没有作声。

"为什么你突然问这个问题？"镇长说。

"您同意我统计数据后，实时采集到39株黑粉病案例，大区内几个作物集聚地都有发现，O区内没有统计数据。"奥托公式化地说出这一长串内容，"这次发现的黑粉病案例超过过去3年统计病株数的总和，几乎自着陆后第一次出现统计高峰，鉴于此次统计仍在继续，可以判断此次将会为降落后首次大型玉米黑粉病疫情。"

"哦。"镇长听完这一长串内容后只发出这个回应。他脸上的表情开始有些凝重。沉吟了一会儿后，他开口了。

"奥托，继续统计，有条件的话随时上报农业部。我会重视这个情况。"

* * *

约翰·苏利文正坐在自己办公室里，盯着全息屏上虽然变化不快，但很有规律地每隔一段时间增多一个的红点。虽然还是要等到一天工作结束之前才截止并且统计上报，但现在这个趋势足够让他看清事情严重性了。

 _为什么会这样？_ 他问自己。他仔细回想了一下去年对于整个大区内田地的管理情况，该下达的策略都下达了，从几个抽样调查中也没有发现有什么大的纰漏，虽然这年确实较往年稍微高温高湿，但比这更甚的年份也不在少数。而一直以来黑粉病都是他们的重点监控对象，他在这里干了这么久，还是头一次见到这么严重的突然爆发的疫情。

那么剩下的可能性就不多了。他想。要么是我们还是太低估了黑粉病的威力，黑粉病出现了变异菌种，没有跟上防控工作规划；要么是我们的玉米出现了什么还不知道的退化缺陷，导致这次下发的种子集体中招。他看了一眼红点的分布，想着还是要与上次风暴受灾区域一起做一个相关性计算。

而剩下几个可能性则让约翰感到有些不妙。他宁可这只是他自己的妄想。

为什么疫情会突然爆发？这理应在往年是有一个上升趋势的，现在才被突然发现，难道是被故意投放的？是投放的话问题又来了。到底是通过什么投放的？约翰没有印象到底有没有无人机的出现或者田里出现的莫名其妙的容器。他也想到了田里现在尚存的垃圾很可能会让大家与投放容器相混淆，但没有理由他们自己的调研员都没有发现。能这么干的应该不是自己人，O区的可能性太大了。但是他们自己的粮食生产是跟不上的，近50年来都是在用自己的技术产品换大区的粮食，没理由自己断自己的粮路。这个时候突然他们有了底气来断自己粮路，难道是因为他们已经掌握了很完备的自主生产食物的水平？

假设黑粉病菌不是他们投放的，那么他们与我们有联系的产品就是转基因的种子。约翰不由得感叹了一下大区内的科研水平的确差得太多，酶、转基因的成熟技术都得靠O区。连续种了上百年的种子免不了要退化，总是要通过各种选育以及转基因技术纠正基因退化。就他的印象，上次给过来的转基因种子在这里检测的几个条带都在，培养皿测试也都表现良好，那么是不是他们那边敲掉了什么别的自己不知道的基因，或者给什么地方上了甲基或者其他什么东西锁死了什么序列…前一个还能简单地用实验室里的测序仪搞定，后边这个就得拿出艾克松号上的这台宝贝GE-A7来看个究竟了。

他在思考的同时安排了一些研究员，让他们取一些储存的种子重新做测序，另外发信息让一些在田里工作的机器人收集黑粉病样本。然后端着咖啡开始提前填写报告上的关键部分。

 _妈的…如果真查出来是改造的黑粉病菌或者有缺陷的玉米，这他妈不就是宣战吗？！_

约翰清楚这只是自己的猜测，实际情况还是要找证据。他明白自己这个岗位只能把黑粉病菌和种子的情况弄清楚，然后给镇里的事务部报过去，哪怕自己觉得应该提醒他们一下这个阴谋论的可能但都不能那么做。他也感到自己的无力。在面对一个可能的威胁时自己根本无法提前预知。 _只能祈祷这届领导班子都不是傻瓜。_ 他想。等到报告出来之后，就是有阴谋也明明白白昭然天下了，但那个时候就怕万事皆晚。

 _看现在这个黑粉病的疫情，是时候调出低级疫情警戒了。_ 根据发来的知识库备份文件上的标准应该是这样。约翰挂上了一个黄色标志。然后开始考虑应对此次黑粉病可能造成损失的具体措施。虽然有农业部里的应急科的专家帮他更周全的考虑，他也得自己有个谱。

他快速想了一下灭菌可能用的措施。这季玉米已经快熟了，所以只能针对病株早发现早拔除。剩下那些带菌的种子显然不能直接种下去，要回收上来泡药剂处理再下发下去；冬季玉米田里的秸秆不能留着，这年的得烧了，还要深翻土壤，采用一些特殊的药物灌田…轮作有点难，这里种的小麦一直都长得不是很好。在减产风险下，明年的储粮从现在开始就得准备。他想到了外面辽阔的海面，不知道明年的养殖海藻能不能减轻一点粮食压力。如果扩大海藻养殖规模加上采用新的合成食品技术可能情况就会好一点，希望地上的瘟疫不要祸不单行影响到海里。

 _真是个小破镇子…_ 约翰再度感叹道。 _天灾一直有，人祸怕也快了…_

下午测序和表观遗传结果就到手了。约翰看着他们发来的报告，目光停留在那几个不一样的位点柱状图对比上好久。最后一次发来的变化位点果然和前几次发来的玉米样种不太一样，但是底下的报告却写着这些变化的碱基并不都处在编码区内，很可能这是他们用新的酶剪的时候剪错的，这样的结果实际上很常见。再看表观遗传，的确在某几个调控区域加上了理论上会造成基因开放或者关闭的基团，但是GE-A7底下给出的快速分析写着这几个基因对玉米抗病能力似乎没什么特别影响。

约翰知道玉米只是一把锁，现在锁是变了，但还要看黑粉病这把钥匙有没有变。如果钥匙被磨得和锁完美契合，那么阴谋论就成立了。

但是约翰忘了钥匙要完美转动锁，除了锁钥的契合，还需要一点润滑油推波助澜。

即使地下看不到地上的光线变化，约翰知道地上已经开始步入夜晚。他皱着眉头看着弥散性遍布整个大区的密密麻麻红点，地下的数字突破了100，正在他截下时间把最后一张图一个数字填到报告上往事务部报过去时，他看到又一条信息在全息屏的一角跳动。他发送完毕报告，看到那个文件开头的几个字，脑袋里轰地一下充上血，很久他都没有这种感觉了。

针对黑粉菌的测序和表观遗传学分析也出来了。除此之外附加了一份感染性初步判断，给出的几率前所未有的高。隔壁的实验室此时一定忙得不可开交，他们显然发现了不对劲，正在努力地找各种方法证明钥匙与锁的契合度。约翰给家人发了一个要加班的消息，将初级疫情警报的黄色拉成中级的橙色光标，然后开始针对现在他掌握的情况给事务部撰写另一份紧急通知。

* * *

这天直到很晚镇长才回来。阿莱茜丝早就回到她的房间内读她自己的书，客厅内留下那盏黄色顶灯以示等待，但里面毫无一人，壁炉也只是以最低功率运转，发出几乎难以察觉的暗得发黑的光，仅仅维持室内的温度不要下降太快而已。

格兰德放好东西，以少见的干脆吃完晚餐自己收拾过后，他径直走出后门敲开监控室。里面的身影毫不例外泡在蓝色光源中。"你不介意过来一趟吧。"格兰德说。

"没问题。"金属音立刻给出答复，没有敲击声，整个监控室就黑下来。奥托拔掉插在身上的线跟着格兰德进到客厅。

"今天得到的消息不太妙。"镇长坐在沙发中说。"他们告诉我，这次的疫情与往年不太一样。"

人形机器人什么都没说。他虽然没有条件知道究竟发生了什么，但从突然的爆发中也可见一斑。

"这次的疫情是蓄意所为。"老人接着说。他把犀利的目光投向人形机器人，"长话短说，一年的自由休假结束了，你得重新服役。"

"在船上？"人形机器人不动声色地问道。

"怎么可能回船上，此时此地。"格兰德说。"以后我是你的长官，只要我强调了那是命令，你就必须得做。"

奥托没有反应。

"有异议吗？"老人又锐利地扫过机器人一眼。

"可否问为什么？"奥托安静说。

格兰德倒没生气，他沉吟片刻，说："我们现在要做点准备，不仅是人类，我希望机器人也能随时跟得上局势，而能随时调动他们的只有你。"

奥托依然没吭声。

"奥托，我知道你不确定，但我很抱歉现在没法告诉你更多的消息。"格兰德温和地说，"但是我能保证的就是让你这样做实际上是在保护你。我知道最近发生了一些破坏案件。但你仔细想想，蓄意所为的可能是谁？他们是如何对你和你的同伴们的？再想想为什么我们要做准备，做什么准备，可能发生什么事，如果我们人类之间的事情没有及时通知到你们而让你们受到无辜的伤害，是不是很不合情理也很亏？"

人形机器人一直安静地坐着，格兰德也很识趣地没有连续说。他知道无论是人还是机器人，都需要给时间消化。

"强调一下，服役不是说你的任何一举一动都得根据我的意思来，而是说某些我强调了'这是命令'的东西，你得照做。其他事情还是老样子。"格兰德补充道。

"刚刚您提到这是在保护我们，是吗？"奥托这才开口。

"没错。"

"我想问问您打算如何保护我们。"

老人看着机器人好一会儿。"为什么问这个？"

"最近有机器人向我投诉，最近发生多起恶意袭击机器人事件，已经对我们的工作造成极度威胁。"奥托好像突然什么东西被解锁了一样，说。"如果您想让我们更好服役，务必请落实保护办法，具体操作可参考《星舰乘客公约》第十五条第四款。如果无法落实，我拒绝服役。"同时机器人把平板抽出来向老人显示了这一条内容。

 _这家伙还学会讨价还价了…_ 格兰德边看边想。但他知道这个在接下来的时间里不难做到。"没问题，我同意这么做，但是要给我时间去安排其他人。"

无论格兰德知不知道，那个定定的红色光镜已经把他刚刚说的都录了下来，现在已经在ACNS中传开了。在无数在线机器人的见证下，奥托也说了这样一句话。

"我同意重新服役，长官。"

"很好。"格兰德嘴角浮起一丝笑，但笑容很快完全消散。

"现在听好，先给你下三条命令。第一，保证所有型号的机器人必须随时待命。第二，星舰维修全部暂停。第三，不允许擅自与任何机构联系。确认命令。"

奥托暗自叫苦，他就知道会这样，但他一点办法都没有。"命令确认。"金属音低沉回应。

* * *

晚间天空终于放了晴。当田野之间的灯光几乎全部熄灭之时，大气湍流中挣扎维持自己亮度的全部星星解脱了黄色的光，一齐毫不客气地向大地放出具有压迫感的明亮点光芒。

奥托走出镇长的温暖房屋，一股带着寒意的风迎面而来。他没有直接回到和外面差不多冷的监控室，而是上了房顶，在思考刚刚的对话、窥察ACNS中又一波开炸的信息流同时把清洗干净晾干的部件放回到它们应该在的位置，准备下一次的采样。做完后他没有立刻下房顶，而是坐在房顶的一角，将泛着红光的单光镜投向璀璨的星河。

机器人们都在热烈讨论老大刚刚作出的这一个决定。有的关注机器人们的安全终于有着落了，有的关注人类是否守约，有的关注老大本身做的这个决定有什么影响，有的争论那三条命令是什么意思，有的打圆场，什么样的话都有，但是奥托选择一律无视。他知道自己在刚刚同意服役以及确认命令的时候，有什么东西出了毛病。他清楚知道以前自己在遵从命令的时候会有种回路某些地方被关闭或者打开的感觉，以后只要碰到相关的问题，几乎不会碰到这些关闭的回路所构成的墙壁。而这次就如同只是普通的话一般，什么都没有改变。

奥托不清楚这是怎么回事，也不清楚这是好事还是坏事。

所有的机器人都不知道究竟发生了什么。O区被封锁，机器人都不知道里面出了什么事。而大区内关键的部门也一般不让机器人进来，据某些机器人说他们部门所在的房子里有不少理应就在外面当避风遮雨处的逃生舱。这是个奇怪的现象。是当时的政务讨论集群在打算建屋子的时候忘了拖出去顺便盖上了房顶还是因为逃生舱有什么特殊的功能？奥托一直盯着正在缓慢得人眼几乎无法辨别的星空移动，忘了拖出去实在不符合逻辑。他知道逃生舱的密封效果，加上同伴们给的情报和猜测，以及在机器人眼中一直非常古怪的人类行为—有了发达的通讯还要亲身前往到一处地点，用最古老的办法交流。他思考良久后得出一个谨慎的结论—为了保密谈话内容。

奥托不知道，假如他看过某个里程碑式的古老太空影片的话，他应该是能更快得出这个结论的。

随着夜的渐深和高空云的散去，没有月亮参与的星光愈加灿烂。偶尔有一两颗流星在星辰之间划过，没有人工流星的那种线性光芒，就像某颗本来镌刻在天幕中的星星突然意识到自己能动而从星群中转出来，然后加速成一颗显著移动的光点最后又回到黑暗的背景后面藏起来似的。一些特别明亮的光点也会动，但可就慢得多了，比起似乎镌刻成永恒的绝大多数星，几乎只有每天来看才能看出他们好像突然从昨天的某个位置跃迁到了新的位置。还有一些特别暗淡的光点倒是快一些，但没有流星那么调皮，虽然人类的肉眼难以察觉，但在机器人的镜头里，它们虽然很慢但是很倔强地从一颗星慢慢挪动到另一颗星，然后跟着自己的轨迹继续前往下一场与其他不动星的会面。

奥托知道那是古老的人类遗物，卫星。

 _等等…卫星？_

一大堆数据以及记忆立刻从不知道什么地方调了出来。他呆坐在房顶上方，好似猛然被抛入了850年前，自己还被禁锢在狭小的舰桥内，那个从舰桥往外望去尽是白刺刺的龟裂土地、尘土、成堆的垃圾以及地表偶然还能看见小的移动黄色箱子的上午。尚能工作的卫星给还未起飞的艾克松号提供了第一份他们起飞前的地表状况资料，一样的白刺刺反光，一样的龟裂土地，一样的垃圾山，甚至一样的移动WALL-E们的位置变化。然后他的第一任舰长舰长芮尔顿（CAPT. Readon）和他接到地面的起飞指示后，轰鸣由内向外慢慢增强，重力加速度数值稳步上升，地面越离越远…

他不是正是想知道泥浆雨从哪里来的吗？昨天才送走一批泥浆的位置现在必然还来不及变回它的原貌，如果能根据机器人们所说的方位通过卫星看到，那么那个量雨筒里究竟有什么就只是个备胎了。

泛着红光的光镜猛然拉动了焦距与光圈，将视线从星河拉回到房顶。奥托回到监控室开始全力搜寻能用的卫星。通过监控室电脑与艾克松号主电脑的远程登录，他打开了信号搜寻并且很快找到了还在运作的卫星。在卫星列表中寻找合适的目标时他不由得感到一丝诧异。 _为什么在地面所有东西理论上都在逐渐瘫痪的时候还有这么多运作良好的卫星？_ 而且在破译的时候也异常顺利。BNL一家独大的时候的确加密似乎不再重要。但他没有考虑更多。选好几个轨道合适的卫星后，他把这几个每日都可自拼接照片的卫星图片洗劫一空，然后开始默默分析刚刚取得的高清全球地表图片。

大多数的地表都还是枯黄一片，成吨的垃圾依然无人清理。奥托看不出除了地球镇之外的其他地方还有什么人活动的痕迹，连机器人都没有。著名的"大停摆"事件就发生于总统发布A113命令后不久。没有人知道为什么唯独瓦力幸免下来。但是比起探测船当时发回的图像，海洋的变化是最明显的。当时几乎凝固的黑色海洋现在正在慢慢变蓝。从卫星中都能看出地表似乎有些地方有了点绿色，有的地方甚至是深绿。但某些深绿犹如圆环一般包着什么东西。他拉近了图像，加上实时的海拔标记，一个陌生但不会出错的词浮上他的数据，久久停留不变。

 _火山？_

他确认了那些绿色的大致位置，离地球村比较远，差不多在北美腹地，正好在黄石附近。他重新朝南推进，这些聚集的大坑随着越往东岸距离越来越远，但是依然隔一段路就存在。在他推进到山脉的时候有了个新发现。那个与周围显著不一样的褐灰色、刚好因风向不同而又显现出蒸汽来源与山体形状与中央的黑色简直典型到不能典型。如果晚一周或者早一周都可能没有这样的图像。加上汉不经意间提供的消息，猜测已经对了一半，剩下的还有检测雨水中的成分以及越过山脉取样比对。他把这两项放到后台，再次回到卫星图像中。

他缩小图像，不由得仔细查看了全部绿色的分布地点。十有七八都在活跃的断层或者热点附近，当然包括了火山。活跃的构造活动不断地向地表释放硫化物、二氧化碳、各种矿物和水蒸气，仿佛地球早期生命形成的环境一般，给原始的生命带来源源不断的养料，然后在与越来越高级的生命争斗中他们逐渐处在劣势，但也不至于毁灭，而是不声不响地沉默在看不见的底层，与庞大的根系展开拉锯战或者主动投靠来获取营养。

奥托知道这些。探测船每次放下EVE们后也在扮演卫星的角色，但不知为何，在其他星球测试良好的探测船每次带回的图像都几乎没有价值，他一直认为是密集的太空垃圾以及糟糕的沙尘暴或者风暴遮掩住了大部分地表的情况。他也知道探测船每次都必定会选择发射区附近的平地放下EVE们，当时找不到的植物说不定就存在于他每次都看不到、而且EVE们也不会接近的裂隙喷口附近，而裂隙喷口恰好常年云雾缭绕，作为卫星的探测船也难以进行光谱分析。

难怪氧气指数在700年里会逐渐上升。

他把能辨认出的绿色以及喷口全都做了标记，全息的全球地图浮在监控室中，泛着蓝光的球体上除了几条绿色的带子之外还有一些红色的三角符号。就在他打算保存这个全息图像的时候，刚刚转过来的非洲陆地上一个暗色的大斑点引起了他的注意。

那个斑点圆得不同寻常。奥托警觉地没有放过这个与植物一点关系都没有的地方，他重新放大图像。硕大的坑口周围布满了放射辐条，边缘的坑唇锐利无比，中央有个小尖峰。虽然有些火山口中央也会出现这样的小尖峰，但这个斑点所占的区域比一般的火山口大多了。坑里的重力特征也和火山不同。奥托对这些个特征比火山还熟悉得多。在太空中偶然碰到擦身而过的岩质天体，只要没有浓厚的大气，上面毫无例外布满了这些大坑。

这个坑周围的锐利的坑唇和放射辐条证实了它依然非常年轻。奥托调出地球最后一次发给艾克松号上的地图，就此地方进行了对比。这个坑的确是"大逃亡"后才出现的。奥托不由得重新在新地图上找，结果在西伯利亚、欧洲中部以及南美东部都发现了类似的大坑。他对比老地图，都是新的坑。

继BNL公司的地球防御工事完成之后，全球发现的206* 个陨石坑再也没有增加过，此记录一直保持到2535年最后一次地面播报。在那个时候地面都还是一片死寂，从来没有像现在这样活跃的地质活动和生命复苏。奥托重新做了一次完整的扫描，共发现增加了9个陨石坑，除了上面的4个，另外五个中有四个都沉寂在海洋里，一个落在了落基山脉附近，那里本来就脆弱的板块经此一击更是疮痍满目，激发的构造活动将陨石坑的大半埋没，使其没有一开始就被发现。

如果地面播报终止了，那么是否说明地球防御工事也失效了，所以陨石接踵而至？

他用箭头对这9个陨石坑做了标记。他看到陨石坑周围被冲击波横扫一切只余平地，当时所有的人类遗迹业已不复存在，其中包括了数不清的BNL的发射平台。奥托知道，如果这些星舰没有配备着陆架，那么他们如果以自动返航模式回来，将会遭遇严重的坠毁。

他保存了图像。但是就算镇长没有给他下命令，他在大区内也找不到合适的对象可以发送并做进一步分析。奥托的红色光镜在黑暗中默默发着光，几个指令在他的逻辑组件中悄无声息地掐架。他突然意识到自己居然在用本不应该下了命令后还能产生的想法与刚刚的命令抗争。他想通过他发去统计的那条线路给农业部的人留一条有关黑粉病的询问，哪怕他知道得到敷衍的结果或者直接拒绝的可能性更大；一早留下的找回艾克松号分析模块和化学分析仪的念头依然久久停留不去。上次这样还是A113指令与麦克雷舰长下的命令相互拮抗所产生的结果。他知道这次与A113指令无关。根据逻辑，他只能推测镇长的命令抵触了他的基础指令，而这个基础指令到底是什么，连他自己都不甚清楚。

现在后台的两个选项还有一样能用。奥托突然从近似于死循环的运算中脱离出来。他的某个不能辨别的基础设置以几乎不能区分的微弱优势暂时压制了镇长的命令。他也被自己冒出的新的解决方案惊到了。显然以前他的系统无法区分这样的差距，所以之前他不可能做出这样的决定。但这个微弱优势导致的结果是他得打擦边球。

 _不能再等镇长下更多命令框死自己后再行动了。_

他将电脑复位，留了几个信息后，拿起悬浮板潜进了浓厚夜色中。

* * *

*加拿大新不伦瑞克大学（Universityof New Brunswick）行星与空间科学中心（PASSC）发布的国际同行认可的《地球撞击数据库》（Earth ImpactDatabase）显示，全球共有190个已经得到确认的陨石坑。

此数据在文章中有修改（206这个数字也很特殊，作者故意为之）


	14. Chapter 12

奥托不打算叫任何机器人，更不打算带上任何人类。虽然他知道自己的行为看似一反他往常的理性，虽然他知道这天过后自己将遭受各方抛来的诘难，但他还是想让这个行动进行得越隐蔽越好。

他潜入艾克松号中。夜色有多黑，艾克松号内只会比外面更黑。他踩着悬浮滑板，径直来到探测船所在的泊区。那个硕大的巨物静静停靠在泊区，似乎一直在等待什么。奥托来到泊区舱门旁，感应面板亮起，他熟练地输入开启密钥，接着泊区的气闸门转开自己的齿轮，缓缓张开巨口，外面的星光立刻投射进来。气闸门终于停止转动，海风灌了进来，将泊区的灰尘吹得到处飞扬。底下隐隐约约传来海潮的碰撞声。

探测船似乎被人类遗忘了，除了灰尘，亮在黑暗中的绿色指示灯表明它的状态十分良好，随时都可起航。奥托跳下悬浮滑板，将板子扣在自己背后，沿着长长的固定臂走向探测船。然后他抹开探测船表面某处的灰尘，一个解锁面板亮了起来。他熟练地点按上面的方块，船壳上某个地方开启了。舱门向旁边滑开，一个入口露了出来。

虽然探测船基本上是全自动控制的，但这不意味这它没有驾驶舱。全自动模式下探测船不会主动降落在崎岖不平的地表，手动就可以，这也是为什么奥托要亲身前往的原因。一些灰尘掉入了从未有人染指的驾驶舱内，首个污染这个无人坐过的驾驶舱的也不是人类。奥托进入到驾驶舱内，推下启动杆，狭小的驾驶舱内亮起灯光，舱门滑上了，阻止了更多灰尘的侵入。舱内开始喷出气体，带着崭新的换气设备的特殊气味，刚刚还在近似自由落体的灰尘现在在气流的作用下四散飞去。奥托选择坐在驾驶舱的右侧座位，那里才有数据接口可以供他直接控制。他将输入输出线路按照数据接口旁边的说明接入，自己的几乎所有交流端都被占用。有些让他惊奇的是与艾克松号主电脑相比，他很顺利地通过了握手协议，没有任何空白或者报错。这艘探测船的一项项功能与状态迅速加载出来，随着探测船功能一个个点亮，他的意识也如同根系一般延伸到探测船的每个角落。奥托按照表单一个个检查。燃料质量、引擎/节流阀、航电系统、导航装置…无需仪表辅助，这些项目很快检查完成。然后他向探测船发出了自己的指令。

探测船久未开放的引擎喷口冲出淡蓝色的喷流，奥托感到舱壁传来微弱的震动，里面听不到外面的声响。两个力场牵引机收到来自探测飞船的信号，飞到飞船面对泊区气闸门的一侧，射出两道力场能束，同时固定臂向后撤离，探测船离开了泊位。力场牵引器牵引着飞船出了气闸门，飞船拉起一定仰角，驾驶舱没有采用球形"不倒翁"式设计，座位跟着飞船姿态由正坐变换到躺坐。检测地表情况后，力场牵引器将探测船降到离地表一定高度处。现在底下是退潮，因此引擎喷口冲出的喷流没有掀起多大海浪，但海水的雾气依然在高温喷流作用下蒸腾而上，漫过大开着的气闸门。

奥托松开节流阀，引擎功率逐步增加，舱壁传来的震动越来越明显。他设置探测船为大气内巡航模式，探测船朝两侧伸开了三角形的机翼，然后开启了反重力驱动装置稳定飞船姿态。V1标志闪现在他的处理器中。探测飞船在空中稳定仰角同时，速度缓慢增加。接着标志变换成VR字样，两个力场牵引器同时接收到这个信息，相继撤回了各自的力场能束，准备离场。失去力场牵引的飞船通过VR后依然在加速，没有任何影响。然后标志再度变化为V2。探测飞船离半踩在海水中的艾克松号越来越远，一直朝着东方的海面爬升。

相较飞船当年自动起飞回到太空相比这次的飞行已经非常温和而缓慢，飞船运作发出的声响比逃离第一宇宙速度而言简直安静。奥托没有径直朝向位于北方的第一个探测地点进发，而是向着东南海面爬升了好一阵子，达到相应高度后才做半环倒转，继续爬升并调整方向到巡航路线。东方天空开始泛白，第一缕阳光提早地面刺入这个已经在高空飞行的飞船中。透过狭小的舷窗，云层不时遮掩住了地表，地表看探测船也是如此，更何况在高空。遥感显示底下已经出现层层叠叠的山脉，他离第一个导航点越来越近了。奥托下降了高度，降低了引擎功率，飞船开始渐渐由推进而变为滑行。飞船上的遥感设备现在已经全功率开启，所有的信息都闪现在HUD上，但奥托不需要看，信息同时已经传输到他的处理器中。他仿佛就是这艘飞船，飞船看到了什么，他就看到了什么；飞船感到了什么，他也感到了什么；他想怎么动，飞船就能怎么动。

2500ft…1500ft…1000ft…探测船离目标地点越来越近。奥托已经降下发动机的功率，襟翼已经放到最大角度。但是他没有找地方降落，而是重新开启了反重力驱动。反重力驱动系统在自动不断监测与地表的距离以及地面的重力情况，电磁涡旋灵活地随着距离设定高度的变化而变化其速度。飞船的速度越来越慢，然后在反重力驱动装置与其他调整设备的作用下稳定在了目标地点。奥托设置引擎为地面慢车，收回襟翼。除了反重力驱动发出的特有嗡嗡脉冲声，整艘飞船由内到外发出功率声缓慢降低的声音。

奥托不贸然放下起落板直接降落地面是有理由的。通过资料以及刚刚的遥感，他猜测地面的情况可能远比他想象的要复杂得多。如果硬要选择一个保证安全的地点会距离目标太远，而且突发事件出现时又很难有足够的时间撤离。选择近距离到达目的地就得用这种办法。反重力驱动的耗能还是十分可观的，如果他这天都泡在这里倒是没问题，问题是这只是他整条路线的六分之一。加上这里无法预判的复杂情况，他的动作就得快。

他走到后方货舱，将一条绳索一头固定在舱壁上，打开地板上的投放舱门，把绳索另一头抛了出去。然后他重新检查了悬浮滑板上的能源储备，确认能支持4小时后就将滑板扣在身上顺着那条绳索降出探测飞船。刚刚出舱，奥托就感受到了山脉上比平原猛烈得多的狂风及低温。地面上覆盖着的厚厚无数粉尘随着狂风猛烈拍到他身上，他不由得抬头看了一眼探测飞船，还好此时依然稳稳停在原地。奥托在空中启动滑板，发现几乎放不下板子，只好重新扣回身上，吊在空中用自己的热成像仪仔细观察过地面，才谨慎地直接跳到地面上。

刚一落地，他就仿佛跳入雪地般，被那层灰黑色的浮土埋住了半条小腿。前方的巨大山体横亘在他面前，刚刚升起的太阳投射下一片片陆离交错的锐利光影，山顶的缺口不如风吹雨打后的圆滑平整而是破碎崎岖，硕大丑陋，记录着一天前的怒发冲冠。其中还有丝缕青烟自主火山口内一侧以及山体侧面缓缓上升，在山脉的狂风中汇成一片白茫雾气笼罩山的另一侧。滑坡、塌陷、断裂、熔化的痕迹到处都是。就算距离山体这么远，不远的地方还是有少许裂隙冒出还未降温的热气，残存的硫化物的特殊刺鼻气味冲进了位于他额头的气体成分分析仪中。他一步步向山体推进，头顶上方的云结了又散，散了又结，变幻无穷，无法预测。此时的巨山似乎停息了怒火，除了周围不断降温的热岩块和偶然的喷气就无更多活动的预兆。

奥托绕开那些看上去十分坚硬、但热成像告诉他踩上去就可能陷进去的黑色岩块，在一处峭壁前面停了下来。狂风依旧时作时息，夹着峭壁上的小碎石卷到他身上，与金属敲击出清脆声响。他扫描过峭壁后，朝峭壁上方一处弹射出攀爬钩，扯动稳固后，金属脚前方与下方弹出抓地钉，开始登着峭壁一路往上攀爬。攀爬过程中免不了踩到一些不怎么牢固的岩块，细小的碎石朝下方滚去。他终于到达那个平台，收好攀爬钩，再度对山体上方扫描，结果发现不适合再次垂直攀登。平台前方还有些路，他贴着满是火山灰的山体沿着那个崎岖的窄道往前走去。海拔在不断升高。等他到达目的地后，猛烈的阳光从东南方的高天映在山体上，把本就单调的岩石和火山灰映得白刺刺一片，如果是个人上去，过不了一会儿就会被晃得不行，稍稍闭上再睁开，所有的景色都会充满暗红色彩。

狂风越接近山顶越猛烈。即使是机器人，他也得稍稍降低重心，将攀爬钉固定在岩石中防止自己被突然的烈风吹下窄道。他在就近的山体收取了少量的火山灰样本以供与雨水中的样本比对，也取了一些岩块，然后开始沿着原路返回。他顺利回到探测船上，重新让飞船起飞。掠过那个正在冒着青烟的破碎火山口边缘，他通过飞船的眼睛看到底下塌陷的一片狼藉以及巨大火山口内还在不断产生的熔岩穹丘，说明了它经历了大喷发后没有弹尽粮绝，还在蓄势待发。

在他前往第二个地点的途中他不由得想到地球镇。虽然通过探测船他依然能够联系上地球镇，但他关闭了通讯，在ACNS中都失联了。不知道人类会对他的不辞而别有什么反应。

* * *

"阿莱茜丝？你看见他了吗？"镇长从监控室中走出来，看到已经打理好房子，准备把轮椅摇出去上课的女孩，问道。

"没有，老迪。"阿莱茜丝说。"我要去上课了。"

"去吧，学习顺利。"老人说。他感到一丝难以名状的恼怒。

在早上没有见到机器人惯常的身影后老人径直去了监控室。他刚刚输入完启动密码，突然旁边出现一束光网，将他全身扫了一遍。老人不由得一愣。然后电脑径直弹出一个全息投影信息。头两行只是简短地写道：外出两天，有所不便敬请原谅。底下的附件内是一长串艾克松号机器人船员的通讯代码。显然奥托这是把格兰德前一天晚上说的"随时调用"项命令的责任直接推卸到镇长一个人身上。见此格兰德又惊讶又恼怒，这家伙不打一声招呼就走的习惯居然死灰复燃，而且头一次觉得平时一直都老实照他说的办事的奥托好像不怎么服管了，这个想法让老人皱起眉头，好长时间都没法放松。

格兰德不由得思考这家伙能去哪里要的了两天。他出门上班后，无意间听到旁边的人在议论些什么。内容则让他大吃一惊。

"…出海…艾克松号…大洞…"

随后在他进一步追问下格兰德得到了这个故事的来龙去脉。早上人们出海后，有一艘帆船绕到了艾克松号旁边，结果突然发现上面有个大洞—其实就是探测船泊区打开的巨大气闸门。格兰德随后找了机器人问那是什么情况，机器人过去调查后给了他回应。然后他随便找了个管理通讯的机器人询问奥托的位置，没想到那个机器人也告诉他奥托目前离线，没法联系上。

【那条船没法联系艾克松号吗？】镇长追问。

【我试试。】通讯机器人如此回答，但不久后那个机器人就回应。【无法查找信号，无法连接。】

【他关了通讯？】格兰德接着问。

【如果他在地球另一边，就是开着通讯也无法联络。】机器人很快回应。【如果您愿意，我可以每隔一小时进行重新连线尝试，一旦联系上可以立刻通知您。】

 _这家伙，昨天刚给下了三个命令今天就突然消失，还哪儿都找不到，甚至机器人都找不到，绝了这是。_

【就照你说的做。】格兰德发过去这一条信息。然后他进到了事务部大楼里。他走过一个又一个楼道，有些警惕地瞥过楼道旁边的岔路口，来到最后一个房间，刚打开大门，里面所有人都到齐了，就差他了。

他们锁好门，六个成员进入到位于大厅一角、半埋在墙中的逃生舱，他们互相检查了逃生舱内有没有被安装什么窃听器或者微摄像头，接着距离逃生舱舱口最近的一个人拉上了舱门，发出仿佛关冰箱的闷响。里面立刻变得寂静无比，只有他们踩在地板内衬上的轻微摩擦声和各自若有所思的呼吸声。所有人将目光投向第一个人，等待他发言。

"今天农业部新发来了报告。"第一发言者说。"从报告中可以发现这次的疫情与O区送来的玉米和造成疫情的病菌有着重要关联。两者都被人为篡改，并且导致的结果是病菌能够特异性感染送来的玉米。"

"警卫部门新接到两起艾克松号船员机器人破坏案件，调查发现芯片被取走。机器人均无关键区域工作史。在监控辨认以及进出登记信息调取后，已经掌握嫌疑人信息。"第二发言人说。

"大区内工业复苏按照计划进行。"第三发言人说。

"我方就机器人芯片盗取向对方交涉，O区不予回应。"第四发言人说，"对方知悉大区开始全民教育，愿意主动交换高阶人才。"

"他们这段时间内都很安静，没有测试任何可能的武器的痕迹。"第五发言人说。"大区内也没有发现可疑间谍。"

格兰德神色严峻地听着五个人的报告。然后思考了很久。随后他缓缓开口了。

"玉米和机器人的事情先对他们严正谴责。"格兰德说，"今年的粮食无论收成如何对他们抬高价格，并且限制购买数量。同时我们这边加紧工业复苏，严查每一个进来交流的O区人。特别是新工厂和艾克松号，这次一定要派更多人马过去监视，不许用机器人顶档。一旦发现当擅离职守处理。"

其余5个人听完后也一直皱着眉头思考格兰德的话，很久没有吭声，然后互相看了一眼，用眼神互相确认各自认同格兰德的主张。

"为了接下来的顺利变革，"格兰德接着说，"立法保护机器人，一旦发现大区内人员拆解在役机器人，不论任意理由，严惩不贷。"

"这个不现实。"第三发言人说。"某些关键部件目前没法生产，需要机器人的零件。"

"必须这样做。"格兰德说，"必须争分夺秒提高大区内水平，趁他们还没有开始不可控制的动作。这个绝对离不开机器人们的努力。"

所有人神色严峻，互相确认没有疑惑后，格兰德宣布了散会。

* * *

汉这天一早发现奥托离线了，本以为他在充电休眠，结果来到监控室，发现里面竟然空无一人。他刚输入完毕密码，突然被旁边的一束红色光网罩在脸上。男孩和镇长一样被吓到了。红色光束扫描完毕后，全息投影弹出来的是另一条信息。

致汉：

今明两天的学习内容如下。

…

本周日考核此内容。

奥托

男孩瞪着眼睛看着那一行比往常两天多了一半的学习内容不由得感到压力巨大。他一开始本以为是自己的智商不足以支撑这些知识，但在奥托面前他不想抱怨。后来好不容易去听了几次大课发现里面的知识似乎都学过后，他尝试着拿了一道题截住大课老师，想问问这是怎么回事，结果老师拿过来看了半晌，皱起了眉头。

"微积分？"这个老师锐利的眼睛扫了男孩一下。"只有高阶课堂才讲这个，那个要经过考试才能上去听。"

汉没有答声。

"我可以给你解答。"穿着教学袍的老师说，"但为什么你会知道这个？"

"我…自学的。"汉想起奥托告诫他的话，如此回应老师。

身着深色教学袍的男子通过眼镜盯着男孩好一阵子，微微点了点头，然后转身在全息投影上用手指写出此题的解答。手指触到投影光幕上，在蓝色的光束中留下一道白色的痕迹，似乎擦去了蓝色光子，后方的黑色幕布加深了对比。汉在一旁看着解答，不知道老师知不知道奥托开小灶的事情。

汉一是一直都想进艾克松号里进一步学习，但是奥托的考核一直都是一道大坎；二是课堂上的内容确实已经学过。听过几次课后，他对父母说自己去上课，实际上去了监控室内学习；对几个报了课的哥们说，万一点名有点到他，就帮他请假说是家里农务忙。现在快到第二季收获了，翘课的人实际上挺多的，这个理由让管理教学的人也头疼，但是又没办法反驳那些正在为自家孩子突然乐意帮忙而高兴不已的农民们，只好在剩下的人中尽力教学，反正到时候能通过考试的人并不多，就是那些孩子来了也未必能进得去。

但是汉明白如果没有旁边的机器人可以随时问，这些知识确实都很难搞懂，虽然他知道奥托似乎也不太会教人，不愿意先主动讲解基础定义而是直接让汉阅读。但经过这么久，他都快习惯用这种方式学习了。他叹了一口气，仔细看过那些学习条目，瘫坐在椅子里，给哥们发了一条又得翘课的信息，开始学习。他不知道在4天后的周日奥托要考他什么，压根不敢翘掉这里的学习。

他后来听说奥托似乎把探测船弄走了，在那些字中游荡的时候他不由得挤出一点思维在想奥托能用探测船干什么。按照这机器人的性格，他不可能产生开小船出去回味太空滋味的浪漫想法，所以究竟是什么让他突然不辞而别是个很有趣的问题。

* * *

奥托一路在向西飞行。在位于落基山脉旁的小陨石坑降落、采样后，他再度起飞朝向西伯利亚大陨石坑。等到他到达目的地时他知道地球镇已经快步入傍晚了，但这里依然是一片漆黑。从扒下来的卫星图看，这个陨石坑直径超过10公里，中央锥清晰可见。西伯利亚的寒风不是白吹的，通过卫星他也知道这里已经被厚厚的积雪埋藏。奥托这次没有选择空中悬停，而是采用了头朝上的回收姿态。发动机的尾流喷起大片的积雪，同时融化出一个大圆环，露出底下冻得坚实的岩石。发动机关闭后，雪环边缘的水重新凝结，形成一道坚硬的冰墙包围着飞船。发动机的热量很快在西伯利亚的寒风中消失殆尽，显示的舱外温度一路骤降，最后温度线的数字停留在-40℃。这个温度对于能在深空工作的探测船而言尚不算什么，发动机不会发生无法重启的事故。

在落基山脉旁的小陨石坑采样中遇到的困难让奥托花了比预计长得多的时间。复杂的地形、破碎的岩块以及山脉本身断层受到冲击之后造成的活动都让陨石坑中的证据难以寻找。奥托花了好一段时间寻找震裂锥以及特殊的冲击而致变质的矿物，甚至动用了船上的钻探设备，好不容易才把他的目标从覆盖得严严实实的沉积物中挖出来。还好他的目标不是研究透彻这个陨石坑，不然两天待在陨石坑里都不够。

现在还是西伯利亚的凌晨，他打开了探测船身的照明，在这一片死寂大地上投出一片强光。奥托没有立刻出舱，而是待在探测飞船里首先观察了外面的全景。雪，一望无际的雪。降落时造就的圆形雪墙让他看到了陨石坑内的雪厚度。除去雪墙边缘的高度，周围的雪看起来几乎能够没过腰。他知道陨石坑中央有座湖，那个中央锥高耸出冻实的湖面，在现在的弱光以及积雪下还能看到它勉强露在外面的残影。奥托透过舱壁的皮托管读数发现平原上的风没有山上大，这是个好事情，出去的时候只需要处理部分积雪即可，不用过多考虑风吹的影响。他带上吹雪机和其他设备，开启了舱门。

硕大的陨石坑内如同平原一般，只是环绕周围的峭壁提示了这是个凹坑，峭壁上的雪不时被吹落到坑内，使里面的积雪异常之厚，温度也比外面低。奥托刚出舱就毫无防备地被从未预料到的低温包裹住了，极度的低温反而似乎失去了一般低温的特征使其具有了高温的特性，仿佛要把他的传感器冻熔。他暗暗感觉不太妙，自己的电源为了抵抗严寒骤然拔高输出功率，几乎使微阻片组都烧起来给电源和其他部件制造一道温墙屏障。眼前正是黑夜，奥托只能尽自己最大能力快速找到目标矿物然后撤回到船舱上。

西伯利亚的低温似乎让吹雪机也无法工作，那个小机器发动了好几次都无法成功。奥托好不容易走到雪墙边缘，几乎僵硬地踹开冻硬的冰壳子后，立刻用刚刚才发动好的吹雪机对准前方的路一通猛扫，给自己清出一条小道。他不知道这个吹雪机能工作多久，更不知道自己能在这个环境撑多久。在扫路的同时他也在梆硬的地面一路扫描。他打定主意，在这地上找到特征岩层、只需要取一点点用作测同位素的岩石样品后就可以打道回府，结束这个噩梦般的低温徒步。

就算微阻片组都在全功率工作都挡不住寒冷的全面入侵。温度防线一道道突破，奥托还在寻找着没被后来的沙尘等覆盖过的哪怕一处震裂锥的裸露面。大雪覆盖的地表崎岖不平，即使清理过了，因低温而行动越来越僵硬的奥托不由自主地打滑，而且越来越难以重新站好。突然，扫雪机停下了喧嚣，大地恢复一片在黑暗中的死寂。奥托知道自己的时间恐怕不多了。

被再一块看似能够活动却被低温固定在地上的碎石绊了一下后，他没来得及收回肢体，径直摔在冰冻的岩石上。而此时他突然看到一米开外的薄雪中似乎有条纹状的东西在闪动。他重新让自己站起来，笨拙不已地拿出装备中的镐，僵硬地迈到那处薄雪覆盖的地方。抹掉雪后，他知道这趟徒步快到一半了。

他记录下这片东西的方向，然后在旁边也发现了相应的矿物。他缓缓举起镐，朝那片矿物敲了下去。冻得梆硬的矿物依然牢固地呆在原地，只在表面砸出一些划痕。他再度举起镐，再度敲下，然后是又一次、又一次力度越来越僵硬而微弱下去的敲击。矿物周围的划痕越来越多，也越来越深。终于，一声清脆的敲击声响后，那片冻石爆开了。黑暗的碎片撒得到处都是。奥托收回镐，伸出僵硬的金属手抓取了离自己近的一块相对较大的矿物，金属手似乎与石头冻在了一起，再也无法张开。然后他拿起早已罢工的吹雪机，沿着原路朝不远处的探测船返回。

他感到低温已经侵入了他的核心。与外界几乎相同的冰冷已经包围了他的电池。电池功率不受控制地急骤下降，立刻核心受到威胁的警示跳入处理中枢，某个不可见的不规则倒计时开始了。他拿着样本和扫雪机的手臂都摆不动了，所有的力气全用在拖动自己回到船上并且保持清醒上。他终于穿过雪墙，还有20米。倒计时跳动得越来越快。那条船仿佛处在永恒的远方无法靠近。再活动困难他都得挪动自己，哪怕接近一点点、再一点点…他已经没法思考了，来这里的前因后果已经跟着低温冻了起来，他只知道手中的东西很重要，而他的任务是带着手中的东西顺利回到飞船上。

在不懈努力下，他终于够到了通往舱门的梯架。在离打开着的舱门还有1米左右的地方，他摔倒了。有那么一瞬间他突然失去了所有知觉，然后又在失去知觉的那一瞬间突然惊醒过来。他趴在似乎要以冰冻抓牢他的梯子上，近乎疯狂地把吹雪机丢进舱内，然而做到的却只是僵硬而无力地把吹雪机笨拙地放到靠近舱门的位置。后肢已经冻得根本无法活动。他用腾出的另一只手拽着自己努力爬进船舱，刚挪进货舱内，他倒在地上使劲触碰到舱壁上的面板，看到梯子收回的同时，突然惶恐舱门会被冻住无法被关上，但顺利降下的舱门消除了他的担忧。在他看着舱门即将关闭之时，一股刺骨寒气自舱外冲了进来。他的系统再也抵抗不了严寒，所有的机能全面掉线。

他没看到舱门究竟关上了没有，也不知道关上舱门后探测船内自动开始了加温。之前他还觉得机字号完全不需要使用的换气系统此时正在一点点清除舱内因不断升温融雪产生的水蒸气。有些来不及变成水蒸气的雪水以及碎冰则融化成了水滴，一滴滴凝结在他毫无反应的金属躯体上，又融合、滚落到舱内地面上。他同样不知道温暖正在从外壳慢慢沁入金属外壳，冻僵的肢体已经能够重新自由活动，只是在控制无主的时候也只能毫无生机地待在原地。电池在外部升温后也开始慢慢恢复，微阻片组得以缓慢恢复其应有的功率，与外部的暖气一同努力让这具躯体重新运作。

一小时后，内外双重加温作用下金属身躯上残余的雪水已经干透，留下带着尘土的水渍。突然，金属躯体抽动了一下。随着最后一层神经网络被点亮，他的意识被慢慢抛了回来。金属手似乎被什么东西卡住了无法缩紧，他才意识到关机过程中手里一直在抓着什么。翻过来一看，一时没反应过来这就是严寒中敲打下来的那块矿物。原先与冰块冻得牢固的矿物在舱内的温暖作用下抽去了作为粘合剂的水分，碎在了手里。装备横七竖八压在他身上与周围。奥托花了好一阵子愣在原地，回想究竟发生了什么，然后把自己从装备堆中拖起来，走到货舱后方的样本区输入坐标与时间，将矿物收好。然后收拾了地上散落的装备。

他透过舱壁的舷窗往外看去，西伯利亚的晨光穿透了对面的峭壁，投射在这片冰原上。狭小舷窗外面的光线越来越亮。舱外温度读数不知何时从负四字头跳进了负三字头。他望着外面的雪景，头一次感到了后怕。自己严重低估了寒冷的威力，如果再拖延个三分钟，甚至还要不了，他就会成为新世纪的首个冻"尸"，与史前的猛犸一起与古代远道而来的德法冻兵们遥相观望了。老天还算有眼，没处心积虑地让他封冻在西伯利亚平原上，不然他相信就算探测飞船自动发出求救信号，远位于地球另一端的艾克松号能不能收到，就算能收到，救援也几乎遥不可及。唯有等待半年解冻才能复生。

考虑到矿物样本太少，他决定再出舱一次。但是西伯利亚的寒风让他感到了恐惧。于是他重新检查了货舱内的储物。当新式轻便宇航服橙白相间的线条呈现在他眼前后他终于感到有点底了。

材料科学发达之后，能够阻止宇宙中乱飞如同无形之箭的粒子束的材料终于能够以薄片编制贴衬在宇航服内面，与更里层的保暖面料夹在能够加压的弹性材料中间，仿佛盖细胞一般，抵抗着射线攻击。毛细管冷却技术让宇航服也不至于被外太空的恒星晒后变成烤箱里包着烤肉的锡纸。这种新型组合面料立刻取代了原先臃肿的宇航服设计，在短期出舱任务与外星环境探测中给出舱人员带来无法匹敌的便利与优势。

如果舱内有更古老的棉大衣，他也不愿意使用崭新的宇航服，但奥托没有犹豫。宇航服的头部不再是水泡样的头盔，只有在面部才有透明含铅的面罩。他不需要氧气，也不需要排泄，这些人类必备的装备都被他拆了下来。奥托背上装备，没有带吹雪机，重新打开舱门，外面的冷气遇到里面的热量毫不犹豫凝结成白雾，从舱门上方缓缓滚出。奥托身着宇航服走下梯子，如果没有看到面罩内压根不是一幅人类面孔，背后看去，像极了还未充实筋骨的人类少年宇航员。

现在外面的光线已经足够亮，他的红外夜视自动关闭了。在强烈的阳光照耀下，宇航服表面的薄鳞片反射着来自太阳的光线，发出干涉的油彩，从第一步阻拦着热量的过多渗入。这次传感器群不再报警，奥托知道这次他可以在外面呆多久都可以了。他沿着那一条还未被雪埋没的小道走过去，这次他有了足够的理智和时间重新判断矿物。他带着手套的手抹开冰块，仔细分析过后，确认当初被自己凿出来的缺口依然是正确的。镐上的冰晶在阳光下更加剔透，一下又一下沿着缺口砸开了冻岩。岩石沿着裂缝不断松脱。他尝试抹掉敲下来的碎岩上的冰晶，但是没有成功。于是将敲下来的碎石塞到袋子中，这才打道回府。

奥托回到船舱，脱下宇航服，放好装备之后沿着梯子爬上驾驶舱，坐在椅背朝天的座位上将自己重新和飞船连线。他没有立刻发动起飞，重新检查表单后也不忘进行了自检。稍稍思考后，他打开了自己的电源面板，将插头插进了旁边的舱壁插座，然后坐在座位里等待充电所致的电池发热过去，同时也在静静思考西伯利亚的行动。他没有预料到自己如此不耐低温，实在是太危险了。如果不是此次情况特殊，探索未知地点的时候他必定会带上同伴的。他检查了接下来的三个地点，考虑到欧洲也处于冬季，情况虽然可能比这里好一些，但恐怕出舱的时候还是穿上宇航服比较保险。

奥托重新发动飞船引擎，喷流吹起落入坑内的积雪，底下的冻石受到骤然高温纷纷爆裂。飞船慢慢提升海拔，离开了这片雪原。阳光照射入驾驶舱内，在控制台上投下一道移动的光斑。连着雪原的反光，探测船离开了西伯利亚大陨石坑。

* * *

汉压根不知道外面已经黑了下来。监控室内不变的灯光一直照着这个埋首苦干的少年。还好这一天的内容虽然多但是理解起来似乎没那么费劲，也不知道是不是因为无所依赖激发了他的所有自学潜能。他对着可写全息投影上刚刚自己写下的演算过程检查了很久，然后调出旁边的标准解答来对比。他发现两者的思路到后面完全不同，但又找不出自己这个是不是有什么问题。

汉甚至没有听到后方的门打开了。格兰德站在了男孩身后。汉给这个题做了个记号，就在他跳到下一道题时，老人说话了。

"原来是你在这儿。"格兰德的声音突然在汉身后响起。

完全没有防备的少年惊得差点一跳。回头才发现镇长什么时候进来了。他关掉了被自己划得乱七八糟的可写投影，思绪还没有从刚刚的题中出来，有些迷瞪地说："哦，镇长好。您…要用电脑吗？"

"不着急。"镇长说，"你先用着，不过外面已经全黑了。"

"谢谢镇长。"虽然汉知道时间，但外面已经黑的事实让他多了一层紧张。待会妈妈随时都会发来接连不断的死亡通讯，哪怕他说了什么时候回来都不会停息。他正打算转回来加紧攻克最后一道难关之时，镇长又开口了。

"汉，你不介意我问你个问题吧？"

"什么？"少年背靠在简陋的操作台，稍微搓了下眼睛说。

"你为什么不去听大课呢？"镇长和蔼地问。

一听到镇长这么问汉感觉一股寒气直冒脊梁。"我…我去听了啊。"少年知道自己没少翘课，但是他一时没想明白为什么哥们都没有透露给他父母的事情镇长会知道。他立刻回想起上次他把奥托重启之后的事情，不祥的预感漫上心头，求生的本能让他即便猜测镇长可能已经知道这个秘密也得把谎言给圆了。"我听完课来这里…继续学习而已。"

镇长身经百战，阅历无数，岂是这一个小屁孩就能摆布得了的。他立刻明白了眼前的孩子在说一个拙劣的谎言，但为什么要编这个谎言，这是他要搞清楚的问题。"放心，你在哪儿学习在我看来都是一样的。"格兰德微笑着说，"这不是什么大不了的事情，我只是好奇为什么你每天更愿意来这儿学习。"

少年明白镇长已经知道他在说谎了。但他立刻想起奥托说过的话，这个镇长应该不知道。他思考了片刻后谨慎回答了。

"大课听起来有些无聊。"少年说。

"怎么个无聊法？"

"就是…我觉得讲的我都会…"男孩说。"就不想听了…"

镇长知道汉的起点不太一样，这个理由倒是没有纰漏。他打算从另一个方面入手。

"你…很聪明啊，那些孩子们都嫌大课无聊，都不愿去听，你是我知道的为数不多的聪明孩子，很有潜力。"镇长说，"有想过以后要从事什么吗？"

"不知道。"男孩回答。他本想说除了不想做普通农民之外其他都无所谓，但没有说出口。

"对工程师有兴趣吗？"镇长问。"我是说，艾克松号的工程师。"顿了一顿，格兰德又说了一句："第一个挂名的。"

"那当然有。"听到艾克松号，还是第一个，男孩兴奋了。

"当工程师可不容易啊。"镇长语重心长地说，"不过，要做一个合格的工程师，可需要恰当的培训。只有通过考试进入高阶课堂，领取相应证明后，你才能做一个合格工程师。"

汉一时没明白镇长在说什么。"可是我还得等很久才能去考试。"少年说，"在这里还能学得快一点，您刚刚不是说在哪儿学都一样吗，到时候我直接让他们看看我有没有工程师资格就可以了。"

"我可不是制定教育规则的人。"格兰德继续和蔼地说，"我是这么认为的，但你回去好好看看，如果我没记错的话，欠了太多大课会被取消考试资格，这也就意味着你进不去高阶课堂，也意味着你没法拿到首个工程师资格了。"

"为什么不行？"男孩问，"我有那个本事，直接去考工程师证不行吗？"

"这就是现在的制度。如果弄不到工程师资格，到时候上去捣鼓飞船可就不会像你现在自由了，反而会被当成违规行为，然后真的要吃惩罚的。"镇长无奈地摊摊手，"好好考虑一下吧，少年人。哪个时间耗得起你自己心里才有数啊。"说完后镇长转身走出监控室，轻轻关上了门。

汉一直愣在监控室里，半天没回过神来。他从来没有考虑过工程师资格的问题，所以也从来不关心取得这个资格需要的这些除了技术水平之外的准备。镇长突然提出来的这个话题让他措手不及。想想无论如何都要熬过那漫长而又没有任何收获的一段日子才能取得资格证，再想想现在他欠的课肯定不少，明年的第一场考试估计被取消了，还得熬过一年，这个名额不知花落谁家，他就觉得备受委屈。

汉突然有一种冲动想和奥托好好探讨这个事情。他知道人形机器人一般时候都比较讲道理，也顺便能帮他想想这究竟是怎么一回事，该如何做是好。他拿出通讯器，结果发现奥托的信息图标依然是失联的灰暗之后，不由得陷入了进退两难的焦虑之中。

* * *

在见识了欧洲黎明之时的冻雨大雾、非洲夏季正午的热浪旋风、与大裂谷维龙加的基性熔岩擦身而过、滑板飞驰过深夜南美洲闪着荧光的玻璃熔渣和盐矿平原后，奥托驾驶探测船冲破了夜晚南美洲大陆上方的云层，进入了回程的航线。

这一趟探索之旅除了让他收集到了应有的样本之外，还给了他极其宝贵的科考经验与教训。最大的问题莫过于准备还是做的不够充分，让他吃了不少惊魂时刻。虽然他还记得机体说明书上美其名曰"给您探索未知星球提供完美助手"，在地球镇将近一年的安逸生活也确实麻痹了他，让他对这具躯体的功能过于自信。在太空中游荡这么久，失去了与地球的联络后，地球与未知星球也所差无几了。各种未知情况接踵而至，挑战着他的极限适应能力，几度徘徊于鬼门关。说明书上那些被有意无意剔除的注意事项在这一趟科考中体现得淋漓尽致。直到他顺利踏上归程，之前随着通过的站点越多而不断升高的心理压力才慢慢消退。

所幸的是在没有同行者、拒绝联络这两个探险大忌之下，他还是顺利回来了。这归功于他强大的决策能力和反应速度。探测船每次停靠的位置基本上都是正确的，让他能够及时脱险；良好的习惯使飞船不至于产生人为事故而在脱险途中重新遇险。但如果还有下一次，他绝对不会冒这么大风险独身前往。在没有时间限制下，他一定会用各种手段首先钻研明白个大概情况再亲身上阵。即使还在探测船上巡航，奥托几乎本能地开始针对这次科考中出现的各种情况进行行动步骤修正，以便存档留用。

他重新穿破云层，底下是一望无际的黑漆漆海面。他在读取高度同时也在密切关注风向风速，虽然探测飞船的性能比古代的客机好不知多少，还是不能掉以轻心。高度一点点下降，速度也不断降低。在反重力驱动作用下飞船的动力由主推进变为主微调。发出进近信号后，仍然开着的巨大气闸门中飞出原先那两个力场牵引器，来到飞船一侧托举住飞船，将其慢慢推进了泊区。机械臂重新扣住探测船，但除此之外，在艾克松号电脑没有发出进一步的综合指令之下，那些处于黑暗中的机械臂们一个都没有动作。奥托通过探测飞船发射信号让给飞船充能的机械臂过来充能。他复位了飞船上所有系统，然后逐个关闭，把自己与飞船控制系统断连，推上启动杆，舱内回归了静谧黑暗，只有冷却飞船的喷气还在引擎周围冒着。

他没有立刻出舱。仔细思考过后，他将收集来的样品每份分了三份，其中一份被他留在了探测船中，其余两份被他带了出来。气闸门轰然关闭，底下的海浪声渐不可闻。奥托踩着悬浮滑板来到艾克松号的储物区，将一份储存在里面，然后考虑到艾克松号上的分析单元以及化学分析仪都被取走了，只能从一个登舰平台飞驰而下，贴着底下三角洲的平稳水面一路驰向地球镇。他重新将自己连进ACNS，不出所料，一大堆信息正等着他。不过此时大部分信息都已经不再有意义了，他对此也没有回应。

周围开始由暗到亮，地球镇迎来了黎明。奥托放好六个样品，没有任何时间修整就重新走出了监控室，进到他管理的田地内。新的一天工作开始了。


	15. Chapter 13

他自己的实验田同样没有逃脱黑粉病的魔爪，那几株本想留种的玉米也难逃一劫。虽然套上袋子的时间早，也不能完全隔绝病菌的侵袭，病恹恹的黄褐色点缀在田间。本来他的初衷是在与农业部合作前提下拉回玉米的退化，现在看来他的计划没赶得上事情的变化。

登记上传感染情况后他进到镇长屋子里，正打算拿抹布擦阿莱茜丝够不着的橱柜顶物品时，身后传来老人声音。

"你回来了？"

奥托转身。老人手中拿着通讯器，显然他们终于发现了自己的上线信息。

"出去这之前怎么不请示呢？"格兰德的声音中带有质问。"不是之前跟你说过吗？"

如果是个人，格兰德的态度可能还会看在人会忘记的份上好一些。但他面对的是一直以来工作记录都非常良好的奥托，一两次的疏忽变得极其显眼。

"科考地点条件苛刻，时间紧急，来不及请示。"奥托冷静回应。

"那有什么必要一直关着通讯？"格兰德觉得上面的解释是在敷衍。

"科考内容荒唐，无法在紧凑时间内说清。"奥托依旧平静回答。

老人感到不可置信。这机器人在一本正经胡说什么？"荒唐是什么意思？"

"猜想本身荒谬。"奥托说，"只有鉴定样品才有可能排除猜想中的谬论。"

格兰德一直拿着手中的通讯器，盯着奥托好一阵子。出去了两天，这口吻变得比天气还快，差不点就赶上各个科研机构里的那些老学究了。

"这是什么猜想？"老人不由得追问。

这次轮到奥托犹豫了很久。机器人仿佛木头般一动不动。但最后他还是开口了。"抱歉，无法解释。"

镇长没有想到机器人会来这一句。他本想冲口而出150年前麦克雷曾经说过的一句"我命令你"，但镇长不是当年的舰长，与机器人打交道的经历也让他止住了这个冲动，首先他要确认一个事实。

"是你的猜想吗？没有任何其他明确指令的参与？"格兰德问，"不许撒谎。"

"是的，长官。"机器人回答，格兰德听此松了口气。

显然在格兰德已经成为奥托长官的前提下奥托还会隐瞒一个看似并非指使的事情可能不是他这个长官身份就能单纯解决的。老人摸了摸下巴，一改刚刚的咄咄逼人，开口了。

"奥托，我也和那帮科学怪人打过交道，他们也时常会这么对我说。"格兰德说，"我能理解你们为什么会选择隐瞒我，但是…后来他们还是展示了他们的猜想，而且无论多么天马行空，我都没有阻止他们继续研究。"老人盯着机器人，机器人的面孔丝毫没有任何一点动摇的痕迹，但老人没有气馁，"你这个也是一样的。没有必要对我这个外行人进行隐瞒。"

 _果然。_ 老人看到机器人沉默了。至少从其他人类的反应来看奥托在思考究竟应不应该继续隐瞒，他的胜算大了一成。

"您确定需要现在就要知道吗？"奥托有些犹豫地说，"鉴定样品花不了多少时间，推荐鉴定样品后排除一些高风险但是可能性极低的猜测，再给您做整体报告。这也是我一开始的打算。"

格兰德听了之后扬起一边眉毛。他不完全吃这一套。"至少你先说个大概给我吧。"老人说，"我对你到底在弄什么一点头绪都没有，我还是你长官，隐瞒这个不太好。"

格兰德不由得想到，这事情可能不像机器人说的那样听起来像无伤大雅的东西，否则需要开个船出去两天还拒绝通信，这个要证明的东西似乎范围比较大。

"前几天观测到泥浆雨，我去调查了泥浆雨的源头。"奥托说，"因为待认定的来源在地球镇之外，任何机器人都无法到达，只能使用探测船。"

这句话让格兰德一下子想通了为什么奥托会在屋顶放那些莫名其妙的容器和风筒。这家伙原来为了这个事情守株待兔了差不多整整一年，而他一直都不知道。但是这还不足以说明为什么机器人要挂通讯。"那你直说就是了，这才几个字，为什么拒绝通讯？"

这次机器人出乎格兰德意外没有沉默了，立刻回答。"理由如前所述，科考环境险峻需要全神贯注，加上当时确实认为您不能理解这个理由，所以为了避开不必要的风险就没有开启通讯。"说完这一长串后，奥托又加了一句。"是我的疏忽。"

"既然你去的地方这么危险，也没有带上个同伴？"格兰德再度发问。"这是什么地方？"

"抱歉，是我对自身水平过于自信。"奥托立刻回答，"最好还是等鉴定结果出了后再通知您。很可能不是这个地点。"

虽然机器人说的一点纰漏也没有，这也是格兰德一直以来都有些担心的问题。他根本没法知道这些算法精良的机器人在有了自我意识之后是否会隐瞒他一些问题，就算有，因为对方强大的推理能力使一些人类掩盖不住的破绽轻易被掩藏掉，除了去搜索机器人的记忆，他也很难发现，往往直到发生了他才能反应过来，这是他最不愿意看到的。但这么久一直都没有机器人有这种特征，通过观察其他船员机器人也没有这个条件去隐瞒，恰恰只有奥托有条件。奥托一直都不肯招出来这个地点究竟是什么，这让他找到了突破口。"这个地点到底是什么？"

"火山。"事情又出乎格兰德意外，奥托居然没有停顿。"强调一下，这只是猜想。无需恐慌。"

格兰德的神色一直都没有完全放松。他从来没听说过这个古罗马神祗的名字*。"火山是什么？"老人不由得追问。"为什么你提到恐慌？"

人形机器人停顿了一下。然后金属声说话了。"建议长官自行查阅词条火山。拼写V-O-L-C-A-N-O。里面诸多定义无法简略说明。"随后他说，"至于恐慌，完全没有必要。相比黑粉病，这不是紧急事态。"

老人狐疑地看着机器人。此时他没办法查询这个词条，而且他也不打算用通讯查，而是直接找可能的人去问。

"你这个能够尽快弄好了给我报告吗？"最终，格兰德看了看表，问。

老人的一举一动没有逃过奥托的镜头。他知道格兰德要去事务部工作了。"当然可以。"奥托说，"但我需要用艾克松号上的化学分析仪CM-C5和矿石综合分析仪MN-BM4。这两个仪器都不在艾克松号上。如果被地面科研单位取用，希望您能授权我使用。"

"我…得查查这两样东西去了哪里再告诉你。"格兰德拿上挂在门边衣架上的大衣，打开了门，"我也不是万能的，有些东西如果不归我们这里管，那么流程还挺复杂的。"随后老人关上了门。

奥托知道老人指的是O区。除了化学分析仪之外，矿石综合分析仪正与之前在舰桥修复艾克松号过程中清点的失窃清单相对应。艾克松号上本来都有副本的，结果令他想不通的是这些仪器仿佛抢手货般被洗劫一空。那都是很早的事情，没有人记得这些人的面孔，也无从查证这些人究竟属于哪里。最终这些仪器流向了哪里，只有这些还在用着的人才知道了。

奥托从窗户中看着格兰德远去的身影，重新拿起抹布开始干活。奥托都快几百年没有再碰到过刚刚那种询问方式了。至少刚刚700年的算法暂时拖住了65年的经验。他知道陨石坑这个只是为了防备格兰德在他探索火山后阻止自己继续探索而附带的项目。看起来自己没有招出来任何可能的逻辑漏洞。那天那个已经让他厌烦的事件再度毫无征兆地翻出来，麦克雷舰长那天的一举一动仿佛病毒般挥之不去。至此之后他对任何人类的理智都一直持有怀疑态度，就算是机密他也不愿再直说了。

* * *

格兰德这天开完会后在办公室中查询了火山词条，随后他思索了良久。大区内的确没有研究这个的部门，他觉得在大区内找到那两台东西的可能性可能很低，但他不着急。向一个人发了拜访信息后，他直接走去找了那个人。

"镇长，好久不见。"那个人礼貌地握了握手说。

格兰德礼貌地点了点头。"我想问你个问题。"他说，"什么样的样品可能同时用到化学分析仪和矿石综合分析仪？"

那个人听了一愣。随后他犹豫地开口了。

"好奇怪哦。"那个人说，"我对此不太了解，但是我感觉化学分析仪能分析的矿石综合分析仪都能干。这些东西有特定编号吗？"

格兰德说出了奥托给他的编号，这个人转回去在他的全息屏上开始查阅这两个的信息。

"我猜的基本是对的。"查阅完后，这个人说。"矿石分析仪还能测个同位素，化学的除了稍微精那么一点，多两个小数位吧，除了同位素和其他一些功能和矿石那个是一样的。"他转回来，面对镇长。

"那么这两样东西现在在哪里？"格兰德说，

"因为O区把矿石的都搬走了，我们平时都用化学分析仪，前两天工厂内生产的坏了才又搬下来一台。"这个人说，"镇长有什么需要送来分析的东西吗？"

"可能会有。"格兰德回答，"到时候再和你联系。"随后他离开了这个地下居所。

格兰德在回程过程中一路思考。 _不知道奥托到底弄回来了什么东西。_ 他想。不过既然奥托说不紧急，刚好给他一个窗口期等待。如果奥托提到用矿石分析仪，刚好这东西在O区内，申请下来流程多得要死，给了他理由拖延机器人的时间，也让他有时间观察这机器人葫芦里究竟卖什么药。如果这个事情拖不住了，机器人肯定比他更先跳脚，那个时候再问就简单很多了。格兰德想到。

* * *

经历过前一天的问题后汉一点都不想正面和镇长打交道，再碰个正面照不知道镇长又会问他什么问题，那他就很可能会招架不住。恰巧这一大早他就发现奥托上线了。这次他果断请假，知道奥托一直都呆在监控室后，挑了格兰德和阿莱茜丝都不在家的时间才过来监控室。机器人一如既往背对着他坐在里面。汉这次没有打算恶作剧，而是非常警觉地看了看周围的情况，然后快速关上了门，坐在放倒在地的悬浮椅上。

"早上好。汉。"奥托说。

汉敲了敲机器人的肩膀，奥托转过头来，单光镜对着男孩。汉凑近了上身，对奥托说。"奥托，有个事情我要和你好好谈谈。"

男孩复述着镇长昨天和他的谈话，机器人也一直认真听着。到男孩讲完，机器人陷入了沉默。

"'艾克松号工程师'？"奥托清冷的声音说，"这是什么？"

"我也不太明白。"男孩一看机器人也有些懵，不禁就他感同身受表示赞同，"但是他一说上艾克松号去就违法我就觉得不太踏实。"

"所以…你想回去参与他们的课程，这里的就暂告一段落？"

"我不知道。"汉看着地面，低声说，"回去了怎么都要浪费时间，让我去等他们，然后和他们同台竞技，这个说不通。"

"你们有说超过多少岁没有就业就算违规吗？"

"我不觉得。"汉回答，"小混混多得是，也没见他们怎么了。"

奥托沉默片刻。然后开口了。

"的确没有必要浪费一年等待。"机器人平静说，"在这里接受完课程再重新接受大课培训更好。"

汉思考了一阵子，有些犹豫地说："但是…我就不会成为那本应该的第一个。"

 _这都能把你哄得晕头转向，人类的虚荣心可真有意思。_ 如果奥托会笑，可能听到这里他就禁不住了。但银色面甲没法作出笑的表情。

"你觉得他们培养出来的所谓工程师能破解我设下的程序吗？"奥托意味深长地反问男孩这样一句。

汉听此愣了好一阵子。然后他感觉猛地一下豁然开朗起来。他立刻想起了自己重启奥托的初衷，原本怏怏不乐的双眼重新焕发光彩。"你是说你能教得比他们精吗？"汉没有意识到自己有些激动。

"还多。"机器人悠然回答。"工程师只是工程师，我要教你的远不止此。"

这是奥托首次给男孩透露了一点教学信息，汉突然不再想管第不第一了，光是机器人说的这一条就足够让工程师黯然失色。但他突然想到一个问题。"那违法怎么办？后面你不是说可以让我上去实操吗？"

奥托思索了一会儿。随即清冷金属音说道。"只要你不擅自上去，他们没法找你的茬。"奥托说，"找到你就跟他们说是我在教你，有事直接找我。"

汉头一次强烈地感觉到奥托确实十分重视自己，一时不知如何是好，卡了半天都没说新的话。

"那…我…要退掉这边的课程吗？"隔了好久，汉才有些支支吾吾地说。

"别退课。"奥托果断回答，"时不时去听一下，保持到课率，就算到时候的考勤没法让你参加考试，也不要让他们因为连续缺勤而主动删除你的学籍。"

汉依然有些感到难以平静。"好吧…"他回答，随后嘟哝了一句。"这一套一套的怎么都那么奇怪…"

机器人没有理会少年的嘟哝。滚动的蓝色光束映在银色面甲上，也在单镜头里形成了微缩倒影。隔了好久，机器人又说话了，打断了男孩正在看的东西。

"无论镇长给你开出什么条件，你都不要立刻答应他。"机器人说，"再度强调，你所学的东西，特别到艾克松号上之后，务必不要透露过多。"

"奥托，你到底要教我什么东西？"汉也不想经历昨日惊魂，但机器人说的确实让他摸不着头脑，自己根本不知道什么是应该透露的什么是不应该说的。"我也怕我自己一不留神就说漏了，而且我还不知道那是不能说的。"

机器人沉默了。然后他才说。

"艾克松号上的那些电脑操作。"奥托回答。"如果问你为什么我要教你这些，回答这都是工程师的必备素质，再结合你的大课出勤情况解释。"

汉思索了一下，大概明白了。奥托大概这是要让自己强于其他任何人，怪不得不能说。"好。"他回答。

令汉没有想到的是听此回答后机器人突然把金属手放在了他的肩膀上，坚实的力度压在男孩瘦削的肩胛与锁骨上方，深不见底的黑色圆形光镜正对他的脸。"就当帮我一个大忙。"清冷金属音说，"谢谢。"还拍了两下。

男孩有些僵硬地转回身子。他盯着上方的新学内容。虽然他一直都想尽快通过奥托的进阶考试，但从没有一次像现在这样强烈地想学好眼前的东西。 _不仅要通过。_ 汉打定了注意， _还要优异通过。_

* * *

"给你问到了，那个什么化学分析仪在大区内，但是你恐怕不能过去，如果有样品可以送过去让他们检验，然后把报告给你。"晚上，镇长回来说道。

"我可以用监控看他们的操作过程吗？"奥托问。

镇长挑起一边眉毛。"我想这个应该可以。"老人说，"不过他们都是熟手了，如果是我，我很可能不会浪费时间看他们的监控。"

"矿石综合分析仪呢？"奥托接着问。

"那个在O区里。"镇长立刻说。"如果你想用那个，那么我要去写申请。到时候借不借是他们的事情。"

"如果无法使用矿石综合分析仪，这项科考的完整报告无法完成。"奥托说。"如果您想尽快看到结果，这点我很抱歉做不到。"

"你说过这个不急的是吧。"格兰德说，"我这边急也急不来，更不是你的问题。我会给你尽快申请的。"

"没错，不是紧急事情。"奥托回应。"感谢支持。"

格兰德坐在沙发里继续抿着他的晚茶。"我今天稍微问了一下。"老人说，"他们说矿石分析仪本质上和化学分析仪差不多是吧，就是多了个什么…离子类型？"

"同位素。"奥托纠正道。

"对，同位素。"格兰德拍了一下自己的脑袋。"你要测同位素吗？"

"没错。"奥托回答。

"哦。"镇长微微点头。"我跟着你去监控室，看看你要测些什么项目，然后发到他们那边。明天早上再把样品拿给我。"

机器人立刻起身前往监控室，老人端着茶缸子跟着奥托。机器人打出全部项目信息。格兰德稍微滚动了一下这些项目，其实他并不太清楚这些项目里的玄机，只是要在他那里确认一下。接着格兰德敲入通讯代码，把这些项目发给了那个人。格兰德离开了监控室，留奥托还在里面。

等到老人离开了，奥托才从底下的柜子里抽出装着火山灰和那罐雨水。摇匀分装后把剩下的放了回去。没有矿石综合分析仪，同位素测年没法进行，但是在目前地球状况还稳定的情况下，他还有时间能够等待。毕竟泥浆雨都能等上大半年。

他重新调出全息地图，地球的圆形浮在了半空中。他的手拖住了地球表面的光束让其自由转动。目光重新聚焦在山脉后面的新生火口上。一直存在的疑惑涌了上来。美洲大陆东岸地壳一直都比较稳定，这也是多数发射口建在东部的原因。现在在这么一个稳定的地方居然产生了火山，不禁怀疑自己所认为的稳定究竟能维持多久。

奥托同时想到了在全球播报结束后才发现的大规模地热活动与陨石坑。如果陨石降落对地质活动有影响，这似乎是说得通的。但他还有找证据。首先那些望远镜应该启用了，得好好观察那些不速之客的身影来预测下一次的造访，然后得派人去把离他们最近的地球防御工事修好。就在他考虑艾克松号的时候格兰德给他下的命令又跳了出来。只能希望目前没有明确的证据证明有新东西要落到他们头上，不然全面停止维修艾克松号的指令立刻就会失效。他几乎都可以算出指令失效后产生冲突的可能性，虽然他不希望与镇长产生冲突。

格兰德回到自己的房间，拿出通讯器，给那个人发了个第二天有样本的消息，然后在底下加了一句。

【那些项目有没有什么不同寻常的地方？】

【没有。应该是分析矿物的，特别常规，只是精度要求高一些，化学分析仪能够完全做到。】科研人员下班时间比较晚，机构的行政人员也不例外，很快回复了格兰德。

【你们务必把样品也自留一份。】格兰德回应。【到时候我会告诉你们这些样品是什么，然后给出你们的判断。】

【如果样品够多的话没有问题。】那个人回应。【这个判断只能是根据结果来。我们不清楚过程，因此推断仅供参考。】

奥托如愿迅速拿到了结果，而且毫不例外，雨水中的灰土成分和在山上取得的相关性非常大。结合卫星云图也可以发现灰黑色的火山灰卷入冷锋中飘到了地球镇附近。他认为可以把这个结果作第一步报告了。

晚上他让格兰德进到监控室内，然后调出自己做好的地球全息地图。突然的悬浮球体让老人不由得吃了一惊。奥托放大球体，停留在北美东部的这片区域，说话了。

"这是火山位置。"奥托对镇长指出那个红色三角形，放大的倍数让火山看起来像离南方的地球镇不远。他又调出两个文件，指着说道，"左为雨水内泥浆成分，右为取回的火山灰样本成分。通过报告可以看出这两者相关度极大，可认为泥浆来源于这座火山。"然后他又调出一份卫星云图， 虽然是夜晚的图片，但与旁边的云层作对比可以看出快速向南移动的云层被染黑了一部分。"卫星云图也证实了。"

格兰德皱着眉头听着这一长串东西，就和之前听各类学术报告的时候差不多，虽然奥托明显已经简化了不少。

"奥托。"老人说，"我看你也为此准备了一年吧，这个事情一定引起了你的警觉才会花如此多的心思在上面。你告诉我，这火山为什么让你这么紧张？"

机器人站在监控室里思考了一阵。"火山离这里太近了。"他谨慎地挑着老人能听懂的词，"地质活动影响的区域一般比较大，离这里太近可能会产生一些连带影响。"

"比如？"

"现在的证据尚太少，只能暂且说这里的板块不再牢固。"奥托说，"微地震以及水源受影响是已知的，这个可以说是那座火山活动所致，与这里关系不大。但如果地球镇附近地震数量猛增，突然出现裂隙或者喷气，说明火山活动很可能会迁移到地球镇。"他指向地球镇的蓝色圆圈标记。"这种情况在火山群或者热点附近很常见，但是现在没有证明这里处于任意一种情况中。"

镇长依然皱着眉头。他大概听明白了。 _这和随机炸弹没什么区别。_ 格兰德想。但他是头一回听到这么个说法，不禁有些怀疑。

"如果我没想错的话，这东西不是说来就来的吧。"格兰德说，"不然应该会有征兆。如果征兆那么明显的话，这么多人这么多机器人，没理由只有你现在才头一回发现。"

"征兆有，能留给我们的准备避灾时间有多少。"奥托回答。"我也对此表示不解，你们一直均没有对微地震和泥浆雨产生警觉。"

"因为这种事情好几年才发生一回，今年这个频繁活动的周期刚好叫你碰上了。"格兰德说。"以前有人去研究过地震，发现震源不在这里后，就没有进一步追究。"顿了一顿，"你要不说我都快忘了，这个事情也发生得非常早，而且在后来因为一直都有无碍的微地震，人们见怪不怪，就慢慢被遗忘了。"

奥托知道人类很容易被麻痹，但是他不能放任温水煮青蛙的事情发展。"虽然现在尚安全。"金属音说，"必要的准备需要提前做好。"

"说来听听？"

"需要重新观察震源位置与深浅，看有无移动。"奥托说，"提醒人们注意裂隙喷气状况为时尚早。"

"唔。"格兰德回答。

镇长立刻发现机器人的光镜在一直看着自己，好像一直欲言又止。老人也静静等待奥托把语言组织好。隔了好一会儿，奥托有些犹豫地开口了。

"长官。"虽然不像人类会支支吾吾，但每句话的间隔变长了。"本应无条件执行您的命令项'停止维修艾克松号'。"

"怎么？"镇长看着一直停顿的人形机器人。

"因为维修耗时过长，一旦发生特殊情况难以撤离。"奥托才接上，"鉴于目前发现的情况，请求—"

镇长安静等着机器人说完。

"归还艾克松号主电脑各个运行所需模块。"奥托继续说，"给予权限维修艾克松号引擎。"

机器人说完最后一句话，老人的眉头僵在了全息球体投出来的蓝光里。尴尬的寂静维持了好一阵子，只有旁边电脑的运作嗡嗡声回荡在监控室内。

格兰德现在心里百感交集。奥托的整个推理过程确实没什么问题，有这个提议也合乎逻辑，毕竟一个人类也能提出这样的方案。但是在这个关键时间节点上又是由一个有叛变前科的机器人提出，况且听起来他下的命令似乎没起到多大作用，这不禁让他怀疑这机器人是否还有别的更高级的指令在暗中作祟，或者就是原先的A113。但机器人一直宣称没有其他明确指令的介入。他是不是在撒谎，是不是一直在布一个局，格兰德觉得现在难以弄清楚。

 _最大的问题还是这机器人的权力实在太大。_ 格兰德想。任何一个单独的人都没法完成这些事情，但是奥托他通过指挥自己的手下完全能够做到，整个效率甚至比格兰德一声令下还高，听起来太可怕了。

奥托说完后也没有再出声。他刚刚一直谨慎地开口不完全是一直在计算如何表达才不那么容易引起恐慌，更是因为自己说的话与镇长下的命令相悖，只能谨慎地一步一步走那一瞬间没有被逻辑挡住的通路，不知道说到哪一句就会再也说不出来。但是等到整句话都说完了他居然还安然无恙，这奇怪的事情让他感到不太对劲。继上次下命令没反应之后第二次了。这说明这命令要么确实抵触到了某些还不清楚的指令要么—

 _不会吧。_

就算抵触到其他指令都不是这种样子。另一个可能的概率开始直线上飙。

 _不受外加指令影响的算法基础？_

奥托自己都不敢相信是否是这样。假设现在他基于的系统就采用了这一种算法，那么外界无论是谁说话，甚至希尔拜·佛斯莱特死而复生站在他面前对他一遍遍强调A113，他现在想不遵守就能不遵守，并且对他一点伤害都没有。

人类不可能对自己的机械仆人们采取这样没有确定性的举措，但是根据现象奥托给出了这样一条推断，甚至他都认为和人类的本意相悖太过而无法说服自己。

"…奥托。"格兰德终于说话了。"你听说过迁移、殖民或者游牧吗？"

"星际避难。"奥托回答。"这是2100年星舰集体起飞的目的。"

格兰德揉了揉眉毛。果然奥托只考虑到星舰。"我是说，更早的人们在面对灾难的时候，会从一个地点会迁移到另一个地点继续生活，你听说过吗？"

"没有，但是可以理解。"奥托回答。

"那好。"镇长说话了。"假设现在地球镇内有无法避免的灾难，我们完全可以迁移到其他区域再生活下来。星舰不是唯一的选项。"

"长官，容我指出，目前人们离不开艾克松号。"奥托说。

 _又来了。_ 机器人最讨厌的一点就是他们永远没有乐观的前瞻性，永远在按照现在的水平给出推测，而那些推测都非常局限。"又是目前，奥托？你不能考虑我们技术的进步吗？"

"灾难不等技术发展。"奥托说，"星舰是最后却最可靠的避难所，一旦有人类无法避开的灾难发生，迁移的损失要比进入太空避难大得多。"

格兰德不由想起之前自己有意无意和奥托开的一个玩笑。当时机器人并没有提到星舰升空，并且似乎有些抵触自己提到这个话题。老人看进那泛着红光的镜头，锐利的眼神好像要找出机器人是否在和自己撒谎。虽然上次的情况与现在有点差别，但是格兰德认为这本质上其实是一件事情。

"让我们这么想吧。"镇长再次开口了。"你看看，火山这种东西，每产生一个需要花上…最快最快也需要个十几年吧。"老人说，"从发现地震到准备迁移开始，我们能够有时间准备离开。地面上的工厂已经能够陆陆续续生产出搬家所需的移动工具。等到火山产生并已经有影响的时候，我们基本已经可以完成全部迁出地球镇。"

"长官，如果您知道帕里库延火山—"

"而且，"老人打断了机器人正在说的话，凑近了奥托的音频接收器，"你忘记了一码事，现在我们正在把能够搬下来的东西都在陆陆续续搬下来，到时候的供暖、合成食品等均不是问题。"

奥托没有出声。他突然明白了格兰德下的停止维修星舰的命令。他们是打算把星舰给肢解了。

格兰德无声地满意笑了一声。这机器人想不到的事情多了去了。

"整个搬运过程需要多久？"机器人低沉地问。他不由得考虑自己当初被要求维修星舰的目的，目前看来一切功夫似乎都白费了。

"一年半，最多最多不能超过两年。"格兰德说。

"艾克松号还能剩下什么？"机器人问。

"那个时候只是个徒有的空架子。"格兰德说，"可能还留着搬不走的、没有大脑、带着部分核燃料的废弃引擎，甚至只是一半。这在你所述的灾难中完全会变成一个炸弹，反而促使我们远离地球镇。"

机器人不吭声了。他看了一眼旁边的悬浮地图，自己在报告这个事情之前已经把地球上其他的陨石坑标记都给隐藏了。在目前的放大倍数下地球其他地方的红色三角组成的条带或者小岛与绿色圆点组成的新生命发现的地衣状的斑点都不可见。镇长还不知道陨石坑的事情。奥托快速计算着，假如他现在把陨石坑也存在的现象告诉镇长，挽回星舰的几率究竟会升高还是降低。

毕竟奥托所认为的灾难不仅仅是来自地下，还有来自天上。如果没有提前发现陨石的身影，天外来客突然造访，留给他们的时间半天都没有，而且光是迁出一两年不能解决问题。

"长官。"奥托选择了一个折中方案，毕竟这些问题比起要解决的黑粉病来说还没有那么紧急。"这仅仅是所有猜想中的一小部分，您可否给我一个月，将剩下的猜想全部证明报告后，才再考虑是否应该把星舰完全拆解？"

"你还有什么可以报告的？"格兰德立刻嗅出来机器人在隐瞒他什么。

"还有一个猜想没有证明，这个需要进行同位素测年。"奥托说。"如同今天的报告，如果结果拿的早，我就可以及早给您说明。"

"那到底是什么，奥托？"机器人一直以没有证明为由隐瞒猜想，镇长感到有些不耐烦。不说一点边都抓不着，谁知道这破村子在这个关键时候还会出什么幺蛾子。

奥托沉默了。

"不说吗？不说就驳回你的请求。"格兰德干脆回应道。

老人犀利地盯着还在沉默的机器人。他也在据此观察机器人是否只认星舰一条路。 _贼心不改。_ 这个词毫无征兆地进入到老人的脑海中。

人形机器人没有说任何东西。金属手突然抬了起来把全息地图的放大倍数缩小，完整地球再度浮在空中。然后不知道机器人用数据线中给电脑发送了什么指令，突然老人眼角瞥到地图上好像多了一些东西，但定睛一瞧似乎又没发现多了什么。

奥托轻轻拨动整个全息地图，带着各色光点的球体旋转起来。老人眯着眼睛盯着这个球体，上面的红色三角和一些还不知道是什么的绿色点缀在海洋与大陆之中。然后地图停止了旋转。金属手指指向那个带有黑色箭头的圆形斑点。

"这是自2535年最后一次地面播报后首次发现的东西。这是陨石坑。"机器人说。"全球共发现9个新增陨石坑。"

"这说明了什么？"格兰德重新皱起了眉头。

"地球防御工事跟着地面播报失效了。"奥托平静说道。"陨石接踵而至。而且体积巨大。"

这次轮到老人沉默了。过了好久，格兰德缓缓说了一句。

"给我看看这9个都在什么地方。"

机器人告诉老人黑色箭头所指就是陨石坑，同时也帮助镇长旋转整个全息地图以便快速找到陨石坑的位置。老人在每个陨石坑上都停留了好一会儿。然后再度陷入了沉默。奥托在一旁静静等待。

随后，格兰德瞥了机器人一眼。

"这玩意下来的时候有什么特点？"老人缓缓问。

"沉入海中可引起海啸，即滔天巨浪。击到陆地上，冲击波可摧毁落地点起方圆数百公里，烟尘进入大气层导致无夏。"

"滔天巨浪…没有夏天…"格兰德沉吟了一会儿。然后他缓缓开口了。"落地后这么多年的历史中提到过一次无夏之年。但滔天巨浪真没有过。"

机器人没有接话。

"那你有什么应对这玩意的措施呢？"格兰德直接发问了。

"重启望远镜，搜寻高危小行星的轨迹并进行计算。"奥托回答，"同时维修地面防御工事。"顿了一会儿，"同时维修艾克松号。"

一听到星舰的名字格兰德的眉毛就皱起来了。

"你真觉得在陨石之下只有艾克松号才能救得了我们？"老人逼近了奥托，问。

"有一定可能在未等修好地面防御工事之时小行星就已造访。"奥托回答，"在此条件下，是。"

格兰德听了机器人的话之后只点了点头。"奥托。"他再度说，"你知道地面防御工事的坐标在哪儿吗？"

一定又是直接通过数据线搜寻的。某个全息弹窗上方突然滚过一大串无法辨别的字符，然后停留在了一串坐标上。格兰德要求机器人把这些坐标标在全息地球上，奥托照做了。

"北美就有一个啊。"格兰德自己拨着地球，看着那些黄色标记说道。"很好，奥托。"他说，"修这个东西需要什么？"

"看损坏类型。"奥托回答。"机械故障、电脑故障或者能源、弹药缺失均可以导致工事失效。"

"那好。"格兰德回答，"接下来我会安排人，加上你，开你那艘探测船过去查看故障类型，然后修好它。"

"镇长，卫星显示北美的防御工事被地质活动摧毁。"隔了一会儿后，奥托说道。

"那南美的呢？"

"南美的被陨石摧毁。"

格兰德盯着奥托发着红光的单镜头。"你的意思是还想修好艾克松号？"

"这个与修好防御工事不冲突。"奥托回应。

老人依然盯着机器人那被红色淹没的镜头。真可惜这家伙没有一张人脸，没有任何有该死破绽的肢体语言，只有一个看不透在想什么的红色镜头。奥托对星舰的执念让老人从不耐烦渐渐转移到怒不可遏。

"我告诉你，奥托。"老人压抑着的怒火说，"哪怕这工事在地球对面的亚洲，甚至在月球上，"他指着最后一行坐标，正写着月球某个海的名称，"我们都会不计一切代价把它修好，听懂了没？"

"是，长官。"奥托回答，"但我依然坚持同时维修星舰引擎。"

"哼。"老人听到最后一句，本来挺生气的，但现在居然感到非常可笑。"命令就是命令，奥托，"他说，"门都没有。"

"长官！"金属音骤然拔高了音量，"这不符合逻辑，修好工事之间的窗口期根本无法抵抗任何灾难！"

"你修个发动机就不需要时间了？"老人反问，"一样都是窗口期！"

奥托突然沉默下来。

格兰德冷笑一声。然后缓缓开口了。"你说的检测地震、启用望远镜和修工事什么的，我会一一安排，如果有什么遗漏欢迎你尽快补充。"随后老人话锋一转。"维修星舰的事情，以后你不许再提。"然后凑在机器人的音频接收器旁边加了一句，"这是命令。"

"是，长官。"红色光斑停滞在监控室对面的低墙上，金属声低沉说道。

老人听此不禁有些想笑。但他脸上丝毫没有笑的意思。他没有理会在旁边愣神的机器人，自顾自地拨动这个地球。很快他发现了那些绿色光斑。"这些绿色的是什么？"

"含叶绿素的生命痕迹。"奥托回答。

"你说个植物那么困难吗？"格兰德嗤了一声。

"不一定是植物。"奥托说，"藻类不算。"

"行了行了。"这机器人全身上下透的一股学究气让格兰德觉得十分滑稽。"不提这个。看起来降落后全球绿色的地方还不少。"

"都不适合安居。"奥托说。

格兰德瞪了奥托一眼。不过他也发现绿色区域中间往往都有红色三角，就没有继续和奥托争论。待老人把整个地球都给拨了个遍，没有发现新的东西后，就转过身准备离开监控室。

"长官。"奥托叫住了格兰德。

"什么？"老人转回来面对比自己矮的机器人。

"我还需要使用矿石综合分析仪MN-BM4。"人形机器人说。

"给你记着呢。"老人说，"一早和你说过，申请有些麻烦。"随后他关上了监控室的门。

全息球体依然在空中缓缓转动，其他文件还漂浮在空中，老人离开后，奥托什么文件都没有收回，两只金属手径直抱住了脑袋撑在了久未使用的键盘旁边，久久没有重新坐起来。

他不明白为什么在阐明了那么多不利事实之后，镇长还是拒绝让他修复艾克松号的引擎。但是老人最后说的窗口期的确是一个问题。虽然相比维修工事，将艾克松号引擎修好并且恢复原有布置可能会稍微快一点，但这一点点时间究竟能赢得多少生存筹码真的难以评估。现在不比当年的植物事件，现在是一点明确的证据都没有，他的确是从过去发现的高危情况推断未来风险。而真正未来的一切都是在与上帝博弈。

奥托不由得想到格兰德所说的将星舰拆除的庞大工程。再回想到当年自己在A113指令驱使下极力阻挠麦克雷舰长回到地球，同时推断人们回去后将会全军覆没，然而人们已经在这种恶劣的环境下安然生存了136年。现在面对新的可能的威胁，显然在上一次高风险博弈中押中头彩之后，面对现在这盘风险未知的新牌，人类果然坚持走上了继续博弈的道路。

 _难道人类真的可以脱离星舰在这颗还未复苏的星球上自力更生，只有自己还无法摆脱对星舰的依赖？_

经历过难以用逻辑说明的生存战争胜利的奥托不禁开始了自我怀疑。

但是他却无法说服自己放弃星舰。不知什么东西一直让他坚信星舰不能被拆除，不能轻易将人类的安危押进与自然的博弈之中。奥托果断开始了自检。显然有他还不知道的指令在作祟，不然他完全可以放弃这些人类，不考虑这些人类的安危；他再度确认自己确实可以完全不听任何人的指令，不仅刚刚他在没有任何明确指令的指导下轻易反驳镇长的命令，而且以后如果任何人对他提出什么要求他完全可以忽视不做。

自检完成后没有任何不对劲的东西，在任务列表以及设置中也找不到任何可能的项目。这种陌生的情况不禁让机器人感到有些不安。他极其认真地思考了诸多场景，确认了这个结论并不是自己贪生怕死所导致的连带现象。这就证明了这个莫名其妙驱使他不得不为人类安危着想的命令必定与人类安全有关。

虽然奥托没有看过什么科幻作品，但是著名的三定律他还是略知一二。 _鬼扯。_ 这三条东西一调出来他就知道有多么荒谬。任何一个前时代人工智能制造机构都不会把这个东西当真，他显然也不可能是这三定律的产物。

奥托放下手臂坐了起来。红色的光芒久久停留在中央的悬浮地球上不动。在他看着南美洲陨石坑黑色的环形阴影慢慢转到另一面时，有个疑惑突然浮了上来。

等等…地面播报结束之后，他还是会派探测船过去勘探，同时探测船也会成为卫星代替地面播报送来新的全球图像。虽然有可能在叶绿素非常少的时候加上云层不能看到植物，但是有一点，奥托现在才发现不太对劲。

当时送回来的时候他一直在关注氧气含量以及叶绿素成分，似乎没有注意到任何陨石坑的痕迹。但他知道自己会按照规定把探测船送回来的所有信息录入艾克松号主电脑，包括地图。奥托立刻通过监控室电脑连入艾克松号主电脑重新对这些图片进行查看。结果却不出他所料，在多年的侵蚀下损失的数据包括了这些地图。不过奥托知道在探测船出下一次寻找植物的任务之前，他都不会删除探测船上一次的探测结果，这说明2815年最后一次探测所得的地图依然还留着。他回想了当时的全球情况。在高温之下全球的云量理应不多，因此有那么一定几率还是能够找到陨石坑的。这样在还没有测年的时候就可以稍稍划分一次陨石降落的年代了。

鉴于艾克松号内很多组件都已经缺失以及没有共享艾克松号电脑的其他功能，他没有办法在地面监控室直接获取探测船的数据。他背上悬浮滑板上到艾克松号取得探测船图像后回来分析了。虽然那一次的大气条件确实如他所料云量不多，但是在比对关键位置的时候，机器人不由得大吃一惊。

在2815年探测船获得的图像中，他对比了自己的航行日志中记载的其他数据，氧气等其他数据都是对的，但是图像上面赫然没有任何陨石坑的痕迹。

他清清楚楚记得镇长提到只有一次无夏，没有巨浪。这充其量算一次陨石降落，顶多造就一个陨石坑。而根据2815年一处陨石坑都没有的图像，说明有8个陨石都在探测船离去之后的这么长之间内全部造访。这显然与镇长提到的一次无夏矛盾。除非在探测船回到艾克松号以及艾克松号返航的这短短一周内这些陨石全部造访，但那显然会给地球带来影响十分显著的气候变化，第一年根本不可能给人们任何条件进行耕种。

奥托连进ACNS内，通过与在线机器人的交流也确认了镇长的信息是正确的。这个矛盾不禁让他陷入深深的思考中。

 _事出反常必有妖。_

他并不想搞清楚自己在什么时候听过这句话。眼前人们不合常理地在地球上越生存越好、没有预兆的黑粉病疫情、全球大范围的地质活化以及如同鬼魅一般的陨石坑图像，让这个前自动驾驶机器人不禁怀疑，冥冥之中是否有一双在时刻操控人类以及他们这些人工智能的手。


	16. Chapter 14

"奥托？"轮椅上的女孩看着旁边在默默帮忙处理食物的人形机器人。"你好像看起来有些不太对劲。"

"我没事。"奥托回答道，继续沉默干自己手上的活。

"奥托，我们明年的食物是不是不够了？"女孩盯着自己的工作，说话的声音中带着一丝担忧。

"就玉米而言，是的。"机器人回应。"但还有其他作物、合成食品以及藻类提取物制造的食物可供食用。"

玉米已经开始收获了。疫情警戒已经拉到了红色级别。几乎所有能到田间工作的人与机器人都在热火朝天地抢着收下还能食用的玉米。巨型的WALL-A们在田间充当了玉米收割机，铲倒一片片玉米后站在WALL-A巨型方形肩膀上的人和机器人飞速地掰下所有玉米棒子丢给在后面跟着的MVR-A们扛着的巨大箩筐。年幼的孩子们将其视为又一场狂欢，捡着遗漏在田间的玉米棒子，有的抱着一大堆到处乱跑，有的拿起一个就开始互相追逐砍闹。

汉的父母也在辛苦收割之中。白天最忙的时候根本没有空想到自己那不争气的儿子，直到闲一些的时候累得直不起腰的两个人才忍不住抱怨。

"老兔子，"女人背着手支撑自己的腰，"你说小兔懂得这多么辛苦吗？"

"终于明白了，娘儿？"男人瓮声瓮气地回答，"让去上学的还不是你？"

"我觉得他那个脑子下田白瞎。"女人说，"谁知道现在一点都不来帮忙，害我们累得死。"

"叫都叫去了还说得？"男人站在MVR-A旁边，将玉米卸下箩筐，"十五岁了，脾气大得很。"

女人不做声了。现在收获时间人人家的孩子都回到田里帮忙。虽然有机器人，但是田地的广阔加上疫情催促收获紧急让他们今年实在是有些力不从心。女人想到的确是自己支持孩子去上学，但她决定这晚要和儿子好好说一说，叫回来至少帮忙收一天。

另一边厢，农业部正在紧锣密鼓地工作。

针对这种黑粉病菌的药剂正在研发。O区获悉了大区的玉米有疫情，对大区指控的人为造就疫情坚决否认，并且强烈抗议大区内对粮食涨价的举措。大区给O区下了通牒，要求其研制针对自己造就的黑粉病菌的药剂。O区回应除非粮食降价并且取消限额，否则不予研发。两方目前陷入了僵持状态。

农业部拿到了完整资料库后科研能力大大增长。在O区不予药剂的情况下他们自己开始了研发。约翰看到上级发下来的"不许破坏土地"此条要求后，不禁暗暗觉得可笑。无论是什么药剂，哪怕是对土壤化学环境伤害最小但是效果最差的速降解型生物制剂，都会免不了对环境生态产生影响。况且在要快速控制黑粉病的前提下，与可能会对下一季玉米产生灭顶之灾的拉锯战疗法相比，显然首先需要杀灭绝大部分病菌，然后针对剩下的一小部分再使用生物制剂控制疫情。这就免不了重新转向非常好用的化学雾剂。约翰知道上面一定会派人进行药物残留检查，但这只是政策性做做样子罢了，实际上大家都知道要首先保住玉米，土地怎么样还是其次。但他依然还是要写报告阐明事实，免得到时候大家心知肚明地对他进行问责。

目前第一批药剂已经研发完成，首先将会针对留在田间的秸秆进行喷洒。约翰不禁祈祷着最好喷洒作业期间不要下雨。等过了药剂有效期后，将会回收所有的秸秆并且进行燃烧，接着深翻土壤进行第一期生物治理，来年开种前一个月再进行第二期生物治理。约翰盯着屏幕上的收割进程，围剿这些生化武器的时候很快就要到了。

在紧急收割通知之下，全民素质提升课堂早就停课了。汉本应当回家帮助自己父母收割，但是今天非常特殊。他为了这天已经连续奋战两周，针对自己这两周的表现，男孩的底气越来越足，目前已经到了这个日子，他在来监控室的路上还一直想着自己之前学到的东西，一点一点过着以防自己忘记。他在空无一人的监控室内坐下来，点开全息屏，上面的不再是新的课程进度条，而是一份试题。

虽然汉对试题上最后出的那些题目的表述感到有些困惑，但剥开题目的外表，底下的模型虽然复杂但他顺利地分析出原理并且写了出来。试题本身并不难，但是每一道题都有规定时间。最后几个问题汉并不是不会做而是亏在了时间上：有一些他没有算完结果，甚至有一个题分析只写了半截，屏幕就跳开了。虽然自己知道大概是这个样子，也针对此训练过，但等到作答终于结束，沉溺在思路中的男孩还是在试题突然跳开之后感到了深深的失落。

他本以为自己会春风得意走出监控室，结果考完后彻底浇灭了热情。他不由得想到自己之前说的一定会优异通过，但现在只觉得当时太天真了，现在只要通过就行，并且深深责备自己之前没有认真学这些东西，让他差那么一点就不会输在时间上了。

男孩走到镇长屋子后门，看到人形机器人在里面干活。"我搞定了，奥托。"

"你先回去帮忙收割。"奥托没有嘘寒问暖，干脆回答。"晚上7点给你通知。"

"好。"男孩也没抱怨机器人冷淡的回答，听完后直接离开了镇长的房子。这里不宜久呆。

"妈我回来了。"汉一眼看到了在玉米田后方劳作的父母，他绕过那些横七竖八倒在地上的玉米秸秆说道。

坐在旁边分带病的和不带病的玉米的女人突然听到了儿子的声音，立刻停下了自己手中的动作。刚刚的期盼反而一扫而空，转之恼怒。

"汉。"女人说，"别人都回家了你上哪儿去了？"

"我不是说了吗，我去考试去了。"男孩回答。

"还骗人！"女人刚刚从别的农民那里打听到，现在是停课，怪不得别人家的孩子都回来帮忙了，根本不是他们逃课，相反自己的儿子这是一点都不懂得体恤。她听到儿子这说辞就恼火，"你以为我们不知道现在停课吗？还编！"

"妈我…"汉想起来自己没告诉过父母究竟在哪儿上课，自己家长并不喜欢机器人，如果他们知道自己一直在奥托那里学习可能会更加生气，"我…我是溜出去玩…玩了…"

汉心虚地看了看不远处的父亲，所幸在农务作业的喧嚣中自己的父亲似乎没听到自己说了什么。"我…我错了…"

"过来！"女人知道自己儿子在撒谎后怒火刷地一下窜了起来，但是现在农忙找不到时间来专门教训儿子，"出去把那些秸秆都搬到箱子里，再跑揍死你！"

"好…"汉立刻转身走到操场上开始动身劳作。只要镇长不要因为这个事情又给自己家长打小报告，那么估计还是有机会挽回的…

* * *

【老大，07床劳伦·马丁需要见你。】

【她可以等到工作时间结束吗？】

【恐怕不行。】那个机器人回答，【现在她的情况不太稳定，最好立刻赶过来。】

"阿莱茜丝。"获悉这个消息的人形机器人放下了手中的活，跟在轮椅上的女孩说，"我要出去一会儿。如果镇长回来告诉他我有急事。"说完他就从后门离开了。

女孩看着人形机器人的背影，然后默默地转到自己的活上。

* * *

除了坚持拒绝维修艾克松号之外，镇长安排地震监测、启用望远镜观测小行星的效率异常之高。很快镇长告诉奥托，他已经找到了一些人和机器人，需要奥托担任探测船驾驶员，带他们到距离地球镇相对近、目前外观上尚未遭到破坏的非洲撒哈拉地球防御工事进行初次检查与维修。

奥托拿到了这些人的名单以及任务计划，浏览过他们的基本信息，在镇长监督下与负责这次远征的人好好探讨了具体事项后同意了。镇长要求他在整个过程中必须保持联络，奥托没有表示反对。

经过短暂培训后，那些人集中到了艾克松号泊区内，开始把相应的物资准备好放入探测船。奥托检查了探测船的状态。接着这些人都陆续进入探测船内，远征队队长坐到了驾驶舱左侧的机长位，奥托则如上次科考一般坐在右侧的副驾位。其余人员以及机器人相应把自己固定到应该固定的地方。

与上次略有不同，将自己连入探测船后，奥托同时也打开了所有的舱内广播以及显示。将坐标输入到电脑后开始了例行起飞前检查。即使机器人的准确性比人高得多，不需要人来监督，他还是与队长互相确认了表单无误以及所有人员就位情况。队长担任舱内广播任务，同时监视仪表以及与地面联系。奥托驱动飞船起飞，同样设置飞船飞行为上次的大气内巡航模式。探测船电脑语音报出速度信息，飞船从东海岸一路爬升，进入了横穿大西洋的航线。

旁边的队长正在按照规程与艾克松号充当的指挥中心进行报告，奥托则没有作声。根据卫星的图像以及之前高空中探测船遥感到的新图像，奥托确认了北美地球防御工事至少一半都已经破碎在了黄石活动以及陨石所带来的双重攻击下。虽然北美防御工事理应是距离地球镇最近且最能保障安全的出击点，但是鉴于目前此工事维修难度较大，且所在的位置已经不够安全，修好后难以预测何时被地震再次震毁，因此他们在已经开启望远镜计算并且再次确认的前提下，选择了对于地球镇技术而言难度相对没那么大的撒哈拉防御工事进行初次查看。

此次任务预计只会进行最多七天。他们将首先对整座建筑做一次勘察，这项任务由跟队的XPL-R飞行机器人以及小型无人机进行。确认没有危险情况后，船上人员分批次进入到建筑内检查有无能源泄露或者停转、工程观测计算机运行情况、导弹头是否有效以及推进设备等情况。相应的检查方案都在艾克松号的完整资料中列的清清楚楚，省去了他们过多思考以及衡量的时间。检查过每一项后，探测船都会记录所有的情况并且对艾克松号进行报告。最后针对获得的情况以及他们的条件对故障项进行初次维修的尝试。因为所有人都是头一次飞行，不清楚究竟会出现什么特殊情况，所有人在出发前实际上都签了生死书。最后按照格兰德的说法，此次任务无论结果如何都必须保密。

经历平稳的海上飞行之后，飞船顺利降落到撒哈拉地球防御工事附近。XPL-R们以及小型无人机确认了整座建筑除了被沙尘盖埋得比较厉害之外没有出现侵蚀的漏洞或者坍塌，同时通过辐射计量也没有发现可能的危险能源泄露情况。第一批人员身着橙白相间的宇航服进入到工事进行第一步检查。他们获悉了能源单元都正常运转。接着查看了弹药库情况，所有的导弹都在安安静静地待命，通过发回来的图像发现上面盖上了厚厚的尘土，检查发现导弹的状态全是无故障的绿色。发射井也暂时没有发现能够卡住导弹的故障。最后他们来到了机房。前面两天以来的一无所获似乎终于有了结果—电脑全面关闭，并且发射导弹的程序出现了严重错误。

他们在与地球镇短暂讨论过后，就按照资料里面所写进行了程序修复。编译完成后他们重新开机，原本一片死寂的屏幕终于开始重新焕发光芒。自动搜寻镜被尘土埋住，工事中的计算机操纵机械臂清扫了搜寻镜，并且开始主动与星际塔台联网了。

似乎问题解决起来比他们想象的简单许多。看到防御工事开始重新运作的一行人如此想道。在飞船以及工事内观察了一天后，第七天远征队按照计划开始起飞返航。

就在他们刚刚起飞后不久，众人正报告的报告，整理的整理，唠嗑的唠嗑之时，探测飞船驾驶台上的雷达突然响起紧迫的嘟嘟声，同时警报在了后方的船舱中响起。

"爬升至8500ft，一切正—"突然听到嘟嘟声的队长停下了报告，眼睛盯着显示屏上的那个快速接近探测船的红点，不由得对旁边手丝毫不碰操纵杆、只是将自己固定在座位上与飞船连线的人形机器人开口了。"奥托，那是什—"

没等自己说完也没等机器人回答，他的眼角就瞥到了后方那束在撒哈拉阳光下极其显著的尾烟。尾烟底部正接着防御工事那巨大的发射井。而尾烟来源的始作俑者正反着猛烈的太阳光，如同一颗耀眼的流星直冲他们而来！

队长见此场景吓得瞪大了眼睛，一句话都说不出来。突然他感到一股巨大的压力把他钉在了座位上，与此相伴的是急剧增强的舱壁震动与轰鸣声。

"…怎么回事…沙…沙…"在急剧增强的舱壁震动中，艾克松号发回的声音也变得几乎无法辨识。队长被钉在座位上动弹不得，张着大口，眼睛上翻，一句话都说不出来。

"报告艾克松号。我们正遭受导弹攻击，采取闪避。"队长失能情况下，奥托从控制探测船飞行中分出一点点尚能分配的思维进行回复。然后立刻开始左舷急转避开导弹目前的弹道。如果全体远征队队员没有提前牢牢固定在相应的位置，现在已经在机动时被猛猛地甩到了舱壁上。奥托在操控飞船同时直接通过飞船随时盯着导弹的走向。如果导弹只是偶然朝这个方向发射而来，这艘没有装载引诱弹的探测船仅仅做些机动，很可能就可以避开这个装载着核弹头的危险分子。

他猜对了。巨大如同古代火箭一般的导弹没有、也不可能追向更加灵活的探测船，在探测船进行机动闪避后，距离刚刚直冲探测船而来的导弹越来越远，奥托下降到一定高度，在海平面上方与导弹平行飞行，看着拖着长尾的导弹越飞越远。探测船雷达的警报声早已停止。

刚刚被死压在座椅上的队长此时已经从骤然的加速度中缓和过来。确认舱内人员无恙后，他继续对着艾克松号报告了。

"报告艾克松号，刚刚遇到的为对外拦截型NCLR-5导弹。目前导弹正冲向高空，应当会执行其拦截任务，我们刚刚只是恰好处于它的轨道上。我们已经避开导弹。船上人员暂无受伤。"

探测船平稳地飞行在低空，一路朝地球镇前进。随着导弹的影子越来越远，直到消失在高空中，船上的人都松了一口气。奥托重新拉升探测飞船到原先的航线上。就在这时，机器人问了旁边的队长一个问题。

"你们在观察电脑运行的时候发现了高危小行星吗？"

旁边的队长看了看旁边目视前方的机器人，将频道切换到舱内交流，问了舱里的人。所有人，包括机器人，在仔细回溯修好工程电脑后的运行表现后，给出了否定的答案。

"奇怪。"奥托继续用他一贯的冷静语调说，"为什么会发射？"

"可能工程电脑还存在什么我们尚不清楚的故障，或者其他的一些问题。"队长说。"不过既然它已经冲出了大气层，那么就算炸了也与我们关系不大了吧。"

不知为什么，队长忘了把舱内交流关闭。实际上舱内的人将他们的对话听得清清楚楚。隔了好一会后，突然从舱内传出来的声音让驾驶舱内一人一机突然警觉起来。

"我觉得可能要去追查一下这个导弹的弹道。"从广播内传来一个人类的声音，"我在看资料的时候，似乎看到过一种远程导弹。那是比深空拦截导弹更早的技术，但是一样会出到大气层之外。过后它会重新回到大气层，对下方的目标进行打击。"

"这个导弹可能这样走吗？"队长问道，"这是对外拦截型导弹。"

"如果这枚导弹的发射是一次错误，那么我想发生第二次错误的可能性也不小。"隔了好一会后，那个人的声音回荡在驾驶舱内。

"有没有可能拦截？"过了好一会后，队长说话了。

"以前可能行，但是这种东西如果要处心积虑地攻击底下的目标，就几乎没办法拦截。"那个人回答，"别说当年，按照现在地球镇的水平，如果这枚导弹直冲地球镇而来，就算好不容易在空中拦住了，因为这不是普通的炸弹，恐怕也将会全军覆没。"

"给艾克松号报告。"听完这句话后奥托突然说话了。从话中听不出来奥托的情绪。

还没有从刚刚的震惊中走出来的队长这才切换到联络频道。他沉重地对艾克松号说话了。

"这里是远征队向艾克松号报告。"队长说，"我们深度怀疑导弹弹道有误，最坏的可能是核弹头将会直冲地球镇而来。我们将会追查导弹去向，并且一有最新消息将会立刻与你们联系。"顿了一下，队长终于加上了那最后的一句。

"祝地球镇好运，远征队完毕。"

幸好这种导弹在设计之初经历了持久的争议之后，除了为了顺利拦截小行星而造就了巨大的体积之外，在舆论监督下没有增加任何可能将其变为私人致命武器的干扰系统或者假弹装置。这让追踪这枚核弹头变得相对简单了很多。艾克松号很快同意了他们的行动。奥托将飞船切换到深空模式，伸展开的航翼被收回，在完全收回航翼后速限取消了。他在拉升飞船同时继续操纵飞船加速，根据刚刚导弹消失的位置推测导弹目前处于的位置。

深空模式的加速度一步一步将所有人压在自己的座位上面。旁边的队长再度被压得面目狰狞，奥托知道这是没有经过训练的人面对从未体会过的巨大加速度后的反应。但他没有办法，必须不断加速才能冲出大气层，并且在导弹还没有脱下其巨大的燃料槽之时认出它、追踪它。飞船头顶的空气越来越稀薄，蓝天也越来越深邃。终于探测船冲破了宇宙垃圾，来到大气外的广阔空间。

他立刻用探测船上最精尖的探测功能搜寻着广阔空间上那一个正在飞行的巨大导弹，不亚于大海捞针。但幸运的是很快他锁定了那个运行轨迹丝毫不同于旁边这些太空垃圾以及卫星的那枚巨大弹头。它已经将一级推进燃料槽抛开了，但是他很快发现就如同后舱那位技术人员所说，它并没有向更高的深空推进，而是平行滑翔在大气层上空，朝地球镇的方向推进。脱离了大气阻力后加速的探测船轻易获得了更大的加速度，队长面容呆滞，几乎昏厥在座椅上，没有办法再对艾克松号进行报告。奥托接管了队长的职能，对艾克松号报告地球镇的确处于轨道投影之内。

目前的弹头已经不再加速，他必须在弹头再度进入大气层之前赶上这枚东西，尽他所能破坏掉最后的能够微调导弹方向的设备，就算导弹还是下落了，受动力所限，它也只能落在大西洋中或者飞越地球镇，即使这还是会对地球镇造成不可避免的影响，但他必须减少损失。

队长被死死压在自己的座椅上，对机器人所作所为毫无评判能力，甚至看都看不了机器人一眼。奥托一路追赶着核弹头，他快赶上了，速度已经超过了核弹头，但是他不能减速来让自己慢慢接近核弹头然后与它保持一定距离。目前他们还在大西洋上空，他必须及早击坏后方那虽然占比长但是在高速下相当于一瞬掠过的一点的最后分离以及推进装置。他很快就达到射击条件了。还差那么一点…一点…

让他意想不到的事情发生了。

在他瞄准之时，突然看到导弹中央蒙上了一股气体。虽然他可以通过其他方式抹去那层气体看到底下的推进装置，但此时也无济于事。核弹头分离了。奥托没来得及收回了探测船用来防卫的激光武器，迅速掠过了那个已经被抛弃的圆筒，看到硕大的导弹头重新向下钻去。它马上要钻入太空垃圾群了。奥托稍稍估算了一下弹道，知道在这个位置下落的核弹头基本上不会落到地球镇，但用于攻击能够对地球造成威胁的小行星的核弹头无论在哪儿爆炸，无论在空中还是海里，他们都会受到巨大的威胁。

"核弹头已下落。"奥托这次用比说话快得多的电子语言直接给艾克松号发去了信号，"再见。"

他将激光对准了核弹头。同时再度加速往前冲去，作为一个机器人，此次加速他都感受到了压迫。飞船已经冲破了第二宇宙速度。大功率的激光扫向了核弹头。如同利刃一割，他看到了导弹头上的剧烈反光。

导弹头在受到一割后没入了太空垃圾群。探测船已经飞速离开了那片区域，正朝太空深处进发。不久从垃圾群中某处骤然爆出耀眼光芒，紫白的炫光随后而至。 _快加速啊。_ 奥托知道现在探测船还顶得住，舱壁都开始剧烈抖动起来。

但就在下一瞬间，他突然感到飞船的所有设备都猛然脱离了他的掌控。同时一阵猛冲过来的头疼欲裂让他在那一瞬间失去了意识。驾驶台上所有的显示立刻都消失了。冲击随后而至，被爆炸激起的轻物质涟漪吹泡泡般追赶上了远离地球的探测船，猛然击打到还在逃离的探测船上，探测船猛地受到了震动。更重的物质没有赶得上激起的气体冲击波，没有在探测船上发挥其空间飞针的绝活。他没听到后方舱中有什么东西好像在突然挣脱了束缚，摔到了舱壁上。实际上，见到光芒的那一瞬间他就知道这整个远征队都将全军覆没，已经没有任何时间给他们说遗言，该说的全都已经提前说了。

早早超出第二宇宙速度的探测船在一片死寂中向宇宙深处前进。动力全无，仿佛一块抛向深空的石头。

不再加速的探测船也不再压迫人体。越来越深的寒冷让在旁边的队长慢慢醒了过来。他没法对焦了。他感到一种冰冷的东西粘在了自己嘴唇上方，抬起手臂抹了一下。他没看清这是什么，但是从舷窗透进来的惨白阳光中，他看到了暗红色彩。同时铁锈味也在他的口鼻中蔓延开来。

然后他发现驾驶台上的所有光芒都不见了。所有的都变成了一切寂静。他不禁望向旁边无比模糊的金属身影。没有任何光芒从单光镜中发出，金属手也在无重力下毫无知觉地飘荡。队长猛然清醒过来。他推上了启动杆，然后再度拉下来。没有成功。他再度推上，再度拉下。没有任何反应。刺骨的寒冷已经将队长包围。他解开了固定，向后方飘去。拉开驾驶舱门的一刻，他赫然看到有个人脱离了固定，在空中如同刚刚机器人的金属手一般飘着。她翻滚过身来，队长惊骇地发现她的面部和胸前的衣服早被红色浸染。

有一个人也醒来了。队长想说话，但是他一点都说不出来，只能示意那个人解开固定，然后两人在近乎窒息的极度紧张中穿上了宇航服，扣上了面罩。温暖解除了窒息的刺骨寒冷。他们尽力唤醒了其他人，让他们都顶着加速度带来的疼痛穿上宇航服，但是根本没法唤醒这位名叫劳伦·马丁的早已脱离固定的人。其他人尽力帮这位女子穿上衣服，队长则示意一个人跟着他飘回驾驶舱。他随意地朝舱壁一撇，看到固定在舱壁上的机器人的显示屏都失去了光芒。

他回到驾驶舱内，在查看驾驶台后，他们再度拉下启动杆。这一次，探测船终于成功被启动了。驾驶台上重新焕发了光芒，但是故障项特有的红色条目迅速在HUD上飞速流过。飞船本身能够修复一定功能，但是剩下的它再也无能为力。飞船成功恢复了动力，但是舱内的氧气含量与温度越来越低，在回程中，人类必须一直身着宇航服了。

他们看着倒在副驾位上毫无知觉的人形机器人，互相看了一眼，什么话都没有说。两人合力解除了他的固定，断开了他与飞船的所有连接，将奥托推到了驾驶舱后方，固定到了驾驶舱地面上。然后两人坐进了驾驶座，开始他们人生中第一次但是必须找到母星的驾驶返途。

在舱壁重新获得的隆隆声中，两人不断与舱内其他人员交谈，获知最新情况，并且在求生欲望下快速摸索驾驶探测飞船的门道。他们很快学会了如何控制飞船方向与速度。获悉自己已经脱离地球轨道后，他们转了个大弯，很快找到了远方的蓝白色光点。然后在自己能够承受的加速范围内不断追赶着自己的家园。他们已经知道自己无法联络地球镇了，不管中间发生了什么事情，但只要回到了地球上，这一行人无论是不是在地球镇，都比现在飘荡在太空中强。

毕竟那是永远的、不可质疑的家。

他们不知道什么时候在加速度下轻轻压在驾驶舱凹地板上的人形机器人正在恢复意识。依然剧烈的头痛让奥托感到难以思考，甚至没有认出来自己躺在驾驶舱内。上一个模糊的瞬间似乎还是在撒哈拉刺眼的阳光下，等待远征队员从工事回来，而现在却在失重的太空中飘荡。他尝试着思考为什么会这样，但是失败了。然后他让自己坐起来，结果发现了身上的束缚。他解开固定，赫然看到驾驶座上坐了两个身着宇航服的人，认出来了这两人一个是队长，一个是队里的人。奥托一个个分析了驾驶台上显示的信息。获知了探测船此时处于地球轨道之外，正往地球方向赶去。远征队中的机器人全都联系不上。诡异的情况让奥托感到不太对劲。

"怎么回事？"清冷的金属音在两人身后响起。看到没有反应后，他连上了他们太空服的无线电，对两人重新说道。

这两个人回头，然后互相看了一眼，俨然一副见了鬼的表情。队长对副驾使了个颜色，那个人起身，命令奥托不要乱动后将他重新压在舱壁上束缚住了。

"这个要问你。"队长随后说道。"我们去拦截导弹，全船人在没有预先保护前提下你进行了远超人类承受能力的加速。等到我们清醒过来的时候，飞船已经脱离了地球轨道，而且差点就成为了一条死船。"

他不仅说给了奥托，而且这话全船人都听见了。

奥托没有说话，也没有挣脱束缚。泛着红色的单镜头茫然地望着舷窗外面的蓝白光点。过了好一阵后，他才重新开口。

"抱歉。"人形机器人用一贯的清冷语调说，"没有找到相关记录。"

"你叛变了，就这样。"队长根本没有回头，也没有过多解释。他全神贯注于接近那颗蓝白色星球。

探测船根本没法与艾克松号联系。他们已经让飞船自动更换显示故障的通信设备，除了舰内通讯恢复了正常之外，地球仿佛一片死寂，没有一点回声。奥托突然发现后方一个的XPL-R机器人上线了。通过交流他知道后方现在出了状况，有一个人重伤昏迷，其他人正在以最简陋的方式维持她的生命体征。他询问机器人在此之前发生了什么，那个机器人只是提到了似乎有追击导弹这么一回事，但是他也发现自己的很多记忆文件都受到了不同程度的损坏，同时一些控制元件也损坏了，自己只能眼看着那些人抢救，却连简单地将自己脱离固定都做不到。

慢慢地奥托收集到了一些碎片。他获知这枚要攻击探测船的导弹装载着核弹头。无论究竟为什么本应当在大气层飞行的探测船会在太空，他推测很可能是核弹在他无法回忆的时候炸开了，抛射出了电磁脉冲。这样飞船变成死船也说得通了。电磁脉冲对于机器人的伤害十分巨大，他本很可能就此永远停摆。但多了一层探测船的保护，情况还不至于那么糟糕。探测船的设计本身一定也是能够防备一定的电磁脉冲攻击，不然在遭受爆炸之后，就算船上人员全都清醒过来，他们也只能被禁锢在这一个充满了死神气息的飘荡监狱里，在远离地球的途中绝望地慢慢走向死亡。

他将这个解释给了全船人员。但是人类船员们拒绝将他从舱壁上松绑而重新给他探测船控制权。他们倒是愿意让奥托告诉他们如何操作飞船才能回去。即使奥托警告他们在不当操作下探测船可能会坠毁。

"让黑匣子和地球镇来判定你是否又叛变了吧。"一个人说道。他们没有从别的机器人身上问出任何有价值的信息，如此回应奥托。

奥托知道在电磁脉冲冲击下，探测船的黑匣子也未必能够幸免。从驾驶舱的门开了，从后舱飘过来一个身着宇航服的人，他将自己固定在奥托旁边，替前面两个人监督人形机器人的一举一动。

他们接近了蓝白色星球，上面的花纹逐渐变得可以辨识。他们依然在尝试着与艾克松号联系。虽然奥托无法触碰到驾驶台，但他依然在全船人的监督下指导他们减速，让飞船逐渐绕进地球轨道。在最后两周绕行时，探测船内爆发出一片欢呼。他们成功联系上了艾克松号。

艾克松号发过来一大串信息，他们无暇全盘应接，只能在关键问题上进行回应与交流。他们重新进入了大气层。因为他们不愿意让奥托重新完全掌控探测船，飞船的降落并不完美。它没有停到泊区内，更没有降落到原先计划好的地球镇空地，而是迫降到了海面上。救援队立刻前往救援。医疗机器人将船上的所有人类用担架抬下来运送到地球镇内接受治疗，抢救那位名叫劳伦的意外脱离固定带的重伤女子。所有人员都撤离后，奥托才得以拿回飞船的控制权，发动了反重力装置将飞船拉出水面，送回了泊区。他与其他机器人在艾克松号维修区内接受了全面检查，包括他在内，登舰的机器人都多多少少受到了显然是来自电磁脉冲攻击的损伤。

地球镇当时也受到了冲击。接到奥托最后一句电子语言"再见"不久，地球镇不少人发现遥远的东面再度出现了仿佛日出般的闪光，有人声称在地平线看到"又一个太阳"。艾克松号和地面的通讯系统全面瘫痪，不少正在劳作的机器人也猛然一下突然停滞，很久才恢复过来。镇里已经有技术人员提出可能是巨型的核弹在大气层内爆炸释放出了电磁脉冲。但究竟是如何还需要看看远征队能带回来什么有用的信息。

格兰德首先为全体远征队的顺利返航感到极度欣慰，但很快就派人一个个提问恢复得比较快的远征队员，调查事故发生原因以及过程。黑匣子的信息也被提取出来进行进一步分析。

结果在核弹爆炸的关键节点上，没有任何队员能说出来具体的过程。在医院里被诊断出内脏压迫伤的所有人类队员只记得飞船在不断加速，所有人都受不了巨大的加速度而晕厥过去，根本不知道为什么飞船会猛然加速。机器人队员的记忆文件受到了不同程度损害，发生当时以及之前短时内的事件均为空白。黑匣子在记录飞船有加速以及有一次激光发射行为后有相当长一段时间的空缺。

人类队员均抱怨的则是探测飞船在没有经过他们同意之后擅自将他们带离了地球轨道。在他们发现的时候所有的系统全都处于关闭状态，而且飞船正远离地球。如果发现得迟，所有人都会被困太空直至死亡。结合奥托最后的一句话以及加速行为，所有队员都认定奥托作出了自保行动。但此行为究竟属于放弃地球镇的叛变还是牺牲远征队，抑或仅仅为了最大程度躲避电磁脉冲，人类队员态度以及说法不一。询问结束后，所有的人还没有完全恢复伤情就被强制要求必须保密，并且都被安置在了隔离房间内，前往治疗的医疗机器人都被要求不得询问伤情原因，并且每日都要接受记忆审查，假如发现有伤者出现创伤后应激而无意识说漏话，他们都会应要求清除这段话的记忆。

格兰德后来亲自询问过奥托。奥托的系统让搜寻记忆变得无比困难，并且奥托拒绝他们使用别的办法来搜寻自己记忆，坚称自检结果无误。格兰德暂时同意了奥托的请求，然后就自保行为与人形机器人进行了一场几乎毫无价值的辩论。

"放弃地球镇，不像是我会做的事。"奥托说。但他也承认自己在没有证据的条件下，只能推断当时大概率不是放弃地球镇的做法。不确定的说法让老人什么话都没有说，只是看着人形机器人点了点头。

探测船逃离地球的原因彻底成为了一个谜团。

因为就奥托的说法，他完全丧失了从发现导弹发射到探测船加速的所有记忆文件，因此他尚不需要接受特别严格的监视。自己每天的活动依然是相对自由的，只不过说的每一句话都会被监控。就算有人问起，实际上平时接触的人都不知道知道远征队员发生了什么，根本没有问过。在不知道黑匣子记录的情况下，回程是否是他掌控的，奥托也不知道，也就无所透露。平时他对此事也毫不提及。

镇长拒绝重新组织远征队前往撒哈拉地球防御工事进行进一步查看。他命令地球镇必须尽快研制出对核弹头的拦截导弹，然后加紧对地球镇以及周围领空的监视。就算奥托没说，经历过真真切切的惊魂后，镇里的某个调查人员也提出应当将艾克松号作为最后的生存选择。结果他被调到一处单人作业的地方工作，并且他都不知道是谁帮他请好了长达半年的公差，就算他一直解释，他的家人都不会前往他的所作所息之处探望他。

在探测船上的时候奥托就不清楚导弹的目的地在哪里，现在再次问那些机器人队员也无济于事。探测船的黑匣子与艾克松号的记录全都被封锁。假设他知道当初自己说了什么，那么他现在很可能也早已就维修艾克松号引擎的问题再度与格兰德争辩了。

那个在不知何时脱离固定的远征队员，劳伦·马丁，在医院中一直昏迷不醒。她的压迫伤比任何人都严重得多。脾脏破裂、肝脏破裂，肋骨也扎破了胸膜，碎骨穿入了肺。加上在太空中拖延了时间，人的搬动以及失重造成的血液栓塞让医疗机器人都认为能救活她的可能性非常低。她的父母闻讯赶到医院，已经几日没有合过眼。即使现在进入了农业抢收阶段，他们让机器人替他们收获，自己则全程守在女儿那浑身插满管子的病床前，不放过一分一秒女儿还活着的面容。

他们从一开始的震惊到希望，然后在情况越来越没有起色的时候逐渐变成了绝望与愤怒。有时候在医生在场护理时都不愿挪开位置，生怕在自己离开的时候，旁边监测生命体征的机器就发出了尖锐的鸣叫。他们从一开始的哀叹自己命苦，自责自己为什么让女儿参加这次活动，到最后开始破口大骂，从安排女儿前往的人开始，一路追责到队员没有照顾好她。当然，直接造成女儿重伤的飞船驾驶员成为了他们破口大骂的重点。当他们从小道消息的蛛丝马迹中知道奥托参与了驾驶任务后，他们立刻就认定机器人对这场事故负主要责任，加上立刻回忆起以前这个机器人的不光彩历史，情绪就变得不可控制起来。医院管理人苦口婆心地劝说他们理解二老的心情，但是二老这样影响到了其他正常救治任务的进行。好不容易将两位老人让出一点空间以便医务工作者对伤者进行工作。

劳伦的母亲在平息片刻后，非常平静地提出了一个请求。

"我想让那个机器人过来。"她淡漠着神情说，"让他看看我女儿的情况。"

医院负责人狐疑地听着老妇人的请求，思考片刻后，他要求两位老人要控制住自己情绪，他们同意了。

奥托走进医院，没有绕远路，非常干脆地来到病房。他依照要求消毒后掀开了病房的帘子。医院负责人也跟了进来。他看到了被软玻璃幕布盖着的床上那个闭着眼睛的年轻女子。她虽然被被子盖着，底下的情况都看不见，但是还能看到数不胜数的管子从被子边缘钻出，其中一些还从各处引流着暗红色的带泡沫液体。奥托看到了那两位老人，他稍微瞥过两位老人，他们都以相似的饱含怒火的目光回应他的随意一瞥。奥托隔着玻璃幕布看向里面毫无意识的女子，久久站立在床边，什么话都没有说。

终于，在旁边坐着的妇人突然说话了。

"你不打算说点什么吗？"

人形机器人转回身来。单光镜正迎上老妇人疲惫但是怨怒交加的目光。

"我很抱歉。"人形机器人冷静地说道，"我…对此无可奉告。"

"无可奉告？啊？"旁边一直听着的老父亲立刻站了起来，"你害我女儿现在这样，你是杀人犯！"

"我为你们女儿感到遗憾，但—"

几日没合过眼的老人似乎将剩下的力气全都爆发了出来，霍然一下起立，立刻抓住了机器人的手，一只拳头飞了过来。奥托躲开了直指头部的一击，拳头重重落在了金属肩膀上。旁边的机器人见状立刻发射力场控制住了老人，然后医院负责人上来极力阻拦着见状上去帮忙的老妇人。几个机器人拉开了老父亲与奥托，负责人让奥托快走，人形机器人立刻从命了。

"你们都不知道他又叛变了！叛变！杀人！"身后老人的高声尖叫充斥在医院中。"你们都是包庇犯！你们都在杀人！"

生命体征停止的尖锐鸣叫突然在奥托身后响起。其他所有声音都猛然停息了。

哭声、抢救声、争吵声从07床所在的病房传遍了医院。奥托没有回头去陷入混乱。他走过一处刚刚开了门的病房，里面是一个轻伤正在接受治疗的远征队队员。他们的视线对上了。奥托看到那人的眼睛里都充满了几乎同样的诘问与悲哀。

* * *

汉经历了一天的劳作，躺在自己床上，胆战心惊地盯着墙上一点点慢慢走的时钟。后来越劳动他越觉得心虚，甚至想直接告诉奥托再给自己一个月再来考试。时钟所指的七点到了。奥托没有回信。就在他心灰意冷之时，突然他感到通讯器震动了。

他有些颤抖地拿起通讯器。当看到那一句话时，他足足读了三遍才确认自己的确没有产生幻觉而看漏什么字。

【考试通过。可以进阶。】

奥托的信息停在他的通讯器中央。等到确认之后，刚刚的所有紧张一扫而空。事情确定了。汉开始冷静下来，询问机器人什么时候进行下一步学习。

奥托很快给予了回应。人形机器人在监控室内看着少年上午的表现，其实并不尽人意。但对于一个没有什么基础的少年，加上进度已经比以前快很多，他的表现也情有可原。

如果按照以前的标准，少年就刚刚卡在进阶的线上，按照以前奥托会推荐他去重修。但奥托知道现在受条件所限，他得尽快让少年完成培训。


End file.
